Unexpected Fate: Version 2
by Chibi Mirai Gogeta
Summary: AU: Bardock finds himself in more than he could bargain for when Frieza finds out the warrior's curse. To what lengths will Bardock go in order to obtain power to go against his captor that wants to bring the end to all of the Saiyajin?
1. A Fate Worse Than Death

Chibi Mirai Gogeta: Sometimes, tales tend to be retold in a way much clearer than the first telling. Due to this, I made it my pet project to retell the tale of Unexpected Fate in a way that I wanted to tell it. This time, there will be more action, more suspense, and perhaps a different background on all of the characters. Hopefully, this time around, I shall be able to fully convey my story in a way where it can be enjoyable and would make better sense. The old story that I worked on will remain on my account while this new story shall have new chapters included.

Without any further delays, let's get this rewrite started shall we?

**Unexpected Fate-Version 2.0**

**Prologue-A Fate Worse Than Death**

Footsteps were running up the staircase in a hurried manner. Hours earlier, Bardock had lost his crew to the hands of Frieza's men on a suicide mission before he even recovered from his previous mission. He cursed his luck for having lost those he valued highly and the one who made it so they had no choice but to serve him.

Bardock was finished with all of this bullshit. He was getting tired of working for man who treated him and every other Saiya-jin like dirt and being pushed around. The visions he was cursed with had made it clear Frieza would be the one to breech the contract. Even his failed attempt to rally the Saiya-jins that had laughed at how delusional he acted drove Bardock into trying in vain to stop the one that had imprisoned his people.

_'I'm going to kill him.' _Bardock vowed before he stopped to catch his breath. It was then that another vision took hold and for a brief moment, Bardock thought that Frieza had already destroyed the planet. Looking around to find out where he was, he thought he had been given a brief glimpse of heaven before he saw a man that took on his own appearance. _'No way!__ That's…'_

"Kakarrot…" The petals from the tree flew by Bardock and he attempted to reach the boy that had grown up into a man. Minus the scar, Kakarrot would have definitely taken after the boy.

When Kakarrot turned to look at him as though he had heard Bardock call out, the male shifted instantly into the man he despised: Frieza. Before Bardock could comprehend what was happening in the vision that had come out of nowhere, the world beneath him gave way in a fiery eruption of molten lava and rock; causing the male to lose his balance.

Moments after the realistic vision had come to pass; Bardock caught himself after he had collapsed, panting in pure terror and utter confusion about what he had just seen. Was Frieza to survive what could be a futile attack? If so, why wouldn't he be able to defeat a madman like him with the power he possessed now? Not dwelling upon it, Bardock ran up the remaining flight of stairs to the top of the tower. He peered up within the sky and saw Frieza's ship positioned in front of the planet's blazing sun.

_'I have to try though I'm tired of that bastard treating us like we're disposable men for his empire.'_ Bardock growled with a blazing aura around his frame. He stretched his complaining muscles before lunging towards the ship. He was going to meet his destiny or die trying to rid the universe of one less dictator.

During his flight, he was stopped by Frieza's men; however, Bardock wasn't the type to give up and fought through them all like a rabid animal. They were weak in comparison to him and he could easily take thousands more if he had to before reaching his main goal laid out in front of him. By the time he cleared most of the fighters, Frieza himself had come out of his ship in his chair. The tyrant wasn't pleased that a Saiya-jin was in his presence.

Despite the men clinging to Bardock's body in a vain attempt to stop the Saiya-jin warrior, they instantly backed off when Frieza made his presence known to all. Those that valued their lives did not even bother now to hold back the Saiya-jin that wanted Frieza dead and knew that this tyrant would never fall no matter how many attempted to rise against him.

"Give up Frieza! I already knew what you're planning to do!" Bardock chuckled darkly. A sphere of energy appeared in his hands and this was meant for the figure that sat quietly in the chair without uttering a single word.

_'He knew? Then maybe I can use him to my advantage; especially if he's got the ability to see into the future.'_ Frieza grinned and lifted a finger. A blast formed on the end of it and Bardock saw that it was a challenge. He almost assumed that this was all Frieza would attack him with and misjudged his power.

"Prepare to die!" Bardock yelled and hurled the blast he created at Frieza at the same instant Frieza laughed and tossed his blast towards Bardock and the planet behind him. Bardock was ready to accept his fate; however, the blast sailed over the Saiya-jin and hit all of the soldiers behind him and the planet.

"No!" Bardock was beside himself when the planet exploded. He had failed. He had allowed the Saiya-jins to perish and that was not even including the people that were currently off planet like his two sons and several others. Frieza took the liberty of knocking out Bardock while he was distracted at the destruction of his world.

The last regret that passed Bardock's mind was: _'If that is the planet's fate, then why am I the one being spared the fate of the rest of my people?'_

* * *

Hours later, Bardock awakened completely stripped of his clothing. His body was wrapped in a sheet; his only protection against the coldness of both the floor and pitch black room around him. A bright light suddenly blinded Bardock temporarily and before he could regain his eyesight, two hands wrapped dangerously around his throat. Bardock fought his best to get away; however, his wrists were restrained by the bonds that kept him from fighting back.

"There's no use trying to escape monkey," Frieza's sultry voice echoed within the cold confining room.

"What do you want from me?" Bardock growled weakly. He knew that in his condition, he could do nothing to attack Frieza; let alone throw a punch.

"I want to use your abilities in my plans." This angered Bardock. The last person that he would _ever_ want to help is Frieza after what he had done to his people. He had taken everything from Bardock in less than a day and now, he was regretting saying what he had said for this creature to spare his life.

"I rather die than help you." Bardock spat.

"Then you will be kept from doing that." Frieza cryptically answered with a persuading smile; one that could make anyone in Bardock's position gag at the thought.

"What?" Bardock suddenly felt a heavy amount of voltage run up his body; overpowering and paralyzing his body beyond any words he could speak. Within mere seconds, he lost consciousness and Frieza released the Saiya-jin male. Bardock's nude body fell to the floor and was completely exposed to the elements around him.

"Guards! Drag this monkey to the dungeon!" Frieza commanded. The guards ran into the room. If Bardock only knew of what was in store, he would truly know that this was a fate worse than death.

**_To Be Continued…_**


	2. Godly Intervention

**Unexpected Fate-Version 2.0**

**Chapter 01-Godly Intervention**

Nearly twenty-five years passed since the destruction of Vegeta-sei. The fate of the last remaining Saiya-jin alive was growing fainter with each passing day. Out of the thousands that once lived, only a handful managed to escape and survive. Prince Vegeta unwillingly had to work for Frieza much to his distaste. Nappa and Radditz also served for Frieza and protected the last Prince of Vegeta-sei. If there were any others besides those three that were under Frieza's rule, then the tyrant would know nothing of their fate and assume that they did not exist; especially the one that was named Kakarrot.

The only Saiya-jin that no one ever believed to be alive was Bardock. His nude body remained frozen and hidden from view from all of the other Saiya-jin that knew nothing of his presence to date. They did not even think that there were more Saiya-jins alive besides Kakarrot. If they knew, how would they take the news?

"What? Why did those monkeys disobey my order," Frieza hissed angrily. "If they come back empty-handed, I swear they will die by my hand."

"Sir, it appears that Earth is a plentiful planet that has technology and resources excellent for the market," one of the soldiers replied.

"If that's the case, I hope those monkeys don't fail to get it for me," Frieza scoffed. "A planet with that many resources might prove to be useful for another stepping stone to making my empire more plentiful."

In the hallways below the bridge, a stealth figure snuck around on the ship. Whoever it was, he moved quickly and did not spend a moment idle. It seemed that this mysterious stranger was on an unspoken mission and he was after something or someone valuable. Soldiers stood guard in front of the labs. A sound was heard and before either soldier could figure out what it was, they were knocked out by the cloaked male before the doors opened with a hiss.

Within the lab, the male walked over towards the tank that held Bardock's body in it for nearly a quarter of a decade. Punching the glass, the emergency release hatch gave way and alarms went off. Grabbing Bardock, the mysterious stranger ran down the hallway towards the ship. Hurried footsteps were heard running down the hall and the he knew of all of the dangers ahead of him.

"Stop him!" A soldier yelled.

Guns fired off at the figure. He smoothly dodged the blasts and only the cloak itself got slightly damaged from the cross fire that produced holes or rips. Bardock himself wasn't injured by either sheer luck or pure skill. To protect them both however, the cloaked male quickly thrusts his free hand forward. Most of the guards were blown backwards and hit the wall before rendered unconscious. Those that stood their ground were thrown aside seconds later by a fierce roundhouse kick before the male reached the escape ship with Bardock in tow.

The door hissed shut and the figure hit several keys on a keyboard to set the ship's coordinates. There was pounding on the door of the escape ship before the vessel could fully detach from the ship. Bardock's eyes slowly opened and he weakly saw the figure standing at the helm of the escape ship. Almost though he sensed Bardock regaining consciousness, the figure turned and looked at him. Bardock could not see what the male looked like underneath; not yet at least.

"Rest for the time being," the male voice spoke. "No harm will come to you."

Conscious fled Bardock's body and he once more closed his eyes. At the moment, nothing could prepare him for what was to come. He only figured that he was tied to an unexpected fate that he himself could not control anymore or could try to figure out.

* * *

Back on the warship, Frieza was not pleased at the very idea that Bardock was taken from him. Rage blinded him and he lashed out at the guards for their failure for keeping the formerly imprisoned Saiya-jin from being abducted under his nose. Never had the overlord of the universe lost a single prisoner and he was not pleased that this figure had taken the highly prized Saiya-jin that could see into the future.

"Those of you, who value your lives, either go after the monkey's abductor or line up to die by my hands!" Frieza seethed in bitter hatred towards the lackeys that had served him well. The ones who took their own lives preferred it over Frieza's methods due to the rumors that he tortured them for long agonizing hours before finishing them off. The others that did not wish to die began to attempt to locate the escape pod and find the stranger and Bardock before they were out of range.

* * *

Warmth was a foreign concept to Bardock when he woke up. His eyes slowly opened to the murky green-blue skies above him. For a brief moment, he thought he was given the peace and tranquil heaven he had long sought since he had such tormenting visions of Planet Vegeta's explosion. However, a moment later, a shadow fell over him and he realized that this wasn't the case and his security and peace were shattered. Sitting up, Bardock nearly did a double take and thought he was having yet another vision. Expecting Frieza to be under the cloaked figure's hood, he growled warningly at the male; half-expecting that the tyrant brought him here just to torment him further.

"I am not the one that had captured you," the male's voice replied. It was the same voice Bardock heard briefly before passing out; granted he was only conscious for a few moments. It was unlike the voice of the one that promised Bardock would deliver the end of the Saiya-jin race.

"What in the gods name am I doing here?" Bardock was somewhat frightened that the figure would give up and kill him for it. Moments pass after he finished asking his questions and when he found he was still alive, he mentally cursed his luck.

"You have many questions and I will answer them all if you let me," the male started. "First off, please refrain from thinking the gods had a choice where you'll end up."

"It's not like they've helped before," Bardock stubbornly pointed out. He noticed his state of dress was different. He was clothed in light gray cloth-like clothing with a black belt holding his pants up. More questions that he would have towards this stranger later once he covered the main ones.

"We did, but that was around the time of Bal'kai Mitorma…"

"'We?' You dare call yourself a god?" Bardock asked a new question. He almost expected that he wouldn't answer it since he was being offensive.

"I am one."

"Yeah right. Next thing you know, you'll be saying that one of my sons are going to become a Super Saiya-jin."

"It's true."

"What?" Bardock's eyes widened in disbelief.

"One of your sons will become a Super Saiya-jin."

"Lies! You have to be lying! If that was the case, why is Frieza still alive?"

"Because he has not met Frieza as of yet and battled him."

"What do you mean? Radditz…"

"You have forgotten your other son Kakarrot?"

"That brat? Of course not! Why bring him up?" Bardock was angered. He was told of the boy's power level being only 2 when he was born. He found that his youngest was a disgrace to his blood and did not wish to have anymore to do with him.

"Because despite what you're saying about him, he will be the one to lead the downfall of the one that plans to use you against the universe." The male spoke.

"I would still rather die than help him."

"Even so, you would be condemned to Hell for all of your crimes. In order to atone, you must help your son."

"How? I couldn't stop Frieza yesterday…" Bardock began, assuming that not much time had passed.

"Twenty-four years ago." The male corrected the mortal Saiya-jin.

"Twenty-four years ago? It was that long ago?"

"Frieza had put you in a time-suspension chamber and…"

"Great. No wonder I feel like I'm out of time." Bardock rubbed his head in an irritated way. He felt like he was the one out of place due to the amount of time that passed.

"You will adjust once you learn more about the current events."

"How am I supposed to know what's going on?"

"It'll come to you."

"What am I supposed to call you anyway?"

"Just call me Scrix." The male spoke. Bardock recognized that name being that of one of the Saiya-jin gods. Sadly, he did not wish to believe him since most of the Saiya-jin had refused to turn to the gods for assistance after King Vegeta made an alliance with Frieza. No matter how often they prayed, the alliance had caused a huge strain on the Saiya-jin to the point that wars often broke out between the kingdom and other parts of the planet. Very few in time even dare prayed since they believed that the gods had long since abandoned them.

"Right," Bardock stretched a bit. He realized that his muscles were stiff due to not using them for a long period of time. "Are you allowed to show your face or are you forced to wear that all the time?"

"I can take it off if you desire." Scrix answered and removed the hood slowly. Bardock's eyes widened when he noticed that his hair was a pure golden color. The brows were completely gone and when he went further to remove what was left of the cloak, Bardock almost thought that this man was his son.

"Radditz…" Bardock mumbled softly.

"Your eldest is dead," Scrix informed.

"What? How? When did this happen?" Bardock was wondering if this was true. His eldest son wasn't very strong; however, he was much stronger than Kakarrot and could easily hold his own.

"Not long ago, your eldest son went to a planet known as Earth," Scrix began. "It was there that he ran into Kakarrot and kidnapped his son…"

"Kakarrot's got a child?" Bardock interrupted.

"Yes. Radditz kidnapped the boy to force Kakarrot to kill one hundred humans if his son were to live; however, he refused and gained assistance in taking down Radditz. In the end, he sacrificed himself just to do his own brother in."

"No…" Bardock muttered before a growl emitted from his throat. The truth had not officially sunk into the warrior. He continued to deny, yelling, "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU'RE LYING! HE COULDN'T BE DEAD!"

"If I was lying, then would I dare speak this news to you?" Scrix challenged. Bardock was taken back by what he assumed was a bluff. "Because of this, Vegeta and Nappa are on their way to Earth to finish what your youngest couldn't do and your eldest son had attempted to start on that planet: exterminate all life."

"Why didn't Kakarrot do it?" Bardock sneered at Scrix. His fingers dug into the barren earth while the anger mounted. Did his son hold apathy towards these humans or did they manage to brainwash him with their ways and customs?

"He lost his memories of the mission after reaching Earth due to an accident that nearly claimed his life. Had he died, then the other Saiya-jin that were to do the next mission would perish just like your team did."

"How do I know if you're telling the truth?" Bardock warily eyed the man. He did not know who to trust anymore since he's been told nothing but lies all of his life thus far.

"You can choose to believe or continue to live the lies you've been told. Otherwise, I have brought you here in order to choose one of two paths." Scrix notified Bardock who seemed less likely to follow either unless he's told what they were.

"What 'two paths' do you speak of?"

"The first that you were on: destroying things under Frieza's rule without question. Meaning he'll use your acquired ability thanks to the ones who gave you that mixed blessing in the first place."

"Fuck that bastard! I'm not going to dare assist him!" Bardock growled.

"Do you care for the other path then?" Scrix asked.

"Go ahead," Bardock hissed.

"The other path will require you to repent. This would require you to participate in the training that I will provide you until your abilities approve. During this, you learn more about what had come and passed in nearly a quarter century. If you wish, you can also gain knowledge of your youngest son's fate on Earth and how he'll play a role later."

"I care less how my son ended up not finishing his damn mission."

"Like I said, he did not carry it out and whether you can accept that for an answer or not, do not condemn him for what he did not manage to get done."

"What if I choose to follow neither path?" Bardock questioned.

"Then the journey here ends and in half a year's time, you will be exterminated by either Frieza's troops or Frieza would with his own hands after he gains what knowledge of Vegeta's rebellion he can from you. Choose wisely for once you pick one of the two paths offered, you cannot return to this time and place and choose again."

"If I choose the path most favored, would I be able to fight Frieza again?"

"You will be able to once you receive the training needed."

"Then I choose redemption; even though I don't deserve it." Bardock hissed.

"You choose wisely." Scrix smirked; offering a hand to Bardock. "Welcome to Namek."

"So, when does training start?" Bardock took the hand offered and was pulled upon his feet.

"When you are ready, we shall begin." Scrix answered.

"Is there any food on this planet?"

"There is none; however, if you desire, I can offer you an elixir that will stave off hunger for half a year."

"There's no such thing." Bardock challenged during the time Scrix pulled out an elixir.

"How do you know if you never tried it?" Scrix countered.

"Only those fictional godly stories speak of such things like the Elixir of Devotion or some apocalypse thing like Bal'kai Mitorma thing you mentioned." Bardock's tail twitched in agitation while eyeing the vial in disgust.

"So you think that they're all raw fiction and not truth? The Tribal Saiya-jin held onto their ways until the bitter end when the planet was destroyed; believing that in the future, they would find life again. If you wish not to believe the truth, then don't drink." Scrix put it down on the ground before Bardock. "I will be on the other side of the island when you are ready."

Bardock looked down at the proclaimed 'Elixir of Devotion' that this 'Scrix' character had left behind. He was already irritated by the other Saiya-jin's proclamation that this was true. The Kingdom of Vegeta-sei had long since left the roots of the Tribal Saiya-jin and not many held firm beliefs of the Saiya-jin gods besides scholars and those who built sanctuaries in their name. Most of the Saiya-jin who were sent on off-world missions never studied this religion that they long since let it go.

Sitting down, Bardock picked up the bottle before uncorking it. Taking a whiff, his nose wrinkled at the unnatural smell. The scent was that of an aged wine. The color itself was a deep crimson color; almost that of blood itself. If this was truly the Elixir of Devotion, then why did the Saiya-jin willingly given it to him in order to endure half a year of trials?

From what little that Bardock remembered from the story he had read, the Elixir of Devotion was given to a woman pregnant with a child that an evil king sired by a very sincere god. It was said that she were to give birth to a child that would one day become a good king. After the last six months passed, she gave birth to a healthy baby boy before bandits abducted the child from her. The child endured harsh torment from his captors and in time rose up to take down the evil king that ruled with an iron fist. It was through his actions that a temple was built in that god's name.

_'If I die in less than a month, then it'll be better than waiting half a year,'_ Bardock thought angrily to himself before downing the elixir. The coppery taste was almost like blood; however, it was mixed with something else; something unnatural.

Moments after downing the elixir, Bardock thought he had done this out of vain for he did not feel a change in how his stomach pleaded for food. Deciding to ignore this, he sought out Scrix in order to start his training. Perhaps the training itself would take his mind off of the gut-wrenching hunger for a little while. Crossing the island, Bardock found the other Saiya-jin just like he said he would; however, his attention was towards what he held in his right hand. Either he was wrapped up in what he was looking at or did not detect Bardock's presence as of yet.

"What are you holding?" Bardock questioned towards the mysterious trinket in Scrix's hand.

"If I told you what it was, you wouldn't believe it," Scrix eyed Bardock warily. Upon closer examination, Bardock noticed that most of its face had broken away; leaving a jagged-like crater in the once smooth surface. "To you, it could be a piece of junk I just happen to carry with me. To me though, it means so much more than you could ever dare imagine."

"Can we just get on with my training?" Bardock grumbled; no longer interested in what the other Saiya-jin had in his hand.

"If that's what you wish, then so be it." Scrix pocketed the strange item before standing. "Before we begin, have you taken the elixir?"

"Yes," Bardock rolled his eyes.

"Good. Follow me." Scrix lifted off the ground and flew off. Bardock followed suit until they reached a large tower-like island. Floating down to the base, Bardock looked at Scrix in confusion while he closed his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Preparing you for your first task which happens to be a climb up this wall…" Scrix started to say.

"Piece of ca-oof!" Bardock fell to the ground before one hand could even dare reach this wall. Struggling with all of his might to stand, he found his body was heavier and something was attached to his back.

"…while carrying this one ton rock on your back."

"Are you serious?" Bardock yelled at Scrix; wondering if he heard him right. "I can't possibly do that in a day!"

"If you truly want the training, you must first strengthen your muscles after being asleep for a quarter century."

"You…" Bardock growled before forcing himself to stand; his balance greatly off due to the weight upon his shoulders. Digging his hand into the side of the wall, he began to focus his mind on the task at hand. _'If I knew training was going to be like this, I would have chosen death over redemption.'_

**To Be Continued…**


	3. The Training

**Unexpected Fate-Version 2.0**

**Chapter 02-The Training**

It felt like all of the events leading up to this point were only yesterday. Bardock had witnessed the fall of his crew and had been left for dead to Dodoria on Mito-sei. It was before the attack that Bardock had vowed to his dying teammate to extract vengeance against Frieza.

The very attempt to stop Frieza however was all in futile and Bardock was sure at that time that he would definitely lose his life before he could even dare lay a finger upon the overlord. The sole survivor of the group of Saiya-jins that considered themselves an army of their own, Bardock thought back to the last day that Vegeta-sei still existed and wished that he had died then with the other countless lives lost when it was destroyed.

Now in this day and time, Bardock had awakened twenty-four years later. In the last several hours, he had been spirited away by a man named Scrix, told the fate of his eldest son and told that he could redeem himself by aiding his youngest that had no recollection of who he truly was. All of this seemed rather farfetched on the warrior that had once considered himself on par with Frieza before the overlord easily managed to deflect his blast with his own.

By this time Bardock had time to think about these events by himself, he had only made it a sixth of the way up the wall towards a mysterious destination that only Scrix knew about. More thoughts began to circulate through the warrior's mind and they were doubts about this mysterious person that had managed to bring him to this planet.

'_What difference does it make now that I'm receiving this training?'_ Bardock thought silently to himself while Scrix waited on a cliff several meters above him. He felt his muscles ache from the climb he endured thus far and dug his hand into the stone-like wall before him. '_If he's so strong, why did he not intervene when the planet was doomed to vanish? Why did he just let them all die?'_

Bardock suddenly felt disoriented and lost his grip. Falling towards the ground, he found he could not summon the chi to save himself. His mind currently was locked in a vision of his youngest son drowning beneath the surface due to Frieza. During this vision, Bardock felt himself falling deeper in the dark blue waters; almost to the point where he could not even see his youngest son's struggle anymore. Was Frieza murdering the son he had chosen not to associate with? If so, why was Frieza pulling such a cowardly trick making this warrior struggle for air he could not breathe?

Seconds before impact with the ground, a hand grabbed Bardock's wrist and the Saiya-jin warrior snapped out of the vision. Looking up, he saw Scrix holding his wrist like a lifeline. For a brief moment, Bardock blinked; trying to remember what he had been doing prior to this.

"Be more careful," Scrix warned. "You're lucky I happened to keep watch over you." Those words made Bardock remember suddenly and the weight upon his back confirmed what he had been doing prior to the vision. The warrior had been climbing the wall and wondered about this mysterious being named Scrix. So far, there was no proof that Scrix showed in being a god. If anything he was a pain to Bardock's side than anything else.

"Why didn't you protect the other Saiya-jin when Frieza was to destroy the planet?" Bardock accused Scrix. "If you are a god, then you have the power do you not?"

"Had I intervened, then the balance of life and death would have been greatly affected." Scrix began. "If I done so, another would have taken advantage of your people and you along with everyone would have still perish in time."

"You lie." Bardock snarled. He still hadn't accepted this man was a god and refused to believe a word that any other threats would come after him if Frieza had been taken out.

"Do you think that Frieza acted alone conquering the universe?" Scrix spoke in a defending way. "He does have a brother and father out there in space."

"What? But I was told that they were rumors." Bardock did not believe this other Saiya-jin. Not like he never really believed anyone else to begin with since he refused to believe in what he considered a lie.

"That is not the case. There are two other known overlords besides Frieza roaming the universe and hundreds of thousands of soldiers doing his and the other's bidding even as I speak."

"He must be stopped. But first, let go of me!" Bardock jerked his hand out of Scrix's grasp and fell to a thud to the ground. Wincing from the pain that shot up his spine, he withstood the pain and made his way back to the wall.

"Do you wish to start over then?" Scrix asked.

"Yes. If you dare put me back where I fell, I'll never forgive you." Bardock sneered at the golden-haired warrior.

"Spoken like a true Saiya-jin. I will be waiting at the same place like last time." Scrix replied with a smirk on his face before flying back up the cliff's side to where he had been patiently sitting. Bardock snorted before starting his task over again; wishing he could have done that instead of climbing the cliff like he had time to waste.

* * *

It took much longer for Bardock to climb the face of the wall the second time around and by the time he reached Scrix, he nearly lost his grip. That time though, Scrix grabbed Bardock's wrist before he even dared to let the struggling warrior fall closer to the ground before him. Clearly, Bardock was exhausted from the climb and it took roughly three hours to make it a sixth of the way up the wall.

"Take a break. You can climb the next sixth once you catch your breath." Scrix commanded.

"Why are you allowing me to rest when I should be focused on continuing my task?" Bardock questioned.

"It would be wise if you had some water before continuing. Also, by the look in your eyes, you seem to have things on your mind. Care to tell me about them?"

"I'm angered that Kakarrot's betrayed his own brother. What kind of Saiya-jin is he?"

"He could not help it and acted on what instincts he had to protect his son."

"The boy probably has half of the Saiya-jin blood in him."

"You are correct to assume that since Kakarrot did not mate with a Saiya-jin, rather a human."

"He's mated with an alien. That is disgrace enough."

"At the time, he did not know that he was a Saiya-jin. If you had forgotten your mission and wound up on a planet with no memory whatsoever, what would you do?"

"I would…" Bardock stopped and pondered. The question had truly caught him off-guard and he wondered if this was some sort of trick question that Scrix threw at him. "I would survive anyway I can, memory or not."

"Even if it means to get along with the enemy without realizing that you were supposed to kill them?" Bardock became quiet for awhile. He felt uneasy in Scrix's gaze; almost thinking that he expected an answer.

"That's a stupid question," Bardock finally spoke; breaking the pregnant silence that had been between them for almost five minutes. "I don't see why I would have to get along with an alien species I was ordered to exterminate."

"In order to survive, sometimes one must be willing to adapt to the changes around them." Scrix noted.

"That's bullshit." Bardock climbed back onto his feet; however, he swayed on his feet from the wear and tear that he put upon his body.

"Don't push yourself. I cannot always catch you if you fall." Scrix warned.

"I don't expect you to." Bardock fought the best he could against vertigo and dug his hand into the wall again. He would not dare to allow such weakness to keep him from his objective. If this were a life and death situation, he would never give in.

"Even a man has his limits. If you push yourself too hard, you'll only wear yourself out."

"Shut the hell up!" Bardock yelled at Scrix. Not offended by Bardock's outburst, Scrix flew up to where the next sixth was and waited.

'_I can't keep living this damn nightmare. I need to train myself and beat that son-of-a-bitch Frieza for taking the lives of my comrades and my home!'_ Bardock snarled angrily; temporarily fueled by his anger to conquer this challenge.

* * *

By the time Bardock reached the next sixth of the wall, his muscles were in worse shape than before. Scrix said nothing to the warrior; knowing that he would grow deeply offended by anything he attempted to say. Before Bardock could dare reach the next wall, he suddenly felt his knees give out and hit the ground with a thud. His breathing labored before unconsciousness claimed his body. The way the rock was positioned on his back, one would almost believe that the rock had fallen from the sky and pinned the poor Saiya-jin warrior to the ground.

Scrix lifted the rock off of Bardock's back and set it down. For the moment, he would allow the Saiya-jin to rest and recover what strength he had lost until he were to regain consciousness hours later. For the time being, he could worry less about the Saiya-jin's training regime and meditate quietly for a while.

* * *

A day passed and Bardock was almost up to the top. He wiped the sweat from his brow and wondered why Scrix had put the warrior to the task of carrying a thousand pounds on his back. That and why he had been commanded him climb this rocky cliff.

Just before Bardock could dig his hand into the rock again, he found himself in chains this time around. Struggle all he might, he could not get loose. He was not alone for another Saiya-jin with dark brown hair and a silver tail was next to him. This warrior laid with his back to Bardock almost though he was asleep. Before he could say anything, he noticed a feminine figure with piercing red eyes. Her white hair was bound back in a ponytail and she gave a demonic grin. He struggled to free himself from the chains…

…only to find himself held up in Scrix's grasp a mere few inches from the ground.

"Dammit! Let go!" Bardock yelled at Scrix. The golden-haired warrior complied despite this protest.

"You almost broke your neck with that last stunt." Scrix countered and landed beside Bardock. "You should be grateful that I am catching you rather than allowing yourself to be deterred by injuries each time you fall."

"You should! Every time a Saiya-jin is injured, they get stronger." Bardock protested.

"True, but there is no way they can get stronger if there is nothing here that could heal those wounds you obtain here."

"I'd mend the old fashion way then!"

"And waste time waiting to heal when you could be getting stronger?"

"Bah, I only want to get stronger so I can take Frieza down."

"Your son will be the one who will do Frieza in. Even if you do play a role in this, it will not be a role that you will enjoy."

"I'm tired of your lecture. I'm going to finish climbing that wall and then find a rock to shove in your mouth." Bardock finished before turning to cliff and began to climb again. Scrix shook his head.

'_He really needs to learn his manners.'_ Scrix thought to himself before returning to the top of the cliff.

* * *

By the time the third sun was high in the sky, Bardock had reached the top of the cliff. In vain, he found no sign of any rocks besides the one on his back to push his threat and growled. Scrix, who had been waiting for the warrior to finish his climb made the rock on Bardock's back vanish. No sooner did the rock leave Bardock's back that he threw a fist at Scrix; assuming that the golden-haired warrior wouldn't dare be able to block it.

Almost though it took no effort, Scrix caught Bardock's fist within his hand. Surprise etched Bardock's features and he almost assumed that this man just had a lucky guess at what he was to do. Was there more to this golden-hair warrior than Bardock first thought?

"Enough," Scrix replied. "You should rest."

"Hell no, I want to fight you." Bardock challenged.

"You are nowhere near my level to challenge me yet." Scrix warned.

"Oh? So you're saying you're stronger than me?" Scrix nodded. "That makes me want to fight you more now."

"Listen, if you're going to fight me, you will have to go through a lot more training and prove yourself first." Scrix growled. The silver tail that had been wrapped around his waist uncurled and flinched. Bardock noticed this and snorted.

"So you say. What's up with your tail?" Bardock questioned. He remembered the previous vision and wondered what was up with these silver-tailed Saiya-jins. A rumor he had once heard before Vegeta-sei's destruction was for a Saiya-jin to have a silver tail was one that would not live a pleasant life. It was said that they would be sick and unable to carry out any missions that they were assigned to.

"Why should I even bother explaining it when you don't believe in gods?"

"You're still calling yourself that?"

"I am what I am. It's up to you whether you believe me or not. Now if you'll excuse me…" Scrix walked towards the dome-shaped building.

"Hey! Wait up!" Bardock yelled; chasing after Scrix almost though he was planning to leave him in the exact same place they were talking in moments ago.

Bardock ran to catch up before noticing a green-skinned warrior at the door. Almost thinking it was someone he could challenge; Bardock lunged at the green-skinned warrior. Seconds later, Bardock found himself restrained by Scrix and unable to fully comprehend what the hell just happened.

"Enough!" Scrix exclaimed. "You are not permitted to fight here!"

"Why not? He doesn't look so tough!" Bardock sneered.

"I am afraid that he is correct," the green-skinned warrior spoke up.

"So that creature talks? That means he can fight too!" Bardock quipped.

"Not right now." Scrix objected.

"My name is Nail and I do not wish to fight one that holds much hatred and considers himself strong when he does not even prove to be a challenge to me."

"Pansy." Bardock challenged in hopes that the green alien would change his mind and give him a challenge.

"He's not wrong you know. He could easily take you down if you were to fight him."

"I'm not weak!" Bardock struggled to no avail in Scrix's arms. The golden-haired warrior did not budge once. "Damn. What the hell are you made out of? Steel?"

"Flesh and blood just like you."

"Yeah right."

"I would ask if you could please calm down. My master and teacher is not well and his health has not been in best shape for quite sometime now."

"Sounds like he's kicking the bucket, so why should I even care?" Before Bardock had anymore sarcastic remarks to make, he found himself pressed into the ground so hard by Scrix that the warrior almost thought his bones were liable to snap.

"I did _not_ need to go through all of the trouble on the ship to hear your criticism on a planet where you could be safe from your tormentor for another six months." Scrix began; barely able to fully keep his anger in check. Had it not been for a golden ring near the end of his tail glowing a silent warning, the male would probably had driven Bardock into the ground and caused the very Saiya-jin he rescued instant death.

"Bad enough you deny like the other Saiya-jin that turned their backs on the gods any help from one. If you think for a second you were better off wrecking your body and risking your life on missions, then go ahead and take the escape pod back to Frieza's ship and let him ruin what's left of your miserable life before he takes that away from you."

A long and pregnant silence passed between the three of them. Scrix lessened the pressure on Bardock's back and eventually released him from beneath the hand that kept him there. The warrior that was driven into the ground drew in several sharp gasps of air; almost thinking he was close to death the moment he angered the golden-haired warrior to the point that he wanted Bardock to go back to the tyrant.

"Damn it Scrix, you didn't have to be so rough!" Bardock snapped. "And I would sooner kill myself in training than go back to that bastard."

"How else was I to talk any sense into you?" Scrix proclaimed. "You would not listen to me before I did it. As for the training, I will not permit you to die."

"Why? I'm pretty much useless and I should be dead." Bardock sneered.

"If it were truly your time, you would not be here talking to me about getting any stronger before Frieza arrives to this planet." Scrix pointed out.

"So, he's coming here? Why would he come here?" Nail's questioned with his eyes looking at Bardock warily in case he changed his mind and wanted a fight with him.

"He's after the dragon balls." Scrix answered.

"Dragon balls? Why the hell would you have something that disgusting?" Bardock was sickened by these words. What kind of people lived on the planet Scrix brought him to?

"It is not what you are thinking." Scrix pried the warrior's mind mentally.

"Stop reading my mind!" Bardock snapped; irritated that the golden warrior had the ability to pry anytime he pleased.

"Guru said he wanted to see you both." Nail said out of the blue.

"Guru? Who the hell is he?"

"He's the one who created the dragon balls."

"Created?" Even more confusion set on Bardock's mind. What kind of hellhole did he get himself into by agreeing to these terms in order to get stronger?

"It would be best to see them before your mind runs away from you again." Scrix shook his head and began pushing the pale looking Bardock through the open doorway.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	4. Awakening Power

**Unexpected Fate-Version 2.0**

**Chapter 03-Awakening Power**

Silence fell upon the three warriors. Bardock glared at the green-skinned warrior that called himself Nail. The hardened warrior wondered where he was leading them when he stopped in the middle of the floor and remained there like he was expecting a sign of some sort. There was no staircase or doorways that he could visibly see besides the one he lingered in. Almost though patience had worn thin, Scrix shoved Bardock through the doorway for stopping short of the proposed goal that was not yet spoken.

"Stop pushing me!" Bardock growled; recovering from the illness and thoughts of what they were talking about moments before.

"You are not following him." Scrix replied; cutting straight to the point.

Bardock held his tongue to not yet insult the golden haired warrior and just walked towards Nail without another word uttered between his lips. No sooner did he reach the floor that Nail stood on, the green-skinned warrior began to ascend through a hole within the ceiling; one that perplexed Bardock greatly and assumed was where Guru was hiding within this house. Confusion crossed Bardock's face before he followed so Scrix would not give him a hard time through this odd doorway in the ceiling.

Upon reaching the next floor, Bardock noticed a huge figure resting in a chair and thought back to his training when he was carrying the rock upon his back. Perhaps _this_ was what Scrix was preparing him for: to fight this guy that looked like he could body slam someone if he wasn't using any caution. He almost thought that the defenseless position he was in was all just an act. He would have gone after the huge and bulky creature had not Nail made a move before him.

"Guru, these are the visitors that have arrived here," Nail spoke in a quieter tone while bowing before the massive sized Namek. Bardock gawked. _This_ was Guru? He was a giant compared to the Namekian warrior standing near him. If he were a fighter, Bardock might have been willing to find out if he could defeat a guy his size outside of Dodoria's girth and power.

"I see. So these are the warriors from space." Guru spoke in a morbid tone. "Which one of you is Bardock?"

"Huh? How do you know my name?" Bardock questioned; wondering how he knew this before he could dare introduce himself to this odd male sitting not far from him.

"I told him about you," Scrix answered.

"You had NO right…" Bardock began; anger clearly written on his face. He was irritated enough that he knew who he was before he had the decency to introduce himself to the golden-haired Saiya-jin.

"Would you please refrain from doing anything at this time and come closer?" Guru interrupted. Normally, he wouldn't even dare interrupt any argument; however, he did not really want a fight to break out between one of his children and the feistier one of the two Saiya-jin warriors that stood before him. His only wish was that none of them were to cause such a scene that it would drive him to his grave earlier than needed.

"First, what are you guys? I thought we were alone on this planet." Bardock rudely pointed out. None of them seemed to be offended by this statement; especially when he seemed highly uncomfortable being on the planet with creatures he had yet to understand or learn about.

"I would have explained it to you if you had not been so focused on trying to gain strength." Scrix rolled his eyes. "These are the Nameks that live here."

"These guys are Nameks? Weird, I would have thought that they would call themselves something else." Bardock felt a piercing glare from Scrix; one that felt he was testing his patience. "Fine, I'll go see what this _Guru_ person wants. If he makes one false move…"

"I will not hurt you Bardock." Guru reassured the edgy Saiya-jin who held no trust in anyone, not even one of his own kind.

Bardock snorted at these very words the elder had spoken. He had been told this on numerous occasions and yet had to believe in what one would say is the truth. Crossing the room towards the towering Namek, he felt intimidated when a hand reached out and gently touched his head almost though he were touching to examine his hair and feel how coarse it was. An awkward silence fell upon them and Bardock wondered what all of this was about at that moment.

"Not to sound rude, but what the hell are you doing?" Bardock questioned in an irritated and testy voice.

"Reading your memories," Bardock instantly attempted to jerk away when he felt he could not even move at all. He normally could break out of grips easier than this; however, it was though some unknown force was pinning him there at the elder's side and keeping him from escaping the odd sensations that brushed against his mind. "There's nothing you should be ashamed of."

"Yeah, well buddy, you have NO right to read my memories!" Bardock growled warningly at the elder. He valued his memories and had a thought about him reading some that were more personal to him. Hell, he would _kill_ if he even dared read those and wouldn't give a damn what it affected in the process.

"I am not reading all of them, just the ones that lead up you betraying Frieza." Guru reassured the angered Saiya-jin.

"You know, you could have asked instead of probing minds." Bardock grumbled in irritation. His tail snapped rather roughly behind him to prove his point.

"Perhaps, but I am curious as to why he would use you Saiya-jin." Guru pondered at what Bardock had said.

"The king practically signed over the entire planet for technology and gave his only son to that pompous bastard. End of story." Bardock was relieved that Guru's hand left his head and wondered for a moment why the Namek went through that much trouble to read his mind.

"You have no trust in those around you. How can you be sure you deny everything and only accept half-truths?" Guru questioned. It was then that the Saiya-jin warrior realized that Guru had picked this up from him somehow.

"Deny? I barely deny anything except for this guy being a god." Bardock pointed to Scrix accusingly. "If he truly had the power of a god, he would have done something to at least prevent the destruction of our home world from Frieza. Yet, he did not even offer a single bit of support to properly defend Vegeta-sei when it went up in a fiery explosion."

"I said it before and I will say it again: If I had done so, another would have done the planet in within time." Scrix properly defended himself.

"Bullshit! I think you're making it all up!" Bardock snarled.

"If you truly think that, then you have already lost." Scrix retorted.

"Please. Like I have lost enough already. Twenty-four years ago, I lost my comrades on Mito-sei thanks to Dodoria's men and failed to kill Frieza. My eldest son is dead thanks to my younger and weaker son, Kakarrot because he gives a damn about those pathetic people he's living with. What am I to gain knowing all of this now? I almost feel like I will be doomed to lose my own life before I am granted freedom from a fate I cannot control!"

"Not everything is what it seems Bardock." Guru's voice spoke up. "If you keep a closed mind to everything, then yes, you will lose more than you will ever gain."

"Shut it old…" Bardock could not finish the sentence; a vision choosing that moment to wash over him.

_There before him stood the one that was responsible for the deaths of those he valued highly over himself: Frieza. The pale white creature was practically holding his throat and uttering words that the warrior could not even hear. Bardock felt like he was dying before the tyrant released the warrior._

Falling to his knees, Bardock coughed violently; rich coppery blood dripping on the stone floor beneath him. It almost felt too real to be considered a vision. It was though the tyrant had appeared out of the walls and choked him so he could die before he arrived.

"The visions are starting to become violent due to your mind believing these half-truths. If you continue to deny anything, you will continue to suffer until you are barely alive." Scrix knelt down and focused his energy. Bardock felt the stinging in his throat ebb before he was able to breathe properly. It was then Bardock felt something on his neck that wasn't there before. Around his throat was a black band and he tugged at it annoyingly.

"What the hell's this?" Bardock questioned. He didn't like it and wanted it off; however, the resistant material made it difficult to do so without jerking it off quickly.

"Keep it on. It will let me know when you are having a vision."

"Damn that Kanassian bastard for giving me this curse!" Bardock roared in irritation and anger. "If he were alive, I'd kill him again slowly for what he did to me!"

"Calm down Bardock. What's past is past and you cannot go back to change it no matter how hard you try."

"Not like it would make a difference." Bardock clenched his fists. "Fine then, I will train and continue to get stronger. In the here and now, I will do whatever it takes to keep Frieza from treating me like a rag doll and somehow find a way to spit on his remains."

"That's the spirit." Scrix smirked at Bardock's declaration; knowing he would live up to his word.

"For a Saiya-jin warrior that attempted to defy his master, I sense a powerful essence sleeping within you." Guru noted.

"What? If it's sleeping, why will it not awaken?" Bardock turned to the large Namek in question.

"Pure will power alone can not awaken what sleeps inside of you. If you are willing to put trust into me, come forward so I can awaken it." Bardock found himself climbing to his feet and walking towards the Namek elder wondering if it were truly possible. "For a creature to have such power resting in you waiting for someone to tap into it, you must have been struggling with everything you had just to stay alive.

"I doubt you'll find much power sleeping in me." Bardock scoffed at these words while Guru rested a palm upon the warrior's head again. What felt like minutes happened in within seconds: Bardock suddenly felt his body being flooded by a mysterious, yet powerful essence. His mouth hung ajar by this truth being revealed to him despite how he doubted it moments ago.

"Do you still doubt Bardock?" Guru questioned with a hint of humor in his voice.

"This… this power… is this truly mine?" Bardock whispered. It was something he never expected to feel or something he could possess. It was almost though he had been asleep for hundreds of years and now had seen a brief bit of sunlight.

"It is." Scrix confirmed.

"How… how did you bring this out?" Bardock was in awe. Could he truly trust this person for granting him the ability to use more of his power?

"It did not take much effort. All I needed to do was encourage it to awaken." Guru explained.

"This… this is… incredible…"

"If you are done admiring your newly found power, it is time we continue your training." Scrix interrupted.

"I have to do more training?" Bardock questioned in disbelief. "Why? I feel like I can take Frieza down easily now!"

"You still have much more to grow before Frieza arrives. After all, do you wish for vengeance against the one who was in charge of your teammate's deaths?" Bardock's eyes widened. He would have assumed Frieza had done away with Dodoria by now.

"Of course I want him to pay for their deaths! He does not have the pleasure of living this long when he's heavily outclassed by the rest of Frieza's men!"

"Then I will help you train." Scrix focused his energy and before Bardock's eyes, the golden hair that defined this warrior shifted before it became shorter. In a flash of light, Bardock was temporarily blinded before regaining his vision. The first thing he had noticed was a dark brown-haired male standing where Scrix once stood with a silver tail. Had Bardock not seen the silver tail swaying softly behind the now brown-haired male, he would have assumed that this was a different person that he was confronting.

"W-what happened to you?" Bardock stared in shock at Scrix. Compared to before, Bardock could definitely see that the warrior had a scar on his left cheek; almost though he obtained it out of carelessness. His muscles were less defined than they were when he was in the unnamed state he was in since he had arrived here on this planet.

"This is my normal form. What I was in was a higher state of Super Saiya-jin." Scrix explained. "I could stay in that form indefinitely, but if I am to train you, it would be best if I remained like this for the time being."

"So let me get this straight, you were a Super Saiya-jin?" Bardock exclaimed. "Why did you return to normal?"

"Because I could easily overpower you and end up killing you if I am not careful."

"Yeah right."

"I could have when I pinned you to the ground earlier." Scrix reminded the doubting warrior.

"You look pathetic compared to how you looked before." Bardock rolled his eyes. The thought of Scrix attempting to kill him wasn't too far out of his mind and knew that if he had done so, he probably would have been in hell at the moment.

"We are wasting time. If you do not want this training, I could meditate while you beat yourself up. If you are done arguing with me, then you should meet me outside and I will explain what we are to do next." Without another word, Scrix vanished from plain sight.

"W-what the hell-?" Bardock was stunned at this sudden disappearing act. He searched the area thinking it was some odd trick of speed. Guru smiled a very faint smile; knowing the warrior had yet to learn how to sense chi.

"It seems he's teleported. Go. You should not keep him waiting." Guru encouraged. Bardock jumped down the hole-like doorway and ran out the normal door to find Scrix waiting for him.

"You teleported?" Bardock questioned.

"Yes. Why are you so surprised?" Scrix asked.

"If you were able to do that, why didn't you do that in the first place?" Bardock asked the former blonde-haired male.

"I did shortly after I launched the ship and plotted the escape pod's course to a dying star."

"So technically, we are stranded here with these Nameks unless you choose to teleport?"

"Yes."

"You're an ass." Bardock growled before throwing a fist. Scrix did nothing this time and allowed the fist to strike his cheek. Thrown off by the momentum for a mere moment, Scrix's head twisted back. Bardock was nearly freaked out that this man did nothing this time around to even defend himself from that cheap shot he had just thrown. Moments later, Scrix turned his head with a grin on his face; a small bit of silver liquid on his chin.

"Nice punch, but we're not going to fight against one another." Scrix wiped away the offending liquid before the Saiya-jin warrior could ask anymore questions.

"What are we going to do then if we're not going to fight?" Bardock questioned; not liking the idea that he wouldn't get a chance to even challenge this 'Super Saiya-jin' in combat in either his normal state or his ascended state.

"You are going to learn how to find people without the use of your scouter." Almost instantly, Bardock attempted to tap the side of his face only to see that he did not possess a scouter. Growling, he felt like this was a pointless lesson from a man he could care less about.

"It'll be a waste of time. No one can do it." Bardock snorted.

"Actually, your youngest son can do it." Scrix replied.

"What? He can do that?" Bardock looked as though he was going to faint.

"Yes. If you wish, you can learn it as well."

"Since you refuse to give me a decent fight, I suppose I'll accept your offer and learn this pointless trick." Seconds later, Bardock saw Scrix pull out a blindfold. A sweat drop rolled on the side of his face as he eyed it warily. "What's this?"

"The beginning of your first lesson." Somewhere in the back of Bardock's mind, he wondered if this was living some of nightmare while accepting the blindfold from Scrix.

"I swear, this better be worth it," Bardock grumbled before slipping the blindfold on.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	5. Invasion

****

Unexpected Fate-Version 2.0

Chapter 04-Invasion

The six months flew by faster than what Bardock was used to. Everyday, he would train according to what Scrix decided to impart to the warrior. Upon learning how to sense people to a small degree, he demanded that Scrix to transform back to the higher state of Super Saiya-jin. However, Scrix refused to do so much to the warrior's desire to sense what power he might have. Whether or not Bardock cared to see how much power he had, Scrix refused to flaunt it and make the warrior drive himself to the edge of death to attempt to obtain even a fraction of what Scrix's power was.

By the end of each day, or what Bardock would consider the end due to the three suns circling the planet, the warrior would fall asleep on the ground in the short and dense grass. Scrix on the other hand would meditate quietly; almost though his sleep derived on slumbering while sitting up. Days prior to the invasion, Scrix had finally given into Bardock's desire for combat to test the Saiya-jin warrior's skills.

"Remember, I will not transform or push you hard." Scrix reminded Bardock.

"Whatever. I rather fight you at your very best." Bardock scoffed.

"You would not be able to handle it, let alone survive." Scrix warned before he lunged at Bardock.

Instantly, the battle between the two warriors had begun and Bardock was amazed at the agility the former golden-haired warrior possessed. Despite never voicing it, Bardock often wondered if the legends about the Super Saiya-jin were tied into Scrix at all since he seemed rather confident in his abilities. Sadly, the cursed Saiya-jin never bothered to ask nor cared much about it due to the way the Super Saiya-jin seemed to boss him around every so often.

* * *

By the time one of the suns reached the horizon, Bardock found himself breathing hard; his stomach complaining from hunger. It was the first time Bardock had felt this need in six months. For a brief moment, his mind returned back to when he had taken the Elixir of Devotion that Scrix had offered. Had he not taken it, he would have never lived over a month before his body succumbed to hunger.

It was then his eyes widened. He almost thought it were impossible, no, insane to believe that what Scrix was. If he truly were a god…

"Are you done?" Scrix called out to the warrior. The very voice suddenly made Bardock sit up slowly.

"I… I can't believe this…" Bardock refrained from rubbing his stomach; his mind finally wrapping around the truth. "…you truly gave me the Elixir of Devotion…"

"I did. Why do you bring it up now?" Scrix strode towards Bardock with confusion on his face.

"A normal Saiya-jin would have died months ago and yet, I am just now starting to feel the hunger gnaw at my gut again." Bardock looked up at the approaching male with shock on his face. "Then you truly are…"

"I said that in the beginning, but you failed to believe until offered truth." Scrix admitted to the other. "I am the God of Strength."

"God of Strength… no wonder…" Bardock paled. "No wonder I could never beat you."

"If you are done training for today, I will ensure you do not hungry for another six months by offering you another elixir."

"No. I'll pass this time around and hunt for my own food." Bardock found the strength to stand despite how tough the god had been on him during training.

"As you wish."

* * *

__

"Forget the monkey. With immortality, I can easily wipe out the last of those dirty apes and ensure my rule forever!" Frieza's voice echoed along with his ruthless and insane-like laughter.

* * *

The troubled Saiya-jin sat up in alarm with a cold sweat running down his face and body. Nearby, Scrix noted the collar around Bardock's neck had stopped glowing; a sign that the vision had worn off moments after he snapped out of the dream he had.

"Frieza… he's…" Bardock was deathly pale. If he had not had any indication that Frieza would be here, then he would be able to stay undiscovered for the remainder of his life. Ever since Bardock arrived to this planet, he had learned about the dragon balls and the power that it has according to what Nail and Guru told him. Now that Frieza knew, there was no doubt that he would come to this very planet next.

"So, he's coming. That means you must be fully prepared for what is to come." Scrix concluded. Raising his hand, Bardock found himself fully adorned with the armor he had worn twenty-five years ago, minus the damage done to it.

This was an improvement over the clothes he wore during his training with Scrix since they were torn up each time he trained. Each time he rested though, the clothes would magically repair themselves and be like new for the warrior just to be trashed again. He grinned and stretched in the armor he had long since yearned to wear.

"I cannot wait for them to show up. I'm so excited!" Bardock grinned darkly.

"Easy. Do not rush into a battle you know you cannot win with pure strength alone. You will have to rely on strategy until you figure out what you are up against."

"Meaning you're not going to fight?"

"I am not permitted to fight in the realm of living unless I am ordered to."

"You're a god that won't fight unless you're ordered to? By who?"

"By the Lord of Gods himself."

"Lord of Gods huh? Right…"

"Do not scorn his name for he had ordered me to rescue you from your captor."

"Yeah, yeah…" Bardock dismissed this. "Screw waiting around." Without a second's delay, Bardock took off and left Scrix behind.

_'By Infr's name! Will it take everything I am to get through to this warrior who's blind to see the truth?'_ Scrix thought silently to himself before flying after Bardock.

* * *

Bardock noticed a confused Dodoria flying around utterly lost and lacking his scouter. It was the perfect time for him to extract his vengeance for his fellow warriors. Before he could close the gap between himself and the pink warrior, a figure knocked Dodoria into the water. Moments later, Bardock found himself face-to-face with…

"Prince Vegeta?" Bardock instantly bowed before the Saiya-jin Prince in disbelief; not wishing to offend the surviving off-spring of the late King Vegeta.

"What's this? Another Saiya-jin lives?" Vegeta scoffed. "How the hell did you survive Bardock?"

"My prince now is not the time to discuss how I have survived. Frieza's planning to obtain immortality and…" Bardock was interrupted when Dodoria emerged from the waters enraged at Vegeta for knocking him into the waters in the first place.

"You asshole Vegeta!" Dodoria yelled angrily at the Saiya-jin Prince.

"What? I thought you wanted nothing more than a nice bath before I shut your lights out." Vegeta quipped.

"Prince Vegeta, with your permission, I wish to take down Dodoria to extract vengeance for my fallen comrades." Bardock requested.

"Do as you want then." Vegeta snorted and dismissed the elder Saiya-jin. "After this, you owe me your loyalty and an explanation about how you survived."

"I plan to tell you whatever you desire." Bardock promised before standing on his feet and turning to where Dodoria stood.

"Frieza told me to bring you back alive." Dodoria grinned darkly.

"I'd rather die before I'm even in ten feet of that bastard." Bardock spat.

"I could arrange it, but then Frieza would have my life." Dodoria lunged at Bardock and for the first time, the Saiya-jin warrior felt confident that he could take down the pink-skinned warrior with hardly any effort. A sadist grin crossed his face and he fired a stray blast straight at the creature. Dodoria never had a chance to even defend himself and was instantly obliterated.

Vegeta stared in absolute shock at what he had witnessed and felt the elder warrior's power was higher than his.

"Damn you! How dare you outrank me you low-class scum?" Vegeta turned; his anger knowing no bounds.

"What are you saying?" Bardock questioned.

"I figured this would happen if I allowed you to go after Dodoria." Scrix's voice interjected. The two Saiya-jins looked over where Scrix was standing.

"Who in the world are you?" Vegeta questioned. He had _never_ seen anyone besides Kakarrot, rather Son Goku, refuse to bow before Vegeta before.

"What the hell took you so long to get here?" Bardock asked the Saiya-jin god.

"I would have come sooner had you not taken off like that." Scrix sneered at Bardock.

"Not like you would have made a difference in the face of fighting Dodoria anyway seeing you're bound to the Lord of God's rules." Bardock countered.

"Lord of God's rules?" Vegeta was even more confused than he was seconds ago and thought that he was caught in a poorly developed plot that only these two knew how to behave and act normally.

"I will explain myself after you obtain what explanation you were expecting from Bardock. I will ask you though to have an open mind before I explain my side of the story though." Scrix warned and flew off. The two Saiya-jins followed after Scrix; wondering what the hell just happened.

* * *

Hours passed and Vegeta sneered at Scrix. He did not believe anything that the God of Strength had told him and of course, Bardock was hoping Vegeta would come around. It was as expected to Scrix though; he knew that even if he had intervened almost three decades ago, there would have been no end for the Saiya-jin's survival from outside forces threatening to take everything from them.

"I won't believe it!" Vegeta scorned.

"Are you fazed by this Scrix?" Bardock questioned. Even though he knew the man was truly a god, he was not ready as of yet to call him by his title.

"Not really. We had a planet's worth of people against the rest of us before Frieza managed to destroy it." Scrix waved it off.

"So it's true." Vegeta growled.

"My prince…" Bardock trailed off.

"I will refuse the nonsense of him being a god, but I refuse to let Frieza get away with lying to me about my home world's destruction."

"But…" Bardock began.

"If you believe he's a god, then tell me why did he ignore our pleas this entire time?" Vegeta interrupted. "I cannot associate with a man that goes around saying he's something when I could care less if he has a silver tail."

"It is not as though we could do anything." Scrix intervened. "Roughly fifty years before the world was destroyed, a rumor erupted through the Cold Empire about the Saiya-jin planning to overthrow them. I believe that this was the reason Frieza had started arranging plans to ensure that he had time to obtain the next crowned prince before destroying the planet."

"That's a horrible excuse that Frieza bided his time just to get me! If you'll excuse me, I wish to test my combat against Zarbon." Vegeta smirked.

"What about me my prince?" Bardock questioned; hoping that he would be assigned some form of duty.

"Do as you want. I wanted vengeance on Zarbon ever since he told me the lie." Vegeta flew off and Bardock remained where he was at. For the moment, he had no purpose to associate with his prince after what Vegeta had said to him.

_'I apologize for becoming much stronger than you my prince. In time, if I'm asked, I am willing to die at your hand.'_ Bardock mentally vowed.

"Come. There is trouble nearby. We should…"

"No. I want to stay." Bardock interrupted.

"Are you serious? Frieza's men are after you and you do not want to hide a bit longer?"

"Hiding's for the weak," Bardock growled. "I rather fight all of Frieza's men to test how strong I've gotten."

"If that's what you wish, but you should not do too much at once." Scrix warned. Seconds later, three of Frieza's men appeared. Before Bardock could even dare attempt to attack them, Scrix knocked the warrior out from behind. Bardock fell to the ground unconscious from the blow.

"You didn't kill him did you?" One of the soldiers asked.

"No, but we are willing to surrender if you ensure that neither Bardock nor myself are injured," Scrix explained. _'I apologize, but we need time to ensure that Frieza's does not kill anymore of the Nameks as of yet.'_

"Very well," Another soldier replied. Two of them came and cuffed Bardock and Scrix before toting them towards Frieza's ship.

**_To Be Continued…_**


	6. Karis

**Unexpected Fate-Version 2.0**

**Chapter 05-Karis**

Hours later, Bardock awakened in chains much to his disbelief. He angrily looked behind him and noticed that Scrix was curled up asleep. Almost wanting to beat the deemed Legendary while he slept for knocking him out in the first place, he almost went over to attack him when the cell's door opened. It was then that Bardock noticed the girl he had seen in his visions standing there with a smug look on her face.

"W-who are you?" Bardock questioned and tried to get away.

"I am Clive, a psychic that Lord Frieza had requested services from," the white haired girl spoke in a rather chilling voice. Bardock felt her grab the chains and him closer. He felt her forehead against his own as he attempted to break away when he suddenly felt his body grow slack. "You cannot escape. What you will see is what I will see…"

"Damn you…" Bardock growled before his eyes went blank. The vision started without warning as the band around his neck began to glow. It was then that he saw…

…_a golden haired warrior clad in a torn outfit stood there with sharp teal eyes glaring coldly at Frieza. The man__'__s face looked similar to Kakarrot__'__s and yet, it seemed like his own face. It was hard to tell though what the warrior was wearing due to __his eyes being transfixed on the warrior's hardened face and the soul-piercing, lifeless eyes…_

"I see," Clive dropped Bardock to the ground. "Thank you very much. Now I know what to tell Lord Frieza to be careful of." Without another word, Clive left the cell; almost giddy with excitement of the knowledge she had perceived from the Saiya-jin warrior's mind moments prior.

"Damn it!" Bardock growled angrily while slamming his fists into the cold, metal ground beneath him. "She knows that there's going to be someone who's going to become a Super Saiya-jin!"

"You do realize I am not asleep right?" Scrix's voice muttered; bringing the cursed warrior's attention back onto him.

"This… this is all your fault!" Bardock yelled at the God of Strength in such irritation that he rather have never met him in the first place. "I wish you never brought me to this fucking planet and gotten me involved with all of this shit!"

"Had I not, you would have never obtained the power you needed or had a chance of living past Frieza's reign." Scrix broke the chains that bound him without much effort; surprising Bardock in the process. "Besides, we will not be here much longer."

"What do you mean by that?" Bardock growled. He felt the chains broken by the same strong hands with ease; hands that had most likely have taken others lives without mercy or consent. Moments afterwards, the hardened warrior pulled away from the godly Saiya-jin; a look of mistrust in his eyes. Bardock no longer cared if he was telling the truth or not since he was used to the lies he had been told most of his existence.

Then, Bardock felt someone's eyes on his back and turned around. He saw a feminine figure at the cell door and assumed that it was Clive again. A low growl escaped his throat. Last thing he wanted was the female probing his mind for things to tell Frieza again and was about to fight his way out.

"Scrix?" The feminine voice sounded different from Clive's voice. It had surprised Bardock when she said the God of Strength's name due to the fact that no one else seemed to know his name. At least things were not spiraling out of control yet and they were still technically on a planet that was still somehow in tact.

"I see you have arrived safely," Scrix smirked and spoke calmly to the female on the other side of the cell door.

"Infr is a bit displeased with what you did to Bardock, but I am grateful that it was nothing too serious."

"Infr? Does that mean she's…?" Bardock noticed the female unlock the cell door with just a touch and walk in rather calmly.

"Salutations," the female removed her hood and chestnut brown hair spilled down to the small of her back. Her deep green eyes gazed at the Saiya-jin warrior with curiosity and a bit of sadness. Her skin was a soft, golden tan color that made her look radiant.

"Bardock, this is my mate, Karis, the Goddess of Hope," Scrix introduced the female companion to the warrior.

"Mate? I didn't think you had one," Bardock snorted. Neither one seemed to pay heed of the insult at that moment or assumed that he wasn't serious enough.

"We need to hurry. Frieza is currently outside the ship," Karis replied before pulling the staff that was strapped to her back off and handed it to Scrix.

"Understood, for now, we need to meet up with a third party that is on this planet." Scrix explained.

"Third party?" Bardock spoke in a confused tone. He assumed that the only two parties were Vegeta and Frieza fighting against the Nameks. "Who else is supposed to be here?"

"People from Earth."

"Great… sounds like my son's here." Bardock moaned in dissatisfaction. He was hoping that he would not have to face his son for awhile yet.

Especially with two godly figures hanging around him seeming to watch his every move.

"Not yet. He is still in space." Karis answered.

"Your son needed time recovering from his battle with Vegeta." Scrix added.

"So that battle actually happened?" Bardock asked; remembering his visions of his son fighting against the Saiya-jin prince.

"It did. Thankfully, your son and his friends were able to stop it." Karis admitted. "Otherwise, Earth would have been destroyed.

"I swear he's too damn soft…" Bardock growled in annoyance.

"We better go." Scrix grabbed Karis and Bardock's wrist.

"Hey!" Bardock managed to say before they vanished from the cell.

* * *

Near a cave, Bardock found himself looking around confused before jerking his hand away. Scrix and Karis stood there while the warrior walked away from them into the cave. It was within this cave that he saw a blue haired female reading a magazine. He also noticed a young boy that instantly sensed him and looked up at him with a look of shock on his face.

"Dad? Is that you?" the boy questioned. Bardock was taken back at this boy's claim and wondered if he had a third son that he did not know about.

"Huh? Who are you?" Bardock looked down at the boy. The woman put the magazine down and looked at Bardock like he had lost his mind.

"For your information, that's your son!" The female yelled at the warrior.

"My son?" Bardock repeated and was taken aback. Did something happen during the twenty-five years he had been frozen in suspended time? "How can that be? I thought he would be older than this."

"Wait, you're not dad!" The boy shifted into a fighting stance. Before there was to be a brawl within the cramped cave, Scrix and Karis had managed to step in to ensure neither of them fought one another.

"Easy, we are not the enemy," Karis reassured the boy that seemed highly confused and held suspicion in his eyes when he noticed that they were Saiya-jin like Bardock. "We are here to make sure that you two become acquainted for the battle ahead."

"Acquainted?" Bardock did not like the sound of this at all and was hoping he would be taken off of this planet to hide somewhere else. "Why would I want to get acquainted with Kakarrot and these people from Earth?"

"That's what Radditz and Vegeta call my dad!" the boy exclaimed.

"Then you're not Kakarrot?" Bardock looked at the boy with a confused look on his face.

"His name's Gohan," the blue-haired female snorted. "And my name's Bulma. Tell me, who are you?"

"My name is Bardock and I am the former soldier of Frieza's army."

"_Former_?" Bulma repeated.

"He betrayed us Saiya-jin and sent us to our deaths," Bardock growled.

"You know if I had to take a guess, Goku or Kakarrot's your son right?" Bulma guessed.

"Correct," Scrix nodded.

"Then you're my grandpa!" Gohan grinned.

"Grandpa?" Bardock repeated the word as though it was foreign. It was then that the Saiya-jin felt like he was older than he should be for his body's age by the way the boy announced his new term to the hardened warrior.

"It means 'father of the child's child'," Karis explained. "Since most Saiya-jin die in battle, there were hardly any grandparents when the children of the parents conceive a child of their own."

"Oh!" Bardock understood that statement better. "So does that mean women are called grandpa's too?"

"No, they're called grandma's," Gohan chirped.

"This is still all new to me, especially after waking up twenty-four years later," Bardock sent a glare at Scrix.

"At least you're getting the chance to meet your grandson."

"I still cannot believe this child is related to me," Bardock snorted.

"I hope Krillin gets back soon," Gohan told the female earthling.

"Krillin? Who's that?" Bardock asked.

"He's Goku's friend," Bulma answered. "You'll meet him soon enough."

"I hope this 'friend' is trustworthy." Bardock was elbowed by Karis. "Ow!"

"You should at least learn to trust them rather than judge them by their looks." Karis scolded the warrior.

"Uh-huh," Bardock yawned. "I'm going to take a small nap." Before anyone could stop the Saiya-jin warrior, he pulled his armor off and sat down on the couch. _'I hope this thing doesn't eat me…'_

"I hope he isn't like this the whole time," Bulma fumed at the thought of a Saiya-jin warrior now snoozing on the couch.

"Don't worry, he will be fighting soon enough," Scrix reassured the scientist.

_**To Be Continued**__**…**_


	7. The Ginyu Force

**Unexpected Fate-Version 2.0**

**Chapter 06-The Ginyu Force**

"_Piccolo!" A child's cry echoed in the darkened landscape. Bardock spun around in time to see a Namekian warrior face down on the ground that resembled Nail. Nearby, he saw the grandson he had met at the Namekian warrior's side. Instead of the happiness, there he sat trembling both in fear and utter sadness that he had seen many a times during his purging missions. What had caused this Namek's downfall and caused this boy to cry out in utter anguish?_

_Nearby, he saw a nameless warrior that had no hair on his head that he had seen, but never had the chance to learn of his name. Was this another warrior from Earth that was going to fight against Frieza in vain?_

'_Who is…?' Bardock started to ponder to himself; half-assuming he would learn that answer very shortly._

"_Krillin, Gohan, you have to get out of here and take Piccolo with you," a familiar voice yelled at the two warriors looking at the fallen Namek. At the sound of the voice, Bardock turned and saw his son in his weakened state standing there looking worriedly at them. His own son, the one he had deemed too weak, was barely standing on his own feet; looking horribly worn out from what he assumed was his battle with Frieza himself._

"_But dad…" Gohan muttered weakly; praying his father would not send them away so they could stay and fight against the tyrant that threatened other lives besides their own._

"_If you think you're going to get away from me, you're sadly mistaken," Frieza's cold voice came from above them. Bardock turned, growling at the tyrant before he shot a blast. A startled cry hinted that the evil monster had attacked Krillin as Bardock's sight fell back on him. For a fleeting moment, Krillin shook within the air for a before a powerful and unstoppable momentum dragged him into the heavens._

"_Krillin no!" Kakarrot cried out in pure desperation. It sounded like a plea, but Bardock knew that it was a worthless effort to stop the monster's attack. "Frieza! STOP THIS!"_

"_Help me!" Krillin's cried in desperation before he exploded in the sky; his remains raining to the ground. Bardock realized that his son had no way of defeating the monster as he was; that he had not attained the legendary transformation._

'_He can't lose… otherwise…' Bardock thought in fear before he suddenly felt the ground quake and the planet give from beneath his feet._

* * *

Sitting up where he was, he panted in a cold sweat before realizing that he had fallen asleep in the cave that he shared with the others. Scrix had noticed Bardock had awakened from another vision that contributed to a nightmare the warrior had. At least this time he wasn't bruised or spitting up blood.

"K-Kakarrot can't beat him…" Bardock muttered in anger; frustrated that he had only been given a glimpse of what was to come. "Am I doomed to die on this shit hole planet?"

Scrix, who had heard this question, noticed the warrior was shaken from the nightmare and felt defeated before the battle even started.

"If that were the case, do you think I would bring you to the planet where you had a better chance of surviving this conflict?"

Bardock eyed the God of Strength warily before getting off the couch. None of his questions seemed to make sense to him anymore and he was growing tired of being denied the answers he had long sought. What vexed him was the confusing visions he had playing in no particular order; like scenes from an incomplete movie. Walking towards the outside of the cave, he noticed Bulma sitting on one of the Namekian dragon balls in boredom while waiting there in worry.

"Where are the others?" Bardock asked.

"Krillin took Gohan to Guru and I'm not sure how long they're going to be," Bulma muttered softly. Bardock looked within that direction and felt two weak powers that he assumed were Gohan and Krillin. He felt a third power racing towards them that was stronger and gasped.

"They're not alone," Bardock warned. "I sense someone tailing them."

"Well then what are you waiting for? Why don't you go after them to make sure they're safe?" Bulma practically shrieked at the Saiya-jin.

"First off, if I tried to catch up to them, it would take hours to reach them and second…" Bardock trailed off when he noticed Scrix and Karis walk out of the cave. "You know what, never mind."

"He is better off staying here and conserving his strength for the battle ahead," Karis told the female Earthling.

"Battle? What battle?" Bulma looked at the two godly Saiya-jins in confusion. It was then the collar around Bardock's throat began to glow and unwillingly; the answer to his question being revealed.

_One kick sent Gohan flying backwards with an empty look in his eyes. The look in the child's eyes reminded Bardock of the look that haunted him when his allies perished on the battle field twenty-five years ago. Was he to lose the grandson he had not had a chance to fight in order to see how strongly his Saiya-jin blood flowed through his veins?_

_Turning to those that were Gohan's supposed-to-be executioners, he gasped in utter surprise…_

…before the vision ended abruptly.

"You mean to tell me the Ginyu Force is coming?" Bardock growled.

"Ginyu Force?" Bulma repeated slowly.

"Yes. I would advise you Miss Bulma not to pick up any odd frogs while we are away," Karis added.

"Right, like I'd do that," Bulma pushed off the warning; assuming that these two were clearly lying.

"I'll need that dragon ball you're sitting on before I leave," Bardock grabbed it and pulled it out from beneath Bulma who went plopping down on the ground.

"Ow! You could have warned me you know!" Bulma yelled at the Saiya-jin warrior. He snorted before flying off with the dragon ball in tow. Scrix and Karis followed the warrior; knowing soon, he would run into the others.

* * *

It did not take very long for Bardock to run into Gohan and Krillin. The third power that Bardock had sensed happened to be Vegeta who was irritated at the Saiya-jin warrior's performance.

"My prince, I brought one of the…" Bardock began.

"Where in the hell were you hiding Bardock? Don't tell me you sided with these losers," Vegeta snorted.

"Leave my grandfather alone!" Gohan growled at the boy.

"Hey! Calm down! We should be getting ready to fight this 'Ginyu Force' Vegeta's warned us about!" Krillin told the warriors.

"How did you…?" Bardock's question was instantly answered when he felt five strong chis brushing against his senses. He knew Frieza was hellishly strong, but the five members of the Ginyu Force had been a threat to countless civilizations long gone. Left to their own devises, they could easily have been closer to Frieza's level if not stronger. It did strike him odd that they did not destroy Vegeta-sei over the threats and rumors of a Super Saiya-jin one day arising. Instead, Frieza decided to take the matters into his own hands and wipe nearly all of them out.

"Enough wasting time!" Vegeta snatched the dragon ball from Bardock's grasp and flew off leaving the dazed warrior floating there.

"Grandpa?" Gohan was clueless when it came to his grandfather's curse and noticed the collar glowing again.

_On the ground laying there beaten horribly was the son he had seen in various visions; however, he had no idea how Kakarrot had been beaten to the point where he looked like he could barely move much less breathe. A frog jumped nearby that he assumed was similar to what Karis warned Bulma not to pick up; yet, Goku had done so without any knowledge._

'_What is he planning to do with…?' Bardock stopped thinking that thought and just decided to let the vision play out since he would easily get his answer shortly after asking the question. He was unaware of any other voices before Kakarrot threw the frog into the sky and saw a mysterious light strike the creature._

The collar stopped glowing moments later and Bardock blinked confused before noticing Vegeta had already left.

"I saw Kakarrot handling a frog…" Bardock muttered oddly. "Why the hell would he handle a frog for?"

"You will get your answer within time," Karis smiled. "You should go catch up to Vegeta before he does anything reckless." That was all it took to get the Saiya-jin flying after his prince. Gohan and Krillin looked at one another before flying off after them. "Should we follow them to the battlefield?"

"Our orders are not to intervene if we do go, Karis," Scrix told the Goddess of Hope.

"I understand, but I cannot help but wonder how Bardock's going to fare missing the battle against them."

"He will survive. He's a Saiya-jin after all."

* * *

Upon catching up with Vegeta, Bardock noticed the Ginyu Force had succeeded in capturing all seven dragon balls from the prince who glared at them angrily. Gohan and Krillin landed behind the Saiya-jin warrior who growled at them irritated for stealing the dragon balls.

"My prince, what are Frieza's plans with the dragon balls anyway?" Bardock asked Vegeta; knowing he shouldn't have asked.

"Immortality," Vegeta replied. "It's the same wish I want for myself since I'm tired of serving that bastard."

"At least I'm not the only one wanting his head on a silver platter." Bardock rolled his eyes at the idea of a selfish wish.

"Just a head's up though, I will be the one to kill Frieza because I'm going to be a Super Saiya-jin." Vegeta proudly boasted.

"I'm sure you…" Bardock noticed only four members of the Ginyu Force before he sensed the fifth behind him. Almost though he turned too late, Bardock felt a hand connect to his neck and knock him unconscious instantly.

"I'm afraid I'll have to take your subject. Frieza requested I bring him personally to him for information." Ginyu grinned.

"Let him go!" Gohan yelled. Had Ginyu not held a blast to the warrior's head, then the half-Saiya-jin would have gone and saved his grandfather.

"One more step and I'll kill him and you'll have one less follower in the realm of living." Ginyu threatened.

"Brat! Don't worry about the third-class and get your act together! We have our own problems to worry about!" Vegeta snorted; knowing for now, Bardock was at Frieza's mercy. Ginyu picked Bardock up over his shoulder before grabbing the dragon balls and flying off.

"Grandpa!" Gohan cried out in shock. He would have gone after him had the other four members not blocked his way.

"Oh no kid." Burter smirked. "It's time you played with us."

"I've brought Bardock and the dragon balls as you requested," Ginyu threw Bardock to the ground; waking the warrior in the process.

"Excellent, I want to interrogate him before I give him a punishment he'll remember," Frieza smirked before his tail coiled around Bardock's neck.

"Get off…" Bardock growled before he felt the tail pull him up to Frieza's level. The tail was replaced with a hand wrapped around his neck.

"You're lucky I have no means of destroying you yet monkey or I would have done so already," Frieza squeezed Bardock's neck tighter. Blood began to come out of his mouth from the pain he felt building up. His vision blurred and he almost thought he would die at the tyrant's hand. A faint pain raked his tail and arms before he was released; tossed upon the ground like trash. "Take him to the regeneration tank and lock him in there. I'll deal more punishment once I have immortality."

"As you wish," Ginyu picked Bardock up who was coughing up more blood.

'_I'd rather be dead than continue being tormented like this…'_ Bardock warily glared at Frieza before his vision blacked out; pain overwhelming his senses completely. He hated the fact Scrix had not protected him when he needed it the most at that moment and prevent that horrible vision from happening.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	8. Reunion

**Unexpected Fate-Version 2.0**

**Chapter 07-Reunion**

Bubbles rose within the regeneration tank and slowly, Bardock awakened finding himself healed from the injuries that he had obtained from Frieza. Nearby, he saw Scrix meditating quietly with Karis curled at his side asleep. Struggling, he found his wrists were in chi-restraints again and wanted nothing more to this life he was forced to live against his wishes.

'_Calm yourself…' _Scrix's voice echoed within Bardock's mind. Glaring at Scrix, Bardock found yet another reason to hate the God of Strength. _'I sense a great deal of hostility within you at the moment along with the loss of hope in your heart.'_

'_Hope? I never had hope…' _Bardock muttered telepathically. _'That's something I never had… even after Frieza had taken everything from me…'_

'_Except for your son that you can get to know more about,'_ Scrix reminded the warrior.

'_Kakarrot might as well be my executioner instead of that tyrant Frieza! He's killed Radditz already and I won't ever forgive him for doing it!'_

'_Had he not done so, Radditz would have taken your grandson, destroyed Earth and killed Kakarrot anyway. From there, the boy would have ended up like Vegeta had as a child and been forced to take the lives of innocent people in order to survive. Besides, you overlooked the potential your youngest son has and assume that he is destined to be weak forever.'_

'_It's almost saying that he's going to transform into a Super Saiya-jin…' _Bardock looked away before his eyes widened.

"_Gohan, father, listen to me very carefully," Kakarrot's voice echoed in his ears. All he saw was a golden light flaring around his youngest son; the cold and lifeless teal eyes glaring at them with distress and utter fury. "You need to take Piccolo, find Bulma and leave this planet."_

'_Is… is this Kakarrot?' Bardock thought to himself. "I can't leave!" His voice raising over the roaring ocean and storms that threatened to tear the planet apart._

_He barely heard Gohan's voice though. The look in his son's eyes became almost too much for him to bear witness. He noticed his youngest son was struggling from within to control this power that was putting a strain on his mind, body and soul._

"_Leave now while I still have a sliver of control," Kakarrot roared with a maddening hiss. The boy moved out of Bardock's vision and the Saiya-jin warrior trembled at the malice and rage that surrounded the son he had vowed to never forgive._

'_Kakarrot might as well be my executioner instead of that tyrant Frieza!' Bardock's own words echoed in his head. He almost reached out to this foreign power in order for it to let it wash over his flesh and let it destroy him…_

…before it faded away like a dream. He found his unshackled arm reaching out the doorway towards Scrix who had released him from the regeneration tank. Startled, the Saiya-jin pulled his hand away from the God of Strength in irritation. The only other difference from before the vision was Karis had nonchalantly left the room and was somewhere else on the ship.

"Kakarrot… he's going to…" Bardock realized in utter shock before climbing out of the regeneration tank. "…"

"He is, but you are not to tell your youngest son the truth," Scrix answered. "Last thing we want is for him to lose more than he could bear."

"You think I haven't?" Bardock growled. "I lost my comrades, my mate and my home. He's lost nothing compared to the life I was forced to live!"

"Kakarrot has lost allies before and it's no different than what you have gone through…"

"What about the dragon balls on Earth? Didn't he use those to wish anyone back?" Bardock countered.

"He could not wish them back after the battle against Nappa and Vegeta. After the Namekian by the name of Piccolo was killed in battle on Earth the dragon balls no longer existed on Earth."

"And that's the reason these Earthlings are here now? To wish back those who perished while fighting against Nappa and Vegeta? I haven't seen Nappa in ages… why isn't he with…?" It took a moment for the truth to sink in: Nappa was dead. "Damn it! Who killed Nappa?"

"Vegeta did after your son thrashed him."

"Why would he do that?" Bardock was annoyed at the idea that Vegeta killed a Saiya-jin; knowing that they were fighting extinction to the point where they were going to have to face their executioner sooner or later. "He knows our blood's getting thinner and we need every Saiya-jin we can to take down Frieza without the power of a Super Saiya-jin!"

"Nappa was paralyzed and would have not been any use in any future battles," Scrix told Bardock. "It was the only thing Vegeta could do to keep him from being tormented by Frieza any further. He gave him a merciful death on the battlefield."

"I still…" Bardock heard hurried footsteps before the door was opened. He saw Vegeta and trembled slightly. His power had undoubtedly increased since he had last seen him on the battlefield. He noticed Krillin and Gohan walk in next with a warrior resting beaten and thrashed thoroughly that Bardock could not help growl at.

Kakarrot had been defeated.

"Grandpa, can you help my daddy?" Gohan asked. Kakarrot looked up slightly and for a brief moment, an odd connection passed between the two of them. Bardock saw Kakarrot's true power resting beneath the surface; however, it vanished without a trace the next moment.

'_If he is to become a Super Saiya-jin, why does he seem so calm right now despite his injuries?'_ Bardock thought before he heard a crash hit the floor.

"Ah! A needle!" Kakarrot's voice startled Bardock; the panicked tone was that of fear. He thought that with Frieza looming around, Kakarrot would be more afraid of the tyrant; however, he was making such a fuss over a small instrument that would do little pain to him.

"Kakarrot! Calm the hell down this instant!" Bardock yelled at his youngest son; instantly getting the warrior's attention. "I have no idea why you have a fear of needles, but don't assume we're going to jab you in the arm with it." Kakarrot looked the warrior over warily in confusion and wondered if he was telling the truth or not.

"Bardock, I can handle Kakarrot," Vegeta snorted. "Why don't you hang out with your little group over there while I make sure he's put into the regeneration tank?"

"Gee, you think I'd prefer being around being around Earthlings now?" Bardock growled. "I don't see why my son would befriend them."

'_You have forgotten our talk during your training did you?' _Bardock heard Scrix telepathic question in his mind.

'_Stop butting in!' _Bardock closed the link before the God of Strength countered. "How long will it take for Kakarrot to recover?"

"An hour," Vegeta tapped the buttons on the control panel and the water filled the tank. "I'm going to take these two to get them decent armor. Their flimsy clothing's only going to get trashed further."

"Right, you do that," Bardock sat down across from the regeneration tank. He felt eyes watching him and saw Kakarrot looking down at him with a confused expression on his face. "What?" He growled in annoyance.

'_Are you my father?' _Bardock wanted to deny his own son the truth about being his father; however, he noticed a glare from Scrix that proved otherwise.

"I am, but what of it?" The elder warrior snorted at his son who looked helpless at that moment to do anything.

'_Why did you abandon me?' _This wasn't a question Bardock expected the Earth-raised Saiya-jin to ask and an eyebrow rose in surprise.

"I didn't abandon you. You were sent to that planet to purge it of all life like the others," Bardock glared at his youngest son; feeling disappointed that he had failed to do what he was supposed to do. "That was your mission, that is unless you forgotten about it."

'_I did forget about it, but why?'_

"To survive, we have to do the most horrid things to civilizations. It's kill or be killed."

'_Yet you didn't kill any of the Nameks or my friends and son…' _Kakarrot had countered; showing that the elder warrior did not truly live up to his word.

"Stop mentally prying!" Bardock snapped at the one he could barely call his own son. It was bad enough Scrix had done it a few times in the last six and a half months of his intense and otherwise pointless training.

Now, he felt his son was doing the same just to irritate the hell out of him and remind him of the obvious. It was almost though he was being judged by the most innocent creature in the universe to condone him for the crimes that he committed throughout his life.

'_You had many chances to do it, but you didn't do it. Is it because you owe your life to them?'_

"That's not your business Kakarrot, so don't even try to make it sound like I owe my life to our gods. If you'll excuse me…" Bardock rose to his feet and started to walk away from where his son was resting.

'_Is it because you're afraid of Frieza?' _Bardock stopped at the doorway of the ship and clenched his fist in irritation. He wanted to lie to his son; however, he knew he couldn't hide the truth forever when it came time to face the tyrant once and for all.

"I am, but it doesn't matter. He'll die to a Saiya-jin's hand one way or another." Bardock vowed before walking out.

"Give him time to come around Kakarrot," Scrix had been following their conversation without Bardock's knowledge. Had the warrior had known, the seasoned warrior and former soldier of Frieza would have been yelling at the God of Strength for it.

* * *

Outside, Bardock climbed on the top of the ship and removed the headband that had been long since soaked in his teammate's dying blood. He almost wished that their blood had given him the strength to overcome the tyrant that forced them into slavery. He heard footsteps on the top of the ship and did not need to look back to see who it was at that moment. He had long since learned how to distinguish certain chi from one another thanks to his lessons on Namek and from the training he had gone through during his stay.

"My prince, what is your will for me?" Bardock questioned; not moving one inch, rather acknowledging the other Saiya-jin's presence.

"You are to stay at the ship until Kakarrot recovers. Only then will I require you to join me on the battlefield." Vegeta commanded.

"If that is my prince's will…" Bardock turned and knelt down before Vegeta. The prince smirked. At least he had one follower left near his level of power.

"Assume your duties then," Vegeta ushered him off. Bardock tied the headband back into place and went back inside.

Taking the slower way to the medical room, he came across a room where he saw Karis typing at a computer. A hologram of Vegeta-sei hovered there and he noticed a list of survivors. His eyes widened when he noticed not one, but three other survivors besides himself, Kakarrot and Vegeta that had survived Vegeta-sei's explosion.

'_Turles… Paragus and… Brolly?'_ Bardock mentally raked his mind for information that wouldn't come to him normally. _'I've known of Paragus, but I thought he had perished at the hands of King Vegeta when he tried to spare his son from execution. How did he and Brolly survive? As for Turles, I have no idea who he is, but I pray we never come across him anytime soon.'_

"Bardock, can you come here for a moment?" Karis' voice called out. He was startled when he heard this call and almost thought that the Goddess of Hope had not sensed him at the doorway.

"What is it?" Bardock snorted.

"I was told to give you this," Karis handed Bardock a glowing vial. "In time, a warrior will be injured near death's door. You are to give it to him to ensure that he does not die and prevent others from being resurrected."

"Why are you giving me this? I'm more likely going to die at Frieza's hand before I save anyone!" Bardock complained.

"As long as your son lives, you shall not die," Karis replied sadly. "You hold too much against Kakarrot for the murder of your eldest son. In truth, Radditz was too far gone to be saved at that moment…"

"Saved? What do you mean?" Karis walked away, not daring to say another word to the warrior who needed closure of his eldest son's death. "Tell me!" The liquid in the vial shook from the anger pent up in the Saiya-jin warrior. He wanted nothing more than answers to the questions he had; however, he was once again being denied these answers. _'Am I meant to lose more than I could ever hope to save?'_

If Vegeta had been nearby, he would have killed Bardock. For a brief moment, the one cursed to foresee the future had unexpectedly and briefly reached the legendary status before it bled out of his body moments later.

* * *

Bardock entered the room where his son sat in the regeneration tank recuperating from the injuries he had sustained from the previous battle. A mental brush was felt and Bardock knew well enough his son was awake and was not asleep as he appeared to be.

"Tell me Kakarrot, do you go by a different name on Earth?" Bardock questioned.

'_I do, it's Son Goku,' _Kakarrot answered his father.

"It sounds like a stupid name if you ask me," Bardock growled lamely before sitting down in front of the regeneration tank.

'_You're the one that asked,' _Goku admitted.

"Now I wish I had not have asked."

'_You would have found out sooner or later.'_

Bardock's tail coiled slightly from around his waist. "You still had no right of killing Radditz. He was your brother."

'_He threatened to take Gohan. I couldn't let him get away with it.'_

"It was a loss of Saiya-jin blood and our only hope of defeating Frieza without the power of the legendary Super Saiya-jin."

'_Vegeta mentioned something about Super Saiya-jin, but I still don't know what it is.'_

"It's hard to explain to one who denounces the Saiya-jin blood that flows through his veins. It's a state where you become almost invincible; however, the last transformation was within the Oozaru form and it wiped out the very planet he fought on." Bardock noticed Scrix stir slightly from that tale; however, he said nothing about it.

'_Does that mean I have to have a tail to become this Super Saiya-jin?' _Goku asked.

"It would be easier than being merciful and…"

"You do not need one," Scrix interrupted Bardock's answer. "Super Saiya-jin is a state where the user gives into pure anger and hatred. It is a difficult form to handle due to the power surge and there is a chance it could destroy you if you are not careful."

"So says the legendary himself…" Bardock rolled his eyes.

'_Then that's the power I feel from you right?' _Scrix nodded; confirming Goku's question. _'It feels like you have more power than you're willing to show.'_

"I do, but I am keeping your father from discovering it."

"Scrix, you can stop butting in now and go meditate or something," Bardock growled. "In time when I get stronger, you owe me a battle."

"If you want to answer your son's questions, go ahead," Scrix walked away and went back to the corner. _'As for the battle, it will come a long time later.' _Scrix added telepathically to Bardock.

"Honestly…" Bardock growled before he suddenly felt a cold power wash over his senses. His tail tightly coiled around his waist and he knew only one power that could take his breath away.

'_Frieza…' _Goku's voice echoed in Bardock's mind.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	9. Frieza

**Unexpected Fate-Version 2.0**

**Chapter 08-Frieza**

Frieza. The last name Bardock _ever_ wanted to hear his youngest son mutter let alone know anything about the tyrant that had destroyed their world. He almost wished that name never existed along with the person who had murdered his own people twenty-five years earlier. Because of Frieza, Bardock had lost almost everyone and everything he had taken for granted in the past.

All that was left had to be his youngest son Kakarrot, rather Son Goku he called himself.

'_What are you waiting for?' _Goku's voice questioned in Bardock's mind. _'Were you going to go fight Frieza?'_

"I… I was ordered to make sure you recover…" Bardock growled. "I cannot deny my prince's orders…"

'_Why do you follow them?' _Bardock thought Goku was being utterly careless. If he were on Vegeta-sei, he would have been long since dead for not acknowledging Vegeta's wishes when he spoke of them.

"Because I refuse to deny the last heir of the throne," Bardock sneered. "You should at least show him respect."

'_Like the respect he went through coming to Earth, attempting to kill my friends and son, and nearly took my __own__ life on top of it. I don't know why you defend him dad, but I cannot bow to a Saiya-jin when I'm an Earthling.'_

"Keep saying that and you'll never be able to defeat Frieza!" Bardock yelled at his son bitterly before climbing to his feet. "Legendary Super Saiya-jin my ass…" He growled in angrily; assuming that besides the God of Strength, it would be impossible for a naïve warrior to obtain. Before Bardock could even dare leave the ship to take on Frieza, Scrix had gotten in the warrior's way at the door he was about to start out of. "Move."

"Not yet. If you leave now, you will only endanger your life when your son is still recovering," Scrix reminded the warrior.

"To hell with waiting! I rather die than wait here for that Earthling to recover!" Bardock countered in irritation; his tail snapping behind him.

"Kakarrot was never taught anything about his heritage and assumes that we kill for a living. He fears what he is and it is because of what he has seen that he denies that he is a Saiya-jin."

"If you know so much, why don't you tell him all about our culture? I'm fed up babysitting the ass when Frieza's probably thrashing my prince…"

"Like I said, I cannot allow you to go. Now either head back in there or you will leave me no other choice than to knock you out." Scrix gave the cursed warrior the ultimatum and he would go through with it if needed.

"I'd like to see you…" Before Bardock could utter one more word, the God of Strength had managed to carry out his threat and the elder warrior slumped over into Scrix's arm.

"You still deny the truth after six months. If you continue to walk away from it, you will lose much more," Scrix muttered softly.

* * *

When Bardock awoke, he growled and realized that his prince was dying and here he was laying there letting Frieza have his way with Vegeta. Getting to his feet, he ran out of the ship. Before he could even dare leave the perimeter of the ship, he heard an explosion from within. Footsteps were heard clamoring along with the sound of water splashing upon the floor. It seemed his son had finished recovering from his wounds and before Bardock knew it, the Earth-raised Saiya-jin had blown a hole within the side and flew up to the roof where the elder warrior had been standing earlier.

"Father, I want you to go to the battle field with me so we can save Vegeta," Goku called down to the warrior who wanted no more to do with his son.

"Why should I listen to you? I would have been there had Scrix not knock me out!" Bardock growled in irritation.

"You already know that answer," Scrix called out to Bardock from on top of the ship next to Goku. Karis was looking towards the horizon seemingly worried about something.

"We should go while he lives," Karis left the God of Strength's side and teleported; surprising both Goku and Bardock in the process.

"See you shortly," Scrix vanished also.

"I swear those two…" Bardock muttered. Goku jumped into the air and flew off before the elder Saiya-jin could recover from his bitterness. "Damn it! Wait up!"

* * *

Death's hand began to sap away Vegeta's strength. No matter how hard he attempted to deny the tyrant that enslaved his race before his birth, he had failed to take him down and avenge the deaths of his people. He had thought he had managed to do what no other Saiya-jin had done for over a millennia had been able to do.

And that was to become a Super Saiya-jin.

Now, Frieza had Vegeta at his mercy, the tears of bitterness and utter defeat running unchecked. There was no hope in his heart anymore: the tyrant had taken it away from him and confirmed that he had been living a blissful lie. He closed his eyes, waiting for the hand of Death to claim him before he suddenly felt a rush of four powers, two he recognized despite no voice yet to be uttered. The other two were almost completely suppressed and seemed less impressive than the ones that screamed for Frieza's death.

Almost kneeling upon landing, Goku had arrived. Behind him, Bardock landed normally, seeming unsure why he had followed his son to the battlefield that could be his grave.

"Oh, I see Bardock's broken free. Pity, they don't make chi-suppressors like they used to…" Frieza seemed to boast rather confidentially. His eyes fell upon Goku and oddly, he ignored the godly Saiya-jin; almost though they did not exist.

'_Is it me or did he ignore them?'_ Bardock thought silently to himself.

'_We only appear to those we wish to appear to,'_ Scrix's voice broken into the elder warrior's mind.

'_Stop reading…'_ Bardock started to say mentally to the God of Power before he noticed Goku heading towards Frieza and the fallen Vegeta.

"So you're Frieza," Goku boldly questioned. "Funny. I thought you would have been older."

Almost though Goku had insulted Frieza, the tyrant's were wide for a brief moment before he regained his composure and chuckled at the statement. Almost in a test of strength, Frieza lunged at Goku and tried to smack him; however, the Earth-raised Saiya-jin quickly countered and kicked him in the face. Laughing off the pain by rubbing his cheek briefly, Frieza aimed and extended his other hand towards the Earth-raised Saiya-jin. It almost looked like a hoax, but the others screamed at him to get out of the way.

'_If he thinks he can counter it, he's going to die!'_ Bardock mentally hissed. "Move you fucking idiot!"

The blast screamed at the warrior; however, he easily deflected it with a single hand with little to no effort. Surprised, Frieza continued this one-sided assault of energy beams that the Earth-raised Saiya-jin easily deflected away from his allies, Bardock, Vegeta and even the godly Saiya-jin that remained hidden from Frieza's view.

'_How is he doing this on his own? Is he really __**that**__ powerful or is Frieza just toying with him?'_ Bardock thought silently; staring in complete awe at his youngest son doing the impossible. At that moment, he didn't care if Scrix said anything or mentally pried; however, the God of Strength did not answer the questions that lingered on his mind in any case.

"Incredible, he deflected them all with a single hand," Frieza had a look of astonishment on his face. Never had he met a Saiya-jin that could easily deflect his Death Beams away from not himself, but kept the others from being hit.

Weak, forced and insane laughter came from beside Goku. Bardock noticed his prince, barely alive, finding the sight of Frieza's strongest finisher being defeated with incredible ease rather humorous.

"Don't tell me that is all you have Frieza, after all…" Vegeta smirked in pure bliss, "…he is what you feared the most: a Super Saiya-jin."

The look of shock passed on Frieza's face. If anything, Bardock was amazed the tyrant knew what it was to be afraid of a threat that the remaining Saiya-jins could pose if left to their own devises.

"You will meet your end Frieza! I am grateful I lived this long to see your defeat by a Super Saiya-jin!" Vegeta continued. Yet, that was as far as he could talk for Frieza unleashed a Death Beam and it pierced his heart. Almost in slow motion, he fell to the ground, coughing up blood as the life seemed to leave his eyes.

"You… you bastard!" Bardock growled at the tyrant.

"That's one less mouth to listen babble on and on about some ridiculous fairy tale," Frieza spat in irritation as he eyed Bardock. The warrior noticed Karis fold her hands and bow her head in respect. His eyes widened seeing her doing an act that most Saiya-jins would have disregarded: honoring the death of a warrior upon the battlefield.

'_Why would she do that to him though?'_ Bardock thought silently. _'We were all murderers and yet, she treats him like he never committed any atrocities…'_

Coughing tore his sight from the goddess to Vegeta, who was still alive. The thought of using the potion on his prince passed through his mind. He almost started towards Vegeta to deliver it.

'_Not yet, just wait…'_ Karis' voice echoed in his mind. He glanced at her almost though she wanted the prince to die.

'_Why not? He can't die…'_ Bardock replied in the same manner.

'_Just trust me and please do not intervene…'_ Karis pleaded.

'_Fine, I will… for now…'_ Bardock gave in, frustrated that he couldn't even save his prince in his final moments with the miracle that rested in his hands.

"Save your strength, please don't talk anymore…" Goku pleaded; however, it fell upon deaf ears.

"No, there's more… he killed my father… destroyed our planet… it was him!" Vegeta continued despite his speech robbing him of the vitality to remain in the realm of living a little longer. "You need to stop being so soft… and become a Super Saiya-jin…"

"He goes on and on like a broken record," Frieza idly spoke. "I might have to gag him to shut him up…"

"Kakarrot… Bardock…" The prince's acknowledgement to the other warrior was heard. At that moment, Bardock felt Vegeta's chi was nearly extinguished like a dying flame in the harshest wind, "One of you must defeat Frieza and get revenge… he must die by a Saiya-jin's hand…"

Vegeta's hand, the very hand that had lifted towards them in a pleading manner, fell upon the earth and the tears that had flowed freely from his eyes had stopped. The painful expression that had held much anguish faded from his face. It almost looked like he had merely fallen asleep; however, it was safe to say he would never wake again to fight against Frieza. Wind suddenly blew against everyone on the battlefield and the first to move was Karis. Her hands fell to the sides and Scrix took one of the hands into his own to reassure the distraught goddess.

"Tears. You were holding this inside your whole life, weren't you, Vegeta," Goku muttered softly. "You didn't want to be a cold-hearted murderer, but Freeza made you like him." The earth suddenly exploded yards from where the Earth-raised Saiya-jin was kneeling next to the prince. He picked him the fallen warrior and walked over to where the dug up earth left a hole in the ground. Bardock was confused by this gesture of disposing of the dead. Normally, he would have fired a blast to incinerate a body to ashes, but his son was preserving it in a rather unusual way.

'_What the hell? This isn't the time to bury the dead! Frieza's still alive!'_ Bardock was thinking bitterly.

'_Just let him do this,'_ Scrix's voice echoed in Bardock's mind.

'_He didn't deserve to die…'_ Bardock growled; his fist clenching. _'Vegeta was supposed to take __my__ life…'_

"I may have lived on Earth all my life, but now, I want you to share some of your Saiya-jin pride," Goku clenched the hand that was covered with dirt before he stood back up on his feet. "I may have been raised on Earth, but for all of the death and destruction you caused, for my people, I will finish you!"

This statement made Bardock's eyes widened. He felt like he had been punched by those words.

'_Just live up to those words Kakarrot or I'll never forgive you,'_ Bardock thought bitterly.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	10. Legendary

**Unexpected Fate-Version 2.0**

**Chapter 09-Legendary**

The battle that used to seem like Goku had the upper hand quickly slipped the minute that Frieza boasted that he had only been using a small fraction of his power. Everyone, including Karis and Scrix, did nothing but watch the hope fight a losing battle.

"I can't take this shit anymore! You said that my son was going to win, but he looks like he will die any minute!" Bardock yelled at the godly Saiya-jin.

Suddenly, Bulma appeared from the sky along with a frog that seemed finicky about something. Karis' words seemed to have bothered him while 'Bulma' talked to the others in a strange sounding voice that sounded faked and forced. It was then it dawned on him why when he noticed the frog's eyes pleading and the chirping frog sounding desperately at them to no avail.

"You guys! That female's Ginyu!" Bardock yelled at them.

"Damn it, how the hell did you know?" Ginyu noticed Bardock standing there and smirked. "I might have lost that one Saiya-jin, but I can have another…"

"Shit!" Bardock found he couldn't move. It was almost though he was frozen in the gaze of a madman in a female's body.

"CHANGE…!" Ginyu started to say. Gohan quickly picked up the frog like his father had, realizing that this frog was had to be Bulma trapped inside. "NOW!"

A bright light blinded him and Bardock; fearing for the worst, braced himself. Moments passed before the light faded. The frog hopped away fearfully and Bardock's eyes opened.

"That was close…" Bardock eyed the frog and prepared a chi blast. "Frog or not, I'm not letting this bastard live another minute…"

Hurricane force winds suddenly blew against all of them and the frog along with Bulma flew away. Bardock was forced to brace himself against the gale that threatened to take him away from the battlefield.

When Bardock looked up again, he noticed Goku had fallen from the heavens into the roaring ocean below where it swallowed him whole. Frieza, skimming across the water where he fell seemed to taunt the warrior. The tyrant forced the Earth-raised Saiya-jin to stay underneath in order to waste the precious oxygen that was left in his lungs in order to find a place to surface. When he finally surfaced for a breath of air, Frieza went for the kill and shoved him back underneath the water.

In a futile effort to rid himself of the foot that kept him from ensuring air, he struggled before his hands fell beneath the ocean; his chi tapering off before becoming non-existent.

"You lied!" Bardock roared at Scrix, not caring if Frieza heard him ranting from the cliff side to no one in particular. "I don't think these visions are even true anymore! What happened is pure bullshit and I can't believe you brought me to this fucking planet that's just going to be destroyed!"

'_You really think it would end that easily?'_ Scrix only seemed calm despite the fact that he was being yelled at Bardock. _'You're forgetting that your visions tell the absolute truth… he won't die…'_

Moments after the last word echoed through Bardock's mind, he suddenly felt a power rise from where Frieza stood. It was a power that began burning once again; almost though given a chance to defy death itself. The waves parted and Frieza was thrown back heavenward. Even he had no explanation for what he saw hovering barely above the water's surface.

Once again, Goku had chosen to go against the tyrant to show him that he would need to be destroyed entirely before backing down from the threat Frieza posed. A battle cry escaped his lips, a reddish aura bleeding from his body with insane force. It was almost though he was preparing to pour everything into his next attack, into his final attempt to take the monster down.

"What the hell is this?" Bardock felt the energy climbing.

"Seems Son's still has some fight left in him," Piccolo commented.

Bardock lost track of his son's movements. He was fast; much faster than he had anticipated as words, lost in the raging winds, were chanted before a thick beam suddenly poured from the Earth-raised Saiya-jin's hands. Frieza attempted to counter it; throwing his own hand in front of him in futile to deflect, if not destroy the very power that rushed towards him like a freight train. A flicker of purple gathered before it caused an explosion and dust to kick up; blinding everyone and keeping people in suspense.

'_Did it get him?'_ Bardock thought; breathing with bated breath at the collision of powers that had attacked one another moments earlier.

The dust slowly revealed Goku, breathing hard from the last attack, his hands still outstretched and his chi beginning to fall. He was looking heavenward with hopes pinned on wounding Frieza, if not maiming him in anyway possible; to prove that even a god like him could be wounded. Yet, when the dust settled, there was disappointment, for the tyrant had not been wounded heavily, only his hand scathed by the blast he barely deflected. He was only hovering there with new hatred towards the Saiya-jin that dared defy death's grasp and die within the ocean.

"What the hell?" Bardock cursed; turning his back at the scene. He was disgusted that even that attack failed to cause a dent in Frieza's resolve. He began to walk away towards the edge of the cliff. He had seen enough of this failure to take down Frieza.

"Where are you going?" Scrix questioned before Bardock launched into the sky.

"Anywhere but this staying on this shit hole of a planet!" he called back at the God of Strength in irritation. Yet, he didn't get far when he noticed a Death Beam barely missing him, either on purpose or to prevent his escape. It had nearly hit his shoulder, only grazing the area slightly. He turned back and noticed that Frieza had shot it with the other hand; a come-hither look in his eyes.

"If you think I'm going to let any monkey live, you are sadly mistaken," Frieza smirked. "After all, if I can't have you, then no one shall…"

Before Frieza could aim a perfect blow, Goku had kicked the tyrant towards the ground; despite his falling chi, in order to protect his own father.

"Are you alright dad?" Goku looked at him in worry.

"Who said I needed your help?" Bardock spat at his son. "Just leave me be Kakarrot." It was better if he had not said anything; silence itself would have served as a better 'thank you' for the save, but it seemed he didn't give a damn if he lived anymore or not.

Before Goku could say anything in his defense, Frieza rose up and smacked the Earth-raised Saiya-jin into the ground. He struggled to get back up as the tyrant rushed him; forcing him into more of the ground beneath him before rolling along the surface; sliding to a complete halt.

"You could at least show him some gratitude for saving your life," Piccolo growled at Bardock. He didn't like this Saiya-jin's attitude after blowing off Goku's assist.

"If you really have that much faith in your 'hero', then I'm not clearly needed am I?" Bardock retorted at Piccolo. He would have gone at the Namek, had Scrix not intervened.

"That is enough, Bardock," Scrix warned; his tone no longer friendly towards the cursed Saiya-jin. Not even Karis, who had rushed over to try to calm her mate, was even noticed. "If you want to die now, then feel free to go after Frieza alone."

"I wish I had died with Vegeta-sei!" Bardock yelled back, his chi spiking. Scrix noticed the slightly teal eyes and had to hide the smirk.

Before anything else could happen, there was silence suddenly behind him; almost though Frieza and Goku had stopped fighting. Bardock turned around, his anger fading as he looked towards his son in confusion. The air was tense and of course, to make matters even more confusing, Goku's arms were now outstretched, almost though he were giving up to this tyrant without giving any more fight to this losing battle.

"Okay, I'm lost… what is going on now?" Bardock assumed his visions would start any minute now; however, they did not strangely enough.

"Oh! It's the Spirit Bomb!" Krillin's eyes widened the surprised expression in his voice.

"What the hell is that supposed to be? I don't see anything…" Bardock growled. Were they trying to trick him? There was absolutely no attack gathering. If there was, why did he sense nothing but a serene calmness emitting from the warrior?

"No way grandpa, dad is going to create this attack to throw at Frieza…" Gohan explained.

"It gathers the life energy from the planet and he uses it to form an attack," Krillin continued.

"But there's barely any life left on this planet, let alone just us…" Piccolo noticed.

"So where is this 'Spirit Bomb' anyway? I don't see anything…" Bardock looked disappointed. Maybe it was a futile attempt.

"You need to look towards the heavens…" Scrix told the doubting warrior. Even now, Bardock wanted to believe that most of what the God of Strength said was a lie, but unfortunately, he had been perfectly accurate; almost though he knew all along of how this battle between the Earth-raised Saiya-jin and tyrant of worlds would transpire to this point.

"What?" Bardock decided not to test him and did so before his eyes widened in fear. _'That's the Spirit Bomb?'_ The memories of Frieza's attack haunted him as he took a step backwards, worried about its destructive potential if unleashed. _'That's big enough to destroy the planet if Kakarrot's not careful…'_

"It's bigger than the one he made on Earth," Gohan smiled. "It was only this big when he made it last time…" He indicated the size with his hands.

"That has to be almost 200 feet across…" Krillin estimated with only his eyes.

"Why doesn't he just throw it already?" Piccolo asked. Bardock had to agree with the Namek. He didn't want the attack any bigger than it already seemed. Such an event would be enough to cause the planet's destruction since it already seemed intimidating enough.

"It's because he knows he doesn't have enough energy yet. That's what Goku's probably thinking right now." Krillin guessed.

"I just hope my father hurries with that thing!" Gohan seemed worried.

Minutes slowly crawled by and Freeza was starting to lose his patience with Goku not fighting back. Without warning, he attacked Goku and Bardock noticed that he was struggling to his feet slowly. He assumed Frieza would force him to abandon all hopes of creating the Spirit Bomb; however, he defied the tyrant and once more threw up his arms into the sky.

This only angered Frieza further and he continued his one-sided onslaught against the warrior who _refused_ to give up his final trump card to engage in an otherwise suicidal attempt to finish Frieza off. He had no more energy to battle him, no more actual chi that he could deviate to grant the bastard what he wished. It had been an unfair fight the minute Frieza had shown half of his power; destroying all possible hopes of this monster being taken down with ease. Therefore, the last ace had to be played and eliminated the idea of this battle ending with another Saiya-jin's death to this monster.

However, it was_** killing**_ Goku so much he had to remain stationary to gather the much needed chi from not only Namek itself, but its sister planets. He gathered power from the stars within its orbit to continue feeding the monster attack he was going to throw at the tyrant when he least expected it. If he learned of its existence, then he would attempt to avoid it, kill him and everyone else gathered. Then, he would continue his reign like he had, not immortal, and probably ensure more races meet their end like the Saiya-jin and Namekians before him.

Piccolo flew off during the assault that Frieza gave after gathering what chi he could from Gohan and Piccolo. He didn't bother asking Bardock since the Saiya-jin had gone off into his own world shortly after Frieza began attacking. That and the collar had finally begun to glow once again, signaling another vision taking place.

_Dark, maniac laughter was heard and Bardock noticed Frieza holding a deadly blast, hovering towards the stationary attack that was within the heavens. It was an attack he recognized; an attack that had doomed his own planet…_

"NO!" Bardock suddenly lunged off the cliff to fight Frieza before anyone could stop him. The _last_ thing he wanted was to watch Frieza destroy the planet when he was promised life after the battle. _'If I do live…'_ Bardock added to himself.

Frieza wasn't expecting Piccolo to attack as the Namek attempted in vain to do something; anything to buy Goku the precious minutes he needed to complete the Spirit Bomb. The evil tyrant began thrashing the Namek's attempts to protect Goku a little longer before Bardock kicked him off of Piccolo.

"So, when one monkey is in trouble, another follows," Freeza broadly boasted while rubbing his cheek from the cheating blow that the cursed Saiya-jin delivered.

"Shut-up you annoying bastard," Bardock growled at the creature with disgust. "Your fight is with me now since I'm going to avenge my team, my planet, and my king."

"Bold words, but I'd like you to back them up, ape shit," Frieza beckoned.

"You shall have all of my years of frustration!" Bardock flew at Freeza. At first, the tyrant blocked or dodged most of Bardock's punches and kicks. The avenging Saiya-jin managed to hit him in the stomach before he was sent flying; however, Freeza managed to stop before going underwater again. With the waves splashing against his ankles, Freeza looks up at the pissed off Saiya-jin, who had nothing left to lose but his life.

"Hmmm... you have greatly improved, Bardock," Freeza purred in a twisted way of affection towards the scarred warrior. "If you give up this path of betrayal, I will ensure that you live longer than those who are still hell bent trying to ensure my end. After all, I'm sure we can work something out with your psychic abilities…"

"I would rather die than work for a monster that has gone far enough to erase my people's lives from this plane," Bardock spat angrily at the monster. "Honoring my prince's final request, if my son fails to murder you, I shall ensure that you die at my hands!"

"Hmph, in that case, I will no longer grant you leniency," Frieza growled before ending up getting kneed in the gut by Bardock. The Saiya-jin wasted no time and intertwined his fists to knock Frieza into the ragged cliff side. Before Frieza could recover, Bardock was on top of him shooting multiple blasts to ensure that he remained embedded in the rocky outcrop.

However, it was a short-lived moment for the rocky face exploded and Frieza smacked Bardock across the face; causing the scar that had graced his left cheek to re-open and spill blood on the barren ground. The tyrant took the stunned Saiya-jin and returned the favor of being kneed in the gut before grabbing him by the tail and swinging him a few times before releasing him into the ocean's waves. Surfacing moments later, Bardock gasped for air for the forced entry in the water; his body and tail aching from the torture that the tyrant had put him through.

"You're lucky I'm merciful and decided to make your death quick and painless…" Frieza had a blast at Bardock's forehead; poised to fire at any given moment. Before the blast connected, Piccolo knocked the tyrant away, buying the Saiya-jin time to emerge from the water.

"Don't think I'll show any consideration for what you've done, Namek," Bardock grunted.

"Figures you're stubborn as usual," Piccolo just smirked; accepting the cocky words a 'thank you' all the same.

"Damn it, why won't you just die?" Frieza growled. He went after Piccolo again, hellishly determined to take him down. The Namekian had no chance to properly defend himself as he was slammed heavily by Frieza's fist. If worst comes to worse, he could destroy the others later. Frieza thought Piccolo would be the next one to die when suddenly, three blasts hit him.

Piccolo saw that Bardock had fired a blast while the tyrant's back was turned and the other two came from Gohan and Krillin on the cliff's top.

"We're even…" Bardock smirked at the Namekian, figuring it was an eye for an eye, a life for a life.

"Agreed…" Piccolo stood back up.

"Damn it!" Frieza cursed. He was losing his patience and wanted nothing more than these traitors and other beings to give up and die. He flew off into the heavens and started to charge up a Death Bomb. "I am going to destroy this planet and ensure that you all die!"

"NO!" Bardock realized that his worst nightmare was coming true. He had _no_ way of escaping this even if he wanted. He had failed to stop the vision from happening and now, he was pretty much at Frieza's mercy. Falling to his knees, he looked on in pure horror; knowing that once more, he would see another planet destroyed because he did not have the power and strength needed to stop this potential cataclysm from happening.

Suddenly, Goku's head snapped up, the surprise on his face apparent along with the relieved look on his face. "It's done."

"What?" Bardock's eyes fell upon his son. _'Is he shitting me or did he say it's done?'_

"Throw it!" Piccolo yelled.

Higher and higher, Frieza flew towards the stationary attack; assuming it was just a boastful attack that was supposed to force him to surrender to these idiots. Little did he know of Goku releasing the Spirit Bomb at that _**exact**_ moment. It began its descent from the heavenly perch it had been in since its creation and started to draw closer. Frieza, who noticed the brightness and the bodies hitting the ground in an act of self-preservation, looked behind him before noticing the supernova-like attack aimed _**directly**_ at him. The attack he had threatened to throw was lost within its pale blue sphere and Frieza felt the burning, purifying power threatening to crush him, forcing him towards the planet itself. His curses were lost to it, his efforts strained as he attempted to stop this attack in an effort to save himself.

"Damn you!" Freeza final cry escaped his mouth before the Spirit Bomb hit the ocean floor.

In an explosion that rivaled every single attack thus far, this one did nothing to spare the ones left alive the leisure of being caught in its crossfire winds. No one was spared, not even the godly Saiya-jins were forced into the skies to ride out the windstorm's horrid tempest. Trees snapped or uprooted, tsunami-like waves washed over the low-laying areas and the warriors were thrown like ragdolls to their possible doom.

* * *

It felt like hours, if not days before Bardock woke from the explosion that separated him from those he fought against. Sitting up sore and exhausted, he looked around and noticed Gohan and Krillin flying towards him with very little energy left within their bodies.

"Grandpa! You made it!" Gohan smiled happily before hugging the warrior. He was confused by this behavior. Why was his grandson clinging to him like this?

"Enough, where's Kakarrot?" Bardock spoke in a rather uncomfortable voice. Gohan quickly backed away, unsure of why his grandfather was acting like this. Then again, he didn't ask since he seemed agitated.

"We're still looking for him," Krillin explained.

"Well, let's not waste anytime… honestly, that was too close for comfort what he did…" Bardock growled before lifting off the ground. Like the others, he wavered in the air due to the low chi he had left within his body. _'Perhaps I used a little __**TOO**__ much power fighting Frieza… then again, I rather he remain dead…'_

Before long, they found Goku and Piccolo along with Scrix and Karis. The two had helped the Earth-raised Saiya-jin get out of the water along with Piccolo.

"You have my thanks," Piccolo smirked at Scrix. Before they knew it, the godly Saiya-jin grew transparent.

"What going on now?" Bardock was expecting another attack, but he wasn't expecting this at all.

"Our mission is done here…"Scrix explained before speaking privately with Bardock, _'The only thing left is for you to reconcile with Kakarrot, but I am sure you will do that in time…'_

'_No way… are you just ditching me with these guys…?'_ Bardock seemed upset at this.

'_You are fortunate that you have been forgiven for all of your former crimes. All that is left now is to start a new life for yourself… whether it is in space or on Earth…'_ Karis smiled softly before flickering out of existence.

Bardock stared angrily where they had vanished. Was it truly fair that they leave now after all that's transpired? Even if their mission was finished, why would he really want to go to Earth? What actually waited for him there now that Frieza was gone?

"Well, I guess we should all go home now," Goku spoke in an exhausted voice. Suddenly Krillin screamed and suddenly panicked. "What's wrong Krillin?"

"We forgot about Bulma!" Krillin spoke in a worried tone.

"Don't scare me like that," Goku felt nervous all the same. "I thought for a minute there that Freeza's returned."

"In a way, she's even scarier than Frieza!" Krillin joked. That earned a rounded laugh from everyone; however, Bardock wasn't one to laugh. Something felt completely off about how the battle ended.

'_Why do I feel this isn't over?_' Bardock thought quietly to himself. _'Is he really dead after all of that?'_

"Well at least Guru and his followers can rest in peace," Piccolo cryptically spoke out loud. Bardock glanced at the Namek and was startled. He realized who he was looking at and knew right then and there something was not right.

'_Nail?'_ Bardock thought quietly to himself, realizing the why Piccolo seemed familiar to him now. _'What did you do?'_

"How do you know about Guru?" Krillin questioned.

Before an answer was given, Krillin muttered a frightened sound. He looked behind Bardock, Gohan, and Piccolo in utter fear. Piccolo, Gohan and Bardock followed Krillin's gaze and nearly lost their composure. Finally, even Goku looks up and was angry at both himself and the cause of their short-lived celebration.

"It's Freeza!" said all of them at once, almost though they were thinking the same thing response as the other without rehearsal. Fear, anger, bitterness and even regret laced their voices at the idea that this monster, this beast, would _**just not**_ die. The only thing that Frieza lost wasn't his life, but what was left of his tail as the shortened stump waved behind him. He was still dripping wet from being submerged underwater, but it did not matter as he raised his hand at them; preparing to continue where he left off.

"That was a clever attack, but it didn't work," Freeza sneered at the warriors in disgust. He fired a blast at Goku; his intent was to murder him first. Before it connected, Piccolo shoved the Earth-raised Saiya-jin out of the way; taking the blast before falling to the ground seemingly lifeless.

"No… Piccolo…" Gohan blinked back the tears; he was worried for his teacher, mentor and friend that they had just wished back. "Piccolo!"

'_It's… it's just like the vision…'_ Bardock watched Gohan and Krillin go over to the Namek, attempting to see if he was alright. Yet, it was futile and he knew that Piccolo wouldn't rise again.

'_In time, a warrior will be injured near death's door. You are to give it to him to ensure that he does not die and prevent others from being resurrected…'_ Bardock's eyes widened when he remembered Karis' words from the ship. His hand touched his armor and he felt the vial thankfully still whole despite being attacked by Frieza earlier. He realized then that despite the blast, Piccolo's chi indicated that despite the blast, it was a clear indication that he was indeed still alive.

"Krillin, Gohan, you have to get out of here and take Piccolo with you," Goku told them; his voice weak, yet holding authority over everyone else's options at the moment.

"But dad…" Gohan protested; knowing he was sealing his fate by wanting to stay. Bardock knew this was futile and wanted to agree with the boy; however, he knew that there was nothing he could do to change his son's mind.

"If you think you're going to get away from me, you're sadly mistaken," Frieza's cold voice came from above them.

At that moment, Bardock felt powerless to do anything and knew that Frieza was poised to attack his next victim. No sooner did he turn around, he growled at the tyrant before a blast left his fingertip. Krillin cried out awkwardly and for a fleeting moment, Krillin shook within the air helplessly; as though he had lost control of himself. Like before, a powerful and unstoppable momentum dragged him up into the sky and Bardock _**knew**_ it was too late to save the human from the tyrant's grasp.

"Krillin no!" Goku cried out; turning towards the tyrant with frustration and helplessness in his eyes. "Frieza! STOP THIS!"

"Help me!" Krillin's cried out before he exploded. Bardock felt helpless at the situation they were in. Unless he got away to give Piccolo the potion, there was _**zero**_ chance that they would survive Namek's explosion.

"Heh, heh, heh…" Frieza laughed darkly. "Now shall I kill the child next?"

"You… how… how dare you…" Goku growled, hissing. If he had a tail, it would surely be lashing behind him at that moment. The anger was apparent in the exhausted warrior; however, Bardock was sure there was nothing left they could do to stop Frieza now.

'_Even if Kakarrot transforms now, I doubt it would be enough to…'_ Bardock suddenly felt the violent chi within his youngest son rise. He remembered the glimpse of power he had sensed earlier when he was injured back on the ship. It was only under the surface and needed a trigger. Krillin's death had provided it, but… _'Will it be enough?_ _Is that the same power that I have seen in my visions that he's going to release now?'_

The planet itself seemed to mourn the loss of one more warrior; the lightning, ocean and earth seemed to rage around them violently like a hurricane and earthquake taking place at the same time at the same place. Yet, in its maelstrom, Goku was the cause of this due to the chi that was gathered around his body. The lightning cracked the ground before an unearthly roar escaped Goku's throat; his hair bleached with the golden aura that sprang to life around him.

When Frieza did an intake of air, Bardock felt like he had died right then and there. There was something about that transformation that made the cursed Saiya-jin uneasy about the son he renounced several times during their time together. He felt it was far too late for forgiveness; especially if he was going to end up losing what's left of his blood to Frieza in this suicidal battle on a planet set to die.

"Gohan, father, listen to me very carefully," the Earth-raised Saiya-jin's voice growled in such a bitterness that it almost seemed horribly impossible to believe he was once kind-hearted and friendly towards everyone he met. His eyes seemed void of all life and were cold, teal eyes that Bardock had seen in his vision. "You need to take Piccolo, find Bulma and leave this planet."

"I can't leave!"Bardock spoke angrily at his son; wanting to remain on the battlefield and die like a true Saiya-jin if he had to. Like it not, this was no longer his son's battle.

"Leave now while I still have a sliver of control," Kakarrot roared with a maddening hiss. The boy moved out of Bardock's sight. The Saiya-jin warrior trembled at the malice and rage that seemed to have possessed his youngest son, the very merciless tone that vowed to never forgive Frieza for what he had just done.

"Don't you dare die before this is settled," Bardock growled angrily before going to his grandson's side to help him get Piccolo off of the battlefield.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	11. The Dying Planet

**Unexpected Fate-Version 2.0**

**Chapter 10-The Dying Planet**

It felt like an eternity since they left the battlefield. Bardock felt the raging battle behind him; his youngest son fighting against the creature that enslaved them before he turned on them. He wanted to turn back; abandon Piccolo and make sure his son showed no mercy towards the bastard that murdered millions, caused the destruction of their people, and took away the life he had taken for granted.

'_Yet, none of it would bring my people back…'_ Bardock flew slowly with Piccolo over his shoulder.

He had sent Gohan off to find Bulma so that way, they could escape the planet faster if the need became apparent. During his flight, he flew over the very villages he had visited prior to Frieza's arrival. It seemed alien that everyone that had ensured his training was lying dead on the ground in various poses or buried in shallow graves.

'_None of them deserved to die… yet, it's because of Frieza's men… their greed for the dragon balls…' _Bardock shook his head. _'Had he gotten his wish though, then Scrix wouldn't have taken the time to train me… Karis wouldn't have bothered giving me the potion… it would have just ended with our destruction…'_

Closing his eyes, he sighed while continuing his rocky flight. His thoughts went back to when he began his training…

_**

* * *

Six months ago…**_

* * *

Bardock was breathing hard, a blindfold over his eyes. Scrix had ensured that the training exercise would heighten his senses; however, the cursed Saiya-jin was bruised and battered from the various hits he sustained thus far.

"You are not concentrating hard enough," Scrix told Bardock; the mortal warrior being his same stubborn self.

"Hey, it might be easy for you, but give me a break! I don't understand this sensing bullshit that you keep going on and on about…" Bardock growled at the god. "I'm better off with a scouter than relying on this 'sixth' sense stuff you've been talking about."

"First off, you are merely just making up excuses to learn something new," Scrix began. "And second, would that instrument really save you if it was destroyed?"

Bardock fell silent. He hated it when the God of Strength proved a valid point. After all, scouters were definitely a way to track and measure fighting power, but at the same time, it had its disadvantages. One of the disadvantages was Frieza being able to tune in to hear of someone talking poorly about his leadership. He had heard that he had murdered a whole squadron once for them mocking their master behind his back.

The other disadvantage is their ability to detect a set amount of chi. Another would be if there's a surge over a certain level all at once, the scouter would shatter; become completely obsolete and leave the warrior guessing the power level of the creature. Most experienced warriors had fallen victim to trusting their scouters to measure power levels, one that the God of Strength knew first hand. That is why he had taken it upon himself to train the ignorant warrior the difference.

"You need to learn not to depend on an instrument when you can learn how to feel a person before they power up…" Scrix continued his lecture before throwing a punch. Bardock barely avoided it by dodging to his right. "By the time Frieza arrives, you will know how to measure a power level, hide your chi, and if you are lucky, create a new attack…"

"If I don't learn this, then I swear you are such an optimist…" Bardock hissed before throwing a punch at the other warrior.

Yet, in that time he spent with the God of Strength, he barely managed to learn how to sense chi, let alone lower his own to his advantage. Bardock had lacked the creativity to make up an attack due to the fact that he wanted a decent challenge from Scrix despite never getting it. Now, it seemed the whole universe was against him for some odd reason or another.

* * *

A groan from Piccolo's lips reminded the Saiya-jin what he still needed to do. He had to ensure he lived just long enough to get to Earth. That is _**if**_they managed to get there.

'_I really need to stop thinking so negatively… of course I'll get to Earth, but then why do I feel uneasy about this whole situation?'_ Bardock hovered for a fleeting moment; almost though he was hesitating. _'Is it wrong for me to go to a peaceful world after the hell I've been through all my life? I doubt I'd be welcomed with open arms, let alone allowed to live there…'_

Continuing his flight after stalling for a few moments, he soon spotted the spaceship that his son had come to the planet in. Walking inside, he noticed that he had been the first to arrive. Setting down Piccolo, he dug into the armor and pulled out the flask he had received earlier. Gently touching it to the gently pried mouth, he poured it in; however, the Namek did not awaken.

'_Well, so much for the __**miracle**__ potion…'_ Bardock thought silently before a gasp escaped Piccolo's lips. The Saiya-jin noticed the wound had closed some; however, it wasn't fully healed. It was just enough to stop the bleeding; almost though it scabbed over. _'I guess it wasn't a strong potion… still, it should keep him alive a little longer…'_

The planet shook from the shock-waves of battle. Tired, he sat down in the chair in front of the ship and just closed his eyes. He wanted to fall asleep and wake up whenever he damn well pleased; however, the idea that Frieza was still out there did not bode well and made him feel even more uncomfortable than needed.

Before he knew it, a bright light suddenly shone and he freaked out, trying to open his eyes and find out what was going on. Was the planet being destroyed? Was this the end of his life?

'_Damn it! I can't die now!'_ Bardock thought angrily; yet, he realized moments after the light died down, the planet was still intact. He looked around, confused as hell from what had transpired. _'Wait, I'm still alive? Okay… either I'm dead or close to it…'_

He almost left the ship to find out what the matter was, but his exit was blocked by Gohan and Bulma moments later.

"I see you're still alive, Bardock," Bulma scanned the older male over. Despite the random cuts, nicks and bruises, it almost seemed he came from the battle perfectly intact. "Geez… and you look like you've been through hell…"

"Of course, in more ways than one…" the Saiya-jin snorted, annoyed by her air-head attitude.

"Well excuse me for caring, but I only said it because I was worried about you guys!" Bulma huffed. "Where's Goku at?"

"Fighting Frieza," Gohan replied before Bardock could get a word in. "Dad told us to get out of there!"

"Ah, and where's Krillin?" Bulma noticed the boy look towards the ground.

"If you must know, he's dead," Bardock spat. Of course, he said the wrong words and ended up getting slapped across the cheek. It didn't hurt, but it did startle him as he looked at the female with a questionable gaze. "What?"

"Ow…" Bulma whined momentarily before looking at the Saiya-jin angrily; almost though he held no remorse for what he had just said. Her eyes watered at how insensitive he was being around her and Gohan. Had he no shame in what he uttered just then? "Krillin was Goku's best friend and you talk about him like he's just another human life?"

"He can always be brought back to life with the dragon balls…" Bardock snorted. His patience with this female was wearing thin and truth be told, he rather be fighting Frieza than dealing with this girl's attitude.

"It won't work… Krillin's been brought back once before and Shenron won't grant the same wish twice…" Bulma explained.

"Then he was better off never coming to this damn planet to begin with!" Bardock growled. "He could have lived longer…"

"Even so, Krillin was helping us revive our comrades who died…" Gohan spoke in a saddened tone. "Have you ever lost people that you trust so much? To the point where you wish they hadn't perished?"

The look in the boy's eyes, the desperation in his voice. Of course he lost his teammates thanks to Dodoria, but he couldn't bring them back. It was impossible to do and even if he knew of the dragon balls back then, there's no guarantee they would have survive if Frieza came after them.

"It doesn't matter anymore…" Bardock spoke tiredly. He had to admit it right there despite whose feelings he hurt. _'It didn't bring my teammates back...'_

_**

* * *

Four months ago…**_

* * *

"Can't we just wish my teammates back?" Bardock fumed angrily at Scrix. When he learned of the dragon balls and their powers, he had wanted nothing more than to be reunited with his comrades after twenty-four years. An old saying of _'there are strength in numbers'_ seemed to be the best bet if he were to fight against the tyrant himself.

"The dragon balls' power is limited to their creator," Scrix told the Saiya-jin. "I'm afraid that even if we did wish them back, they wouldn't get here in time to help in the battle. Besides, you would only be able to bring one back at a time…"

"One at a time?" Bardock seemed angry at his words and thought he was lying; however, the God of Strength seemed to have an aura of righteousness. He had no choice than to take his word for it.

"Yes, and also, it would be better if they remained unused…" Scrix continued. "If we gather them now, then Frieza would have an easier time getting them."

"Why? Can't we…?" Bardock spat before a vision struck him.

_He saw the reason: the dragon towering over three figures of which he couldn't make out._

"Is that…?" Bardock noticed Scrix had been looking at him and huffed in frustration. "Never mind, I'm sure it's better that way…"

* * *

An energy falling was the thing that jolted him out of his memories. It was then Bardock knew that despite the power of the Legendary Super Saiya-jin, he was still _mortal_. Gohan was first to leave, making Bardock realize that if they were to survive this cataclysm, he would have to fight and stop Frieza once and for all.

'_My comrades wouldn't want me sitting her sulking over the past,'_ Bardock thought bitterly while looking out at the hellish landscape. He got to his feet and walked towards the door. _'They would want me to fight… to win!'_

"Bardock! Where are you going?" Bulma yelled. "Gohan's already gone to help his dad! Why would you want to go out there too? We're safer here!"

"Safer yes, but in much more danger if the planet explodes," Bardock growled. "If you're so worried, get the ship off this fucking death trap and go home."

"Ooo… you bastard!" Bulma fumed before Bardock left towards the hellish battlefield before him.

_**

* * *

Two months ago…**_

* * *

A hoe dug into the earth as Bardock sat outside the hut watching them work. How could life transpire with very little food and why did they plant these trees? He thought about asking; however, he knew that would be the most ridiculous question. It would be almost asking why their sky is green or why their species was green.

Scrix had left him alone to meditate and suggested Bardock to do the same; however, once again, the warrior decided not to listen to what the godly Saiya-jin had told him to do. His focus fell upon the small tree being placed in the ground by the Namekians despite their fasting ways.

A soft breeze fluttered through his hair and he realized not once had he stopped and taken a chance to look around him; to fully expose himself to his surroundings. There was no fighting, no one actually _telling_ him what he had to do in order to survive. Yet, with each passing day, he knew that Frieza was drawing ever closer to this planet; threatening to take the power that resides with the alien race and become a terror that could never be stopped.

'_All because of some sort of pre-cataclysm, they still take care of this stupid planet…'_ Bardock thought silently. _'I still don't see why I couldn't have just been taken away to some planet at the end of the universe and just live the rest of my days stranded there and alone…'_

Suddenly, Bardock noticed his son standing there, a smile on his face as he stared down Vegeta in a fight. They were talking, yet, nothing came from their mouths. Before he knew it, they were preparing to fire their best blasts at each other; however, before he knew of the outcome, a hand was placed on his shoulder, jolting him out of the daydream.

"Are you ready to continue?" Scrix asked.

"Damn it, I am now!" Bardock growled he decided that win or lose; he would ensure that one thing happened: Scrix landing on his ass.

* * *

The landscape blurred around him as he drew closer to the tyrant. This was it. This was the last time he would face Frieza or die trying. There was no turning back now.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	12. Another Legendary

**Unexpected Fate: Version 2.0**

**Chapter 11-Another Legendary**

Frieza was a monster that should not have been created nor should even exist within the universe. Had he not, many tragedies besides the ones that the Saiya-jins gone through would have been avoided; worlds would still exist and lives spared of their fate at this tyrant's hands.

There was nowhere left to run or hide. Even if he could escape, Frieza would have hunt him until the end of his lifetime and ensure that he died at his hand. All he could do to make this nightmare, this abomination leave him alone is if he took matters into his own hands. If not, then the deaths of his comrades, of his mate and his own prince would have been for naught.

This was the time to end it, to settle the long fight between the tyrant and survivors of a fading and nearly extinct race. If he failed here, then he prayed it would not have been in total vain.

"It seems you've returned… pity… I was having a lot of fun with the boy…" Frieza smirked; his voice laced with venom that could easily smother a weak, innocent life.

"Leave the boy out of our long-waged battle! Whether it it's twenty-four years ago or here in the present, your fight is with me!" Bardock pointed angrily at the monster.

"Even if it means you'll die at my hand?" Frieza questioned in a sultry voice. It was like ice and flame in a chaotic, turbulent mix that threatened to both freeze and burn him if he wasn't the least bit careful. "You must have abandoned everything the minute I killed Vegeta…"

"The hell I did!" Bardock yelled, cutting off the tyrant. "You'll pay for everything you did to us! For the fallen honor of Vegeta-sei, I will ensure your death here and now!"

Bardock lunged at Frieza and his fist crossed the monster's face. Frieza, amused at the warrior's sudden bravado, decided to acknowledge this as his death wish and kneed the Saiya-jin in the stomach. Before he could recover, the monster had already punched Bardock across the face before grabbing at the tail, the Saiya-jin's Achilles' heel. Crying out in such horrid pain, Bardock nearly lost the ability to breathe, to speak, and even to pay attention to anything. All that he felt was utter pain as the blows hit him from his face to his chest and stomach.

Suddenly, the vice that held him hostage to his own defeat was scorn from his body and he stumbled forward in mid-air. Though he was heavily affected by the adjusted buoyancy of his tail being severed from his body, the utter, intensive pain he had gone through moments ago wasn't worth showing on the battle field. He looked back and noticed Frieza throwing the tail into the vat of lava below; heavily annoyed that he no longer had an ante in what he had hoped to be a one-sided fight. The said fight should have been a merciless slaughter of another that couldn't summon the strength to fight back.

"Damn your tail for coming off at a time where I was insured to destroy the last one of you dirty monkeys!" Frieza cursed angrily; the veins seeming to bulge on his face in pure anger. His muscles expanded roughly against his skin; stretching it abnormally with a sickening sound. How much more power did this demon from hell have that he had yet to use against them? Where was his limit? "Prepare to die!"

"NO!" Gohan yelled before lunging into battle against the beast and taking the older warrior's place when he was still attempting to right himself in the air.

"Kid, you should get out of here," Bardock yelled. "I'm sure your father wouldn't want you going to die here against that bastard…"

"I can't run away now! I have to get him for dad!" Gohan yelled back; determined despite the world ending around them to take Frieza down once and for all; to avenge the lives of the ones they had lost.

"This isn't a game anymore, kid! If you really want to live, get out of here!" Bardock knew the boy was attempting to hide his fear behind the mask he wore, but truth be told, his chi was suppressed because he knew if he stayed, he _would_ join the fates millions of others had gone through and end up dying because of it. An innocent life, a life that had never lived was attempting to go at something that is beyond his power, his control and it frustrated him that a child was going to fight in his stead.

"No matter if you run or not, there won't be enough time for you to escape this planet since it is due to explode in three minutes. You will all die in the vacuum of space!" Frieza vowed before punching Gohan backwards. Bardock caught the boy in mid-air before he fell into the firestorm raging below.

'_Damn it… is it really over? Everyone… I failed…'_ Bardock trembled; holding the boy, his own grandson against his chest. He was ashamed; ashamed that he lacked the power to destroy this beast, this nightmare that he thought he could take on his own. _'That fucking bastard Scrix lied to me! He's a liar!'_

Unbeknownst to both full-blood and half-breed, the waters churned beneath them and a faint, sparkling light starting to grow brighter from beneath the water's surface. Frieza was the first to notice this and a sharp gasp of air brought their attention to where the tyrant's eyes fell. From the water's rough surf, a being that was said to have perished began to emerge from the watery grave; almost though he had been granted an unknown and unspoken resurrection.

'_Kakarrot… he's still alive…'_ Bardock stared in awe at the Legendary Super Saiya-jin once again making his appearance. Despite his tattered garments roughly hanging upon his body, the young Super Saiya-jin was breathing hard, his eyes fixated upon his enemy in sheer hatred. Gohan had broken out of the half-hearted hold of his grandfather's and moved closer to the warrior bathed in a translucent light; one that seemed to offer comfort in this dire situation. One that at this time had the very fate of the universe upon his shoulders.

"Why haven't you left the planet yet? I told you to leave," Goku growled; his voice still filled with malice and hatred. He still had not gained the control he needed for this form and it was taking everything he had not to harm the ones that had arrived to give their own support.

The very control that Kakarrot, rather Goku, had sought for while enraged in this horrid form of Super Saiya-jin was maddening. It is surprising that a warrior who had grew up on a planet that never seen dangers like this become something many Saiya-jin before him strived to their bitter ends to become. Had it not been for the cataclysms that Earth had faced, would he still have come to this planet slated for destruction? Would he had faced this being that in his own birth right, might has well be born immortal along with the insane power he still had yet to unleash?

"I told you before I cannot leave!" Bardock yelled at his son, his anger growing.

"And you have no say in the matter!" Goku yelled back, his anger mounting. "Gohan, get out of here! You too, _father_… you're only standing in my way!" The way the Super Saiya-jin said 'father' sounded like an insult; one that seemed to sting a million times worse than losing a battle against Frieza.

"I don't care! Frieza should die! Die at a Saiya-jin's hand and I will do it if I have to take matters into my own hands! You're too fucking soft!" Bardock yelled before a golden aura surrounded his body; his hair standing on end, now flaxen and his eyes teal and cold. Gohan had fled the battlefield silently, knowing it would not be a wise idea to anger two Super Saiya-jins who seemed to be at each other's throats for wanting Frieza gone and out of their lives.

"N-no… now there's two of them!" Frieza's voice uttered almost like a soft wing against the violent aura that had gathered around Bardock's frame.

'_Two?'_ Bardock almost did not hear the tyrant's voice through the thick veil of anger that clouded his mind; yet, through the raging aura, he had somehow caught those words. It was then that he noticed the golden aura surging around him and that seemed to lack the same dull raven color he had been born with. Instead, it had shifted to a brilliant blonde, one he had never thought he would see for himself in his lifetime. _'How did I transform? Is this real?'_

_**

* * *

Three weeks ago…**_

* * *

"Is it even possible to go Super Saiya-jin?" Bardock asked Scrix in the middle of their spar. It had been something he had thought about a great deal since meeting the God of Strength and the fact that he was one seemed rather complex.

"It is, but there are conditions that must be met…" Scrix pulled out of his fighting stance, looking at the cursed warrior with calm eyes. How could these eyes be that of a Super Saiya-jin when they hold no hatred or even a hint of malice towards him?

"Conditions?" Bardock looked at the other male as though he had lost his mind.

"Yes, the first condition would be rage… and not one of those hissy fits you usually have. It has to be out of pure, unadulterated anger…" Scrix began his lecture; almost though he was teaching this to a warrior within a class room lecture.

"I have enough of that from when Frieza destroyed my planet!" Bardock growled at the idea of rage being something that all Saiya-jins could easily use. In any case, rage was something that wasn't an old concept to any Saiya-jin warrior. They would use it in dire situations to increase their power; however, the disadvantage would be their fighting skills having faults and sustaining more damage overtime due to their total abandonment to pain and worries of their bodies; even endangering limbs in the process.

"If that's the case, why are you not a Super Saiya-jin yet?" Scrix acknowledged this said _rage_ had not manifested in the triggering of what he sought.

"Maybe it's because you're holding back!" Bardock countered. "You never give it your all!"

"If I even allowed one-tenth of my power go, you would be murdered before you hit the ground."

"Yeah right…" Bardock snorted and looked away. Scrix walked up to a rock and punched it before it shattered; leaving nothing behind.

"Exactly one-tenth of my power…" Scrix spoke in a calm voice. The only sign of where it once stood was the space where it had shattered was barren with no grass growing in sight.

"That's child's play! Why not this thing?" Bardock pointed at a much larger stone that resembled what he had carried on his back during his first day of training.

"That would be moot," Scrix answered. "I do not need to prove I am truly a Super Saiya-jin. Also, you have yet to find the proper trigger for the transformation…"

"Trigger?" Bardock muttered this word almost though it was a foreign word, a word that seemed to hold no meaning to this lecture. "I don't need a trigger! I can do it without finding one!"

"It would be wise if you had a reason behind the transformation, otherwise you could end up losing more than just your pride…"

* * *

'…_I still don't care if I have a trigger to this transformation or not… my reason is to destroy Frieza… nothing more, nothing less…'_ Bardock looked at Frieza angrily; wishing that his own eyes killed him so he could get off the time bomb planet due to explode at any minute.

"Frieza, just give up, you have no way of winning against us…" Goku's voice cut off Bardock's thoughts. "If you give up now, I will show you mercy…"

"Kakarrot, he doesn't deserve mercy… he murdered hundreds, maybe thousands of races… why the hell would you want to grant him mercy now when he's killed everyone, including that bald-headed man?" Bardock growled, his voice rising with every moment that passed. "If we let him live, he will just continue to kill, not only your son, but everyone, including those that live on that fucking planet you grew up on. DO YOU REALLY THINK A GUY LIKE HIM DESERVES MERCY?"

Pain suddenly crossed his left cheek, again spilling blood from the scar that had again opened up. He looked at his son in anger, in total rage. His son, his own flesh and blood, had _just_ punched him! Bardock looked at him, ignoring the already bruising cheek with a challenged anger towards his youngest son.

"He can change…" Goku softly and calmly replied despite his eyes holding pain from what his father had said moments ago.

"…change? You're expecting him to suddenly see the light?" Bardock had to start laughing manically, almost though he had lost his mind on the battlefield. This was before his expression became serious, his eyes cold as ice falling upon the naïve warrior with much hardness that it seemed to throw a wall between them. They were two different generations, two different beliefs and two different experiences staring at each other; both of them drawing a line of right and wrong that seemed to diverge in what they had witnessed and experienced in their lifetimes. "He won't change Kakarrot. Stop thinking people are capable for second chances! Even I don't deserve one!"

"Why are you here then?" Goku spoke in such a very calm, challenging tone. Was his own son now judging him for his atrocities?

'_Why am I here then?'_ Bardock repeated those words to himself. It was something he had truthfully asked weeks prior to this battle.

_**

* * *

Two weeks ago…**_

* * *

"…why am I here then?" Bardock asked Scrix while the mortal Saiya-jin rested on the ground under one of the towering trees.

"You seek answers and vengeance… in the end, you will receive both, but only when you open yourself up to the truth and stop being a loner will you find your real destiny does not stop here on this world," Scrix replied, he was standing and looking up in the sky.

This was a rare time that the sky had not one of its suns in it and allowed the heavens to show; however, there was already light on the horizon from one of them. The stars sparkled in the sky, reminding them both that the universe was a wide and vast ocean, even more so than the ones found on any planet.

"My real destiny? You mean it's not over after I finish Frieza off?" Bardock rolled his eyes. "I guess not, assuming that's only the beginning of my freedom..."

"If you had gotten your revenge on Frieza and have gained total freedom, what would you do after that?"

"I would go after King Cold and kill him! That's what!"

"And after that…"

"Then I would find out if there are any other family members and do the same thing!"

"And after that…"

"Why do you keep asking me what I would do?" Bardock yelled at the God of Strength with frustration. "I will go and hunt down every last person who has scorned the Saiya-jins! They will know fear!"

"…even if it costs your life?"

Bardock became silent for a few moments. "Of course! We Saiya-jins live to fight!"

"I am sure though you will grow tired of it… if fighting seems to be the only thing you were doing that is…"

"Nah, I'll travel to new worlds, find opponents and keep getting stronger…"

"Or you can go to Earth and settle down…"

"Scrix, I'm a Saiya-jin. There's no way in hell I'm going to Earth to settle down. I refuse to go soft!" He spoke this with seriousness. If he went to Earth, he probably would rather die in the battle against Frieza; however, he had no idea what fate actually had in store for him.

* * *

"Right now, to kill Frieza," Bardock told his son. "After that, I will get my revenge on the rest of the Cold Empire."

"Bold words, shame though you won't live long enough to kill my family," Frieza boasted. "This planet will soon blow up and afterwards, you will perish. I can survive in space!"

Goku lunged at Frieza; leaving Bardock behind as he started fighting again. The older Saiya-jin rushed in to stop the tyrant, unknowing of the fate that was beginning to unwind around him. It wasn't until he noticed the skies darken further that his interest piqued and he noticed his son had stopped throwing punches.

"What is going on Kakarrot?" Bardock nearly yelled at his youngest son.

'_You'll see…'_ Goku said calmly in the other warrior's mind; almost though he did not want to let Bardock in on a secret.

'_What do you mean 'you'll see' when I have…'_ Bardock's mental rapport ended just as fast it had begun when he saw the answer to his own question through yet another vision.

…_a beastly dragon hovering in the sky and Frieza was yelling something at the creature…_

'_Shit… you mean to say that Porunga…'_ Bardock remembered hearing the dragon's name a few times; however, he had never seen him before. _'If he's coming, you better not even dare send me away!'_

'_I won't if you want to stick around a little longer...'_ Goku mentally reassured.

"What are you two waiting for? Have you gotten bored of battle already?" Frieza taunted. Bardock knew that if he didn't distract Frieza, he might get his insane wish from the eternal dragon. Not knowing the consequences, he lunged at the tyrant with everything he had.

Time seemed to drag on. What felt like hours were only mere seconds passing by in a slow, fleeting motion the longer the fight dragged on. Was it due to pure speed that a single minute felt like days? For Bardock, he had no time to calculate on how much faster a Super Saiya-jin fought against a villain; let alone one hell-bent on exterminating the last of a race that should have been wiped out nearly a quarter century ago.

Then again, this wasn't the time to question how the physics of time worked when a planet was set to explode in less than three minutes. The only thing that mattered was Frieza being stopped before the vision came to light.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	13. Destruction

**Unexpected Fate-Version 2.0**

**Chapter 12-Destruction**

The once living planet was starting to slowly succumb to lava and molten rock. Hardly much of the life that used to exist was dying beneath them as the Bardock and Goku fought wildly in the darken skies that was lightning scorned. Their adversary was a being hell-bent on destroying the last of their race; one that was responsible for destroying their world.

On the other side of the coin, Frieza's worst nightmare of fighting not one, but two of these legendary beings was growing stronger by the minute. It was frightening enough that they had to be related to one another due to the blood that flowed through their veins. The tyrant attempted to eradicate the threat for good; however, he had not expected such resistance.

Despite the world falling apart around him at a maddening and quickening pace, neither side seemed to bow to the world's destruction that seemed immediate. It was merely a miracle at this time that it was still standing; giving the three warriors on the battlefield a chance to decide how the fate of the universe would fall.

Another punch to the face knocked Bardock back as Goku moved forward to return a blow to Frieza. This battle, which was once a one-on-one battle, became a two-on-one and was leaning more towards a Saiya-jin dominated battle that could have ended long ago. Frieza however kept taking every brutal hit and returning it with one of his own.

This creature was a glutton for punishment and he endured it from the beings he should have never provoked in the first place. He knew nothing of _real_ pain until he fought Goku. Even then, he should have killed the man that was proclaimed to be the legendary or did away with Bardock before things had gotten way out of hand.

Now, Frieza was regretting every single second he fought these _monsters_ that should have never existed in the least. Now he wanted to destroy the planet before they got the upper hand and ensured their defeat. But he wasn't able to break away long enough to ensure his survival due to the violation of hands ensuring that each blow was another scar and added injury to his once unharmed and seemingly powerful being.

The skies seemed to darken even more suddenly and Bardock noticed a pillar of light twisting and turning behind Frieza. It was then his eyes widened and he realized then what was happening at that very moment. Trying to keep him busy, Bardock grabbed him in a hold to the neck as the tyrant's fingers dug into his arms. However, Bardock refused to let go as the talons of this tyrant grew more bruising. His body blocked the vision of Porunga's mysterious resurrection until he was jabbed in the gut by an elbow. This repeated motion forced him to finally release Frieza as he turned, prepared to counter when he froze.

"The dragon..." Frieza smirked evilly. It was then Bardock made a horribly costly mistake letting down his guard and the tyrant flew towards the creature hovering in the sky.

"Shit! He knows!" Bardock hissed. Goku had already attempted to intercept Frieza and continue the battle, but Frieza fired a blast to slow him down and drew closer to the eternal dragon in hopes of getting his destined wish.

"We're too late..." Goku growled. The thought of fighting someone that may soon have immortality frightened Bardock as he lunged forward; ignoring Goku's words. He would sooner die than ensure that he had his wish.

'_I can't let it end here... I just can't...'_ Bardock thought angrily and aimed a punch at Frieza's face only to miss. He was knocked towards the ground where he saw Dende standing before the dragon afraid, but knowing what he had to do. He managed to stop before he collided with the young Namekian and remained where he was while preparing in case Frieza wanted to fire a counter-attack and kill the child-like alien again.

"Dragon, I wish for you to make me immortal!" Frieza yelled in total desperation; wanting nothing more than what he desired. The fear passed through Bardock as an immense wave. Frieza had been invisible before, but if his wish was granted…

"No…" Bardock muttered in despair. He had come this far to have the dragon balls themselves take away his chance of revenge? Tense moments passed while he vividly heard Dende speaking something, but the cursed warrior did not understand anything about what was going on around him anymore. The words were in some alien language he couldn't translate and he wondered what the young Namekian was saying.

"**YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. I WILL SEND ALL BUT THESE THREE TO EARTH..."** Porunga confirmed in a booming voice that rumbled like thunder. It was Frieza's turn for his eyes to widen when he heard these words spoken by the dragon himself. He saw the small Namekian vanish and the dragon flying heavenward before the dragon balls departed from the planet. Frieza's very wish, the one he had slain many of the planet's inhabitants for, slipped out of his fingertips once more as he turned his frustration towards the ones who were still upon the planet to enact revenge upon the Saiya-jins that defied him of immortality.

"You two are going to suffer before I go to Earth and destroy it!" Frieza proclaimed, completely irritated at the two Saiya-jin warriors that continued to vex the tyrant.

"You won't even get close to Earth," Bardock vowed. "You will perish here."

"Oh ho ho... You still think you're going to kill me..." Frieza taunted in a teasing way. "How unlikely..."

"You have lost every chance of redemption the minute you ordered those monsters to kill my comrades and made my life a living hell..." Bardock explained when Goku was about to retort about murdering Frieza. "If you had lived the life I have, then you would know why I'd want him dead over sparing his fucking life."

"It still sounds wrong to kill him..." Goku replied in lost sounding voice that seemed undecided of the evil incarnate and his final fate. "I still think we should make him see what he's done wrong and let him live with the shame..."

"And this is why we stand at different views..." Bardock glared at his son before summoning a powerful blast. "Frieza, prepare yourself for your end! Riot Javelin!"

The attack hit Frieza head on as he struggled to hold the blast from piercing his torso; however, it overpowered him as he flew backwards. An explosion rocked the area; however, a shadow darted through the smoke and Bardock had little time to react when he noticed Frieza had not only survived, but only got nicked in the right arm of his ultimate attack. A foot connected to the back of his head and he fell towards the jagged molten rock below. He barely recovered in time to kick off the heated surface; his boot slightly burnt, but ensuring that his body did not receive the blunt of the damage.

Returning to where the battle was, Frieza and Goku were already trading blows and Bardock mixed in his own. Frieza was starting to feel the added pressure building up and diverted his battle to one of the few surviving and intact islands near their present location. Bardock and Goku followed; however, before they could continue, the Earth-raised Saiya-jin held up an arm, signaling Bardock not to move. The elder warrior looked at his son in confusion as well as Frieza; wondering what this was all about.

"Stand down for a bit..." Goku commanded.

"What? I don't see what you want me to stop, but trust me he's not to be spared..." Bardock was becoming more annoyed. Why would his son want to fight this monster alone? He saw his son fly towards Frieza without much pause. Yet, unlike before the younger Saiya-jin was faster than the tyrant was. It seemed like the legendary power was finally putting a dent into Frieza's psyche, the one who had destroyed many worlds with his monstrous power.

Almost shortly after they broke apart, it was then Bardock finally realized the extent of the damage he had dealt.

'_He's... he's weaker...'_ Bardock gasped in amazement, wiping away the sweat and blood that trickled down his face from a wound. _'He can easily be destroyed by our might now if we strike...'_

The idea of ending this long-enduring nightmare was at his fingertips. He could kill him anyway he imagined, fast or brutally slow. The possibilities were endless and he was poised to give the finishing blow, to ensure that Frieza wasn't spared in the smallest most miniscule particles.

"It's done..." Goku spoke calmly; a hint of a smile on his angered face. He caught a few breaths and seemed less winded than Frieza was at that moment.

"What?" Bardock exclaimed, not understanding the words. _'If he was done, he would be lying dead at our feet...'_

"It's done?" Frieza repeated these words rather confused, unsure tone. "Explain yourself."

"You used a lot of your power during our battle and you're no longer at one-hundred percent..." Goku explained. "The only thing that awaits you now is your death if you continue fighting us."

"Isn't that the idea?" Bardock hissed, not favoring the idea that Goku was granting him _mercy_ when he wanted the beast dead. "I can't let him live. He's caused too much pain..."

"Dad!" Bardock ignored his son and fired another blast; this time, it engulfed Frieza and Bardock made sure it was stronger than his last. The screams of anguish were devoured by the roar of the attack. Moments later, it detonated and left nothing but a crater. After the dust and debris littered the ground following the explosion, Bardock turned to his son with an angered look in his cold, uncaring eyes.

"Let's get out of here... there's nothing we can do here now..." Bardock told his son before leaving the battlefield.

'_...what would drive him to kill?'_ Goku thought silently before following his father. The battle was over, but it had made the wall thicker between them than it already was. _'Was Frieza that bad that it's made my father like this? If so, I never wanted to know who he was... he's just like the other Saiya-jins who tried to destroy Earth. If it wasn't for the head injury, I would have been...'_

The Earth-raised Saiya-jin froze among the world that was falling apart around him. The very thought of being like the other Saiya-jins made him sick to his stomach. Dismissing the thought as one of pure madness out of the transformation, he went back to flying. Right now, survival was more important.

'_I'll never be like them...'_ The Earth-raised warrior vowed silently to himself. _'Had it not been for everything that's transpired, I would have been better off not knowing I was an alien…'_

* * *

Frieza's ship was in the distance and Bardock wasted no time landing within it and making his way to the control room. Even though it was much larger than he was, he knew every small detail of the ships he utilized. The ground beneath the ship shifted, but he held onto the control panel while punching random keys in order to get it working. The lights came on along with the engine; however, it was short-lived before darkness once more blanketed the area.

"Fucking machine... work damn it!" Bardock cursed while tapping the keys harder. Sparks came from the keyboard while Goku caught up to his father. The irritated warrior smashed his fists into the keyboard in pure irritation; wanting the ship to work to no avail.

"What about those space pods outside?" Goku suggested in an innocent and clueless tone of voice that betrayed his transformed state at the moment.

"Hm... considering this piece of shit won't fly, let's get to them and get off this fucking planet," Bardock growled before following his son. By this time, the ship began to slip into a fiery chasm and they managed to get into the smaller pods. Seconds passed before two spheres of light emerged unscathed and flew fast enough to escape the planet's failing gravitational field.

It was only mere seconds later that the planet exploded; sending shockwaves racing towards their ships. Goku braced himself; however, Bardock was knocked out when his head the low overhang within the ceiling of the craft.

* * *

"_Bardock... Bardock..."_

_The warrior's eyes opened slowly and he found himself on an alien landscape that he had seen once before, but could not recall where or when. The skies were a soft baby blue and the grass was a rich green color. Confusion crossed his face as a gentle breeze blew through his normal ebony hair. It was almost like the ability of Super Saiya-jin had been robbed of him; however, he could care less if it was only a temporary transformation. He had gotten the revenge he vowed to obtain, so it no longer mattered at the moment if he could transform again or not. There was a new thing that seemed to bother him._

'_How did I get here?' Bardock looked around completely lost and wondering if he had somehow died. The last thing he remembered was climbing into the ship escaping Namek before it exploded. Now, he was on yet another alien planet with a loss of what was going on. Afraid to move, he stood there utterly confused and at a loss of where to go when he heard the soft sound of footsteps padding behind him._

_Turning, he was surprised when he saw a familiar looking Saiya-jin female approaching him. A soft smile was on the young woman's face. Her deep brown hair was half the length of Radditz's hair and fell to the middle of her back. She was shorter than the male happened to be by a few inches._

"_T-Turnipa..." Bardock muttered softly, completely in a daze. "How did you...?" A soft, cold hand brushed against his lips and silenced the warrior instantly. _

"_Bardock... I'm not going to be here for long... but please... forgive Kakarrot… our son..." Turnipa pleaded, her eyes filled with sorrow._

"_Why? He wanted to let Frieza go, he killed you and..." Turnipa shook her head calmly._

"_He wasn't the one who killed me..." Turnipa softly ran her hand across her face. His hand gently touched hers; feeling the alien coldness instead of the warmth she usually possessed when she was alive. He noticed a faint halo over her head and realized that she wasn't among the living at all. It jarred him away from the female slightly as he took a step back from his mate._

"_How did you die then?" This was all confusing to the cursed warrior. How were they talking like this and where were they at this moment?_

"_I don't really remember... all I recall was shielding Kakarrot's body with mine..." Turnipa answered. "The only thing I could think of at the time was saving his life... protecting him by sacrificing myself in the process..."_

"_Do you know if he had died, all of this could have been prevented? That I could have saved you before the planet was destroyed?"_

"_Yes, but ask yourself this: would you have been saved from Frieza had he died and I lived only a little while longer?" Turnipa cryptically questioned._

"_I..." Bardock noticed that she was transparent and realized that they were in a white void now. "Turnipa!" His hands went right though the female he tried to hold onto in vain._

"_Bardock, please live on and watch over Kakarrot... he needs a father, I only wish I could have been there as his mother..." Turnipa's voice echoed softly before she vanished._

"_Turnipa..." Bardock looked in the spot she had been standing. His fists were shaking at his sides and he tilted his head back, feeling the painful loss affecting him greatly._

"_**TURNIPA!"**_

* * *

Wetness was on Bardock's cheeks when he woke up. The dream felt so real like the pain he felt after hitting his head against the overhang. He rubbed away the wetness assuming it was blood before realizing that he had been shedding tears. It was rare that a Saiya-jin allowed such a weakness, but seeing his deceased mate standing before him brought back memories that reminded him of what he had lost twenty-four years prior on that day that changed his life forever.

'_Turnipa... did you really tell me the truth? Was it really someone else who killed you back then?'_ Bardock thought silently to himself. At a loss of what really transpired in his dream or perhaps another cursed vision, he closed his eyes and sighed sadly.

* * *

_**Twenty-five years ago...**_

* * *

_Bardock had returned home from another purging mission and saw Turnipa happily waiting for him after his ship landed. The warrior looked at her confused before noticing her belly seemed bigger. Two things didn't quite add up at first until she gently took his hand and had it touch her belly gently. A soft pounding greeted him and he looked at his mate in question; almost in a child-like curiosity._

"_W-what's this?" Bardock looked at Turnipa almost though she was about to burst with excitement._

"_We're having another child..." Turnipa grinned happily._

"_R-really? Are you sure it's a good idea?" Bardock questioned._

"_Of course it is silly, besides, Radditz can look after the tyke while we spar..." Turnipa slyly stated, drawing closer to the seasoned warrior. There were many various ways they could spar and that caused him to blush before recalling something dreadful._

"_He was also the reason you said you wanted to castrate me the last time..." Bardock muttered these words in utmost discomfort; looking at the ground rather tensely._

"_Oh come on, it was the hormones talking," Turnipa reassured with a cheerful laugh. "Besides, I bet if anything, he'll look exactly like you..."_

"_Or you..." Bardock looked up at her before wrapping his arms around her waist; pulling her form and the child growing within her womb into a protective embrace. It was rare for Saiya-jin to show affection outside the house. They usually communicated with body language when they wanted to show their intimacy to one another, but it seemed he had other things in mind as he nuzzled her neck softly._

* * *

A rumbling drew him back to the present and he looked out the window in confusion. He glanced at the panel and noticed that they were going to land; however, Kakarrot's ship was moving at an erratic path compared to his. He tried to change the controls to have his ship follow; however, the gravity already had its hold on the craft. He watched the other one fly off and it completely faded away across the horizon when the atmosphere clouded over the starry landscape. Bracing himself, Bardock knew this wouldn't be an easy landing.

'_Never really is...'_ He added as an afterthought; the last before he lost consciousness upon impact.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	14. Yardrat

**Unexpected Fate-Version 2.0**

**Chapter 13-Yardrat**

If anything, Bardock assumed the battle with Frieza to be the worst thing he ever went through in his life. That was until he awoke to the mother of all headaches. He grimaced when he noticed at first thing he saw was a blur of foreign objects in a chaotic mess of colors; shadows and light blended horribly together; almost similar to inky blots upon various tones of colored paper. Clenching his eyes shut, he moaned in discomfort and fought against the rising vertigo that threatened to spill whatever contents he happened to have in his stomach.

It felt like an eternity had passed since he had been in space following the battle with Frieza and was curious to know if he had been successful of wiping out that snug bastard from the realm of the living. He already knew without a doubt that he was no longer a Super Saiya-jin considering how low his chi happened to be.

At that moment though, he was more concerned of his wellbeing than Kakarrots considering the extent of his own injuries. Since the younger Saiya-jins craft had gone the opposite direction, he was in no condition to find him and the younger Saiya-jin could be anywhere on the planet at the moment. For the moment, Kakarrot, rather Goku, was bound to his own fate; whatever fate that maybe.

Plus, what Turnipa had said...

_Turnipa..._ Bardock remembered the morbid dream almost though it actually happened. _Can I really forgive him though? He had no right to kill Radditz or assume he could let Frieza live... I mean what kind of tree-hugging bullshit did they teach a Saiya-jin who was supposed to kill everyone and leave not leave one soul alive? What part does kill everyone did he not understand when it was his mission? Why did he abandon it? So he could be something hes not? It makes no sense whatsoever._

He opened his eyes slowly and looked around the room. Silently, he was thankful that the previous distortion finally vanished and the brief sickness in his stomach was quelled enough to get his bearings. It was rather plain looking considering the white walls and shabby furnishing seemed far less impressive than he expected. Tan granite slates seemed to be the dominating theme of the hut since it made up most of the furnishings beside the floor. That in itself was a foreign wood along with a few furs that littered the place in various places.

_What the hell did I get myself into this time?_ Bardock groaned while mentally assessing the situation he happened to be in. He knew he was safe for the time being, but perhaps all he saw around him was an illusion and he couldnt allow himself to remain where he is, consequences be damned. _Seeing Kakarrots not here, my first order of business is to_

The door opening jarred the warrior out of his thoughts and he noticed a strange looking alien with reddish skin and large black eyes that almost freaked him out. What kind of planet did he end up landing on this time? He wanted to leave, but every part of his body ached in protest of overtaxed muscles and broken bones. Even standing was more of a strain at the moment compared to what he recalled the last time he had been conscious.

_Since when did I break my bones?_ Bardock realized that there were new wounds on his body, quickly answering his previous question almost immediately. _Probably when the ship crash-landed here... Either way, I cant trust these guys they look creepy as hell_

It is about time you have awakened... the creature stated clearly in a chirping voice. Bardock stared at it almost though it was going to do something to him. In his current state, he was at the creature mercy and worried that it might be able to overcome a weakened Super Saiya-jin. You have been out for days muttering random things... not to mention we have no idea why you came to this planet in the first place and injured yourself further...

Well, I cant help crashing straight into a planet without much time to prepare for it... Bardock rolled his eyes in annoyance. The pitch of the aliens voice was giving him a headache; one he felt forming and he fought the urge not to maim the alien yet. In his condition, it wouldnt serve his purpose; especially being injured as he was. Besides, where in the hell am I?

You have arrived to Yardrat, our home... the alien replied. My name is Prest and I along with my brethren have brought you here to recover from your internal and external injuries.

Tell me, have you seen a guy who looks like me around these parts? Bardock questioned.

Unfortunately, I have not seen a guy who resembles you in the slightest, Prest explained. If he is here, I believe he might have crashed on the other side of the planet.

_Figures..._ Bardock thought mentally. How long will it take for me to recover?

By the rate, it should take one helax... Prest stated.

Helax? Bardock repeated the last word in confusion. What is that?

A helax the equivalent of six to eight weeks...

Oh hell no, Im not staying in this bed that long... Bardock growled angrily. Bad enough he was frozen in a tank for over twenty-four years, but now, he was going to be bedridden for nearly two months? He decided this would not do in the slightest and a part of him wished there was a regeneration tank on this strange planet. Is there any way to speed up this healing process?

There is, but right now, the elder is currently out of town gathering herbs for our potions... Prest explained.

_Hm... if I find this healer, that would make things a lot less annoying than they already are..._ Bardock mentally summarized and decided on the next course of action. Where is this healer?

He went into the mountains in search of a rare herb that grows up there. It is treacherous land that you cannot handle on your own...

I can if Im not dealing with broken bones... Bardock sat up slowly in pain. He felt the sharp pains of broken ribs and the cracked vertebrae of his back. It was a miracle he was able to still sit up in his condition. Give me the strongest thing you got and Ill find this guy. Deal?

* * *

A half hour later, Bardock was wearing the oddest clothing that the Yardratians considered fashion. If anything, Bardock wanted to go out shirtless with torn leggings, but the thought of running around half-naked on an alien planet with unimaginable danger lurking did not settle well with Prest. He himself had insisted that the cursed warrior take the clothing offered.

_Note to self: remember to bitch at Scrix for the durable armor he gave me that fails on all levels..._ Bardock mentally added this to his on-going list of things to do. _Assuming I ever see him again though. If not, that might be more difficult, but if I ever see him... yeah..._

The mountain he trudged upon seemed steep, but not unconquerable to a Saiya-jin warrior like himself. The rugged path was slick with various rocks and other debris, but it did not deter him from climbing. He soon saw a forest before his eyes and walked right into it. Marking the trails, he soon circled one area roughly after he marked it. Assuming he did not make a mistake, he went down the same path to come to the same conclusion. He did it probably a few more times before blasting a new path; irritated at the idea that he lost time following some endless loop.

_Stupid forest..._ Bardocks thoughts of this rocky and perilous landscape seemed forgotten the minute he saw a golden glow to his right. Looking there, he found some strange glowing grass that plagued him to no end. Deciding to take this with him, he shoved some it into the chest plate of his armor of this before walking on.

Eventually, the path ended and Bardock smelt burnt flesh and blood in the air. He carefully walked forward and realized there were dead bodies of the natives lying near the entrance of some mysterious ruins. Running inside, he climbed a flight of stairs before noticing another body of a Yardratian laying there. He still drew breath; however, it wouldnt be long before he died as well if he was left unsaved.

_Damn, shouldnt have thought this would be an easy task..._ Bardock heard a roar and his eyes widened when a large, white-feathered dragon appeared. It had the most black-twisted horns that seemed to make Friezas pale in comparison and stood several meters taller than any normal humanoid. Its sharp talons were just as big as an average human, which mean instant death to any creature of that stature that drew near.

Sliding into a fighting stance, the cursed Saiya-jin knew he wasnt in his best condition after fighting Frieza; however, he noticed that this creature had wings of a bat, only covered in the downy softness. The black-barbed tail lunged at Bardock, but he narrowly dodged and grabbed the unconscious male before setting him against the wall of the temple. He wasted no time lunging at the creature before it reared its head back.

_Oh sh..._ Bardock thought was interrupted and he narrowly avoided the fire that sprouted from its mouth. The clothes he had received were singed and he growled angrily at the way it attacked him. Had he still had his tail, it too would have been damaged from the flames. With the extra effort, he punched the dragon in the snout as its head snapped upward and got entangled in the overgrown vines.

Ignoring the throbbing pain that echoed in his arm from the punch he delivered, Bardock quickly landed and grabbed the unconscious male. The dragon-like creature meanwhile tugged at the vines; causing debris to start to fall and crash into its large body. In seconds, the very ruins began to collapse and Bardock carried the Yardratian in tow while running amongst the wreckage of the place. Within the destruction of the ruins came dying roar that echoed behind his back along with the rumble of the earth as it collapsed in a rocky pile that would be the creatures grave.

* * *

Oh, it seems you have saved Ethr... Prest exclaimed.

Yeah, but the others werent as lucky as he was... a strange creature killed all of them... Bardock went on to describe what it looked like.

Ah, they were probably near the nest of a migrating soltyn... it is their time to reproduce after all...

_Reproduce? That means I killed a dragon that only wanted to find food or a nest..._ A foreign emotion began to fill the troubled warrior; one he never felt before.

...the potion should be ready in a few hours thanks to the herbs you found, so you should get some rest... Prests voice seemed to cut through his thoughts.

Huh? Oh, yeah... Bardock walked back to the given room and lay down on the bed. _I suppose its similar then to how Kakarrot took my older sons life... why though? If anything, he did it out of cold blood! Still, why do I feel like I did the wrong thing just a bit ago?_

The thoughts plagued Bardock until he fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Nine-thousand... nine hundred... ninety-six... Goku groaned. He was in the middle of doing sit-ups in his bed despite his body being bandaged up. His back hit the floor again and he continued. Nine-thousand... nine hundred... ninety-seven... nine thousand... nine hundred... ninety... eight...

You really shouldnt be doing that right now, a child-like voice spoke up. The Earth-raised Saiya-jin looked down at the shorter Yardratian that looked no older than a child, but knew it was merely a young teenager.

I need to do this Irn... otherwise; Im going to be bored... Goku pouted.

Still, youd think with your injuries, this would slow you down... Irn pondered out loud.

Ah, I can handle anything as long as its not a needle... Goku explained. His stomach chose that moment to chime in. And as long as I have something to eat.

Ill bring food, but please get back into bed, okay?

Alright... Goku rose from the ground and laid back down on the bed. So far, he enjoyed his time being on this planet despite his injuries. Also, the food here was incredible compared to what he usually eats on Earth. _I wonder where my dad is though... hopefully, hes doing better than I am..._

* * *

_Bardock..._

_No, not this again... Bardock growled. He hated the idea of a female calling his name and wanted this torment to end. He felt guilty for what Turnipa told him. His eyes opened anyway and he found himself on a familiar landscape he hadnt been on for over twenty-four years. A hint of surprise crossed his face before realizing that the one who said his name wasnt Turnipa, but Karis._

_What in the hell are you doing here? Bardock questioned in an annoyed tone._

_I am here to warn you of a danger coming... Karis replied. One that involves Frieza..._

_Frieza?__ Im sure Im just dreaming if youve come around to tell me this... Bardock huffed angrily. I mean Im sure I killed him after obtaining what my son did and carrying out what my prince had asked..._

_Unfortunately, becoming a Super Saiya-jin was not enough and he managed to survive... Scrix stated and Bardock noted the male had appeared right next to Karis. He will head to Earth in less than fifteen months in order to destroy it._

_Is that all? Seriously, you make it sound like its a bad thing hes heading to Earth... I can easily finish him off. Bardock spoke in a rather annoyed tone. By the way, that armor you gave me was..._

_It gets worse... at this time; King Cold has gotten involved in this... Scrix cut off Bardock with a warning. You and Kakarrot must prepare for this battle and put aside your past differences if you want to put an end to this tyrant._

_Work with Kakarrot? Ill pass... Bardock snorted. He was the one who was about to let Frieza go..._

_He has no idea what you had endured, Karis reminded the male that hesitant about his recent vision. If he did, he would have been more willing to end Friezas life like you have._

_Still... Bardock growled, attempting to make up an excuse on the spot of why he could not do what was being asked of him._

_Still nothing, Scrix interrupted for the second time. You know what you are to do... and this time, I pray that you learn from the experience..._

_Im starting to wonder if Im dreaming this or... Bardock didnt have the chance to say another word when the ground caved from beneath his feet._

* * *

The cursed Saiya-jin woke up with a start. He almost thought it was another dream when he realized something was in his right hand. Lifting it to his face, he saw that it was one of the potions that he had given Piccolo prior to Nameks destruction.

_Damn Scrix for telling me where I should do when I am still trying to figure out where I should go from hereand the fact that Friezas still alive..._

It didnt stop Bardock from uncorking the bottle and drinking the coppery substance. Almost instantly, warmth filled his body and he shut his eyes. For a fleeting moment, he felt like he had ascended into the Super Saiya-jin transformation again before it slipped through his grasp.

Moments later, he started unwrapping the bandages around his arms to see that they had healed. Despite most of the serious wounds healing, there was still somewhat of a dull ache in his muscles and some fading light bruises, cuts and slightly repaired bones. This was an improvement from what Prest had given him earlier at least and healed more of the serious wounds he had sustained.

_Cheap ass potion... Meh, better than being immobile..._ He mentally added while dressing.

Oh! Are you all better now? Ethr asked when he walked in.

Better than I was, Bardock smirked. Is the potion ready? Im going to deliver it to Kakarrot so I can get his ass in gear.

Its ready, but theres a fog on the horizon... Prest stated.

Fogs not going to slow me down from seeing my son... Bardock rolled his eyes.

Theres a legend though that if you go out while the fog is at its thickest, you vanish forever... Prest suggested.

Damn, thats because you all fail at finding your way around... Bardock hissed.

Actually, its been true for the last century we have taken refuge on this planet... Ethr replied. Youre better off waiting until the fog rolls off or learn Instant Transmission.

Instant Transmission? Bardock repeated these words in a confused tone. What kind of technique is that?

Because of Frieza, our people had been hunted, Ethr stated. Our race has been forced to move planet to planet due to the time and space techniques we possess...

Really now? Bardock raised an eyebrow at this. Perhaps these aliens werent as worthless as he first assumed. Is it possible I can learn it?

On one condition: you must never allow Frieza to learn of it...

I never had the intention of letting him learn anything...

Then first, let me show you how it works...

And for the first time, Bardock willingly began learning something new in order to help save the universe.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	15. Vengence

**Unexpected Fate-Version 2.0**

**Chapter 14: Vengeance**

It took hours for Bardock to properly teleport on his own; hours he probably could have saved if he had just flown there to begin with without worrying about some Yardratian folktale. Yet, it was worth his efforts to learn the semi-complicated technique once he appeared next to his youngest son. At that moment, he was in the middle of yet another medical examination when the elder warrior appeared and the creature tending to him jolted from the sudden intrusion. Bardock ignored the creature's fleeing form as it hid in another room; his attention at the moment was focused on his main priority.

"Kakarrot..." Bardock's eyes fell upon the man's beaten form. He felt the distrust arise, but he held out the vial to his son to take.

"Dad? How did you get here? How did you recover so fast?" Goku questioned while sitting up in bed and taking said vial into his hands.

"I hunted herbs, saved a healer and Scrix visited me in a vision before I received one of those..." Bardock recounted with a serious tone of voice. "Drink it so we can train before we leave this planet."

"How come?" Goku questioned.

"Frieza..."

"He's still alive?" Goku looked at his father in confusion. "I thought..."

"No, and for the record, I didn't spare him either..." Bardock admitted. He was sure he killed Frieza and yet the bastard lived while they were stranded on some alien world. He hadn't attempted to try using Instant Transmission to leave the world yet, but it didn't seem that impossible to do after using it to go halfway across the world. The only thing keeping him from doing so was the fact that he did not know where the tyrant was at that particular moment.

"I see... but... lately... I'm wondering if I really am a Saiya-jin or not..."

"What? Of course you're a Saiya-jin! A soft-hearted and clueless one, but it's still in your blood!" Bardock ranted. "After all, you were the one who managed to transform into a Super Saiya-jin in the first place and instill fear in Frieza; something none of the others managed to do in their lifetime. It would be just easier if you just stopped being so damn soft and..."

"I can't help being the way I am," Goku growled before transforming into a Super Saiya-jin, the vial shattering before he could dare take a drink from it. Fresh blood streamed from the hand that had cradled the vial before it shattered. "I was raised on Earth and I have no recollection of what I should have been, let alone consider myself a murderer like you!"

"You son of a bitch!" Bardock yelled back, matching the form his youngest son was in just as fast. He felt the strain on his body slightly due to the still healing injuries he sustained, but refused to stand down. It was strange how sporadic the transformation seemed to be when he was angered easily. "Is this how you thank me after I did you a favor by killing that human's murderer?"

"That 'human' you speak of was my best friend!" Goku yelled before he suddenly felt pain. He clutched his head with his good hand and hissed directly at his father.

"So what? I'm sure he's thankful that you... Kakarrot?" Bardock was interrupted by a low growl that came from the Earth-raised Saiya-jin. The cursed warrior barely had enough time to dodge when the younger one lunged. There was frustration and a hint of pain while Goku attempted to attack his father using raw power alone. It wasn't like the last time when he transformed and held himself mentally stable.

Apparently, something about Super Saiya-jin brought out the worst in the youngest Saiya-jin. For a moment, Bardock wondered why his son was acting aggressive all of the sudden. Before the younger transcended Saiya-jin could land a blow, a hand grabbed him from behind and threw him back into the wall. The impact was enough to render him unconscious and out of the transformed state while Bardock looked towards the one who intervened.

"About damn time..." Bardock growled angrily before allowing his own transformation to fade. His body still wasn't used to the state and it seemed to have tired him slightly.

"I assume your son needs something stronger than a healing potion this time..." Scrix surveyed the damage that the younger Saiya-jin's body was in. He went over and started carefully removing what glass was embedded in the warrior's hand due to the damage the Earth-raised warrior caused.

"Hell yeah we need something stronger than those flimsy potions..." Bardock spat. "They heal crap damage..."

"They are actually meant to heal minimal damage..." Scrix explained calmly before wrapping the appendage in a cloth that lay nearby.

"My point exactly..." Bardock agreed, watching the God of Strength easily bind the wrist carefully.

"...and they cannot heal trauma..." the God of Strength added with a serious tone of voice. He was now face-to-face with Bardock. The god's expression seemed to hold frustration and disappointment towards the cursed warrior.

"Trauma? What trauma?" Bardock growled; not liking where this conversation was going.

"You were the one insulting him, so you tell me," Scrix felt the cursed warrior fist his hands tightly in the robes that he usually wore. He was not the least bit afraid of this position he happened to be in and did nothing to change it at the moment.

"I did nothing..." Bardock hissed angrily, his frustration mounting.

"And I was not the one that made him snap to an uncontrolled state of Super Saiya-jin..." Scrix countered, his eyes briefly flickered teal. He could have easily broken out of the hold, but held back in hope that his words would sink in.

"An uncontrolled state?" Bardock released Scrix before glancing away at Goku's still form. "You mean to say that transforming into a Super Saiya-jin with that much anger is a bad thing?"

"It is for those who are not used to transforming..."

"Crap, why didn't you warn me before I did all of that?" Bardock was annoyed, if not infuriated about these terms of events. He decided that right now wouldn't be a good idea to see if he too could reach that same insane state as he rubbed his temples.

"Since when did you last believe anything I said?" Scrix questioned; knowing full well of the answer he was about to receive.

"Well... there was... maybe..." Bardock looked at the god and tried to remember; however, he had found no examples where he actually accepted any truth until after it happened. In any case, it was very difficult to believe everything that was being said after what he had gone through. "Fine, you got me there, but still, you could have stepped in any time..."

"You were the one who was supposed to put your differences behind you..."

"I don't know if I can... I mean... I don't even know my younger son well enough to..."

"You are making up excuses now," Scrix interjected. "I know it sounds stupid, but you will not get to know him if you keep pushing him away."

"Maybe if he wasn't so damn soft..." Bardock sighed bitterly. "Maybe then I would..."

"Soft does not have anything to do with him being your son. If you want to help him, follow me." Scrix replied before gathering the unconscious warrior in his arms and walked out. Bardock stared after Scrix's retreating form; noticing the robes skimming inches from the ground when he stooped low enough to clear the low hanging doorway. Not even bothering to say a word, he followed, still infuriated at Scrix for pointing out his hesitation and unwillingness to accept the son he had figured would have died before reaching adulthood.

* * *

The planet had too many mountains and steep cliffs, but not once was Bardock deterred from following Scrix after he carried Goku off with him. The walk was a quiet one despite the frustration he felt growing within him. He wanted to demand where he was taking his son, but he bit his tongue. In time, Scrix finally came to a stop in a strange stone circle where an altar rested. The first thing Bardock realized was that this altar was resting upon the ledge of a cliff and the second was the fact that the god had set Goku down and drew a circle with the staff he had summoned seamlessly out of nowhere.

A silver aura gathered around Scrix's form and he chanted something in an alien tongue, one Bardock recognized, but was at a loss to listen to the actual dialect and what it entailed. It was something he had heard his mother speak and taught him so long ago. Oddly enough, it was comforting to hear the nearly extinct dialect being spoken by one of his own kind. The words themselves were directed at where his son laid dormant since this unusual ceremony had begun and made him wonder if he had lived on Vegeta-sei in this day and time, would his son have learned this language.

_'If he did know the language, he probably would butcher it...'_ Bardock mentally grimaced at the thought. It was then Kakarrot began to fade and Bardock noticed he too was fading. He turned to see Scrix with his eyes closed in pure concentration. He was about to open his mouth and demand what was going on; however, he vanished without a trace.

* * *

Moments later, Bardock found himself in a place that took his breath away. Murals decorated the ivory walls of legendary battles from ages past; legends of events that have been lost with the destruction of his world, but seemed beautifully accurate and replicated flawlessly. The stone tiled floor was a pure white marble mixed with various off-tones and it created a winding path. It lead to a magnificent throne almost made entirely of a large extinct tree that was a brilliant ashen brown and gold blended together in a beautiful mix. In between the curved pathway was water that rippled across stones within the pool. Two trees sprouted almost mysteriously from the water's rocky areas on either side, but neither one looked any older than that a decade old.

Bardock had noticed his son's body lay at his feet and was confused where he was and why he was brought to this place without his knowledge. It was not until he heard footsteps gently pitter-pattering behind him that he turned around and shifted into a fighting stance. Was it an enemy? He saw an open doorway behind him and beyond that, only darkness seemed to greet him. The tension began to build within him and he knew without a doubt that this could easily be a trap.

Moments later, a figure emerged from the darkness and came to a stop within reaching distance of either warrior. Unlike the others, the figure wore a deep red robe and for the moment, the face was hidden beneath the hood. A silver tail gave away that this was another god, but it was not one he was familiar with due to the numerous symbols etched in golden thread upon the sleeves of the garments. Oddly enough, he knew right away based on the slight height difference that this wasn't Scrix standing before him. The figure was moderately shorter thankfully, but was still standing roughly around an even six feet give or take an inch. The intimidating presence did not settle well in the pit of Bardock's stomach and he felt both awe and fear.

"Bardock, please step aside..." the masculine voice requested. He spoke in an accented voice; speaking in the universal language instead of Saiya-go. Bardock did not pay heed to this request and stood his ground; half-expecting an attack any second if he had let his guard down in the slightest. Instead, the figure added, "...if you are to start reconciling with Kakarrot."

"Reconciling?" Bardock hissed the word almost though it was poison. "Why would I want to do that?"

"You do wish to mend the damage done, do you not?" the figure inclined.

"I take it you are another god?" Bardock questioned. He did not fully trust this man who he appeared before along with his injured son. Then again, his trust had been misled far too many times than he cared to admit.

"I am, but your people's prayers to me have long since stopped arriving to me," the confirmed deity replied before he removed the hood of his cloak. White hair, an unnatural trait for most Saiya-jins who had managed to live past their prime years in battle, trailed to his shoulders in unusual soft spikes. His calm, sparkling sapphire eyes fell upon Bardock and at that moment, a soft pressure made the cursed warrior _move_ to reveal Kakarrot's fallen form. His feet scuffled against the ground despite what his mind wanted to do: to remain where he was.

_'What kind of god is he?'_ Bardock mentally exclaimed at the thought of being moved with utmost ease; almost though he was silently respecting this god's wishes without knowing his real intent. The cursed warrior kept an uncertain gaze and watched this newly met deity kneel down to the ground.

Gently, he placed a palm upon Goku's head. A chant filled the room, but it was harder to distinguish the words due to the echoing sound filling the room. A bright light engulfed the area, but faded just as fast as it shone. Bardock noticed that the deity was now standing on his feet again and had a serious look that sent chills down the cursed warrior's spine.

"Your son is trapped in a nightmare... one that you had created with what words you have said..." the male calmly stated. Bardock could have sworn that he saw anger and a hint of sadness in this deity's eyes. Guilt stung, but for once, the cursed warrior had no idea why his words were affecting him like this.

"How in the world do you know this? Who are you?" Bardock asked in an unnaturally calm voice. For once, he wanted answers, yet he wondered what was making him feel this way. He shouldn't care about his son, but something about this god seemed to override that logic.

"Who do you think?" He cryptically gave a vague response; almost though expecting Bardock to come up with the answer for himself. "If you wish to save him, you must send reassurance through his unconscious state..."

"That's impossible..." Bardock spat. The idea was totally against his wishes, but the unnamed god shook his head.

"Are you not familiar with telepathy?"

"Yeah, but... you're asking me to do this while he's asleep?" Bardock demanded. He didn't like this idea and wanted to abandon him, yet that nagging feeling persisted.

"Precisely. Will you deny Turnipa's request and forsake your youngest son?"

The very words were like a knife piercing Bardock's chest. He felt almost though the breath was knocked out of his lungs. "H-how do you know about that?"

"Her wishes were strong enough to be heard. And unless you assist your son, the universe will not be safe from Frieza."

"Whoever you are, I seriously hope this works because I don't particularly trust you at the moment..." Bardock muttered before sitting down upon the ground and touching Goku's temples with his fingertips. He took a deep breath, eyes closing and realized what he was about to do. For a fleeting moment, the idea of establishing this type of communication _scared_ him, but in moments, a pull was felt and he drifted off into a meditative state.

* * *

_The landscape was scarred in many areas, yet it did not deter Bardock in the slightest. He noticed the various cracks in the ground and the upturned rocks that had been brought from the earth through unnatural forces of gravity. A sudden, painful cry snapped Bardock's head in the direction that he had heard this sound and he drew closer to what was going on._

_"What the...?" Bardock was at a loss of words when he saw Frieza striking Goku in the ribs; his own flesh and blood not even fighting back in the slightest to protect himself. He lunged at the tyrant in an effort for him to release his son; however, he flew straight through the image and Kakarrot. He turned and saw that this beating continued without him affecting it even in the slightest bit. 'What just happened? I could have sworn…'_

_"You are going to disappoint all of your friends..." Frieza's voice echoed. "Weren't you saying you were going to finish me?"_

_Goku said nothing in response. He wasn't even powered up as a Super Saiya-jin, which was a contrast to the truth. Bardock growled at this scene, disgusted at the idea that his son was dreaming of something as ridiculous as this._

_"You're a monster; you are just like the others..." Frieza spoke bitterly. "You are a cold-hearted murderer who is supposed to obey my words and kill in my name..."_

_The very words suddenly snapped something in Bardock's psyche. He recalled his own thoughts earlier that day._

**_'What part does 'kill everyone' did he not understand when it was his mission? Why did he abandon it?'_**

_'Kill? In Frieza's name? Was that why Kakarrot abandoned the mission?' Bardock realized right then and there the damage he caused. Words from when they fought Frieza came back to him and he felt the underlying truth hit him hard._

**_"He can change…" Goku's voice pleaded softly, the kindness in his eyes betraying the legendary state he happened to be in._**

**_"…change? You're expecting him to suddenly see the light?" Bardock bitterly laughed at the thought at his son's naiveté. "He won't change Kakarrot. Stop thinking people are capable for second chances! Even I don't deserve one!"_**

_'Then… then this is my fault that Kakarrot's denying himself… because I was…' Bardock growled when he heard his son scream in pain again. His anger reached its peak and he finally yelled, "Kakarrot, the only cold-hearted murderer is the one that's kicking your ass! Fight back damn it!"_

_Surprise crossed Goku's pain-stricken face. His eyes opened when he heard those words and Frieza paused, almost though sensing something totally amiss. A primal cry escaped the Earth-raised Saiya-jin's lips as the golden aura suddenly gathered around his injured form. The tyrant was forced to release the Super Saiya-jin that had mysteriously re-awakened. The light intensified and Bardock was forced to shut his eyes against his will._

* * *

Slowly, conscious thought filtered in and Bardock felt a gentle pressure in his arms. His eyes opened to find Goku lying there looking up at him with a calm expression on his face. The wounds he had sustained had vanished; almost though he was healed by the cursed warrior's efforts. Yet, even the warrior himself felt the last of the pain he had was mysteriously wiped away. Glancing up, Bardock noticed the deity standing there; almost though he had been watching and waiting the whole time for this outcome to occur.

"You have done well," the deity stated.

"Yeah, but next time you ever ask me to make that kind of dive, don't expect me to do it gently..." Bardock huffed, sitting up from his leaning position.

"Who are you talking to dad?" Goku questioned and looked up, but seemed at a loss of what was transpiring. For an odd reason, he heard nothing beside his father's voice.

_'Can't Kakarrot see this guy?'_ Bardock mentally questioned. _'Strange, I can see him...'_

"Right now, Kakarrot has yet to learn more about who he is, thus the reason why he cannot see or hear me." Bardock's patience finally snapped. Whoever this deity was seemed to finally drive him out of the concerns of his son for the moment.

"Are you used to reading my mind?" Bardock spat angrily; looking at the god almost though he was doing this to irritate him.

"That I cannot help since your mind is like an open book..." The deity stated.

"I'm not reading your mind..." Goku spoke softly in confusion while looking around the area and taking the surroundings of the place they happened to be in. "Where are we anyway? Are we still on that planet we crash landed on? It looks so strange…"

"Kakarrot, even I don't know where we're at, nor why you can't see this guy I'm talking to," Bardock glanced back down at his son. He was utterly at a loss how to explain these things to his youngest at the moment; especially after all that transpired.

"I have already explained it to you. He cannot see me because he has yet to learn more about who he is."

"Yeah, I heard you the first time..." Bardock muttered almost completely under his breath. This was starting to annoy him and for once, he almost wished things worked out better.

"Dad? Are you alright?" Goku glanced back up at him before the cursed Saiya-jin pushed his son away. Standing up on his feet, Bardock continued to look at the deity with a sense of impatience on his face. "You're acting really strange..."

"Can we leave this place now?" Bardock ignored his son's questions for the moment; his own seemed higher in priority than what the younger warrior was asking. "Or do I have to indulge him with who he is right at this second?"

"I will send you back, but know this: he will never accept who he is unless you make amends and you face your past."

_'Amends? My past? Why would he ask me to go through those things?'_ Bardock realized the confused expression did not lighten from his son's face, not to mention this one-sided conversation that Goku was trying to follow was perhaps confusing him. Shaking his head, he decided that would be a question better left answered another day.

"How do we get out of here anyway?" Goku questioned.

"I'm hoping _he'd_ send us back already..." Bardock's eyes narrowed at this deity that perplexed him.

"Him who?" Goku was once more at a loss of what was going on before a white glow surrounded his form. Bardock noticed the same thing around him just then and looked back towards the mysterious god. A silver aura had gathered around the deity and his attention was returning them back to where they had come from.

_'...and I have yet to know who he is...'_ Bardock reminded himself._ 'Knowing this was some fucked up divine intervention, I'm just going to assume this will never happen again...'_

* * *

Seconds later, they appeared once more on the alien landscape they had been brought to. Goku looked around and for the first time was at a loss of what transpired. Even Bardock couldn't bring himself to tell his youngest son what had just happened since he was as lost.

_'Not to mention we're back on this planet...'_ Bardock glanced around; somewhat relieved that he didn't have to try using instant transmission to get back to Yardrat. He was still inexperienced with it and besides his son's power level, he could not sense anyone else clearly enough.

"Where did we end up anyway?" Goku's voice broke through the elder warrior's thoughts.

"We happen to be on Yardrat again." Bardock spoke in a slightly relieved voice. For the first time, something was working out in his favor.

"How did we get out here?" Goku looked around almost like a lost child who was searching for answers to his own questions.

"Now's not the time to ask that question, especially since we have other pressing manners to deal with." Bardock reminded his youngest son and to get out of answering the same questions he was still trying to figure out. _'Especially with Frieza...'_

"I suppose," Goku stood up and stretched. "It feels good finally being able to move after all I went through."

"We should get back to that village and prepare," Bardock stated and held out his hand. He was planning to use instant transmission to return them both to where they started when a sound distracted the two. A familiar, evil female appeared with a smug look on her face.

"Clive..." Bardock growled the name in irritation. She was the reason that Frieza learned of the legendary and was powerless to stop it back on Namek.

"It seems you still live Bardock, for the moment," Clive smirked while taking in their current positions. "In any case, my lord wishes for your son..."

"You won't get anywhere near him before I snap your neck!" Bardock threatened.

"Unfortunately, you will not be able to stop her," another voice replied. A warrior that looked almost **_exactly_** like Goku appeared; however, he possessed a darker, more menacing complexion and had a rueful look on his face. The other telltale sign that this wasn't the Earth-raised Saiya-jin was the slightly spiky 'devil horns' that seemed to sprout at the start of the curves of his head in the obvious positions.

"What the hell?" Bardock glared angrily at the look-a-like. At this moment, he did not wish to fight another Saiya-jin, but knew if he had to, he would. "Who are you?"

"My name is Turles. When I had heard Saiya-jin rebelling against Frieza, I decided to see for myself how pitiful your attempts actually are," the doppelganger explained. "I have heard stories about you uncle and it's amazing how pitifully weak you happen to be."

"Uncle? So you're related to Sparig…" Bardock was stunned by the sudden turn of events. He had no idea what was going on anymore; especially with the appearance of a long-lost nephew.

"Sparig was my father…" Turles smirked. "It's ashamed he isn't here right now to fight you and your spawn."

"Nephew or not, I refuse to be related to you," Bardock hissed and lunged at the evil doppelganger. In seconds, Bardock suddenly found himself thrown off-balance and shoved straight into the ground where he was immediately pinned by a foot pressing painfully upon his back.

"Clive!" Turles yelled. "Get Kakarrot while I have some time to be more re-acquainted with my uncle here..."

"Now, now... there's no reason to try and fight me..." Clive noticed Goku had shifted into a fighting stance, but drew closer regardless. "If you just surrender, we will spare your father's life and ensure that the procedure is painless as possible."

"Procedure?" Goku repeated the word while looking at her in confusion.

"Kakarrot, don't buy into that bullshit!" Bardock yelled before he felt the weight in the small of his back increase significantly. He yelped from the pain, which tore Goku's eyes away from his enemy for the briefest second.

"Dad!" Goku was completely off-guard now by the cry. By this time, Clive gently touched Goku's cheek as the Earth-raised Saiya-jin tried to back away. Her touch was unnaturally warmer than his skin and a sudden pain ripped throughout his nervous system. Falling to his knees, he continued earthward face down with a blank expression in his eyes.

"It's a pity, but you really shouldn't buy into what others have to say my dear. Betrayal is always a bitch," Clive spoke in a bitter tone before looking back at her accomplice. "Turles! Kill him so we can take his son back to Frieza preferably alive! He wants to have that monkey suffer losing everyone on Earth!"

"K-Kakarrot… no…" Bardock hissed before his hair flickered. Something _alien_ clicked in his mind just then and the next thing he saw was red. His memories jumbled together in a chaotic mixture of pure rage: Turles fighting and dying at his hands followed by Clive meeting her end shortly after. His attention had fallen upon the son and before the cursed warrior could harm him, darkness had descended upon him.

* * *

_"...wake up..." a soft, unfamiliar voice called from the darkness. "Come on, wake up..."_

_'Not these damn visions again...' Bardock willed himself upright; unsure of where he was as his vision slowly cleared. It was then he noticed the child-like version of himself that seemed no older than ten years old. His younger version was at a woman's side, shaking her gently. He was no longer on Yardrat, rather in a forest of red and brown trees along with a woman's body he barely recognized, but had yet to give a name. He felt the blood in his veins grow cold. 'What the hell?'_

_"It's no use, she won't wake up..." a boy around the same age as Bardock stated. He was almost a mirror copy of Bardock, only with the slight difference with his hair similar to Turles. "She's dead..."_

_"Take it back Sparig!" the younger Bardock yelled. In the child's arms was a woman whose dark auburn shoulder-length hair was bound by a hand-woven hair band. Blood seemed to defile both boys and the very ground was saturated in the substance. It was then Bardock realized the significance of his past self's anger and finally recognized the woman in the child's arms._

_'M-mother?' Bardock's exclaimed; his eyes widened in surprise. 'Why am I remembering this?'_

_"Why do you even care about her? The only thing she did was raise us when our father abandoned us..." Sparig huffed. "How can I be related to someone who refuses to follow Frieza's orders and remain on this mud ball weak and pitiful?"_

_"You were the one that killed her! Mom never wanted either of us to follow that freak in the first place!" Bardock growled and he released his mother. Lunging at the boy angrily, Sparig easily knocked the boy aside to the ground. A familiar scratch was on Bardock's cheek thanks to the buckle on Sparig's glove drawing blood._

_"Unlike you, I follow Frieza's orders because I refuse to be weak..." Sparig explained. "She may have cared for us and taught us of the gods, but the only god we have is Frieza... Infr himself has forsaken us ages ago and left us to rot on this hell-hole."_

_'Infr?' Bardock thought silently to himself before thinking back to that man that helped him and Kakarrot from before._

**_"…your people's prayers to me have long since stopped arriving to me…"_**

_'That couldn't be him, could it?' Bardock was beside himself before his attention fell back on the child that trembled angrily with a low growl escaping his throat. His younger self glared up at Sparig angrily._

_"I still believe in him!" the younger Bardock cried out and attempted to attack his brother again. That earned another blow, this time to his stomach. The boy collapsed to the ground in pain, breathing hard while he glared at his twin brother in hatred._

_"You'll do yourself a lot of good by not believing in that fairy tale and grow up," Sparig snorted at the whimpering boy before turning and walking away._

_"Lord Infr... if you are real, why... why did you let mom die?" the younger version of Bardock questioned as tears ran down his cheeks; half of his tears mixing with the blood upon his left cheek. The child looked to the heavens distraught and lost._

_'I never wanted to remember this...' Bardock looked away from the scene as it faded into the darkness. 'My own brother killed our own mother and betrayed me... and in Frieza's name... and had Kakarrot not defied this… he too would have…'_

_"Dad?" a voice echoed softly; jarring the darkened landscape. "Dad, wake up..."_

_'Kakarrot?' Bardock felt a tug on his consciousness at that moment._

* * *

A golden hue surrounded Bardock and he was inches away of striking his son down. The blank look was still in the Earth-raised Saiya-jin's eyes; however, he muttered the same words the cursed warrior had heard in his dream. Retreating from his son's prone form, he blinked in astonishment at what had transpired around him.

_'Did... did I lose control?'_ Bardock thought silently while staring at his hands. _'Shit, I gave into that uncontrolled state without even thinking and I... I almost killed...'_

"But you did not..." Scrix's voice interrupted. At this point, Bardock was no longer surprised at the idea of the God of Strength reading his mind after all that transpired.

"I have questions..." Bardock stated, reverting back to his neutral form. "...and this time, I want to know the truth. Why didn't Infr answer my prayers after what Sparig did to my mother?"

"Bardock," Scrix began, "your mother died protecting you that day. Had she not, Kakarrot would have never come to be."

"I don't care about Kakarrot, I just want to know why Infr did not answer my prayers," Bardock questioned angrily. "Why did my mother die?"

"If anything, she pined for your father after the sacrifice he made for not only your mother, but you and your brother."

"My father sacrificed his life for my mother, brother and me?" Bardock growled. "I don't believe that for a minute..."

"You do not need to," Scrix reassured. He knew now was not the time to reveal how exactly his father had died to the cursed warrior; especially when he did not believe it.

"Another thing, that man that helped Kakarrot, was that really Infr?"

"Correct." Bardock's eyes widened when he heard this confirmation. "Deep inside, even though you refused to believe, a part of you still held onto what your mother had brought you up on."

"I had stopped praying after that day because of Sparig... because he took her life..." Bardock looked at the ground guiltily. He still had one more question; one that plagued him since he had awakened twenty-four years in the future. "Why was I spared?"

"You are one, that if had fate allowed to carry out exactly as written, would have perished the day Vegeta-sei met its end," Scrix walked towards Goku's body and knelt down.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Bardock questioned, still somewhat untrusting around people, but was willing to allow Scrix to do whatever he desired at the moment since he knew it would be worthless to fight or argue with him.

"Healing Kakarrot," Scrix gently touched the Earth-raised Saiya-jin's back and concentrated.

"If you were able to do that before, why didn't you?" Bardock sneered.

"You still do not trust anyone wholeheartedly..." Concentrating, a silver glow surrounded Scrix and dipped down to Goku's still form. Muscles moved weakly and the God of Strength backed away once he was finished with the procedure.

"If you're done annoying me, you can get out of here now," Bardock hissed. "I think I had my fair share of gods today."

"As you wish," Scrix vanished. Bardock picked up his son gently who was starting to recover and teleported back to the village.

* * *

Later that evening, the cursed warrior walked outside and climbed on top of the roof. He closed his eyes and reeled in the memory of his long-dead mother. Though it happened a long time ago, the dream he had when he lost control made it seem like it happened all over again. For the time being, his youngest son was recovering from the day's events. It was the first time Bardock had time to think about anything besides Frieza; something he refused to think about for so long.

_'Mother...'_ Bardock silently thought to himself while thinking back to the day's events. _'Was I wrong to give up believing in what you taught me? Should I open up to others, including Kakarrot?'_

There was no answer, not that he was expecting one. Opening his eyes, he looked heavenward again as a shooting star crossed the nebula within the darkened sky.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	16. Painful Memories

**Unexpected Fate: Version 2.0**

**Chapter 15-Painful Memories**

Months had passed since Bardock and Goku had arrived on Yardrat. Since then, both Saiya-jins had fallen into a daily training regimen. Honing in on the _control_ aspect of Super Saiya-jin after the incident, both began making progress strengthening and refining the power they had achieved. At first, the transformations were difficult to control and there was times that either one slipped into the uncontrolled state; however, with each passing day, it was growing easier to transform without the anger involved.

For the last few months, Bardock had not had a single vision or had remembered anything of great importance that was related to his past. However, it was during one of their daily spars that the curse again made its presence known. Goku, unaware of his father's plight, pulled back a punch before it connected to the left side of his face when he noticed the warrior's eyes glaze over mysteriously.

"Dad? Dad?" Goku attempted in vain to get his father's attention, even going as far as waving his hand in front of the cursed warrior's face.

_A mysterious golden warrior wearing the strangest garments and yielding a sword stood before Frieza's mechanical body. Standing nearby was King Cold who had a surprised, yet calm demeaning look upon his face whereas Frieza's face was twisted in pure fear of this unknown warrior. The same fear that was instilled back on Namek when both Kakarrot and himself transformed and Bardock thought that the tyrant would die on the spot seeing a third one._

_While Bardock questioned these gazes, the figure that had provoked these mixed feelings turned and looked back to him. He was calm; almost though he knew how to control the power effortlessly. Was it really possible to have that much control over the legendary state?_

"_Let's take Frieza and these guys out together, what do you say?" the mysterious Super Saiya-jin asked; his attention turned to Bardock with a smirk on his face. He looked familiar; however at the same time, he realized he had no name to put to the person's face. He tried to figure out who it was, wishing he knew more of this mysterious youth who seemed to trust him with the weight of the world without any consequences attached._

"What kind of Super Saiya-jin was that?" Bardock found himself saying out loud when the vision abruptly ended. He didn't recognize the man at all and found himself trying to think of who it was.

"Huh?" Goku once again had the clueless expression on his face. "What are you talking about? We're the only Super Saiya-jins besides that one guy you were with..."

"That 'one guy' we were with was a god Kakarrot... a god..." Bardock stated with a serious tone of voice.

"Well, besides him, how many Saiya-jins are left?" Goku questioned quizzically.

"Only us, our prince and your son..." Bardock decided to leave out the details of Paragus and Brolly.

The cursed warrior had assumed that they would never run into those two since the computer's logs had considered them 'lost' with the destruction of Vegeta-sei. Back on Namek when Karis had checked the computers, he had seen that they were both murdered the day of the planet's destruction. Even if they had survived, it was at the most abyssal. At the same time, he couldn't help but shake the feeling that somewhere in space, they were still alive. He had noted Brolly's power level itself was much higher than Prince Vegeta's power level was when he was born.

If both of them had survived the destruction of Vegeta-sei, then they too would be a threat; a threat that Bardock hoped neither one of them would ever witness in their lifetime.

"Well then, maybe he's just someone from another world or something..."

"Another world? Kakarrot, I doubt that theory would even fly considering the way I saw him looking at me on friendly terms..."

"You _saw_ him?" Goku repeated. Bardock cursed himself for revealing what he had just said.

"Kakarrot, have you ever wondered why Frieza kept me alive?"

"Not really, no..." This was something else he didn't want to share with his son, but he knew he had to in order to start the whole 'trust' issue that the gods wanted him to improve upon.

"It's because I was cursed with the ability to foresee into the future..." Bardock explained. He half-expected him to denounce the idea or laugh it off and believe that he was crazy. He had tried to warn the other Saiya-jin of Vegeta-sei's destruction and was shunned for it. He half-expected Goku to react the exact same way, but the young warrior's face lit up in total awe.

"Really? That sounds like a handy trick and..." Goku's cheerfulness was cut short by a harsh truth.

"This isn't an easy 'trick' to possess Kakarrot." Bardock hissed angrily.

"Why do you say that?"

"You wouldn't understand why I have it, not that you'd ever understand..." Bardock interrupted his son's amazement. "We're too different... it's no wonder you barely believe you're a Saiya-jin..."

"Well, that's what talking it out is supposed to do right?" Goku suggested.

"I'm afraid not..." Bardock pressed his fingers to his forehead before the younger warrior could stop him and vanished.

"Man, I need to learn that trick..." Goku complained to no one in particular.

* * *

On the other side of the planet, Bardock appeared before sitting down upon the ground. He took a jagged rock and began to draw within the dirt a rough representation of what the new Super Saiya-jin looked like. It seemed rather foreign to see another one mysteriously appear in his visions and it not only shocked him, but drove fear down his spine.

'_Is he even a friend or a foe?'_ Bardock thought silently to himself before closing his eyes. In a strange sense, he never liked meditation due to the fact that it agitated him, but at the same time, it actually kept his curse at bay for it delayed any new visions of the future from arising. It also helped him calm down after arguments with his youngest when he agitated him too much.

* * *

"_Mother, I know you won't be happy with me, but I decided... I'm going to join Frieza's ranks..."_

'_Shit, not another one of these damn visions...' Bardock growled. He noticed yet a younger, yet now late-teenage version of himself now kneeling at the gravestone of the woman that had birthed him._

"_I still hate him for what Spring did in his name, but maybe, just maybe I can avenge your death if I killed Frieza... someday, I'll kill him for you... that way, someday, you can tell me your stories again when my life is over…"_

'_Which I had not heard for so long...' Bardock reflected upon his younger self's innocence before it was cruelly snatched from him. 'I almost wish I heard those stories again, but I know that'll never happen...'_

"_I want to hear more about the legendary and how he will come to save us all... and maybe find out why father hasn't been in our lives..."_

'_Why would I bring that up?' Bardock heard his younger self say with the long forgotten enthusiasm he used to have on life. 'My father, my mother's mate abandoned us...'_

"_**If anything, she pined for your father after the sacrifice he made for not only your mother, but you and your brother."**__ Scrix's voice cut into the vision he was seeing at that moment. The younger version rose up to his feet and walked away from the grave that had a plain cylinder-like stone rising from the ground. The weathered stone bore his mother's name and the year of her death._

'_Unless there's something being kept from me...'_

* * *

The cursed warrior's eyes opened and he noticed Karis standing there this time. Groaning at the thought that the gods were again testing him, he glanced up at the female and noticed the sadness in her eyes.

"You wish to learn something," Karis spoke carefully.

"At least you're more respectful than the others. They would normally..."

"...about your father, am I right?" Karis continued; interrupting Bardock's tirade.

"I take it back; you're all nosy for your own good..."

"How much do you want to see your father for who he was?" Karis questioned.

"For who he was?" Bardock was confused while she held out her hands that cradled a large bottle. Inside was a black liquor-like substance, one that seemed like poison by the way it was being handled.

"In my hands is a potion that can show the user whatever they wish," Karis explained. "It is one that will show the truth if you are ready to face them."

"Truth huh?" Bardock eyed the potion. "How long will I be out if I took a sip?"

"Roughly twenty minutes at most..." Karis explained.

"Give me the bottle then..." Bardock held out his hand. The female gently handed it over and Bardock didn't waste time uncorking it and taking a small drink before handing it back to her without a pause. A minute passed while he waited for the vision to take place. "Nothing's happening... I'm sure this is another crock of a..."

A strange headache began to take hold and his eyes clenched shut. He didn't hear Karis' tone of voice before he fell backwards against the rocky ground unconscious.

* * *

_The sound of beeping was heard when Bardock's eyes opened. He looked around confused. Instead of the desert-like place on Yardrat, gray emotionless walls surrounded him as he slowly realized where he was._

'_A medical ward?' Bardock didn't expect this at all and looked around. He noticed a screen displaying the date before his eyes widened in shock. 'Wait, why is this dated over fifty years in the past? What's going on?'_

_The sound of an infant crying distracted the elder warrior and he followed this sound to a room where he saw two male babies and a familiar, yet younger version of her mother holding both of them in her arms. He immediately recognized himself and Sparig, but did not know who this other male was standing at her side. She was dressed in a long black cloak with the babies whimpering lightly in their sleep. Fresh tears were on Sparig's face and it seemed he was being calmed down._

_The man who was standing there had short hair and apparently seemed like it was cut from the way it was when he was born. It spiked up almost in defiance as he typed something in the computer that almost seemed far too complex to follow. Windows seemed to flicker on and off the screen before the whole display went blank._

'_What did he just do?' Bardock thought. 'I couldn't follow any of it…'_

"_Leti, you need to take them to a safe place..." the male told his mother._

"_What about you Kalif?" Leti asked. "I can't leave you here to handle them alone…"_

"_You're still weakened from childbirth… I need to buy you time to escape with them... they would want to kill the weaker one..." Kalif explained._

'_The weaker one?' Bardock reached out to feel their power levels and noticed who the weaker one was; surprise crossing his face. 'He knew...?'_

"_But Kalif… I can't do this alone…" Leti felt the tears rolling down her cheeks._

"_Leti, you need to go now! For our sons, I can't let any of you die… Infr will protect me…"_

'_F-father…?' Bardock finally realized the connection between his mother and the male named Kalif. 'This is my father… the father I never met…'_

_For a fleeting moment, Bardock noticed Kalif look past Leti and straight at him; almost though he had heard his thoughts. He saw the grief in his eyes; the idea of facing danger the only thing keeping him from going with his mother._

"_What is it Kalif?" Leti questioned._

"_They're coming, Leti…" Kalif opened the trap door hidden under the floor. "Take Sparig and Bardock… get as far away as you can from the city and don't look back…"_

"_Kalif, please come back to me…"_

"_Leti… I might not make it back…" Kalif pushed her in before closing the trap door despite her protest. He pushed a heavy desk on top of the hidden door to keep her from coming back in. Under his breath, he muttered an apology to Leti._

_Bardock was surprised; his father knew death was coming and yet, he ensured their survival. He was curious why his father would make such a move like this. Moments later, he received his answer when the doors hissed open and a being looking similar to Frieza's second form walked inside._

"_Where are your mate and her children?" the Frieza-look-a-like stated._

"_Far from your dirty hands..." Kalif stated. "I will not allow you to touch them like your soldiers did to my daughter, Cold."_

'_Daughter? Then… they…' Bardock was beside himself at that moment when he heard the horrible revelation from his father's mouth. 'I had a sister; a sister that I never knew…'_

"_That's __**King**__ Cold to you and I will see to it that you are punished for your crimes..." Bardock noticed the alien grabbing his father by the neck before snapping it. The male was dropped to the floor before him._

"_Leti..." Kalif muttered with his dying breath. The very air around them felt like it dropped twenty degrees when he saw his father thrown to the ground._

'_King Cold…' Bardock thought morbidly and glared at King Cold. 'That bastard...'_

"_Get a soldier to carry out his carcass; it reeks of monkey shit..." King Cold vainly replied with an irritated voice. Bardock watched as the soldiers did as he asked without questioning him._

"_What about the renegade's mate?" a brave soldier questioned. King Cold noticed the screen was blank and shoved his hand straight in the monitor before ripping the cords out. "The records were destroyed, so we don't know who she was or where she went."_

"_Despite what the renegade did, he only bought them enough time to survive before we put them to good use. In time, they will come out of hiding and serve us... especially the weaker one..." King Cold smirked. "I should make a policy change... from this moment on, all of these barbaric monkeys, even those recently born, shall be sent off-world to carry out my wishes as well as Frieza's and destroy life, whether they live or die..."_

'_That was... that was the day the policy changed for all infants... Radditz and Kakarrot were both sent out following their births along with thousands of others... in an effort to weed out the strong from the weak...' Bardock had to control himself and turned away from what transpired moments ago. With an irritated hiss escaping his lips, he leaned his head against the wall of the medical room, not wanting to see another minute of this situation while the rest of the scene played out behind him. 'If this was why my father died, I...'_

_It was then he felt nothing replace it and heard the panting breaths of someone he recognized. The cursed warrior almost fell, but remained standing and turned to see that he was in a red and brown rugged forest that he easily recognized. This was the area where he would be raised with Sparig until his mother's untimely death at the corrupted child's hands._

"_Shh... it's alright Bardock..."Leti's voice softly comforted the crying baby. "You're safe now... as well as Sparig..." Bardock noticed his mother's face with tears running down her cheeks. This was a sadness he recognized that his mother carry for the rest of her life._

'_She knew he died... because she felt his death...' Bardock clutched his chest and remembered the feeling all too well. 'Kind of how I felt Turnipa's, but I ended up ignoring it because I was angry at Frieza at the time...'_

_The images faded and Bardock sank to his knees in the darkness. He knew the vision had ended, but he didn't want to move, to see anymore at that moment. Something about these visions was changing his outlook on life and he had no idea what he was going to do at that moment._

'_Can I really trust what I saw though?' Bardock thought morbidly._

* * *

The odd vision ended and he was still reeling in the shock of what had happened. Both his mother and father had given their lives to protect him of all people. He couldn't let their deaths be in vain; especially when it was King Cold and Frieza were both directly and indirectly responsible for their deaths.

"Are you alright dad?" Goku's voice came from above him. Bardock didn't expect his youngest to follow him here and looked confusedly at him at first. Sitting up, he rubbed the bruising area that his head hit the rocks. It would take a few days for that particular bump to heal, but he would bare it all the same.

"How did you get to the other side of the planet so fast? I would have expected it to take a few hours... unless I was asleep that long... twenty minutes my ass..."

"Actually, it has been a half an hour since you left..."

"Eh?" Bardock realized that had it been longer, the sun would have been deeper in the sky. It only meant one thing. "You are learning Instant Transmission too, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but I had trouble teleporting long distances like you and had to make multiple jumps..."

"Well, if you have to learn it, then we might as well perfect it before stopping Frieza..." Bardock muttered. Standing up, he pressed his fingers to his forehead and vanished. Goku realized the idea of learning this technique could be a game, so he followed with his own teleport, trying to keep up with his father.

* * *

Roughly a year later, both warriors were preparing to head to Earth after punching in the correct coordinates into the ships systems. It felt surreal; the idea of going to Earth, after all that's transpired, would he find his vengeance there?

"Kakarrot, when we get to this planet of yours, I want a real battle between us after we deal with Frieza and his father..." Bardock requested.

"A real battle?" Goku almost thought he heard wrong before noticing the serious glare in his eyes. "How come?"

"I want to fight you with nothing held back..." Bardock explained.

"We could still do that right here and now..."

"Yeah, but then we'd be easy pickings for Frieza and his underlings... afterwards Kakarrot, not a minute before," Bardock climbed into the spaceship and allowed the door to hiss shut. Goku followed suit with a rather perplex look on his face.

'_I wonder what's making him act so different around me compared to the hostility he had towards me before...'_ Goku closed his eyes and felt the ship rattle slightly after the door closed. Seconds later, both of them were airborne and climbed into the deep realms of space.

* * *

Bardock was sitting there with his own eyes closed; the thought of going to Earth was starting to give him a headache. Along with these headaches came the visions which hit him quickly.

"_Hey Frieza!" the mysterious Super Saiya-jin yelled angrily with his hands outstretched in a rather odd pose. A golden-colored blast was launched at the surprised tyrant and father before he flew heavenward, anger apparent upon his face._

"_Why you... when I get my hands on...?" Those words were the last ones Frieza spoke when the sword-yielding male's battle cry was heard. The tyrant was frozen in place while the male descended and sliced at the alien with the sword._

"Gah!" Bardock snapped out of the vision just then, not knowing if he had just witnessed Frieza's demise or not. It felt so real, so alien at the same time. _'Who is he? Why do I have visions revolving around this mysterious guy? Is he even a Super Saiya-jin?'_

He suddenly heard a strange noise outside the ship and recognized what it was immediately. Not wanting to take any chances, he pressed his fingers against his forehead and focused.

'_I just hope all that practice paid off learning this technique...'_ Bardock concentrated heavily, picking up a faint, yet calm aura before vanishing from his ship.

* * *

Seconds passed before Bardock found himself in an unfamiliar room and he looked around in confusion before being tackled by a blur.

"Eh? What the...?" Bardock realized who had their arms around him seconds later.

"Grandpa! I'm glad you're alright!" Gohan smiled happily at the male.

"Yeah, but I didn't come here in peace, I'm..." Bardock was suddenly cut off by a soft gasp and he turned to see a female with her hair up in a bun, her mouth covered. She wore a strange purple dress and an orange shawl upon her shoulders. Tears lined her eyes and she threw herself at him oddly enough.

"Oh I've missed you so much!" this woman cried kissing and hugging him. Bardock was at a loss of what to say. He wanted to know who the world this woman was and why she was 'attacking' him like this.

"Mom, this isn't dad..." Gohan started to say in a worried tone.

"Gohan, all of this fighting's jarred something in your head! This is your father..." the female exclaimed angrily at her son. "Honestly, this is why I resent you fighting with your father and his friends..."

"But..." Gohan was cut off again while his mother examined the warrior.

"What happened to you?" She clucked her tongue in disproval while trying to figure out why the male wasn't acting differently. "You got your cheek all scarred up like that and you're acting like you don't even recognize me Goku..."

"Woman or whoever you are, I am not your mate..." Bardock finally hissed in irritation, finally realizing what was happening at that moment. The woman, who he recognized as Kakarrot's mate, pulled back angrily and glared at him.

"I told you so," Gohan spoke in a sing-song voice while the female pulled out a frying pan.

"Alright mister, you have ten seconds to tell me who you are and where my husband is," the female warned angrily.

"Listen, he's still..." Bardock had to talk above her counting, but she wasn't even listening to his explanation. _'Damn, what kind of mate did my son claim? She has a temper that rivals Turnipa's!'_

The female ended up smacking him with the frying pan and he fell to the floor completely unconscious.

"Mom, you just knocked out my grandpa!" Gohan cried in dismay; the worry evident on face.

"What? This is Goku's father?" the female nearly screamed while falling to her knees. "But he looks so much like him..."

For the moment, the homecoming turned out to be one hell of a nightmare.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	17. Warrior of Tomorrow

**Unexpected Fate**

**Chapter 16-Warrior of Tomorrow**

"_...damn... where the hell did I end up now?"_ _Bardock muttered beneath his breath before noticing the computers and other software around him. His breath froze when he recognized where he was standing at that moment._

"_So, you wish to join me..." Frieza's voice echoed softly against the walls. "Strange that you were not registered in the computers..."_

"_Perhaps it was a technical issue..." Bardock heard his younger self say. His eyes immediately fell upon the youth's bowing form. He felt sick to his stomach seeing himself like this before the lizard that not only enslaved him, but ensured that he was utilized in such wicked ways._

"_Maybe... whoever failed to register your birth in the records will pay for their incompetence regardless..." Frieza smirked. "Your power level isn't as high as I would like, but still, 680 isn't a bad start for a monkey. I will assign you to a squad tomorrow. You are dismissed."_

'_The day I joined Frieza... that was the day my life changed...' Bardock thought silently._

_Bardock saw his younger self walk towards the exit before running into Sparig and their shoulders bumped into one another. Both of them turned around; glaring at one another._

"_Funny, I thought you of all people would have never joined the likes of Lord Frieza..." Sparig smirked in a smug look._

"_I didn't join because of you," Bardock hissed back._

"_So it wasn't __**her**__ death that made you join? Pity..."_

"_You shouldn't speak of mom's death in vain."_

"_I already did... I hope you die on your first mission."_

"_I hope I never see you ever again!" Bardock punched the twin across the face before he fell to the ground. Surprise crossed Sparig's face as he wiped away the blood. Frieza only looked on rather amused._

"_Damn you..." Sparig almost went after his brother, however, another soldier's arms held him back._

"_I take it you both are twins, correct?"_

"_We are," Sparig growled._

"_Interesting... I always had wondered what made them tick..." Frieza cusped Sparig's head in his hand while Bardock looked on angrily._

"_Lord Frieza, I am a devoted follower of your will..."_

"_I see that in your gaze... you and your brother will depart in the morning together on a mission of my choice..."_

"_But my lord..."_

"_Sparig... do as I ask... or I shall ensure the worst punishment on you..." Frieza released Sparig before the twins locked eyes on each other; heated glares that ended when they both walked their separate ways._

'_The next day... Sparig and I went on that mission and...' Bardock closed his eyes in discomfort. The vision faded around him as he growled in irritation. 'No, I don't want to confront that right now... eventually, but not now...'_

* * *

"Gohan!" A feminine voice cried when Bardock woke up. He glanced around before realizing he was back in the house that he arrived in. He had no idea how much time had passed. His head throbbed from the knot in his head from the surprise attack, her shrieking and from the dark power that was felt clearly approaching the planet.

'_Frieza...'_ Bardock groaned in pain and started to get up before noticing Kakarrot's mate drawing near. "I have to go."

"Not without me you won't go!" the female angrily yelled at him.

"Woman, where I am going isn't a place where Kakarrot will like me to drag his mate, so do yourself a favor and wait until he comes home."

"I'm not letting you go because my boy's going straight into that monster's den again!" the female grabbed his clothes. Not wasting a moment, Bardock focused purely on himself and teleported out of her arms, causing her to fall to the ground comically. She glanced up while blowing a bang up with a rather irritated expression on her face. "What the hell is his problem and who made him the king of earth...?"

* * *

The familiar sight of Frieza and King Cold came into existence the next moment and Bardock was about to go attack when he noticed a man with lavender hair dressed in the same garments as the Super Saiya-jin wore in the visions he had as of late.

'_Is this... the same guy in my visions?'_ Bardock stared at him in confusion.

"Hey Goku, glad you made it," the mysterious stranger announced; a hint of excitement in his voice.

"But..." Bardock started to say; wondering exactly what he was getting himself into this time.

"So you've returned... no matter, we'll kill you along with the boy..." Frieza boasted, cutting off the curse warrior's explanation.

"Hang back a bit," The stranger smiled cryptically before drawing his sword. The soldiers lunged; however, the purple-haired youth held his hand up to Bardock before lunging. In seconds, all of Frieza's soldiers stopped their rush and fell to the ground lifeless.

'_I can't feel any energy from them…and he barely did anything besides utilize his sword... who is he?'_ Bardock stared at this stranger with confusion on his face. _'How does he know Kakarrot and why is he treating me like a long-time comrade?'_

"That isn't right... it's like he's..." Frieza tensed; the worry starting to show upon his face.

"Enough kidding around, it's time we become Super Saiya-jins..." the nameless youth glanced back at Bardock before continuing, "...and show you how much of a mistake you made..."

Without hesitation, Bardock transformed at the same time the stranger did. Frieza backed up in fear, knowing his nightmare was being relived at that very moment.

"Not again..." Frieza took a step back; the horror crossing his face. Memories of his near-death experience haunting him greatly. He couldn't die here; he had to finish this threat off and not go against the family name. _'If I do, then I will only look like some fucking coward who can't even finish these damn monkeys off!'_

"Let's take Frieza and these guys out together, what do you say?" the mysterious warrior questioned, his teal eyes sparkling rather confidently.

"You can have Frieza, I want his father," Bardock growled; his eyes falling upon the larger lizard-like creature. _'My father's murderer... the reason my mother died with a broken heart... the reason why I lived this cursed life...'_

"Suit yourself," the other Super Saiya-jin shrugged off the whole pretext without knowing Bardock's real intent. Frieza launched a death ball at them. Bardock quickly maneuvered away to prepare to fire a counter blast; however, he found that he didn't need to. The warrior held up a hand and calmly caught it in his grasp. It was the same attack that destroyed _his_ planet and yet, this unnamed warrior was easily handling it as though a roaring fire was burning over a small candle.

"Why you...?" Frieza growled angrily.

"Excuse me, but is this yours?" the stranger asked unfazed in a sarcastic manner. Frieza's anger only grew and he detonated the blast, but the blast did little to harm to the planet. Faster than Bardock could track, he felt the chi vanish from the explosion and reappear behind both members of the Cold family. His gaze did not betray him for he knew right then and there this was it.

"You know, that other warrior looks familiar..." King Cold started to say.

"That's the one that almost killed me father..." Frieza seethed.

"I see..." King Cold smiled rather coldly at Bardock. "So why have you called dibs on me anyway?"

"You have killed my father Kalif because you underestimated my power level when I was born…"

"Your power…? Oh! I see… now I remember. I recall twins being born the day I was visiting the planet and ordered your execution… too bad I only ran into that renegade…"

"My execution didn't get carried out and now, I am returning the favor by killing you in my father's name."

"It's a shame you hadn't come forward sooner, I would have spared you the suffering you had gone through…" King Cold lunged at Bardock; however, the cursed warrior was faster. A sudden vision hit him and he was forced to his knees.

'_Damn, not another vision, not now…'_ Bardock thought; shutting his eyes. He felt a fist strike him in the stomach; his guard was completely down since he was on the offensive at the time.

…_a reddish brown-haired woman with a black blindfold over her eyes… the look on her pale face solemn. He saw that she wore a dark brown cloak and had a silver tail…_

'_Another immortal…?'_ He felt the blows and tried to counter blindly; however, it was a half-hearted effort. He was spellbound by this surreal vision that made him look at this woman; another mysterious goddess, with a questioning gaze.

…_but with a black ring on her tail; almost though it had some significance. For the oddest reason unlike the other visions…_

'_Who is she? Why am I seeing this?'_

…_she was walking barefoot amongst the ruins of a world plunged in never-ending chaos. Before her…_

'_What the hell…?'_ his blood grew cold when what he saw next nearly made him drop his guard and stop fighting entirely.

…_there were bodies of all of the fighters: those he knew and those who he did not as of yet. They were all laying there almost like discarded dolls upon the scorched and battle-torn earth. If that was not bad enough, he even saw himself laying there dead before noticing two figures standing there; not even seeing the nameless goddess, but at his own son's gravestone that stood directly behind her…_

The vision ended abruptly and Bardock blocked the kick that almost hit his face. He growled and grabbed the leg roughly; breaking it below the knee cap and throwing the tyrant into the wall. Immediately, he sent a torrent of blasts after the fallen body.

"P-please… spare me…" King Cold begged weakly.

"You bastard… I hope you burn in hell…" Bardock growled before unleashing a devastating blast that incinerated him completely along with the surrounding rock. Relief washed over him all at once and for the first time, he felt _free_. _'It's finally over…'_

"Hey, mind if we talk?" the other Saiya-jin warrior asked while powering back down to his normal state.

"Eh?" Bardock realized the other warrior had powered down and followed suit. "Right now?"

"Yep! Come on!" he grinned before Bardock could properly explain himself. "Come over here…"

Bardock followed. "I'm sorry, but…"

"Oh yeah, I guess I should tell you who I am Goku…" the warrior continued on while they flew across the crater and landed on the ground. He turned and faced him with a serious look on his face. It seemed that the pleasantries were over and now, there would be answers to the questions that he only needed to ask. "My name is Trunks and believe it or not, I am a warrior from twenty years from the future…"

"The future?" Bardock looked at the boy confused; his mind not grasping the concept as of yet. _'…and he still thinks I'm Kakarrot…'_

"…and believe it or not, I am the son of Vegeta…"

"Prince Vegeta wouldn't have a son like you!" Bardock hissed angrily in retaliation. This caused the warrior to look at the cursed one in a confused manner.

"Huh? Mom said you never treated my father like royalty…"

"That's because I'm not Kakarrot!" Bardock yelled, finally admitting the truth; however, this only went to confuse the one from the future even further.

"Kakarrot? Who's Kakarrot?" Trunks blinked and wondered who he had just spilled his secret to. It was at that moment a figure appeared right behind Bardock.

"Dad, why did you leave the spaceship?" Goku questioned with complete surprise and frustration on his face. "Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to use Instant Transmission?"

"It's not my fault you didn't practice using it a lot Kakarrot…" Bardock reprimanded his son and with an introduction like that, both warriors were immediately engaged in a heated argument.

"That was because I thought controlling Super Saiya-jin was more important…" Goku countered. He had a valid argument since they had both dealt with the uncontrolled state while they were on Yardrat.

"And this is why I am still rather reluctant staying on Earth when I should be finishing off what's left of the Cold Empire…" Bardock argued.

"But dad…" The two were obviously ignoring the newcomer; however, it wasn't entirely on purpose due to the fact that they had some unresolved issues to discuss that Trunks was not even in on.

"Do you two mind?" Trunks grew impatient. Both father and son glanced over and it seemed that they would have time to settle their differences later. Trunks glanced over at the cliff; obviously worried about something that did not yet have a name. "I would like to know which one of you is Goku so I can tell you why I am here!"

"He is," Bardock pointed to his son who he had been arguing with moments ago.

"How come you both look almost exactly the same?" Trunks asked.

"The younger child usually takes after their father; sometimes, even twins tend to carry that trait…" Bardock explained.

"That's a weird way of explaining genetics…" Goku replied.

"We didn't choose this on our own, it came from evolution…" This would have started yet another conversation; however, the warrior from the future had no time for that.

"I'm sorry to cut in, but I really need to give Goku this message and explain why I am here…" Trunks butted in again. Again, he glanced over to the cliff. It was rather difficult to be here when he was obviously worried about something else.

"Right and I know there's a reason you keep glancing back behind those rocks every so often…" Bardock rolled his eyes at the stranger.

"That's… something I can't say…" Trunks started to explain, "But please, I need you listen to my story Goku…"

"One condition: tell me as well since you already told me your name…" Bardock demanded. One way or another, he was going to get the answers of why this boy claims to be the son of Vegeta; even if it meant listening to the boy from the future's back story.

"Fine," With that, Trunks told his story of the threat from his timeline in the future. He explained the ordeal in that timeline and even his own family roots.

"Bulma's your mother?" Goku fell to the ground in shock. Bardock, meanwhile, just stood there staring in utmost disgust.

"I suppose that would explain how he got here to the past…" the cursed warrior growled at the idea. "Though it is kind of odd he chose that woman…"

"Just don't tell them or I won't be born…" Trunks cringed at that last part. He glanced back up at the rocks once more before his focus straightened back towards them.

"…I assume someone else came with you?" Bardock started to realize since he had quite a worried look on his face.

"…in a way, but I can't say anything more…" Trunks answered.

"Huh? Why not?" Goku butted in this time.

"I wasn't supposed to…"

"You told us…"

"Just drop it Kakarrot."

"Well, thanks for the information… I hope to see you three years from now…" Goku replied with a casual tone. He was sure whoever it was couldn't be entirely important, but this didn't ease Bardock's curiosity of what was going on.

'_It's not like I'm ever going to fit in here…'_ Bardock thought silently. _'I rather have perished back then than having to restart a life on this world…'_

"If things work out, we'll meet again…" Trunks smiled. "I never thought you would give me hope. That will give me something to fight for in the future."

With that, Trunks flew off while Goku looked at the medicine in his hand. Bardock kept an eye on the cliff before noticing Trunks vanish behind it. Moments later, he saw _her_; the same exact woman he had seen in his vision standing there. Despite the blindfold, it looked almost though she had looked down at him and him alone before vanishing without another trace.

"Wonder who that was…" Goku scratched his head.

"You saw her too?" Bardock asked.

"Hard to miss someone like that; she seemed like she was sad though…"

"You couldn't even tell because she was wearing that piece of cloth over her eyes."

"Well…"

"Dad!" Gohan yelled from the sky and flew towards them cheerfully. "Grandpa!"

"What was going on? Why didn't you both come to the cliff where we were?" Yamcha asked. "And who was that guy?"

"About that…" Goku hesitated. "Um…"

"If you won't say anything, then I will," Piccolo warned.

"And how did you know what's going on?" Bardock questioned.

"My ears do more than frame my face." The Namekian warrior grunted.

"B-but what about…?" Goku stammered. He was worried that Piccolo would tell them everything.

"I won't say anything about who he is, but I do want to express the danger that will arrive within three years if we don't prepare."

"What?" Yamcha questioned

"Danger?" Tien added.

* * *

Roughly twenty minutes later, Piccolo gave the brief summary of the danger that was only three years away. In a way, no one believed the horror that was to come; however, the doubt was erased when they saw Trunks in his time machine hovering over the crowd before vanishing. It was then the others finally decided to train in order to prepare for the worse.

"By the way, how did you two do that anyway?" Yamcha questioned.

"Do what?" Goku looked at them innocently enough.

"That thing where you appear in thin air… Weren't you guys still out in space?"

"Kakarrot and I have learned Instant Transmission… which allows us to teleport… I'm better at it…" Bardock smiled smugly to himself.

"Only because you practiced it more often…" Goku replied almost though he was acting like a spoiled child not getting his way.

"You were the one who wasted time trying to control Super Saiya-jin…" Bardock reminded his youngest son.

"You can still do it dad?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, it's a lot easier now than it was when I first transformed…" Goku admitted with a grin on his face.

"I bet you're stronger now too!" Gohan smiled happily.

"Enough, we ought to prepare for this threat rather than dawdle all day long," Vegeta huffed with impatience.

"I agree, it's been over two years since I have been home and I think it would do some good to get home," Goku glanced at Piccolo and Bardock. "You're both coming too, right?"

"What makes you think I would want to go back to that house?" Bardock tensed. "No offense Kakarrot, but I doubt your mate would allow me back in after what happened."

"Huh? Did you do something to Chi-chi?" Goku questioned innocently.

"Nothing to seriously harm her, she was the one who literally threw herself at me when I ended up in the house…" Bardock growled rather annoyed. "Besides, I am capable of fending for myself."

"I would have to agree with Bardock not wanting to go in. I did kidnap Gohan while you were dead after all…" Piccolo added.

"I'm sure she'll let you both in…" Goku reassured both warriors calmly. "Oh, and Bulma, I hope you have a wonderful baby."

"Kakarrot!" Bardock hissed and tried to hit his son who flew off in the sky cheerfully. The last thing he wanted was his own Earth-raised son to cause a time paradox.

"A baby?" Yamcha glanced over at the female. "Are you expecting?"

"Of course not," Bulma touched her flat stomach.

"That doesn't mean we shouldn't think about it though, right?" Yamcha grinned. "After all, it wouldn't be a bad idea considering our past…"

* * *

"Goku, I'm glad you're home, but this fighting has got to stop," Chi-chi ranted angrily from within the house. Outside, Bardock seemed hesitant about going into the house; especially after the housewife had thrown a book that temporarily knocked the turban off the Namekian's head. Piccolo had decided upon safely retreating up the hill while the ranting continued to escalate inside. "I will not allow our son who has gone into space to continue when he should be studying!"

"Chi-chi, we really need his help," Goku pleaded. "If we don't have Gohan with us, then there might not be anyway to defeat this threat."

"This has got to stop, I will not allow you to continue to corrupt my baby to the point where he becomes a delinquent!" the woman was at the point of yelling at this point, which caused Bardock to wince.

'_Damn, she's shrieks loudly!'_ Bardock mentally thought. The idea of having to stay under the same roof with his daughter-in-law seemed less and less assuring.

"Oh come on…" Goku smacked Chi-chi's shoulder; however, it was perhaps a little _too_ hard because she flew into the wall and crashed into a tree outside. This caused the Earth-raised Saiya-jin to regret his actions immediately. "Oh, I'm sorry Chi-chi! I guess I have been training so much that I forgot to watch my strength!"

Minutes later, Chi-chi was sitting there angrily while Bardock watched his son fussing over the woman.

"Fine, I'll let you train Gohan for three years, but he will still need to keep up with his studies…" Chi-chi demanded.

"Alright… if it will make you happy…" Goku caved in.

'_She seems determined to make him 'study' whatever he's supposed to…'_ Bardock thought.

"As for you," Chi-chi continued while her eyes shifted to Bardock, "I want you to get your own place."

"Eh?" Bardock looked startled. _'I never wanted to stay on Earth in the first place! What the hell?'_

_**To Be Continued…**_


	18. Readjustment

**Unexpected Fate: Version 2.0**

**Chapter 17-Readjustment**

Quietness surrounded Bardock sat idle within the capsule house he was given. At first, he had no idea that such small pill-like objects would have homes in it and that he could literally set it anywhere he wanted. It was not until his daughter-in-law showed him how to properly set it up that he realized the potential of being away from everyone else if he pleased. Later that same day, he had flown off to a vacant field where he didn't have as many trees around him. The last thing he needed was to be reminded of his past by setting his home in a forest setting near his son. It was the only thing he yearned for since coming to this planet: solitude.

Since his intended 'stay' was settled, he had been visited by both Piccolo and Goku within the past few days. Piccolo was kind enough to provide him some durable clothing despite the fact that he preferred the armor that had been long since discarded. At this moment, he no longer wore what he had been wearing while he was on Yardrat; now clothed in a deep blue fabric with a white sash. The clothes themselves felt heavier on his frame since it was a weighted material, but he paid no heed to the augmented weight as long as he had something to wear.

As for his youngest son's visits, it was mostly to train with his father as much as possible. The threat of the androids seemed to gnaw at the back of their minds and rather than try to find a way off the planet that he thought would be a brief respite, he was training in order to protect it and its people; something that the Cold Empire would condemn if they caught wind of it. Something else seemed to plague the cursed warrior while he idly watched the ceiling fan that spun to no end and it was not the thought of the remnants of both Frieza and King Cold's armies coming to Earth. No, it was about the house he was given to live in and in truth, it did not match the warrior's tastes all that much.

The very room he sat in had very little furniture, but he didn't seem to care much about the décor or the overall layout. It was the light blue carpet ran across the ground and the off-white walls that made him wonder who designed such a place. The walls themselves seemed rather plain without any pictures or objects of the slight. He thought of renovating the place himself, but had no tools or the creative license to really go out of his way to attempt a home renovation project. That and he lacked the proper skills to redesign the place to his liking; ergo his lack of enthusiasm of his new home.

At the moment, the Saiya-jin warrior was lying across one of the dark brown recliners with his back propped against one of the arms while his legs lazily swung over the other. The way he was positioned was completely barbaric and uncaring; however, it also showed that he cared little about how he was improperly sitting in a chair. If Chi-chi just happened to walk into the house at that moment and saw this scene, then he would have gotten an earful of damaging the armrests in his ignorance.

'_This better be worth staying on this damn forsaken planet for three more years. If not, I will leave and never come back… stupid androids… worthless humans… my son had better be grateful I am willing to do this for this fucking planet just once…'_ Bardock mentally griped while he had the temptation to blow up the ceiling fan just for spite. He decided not to since he would have to deal with the aftermath of cleaning it up after it crashed to the ground and deal with the consequences of his 'mindless destruction' as Chi-chi had quoted after she learned what his previous profession was.

If he still had his tail, it would have twitched in utter annoyance along with his mental tirade. He shut his eyes; shifting somewhat before his stomach began to protest from the lack of nourishment.

'_For now, I should get something to eat… let's see what kind of food I can come up with…'_ Bardock arose from the chair, its creaking protest ignored while walking to the kitchen that seemed rather tight and pointless for him to have since it had appliances that he would never utilize when he could do things the more convenient way and use his chi.

The room itself was worse than the living room with the lime green tiles that created a backsplash behind the sink to the white cabinets that hovered over and underneath it. The very island had a stove tucked away that he would not be caught using in a million years and seemed far primitive for his tastes. The only thing he preferred was the refrigerator that held at least a staple of what he had spent the past few weeks stocking up from his hunting and gathering. He had a few handouts (a few being at least five servings in human standards) from his daughter-in-law, but most of what was in the fridge was his own doing.

Digging out what he desired, he carried it over to the small square table that was considered the dining area and set it down, not bothering in the slightest about unwrapping the packaging or opening any containers. He didn't bother to get any plates or utensils out since such things would only prolong his hunger further.

* * *

"Hey dad," Goku asked his father later that day during their daily sparring session. Both of them were bruised and sweaty, but not too far damaged compared to the fight on Namek. At least they pulled punches every now and then; Goku doing more often when his father had a vision that came across odd. Yet, he gave him time to recover before continuing the fight.

"What is it now Kakarrot?" Bardock was trading punches with the younger warrior.

"Mind if I come over to your house tonight?" Goku questioned.

"Why?" Bardock looked at him with the slightest bit of discomfort.

"Well, I'm sure you're feeling lonely since you were forced to move to your own place…"

"Saiya-jins usually keep to themselves when they are not fighting," Bardock stated. "In any case, I'm sure your mate did it because she didn't want another negative influence around your son."

"I'm sure it's lonely there by yourself…"

This struck a chord. "If I was really lonely, I would be settling down with an Earthling like you and having half-breed children… but I can't do that to Turnipa…"

"Turnipa? Who's that?"

"Your mother," Bardock snorted.

"Really? You must love her don't you?"

"Love?" Bardock spat the word in vile hate. It was though the word itself was one that should be condemned from the dictionary the way he detested such a term of affection. "Love isn't a word strong enough to describe how I feel about her…"

"What word would work then?" Goku questioned.

"It isn't a word easily translated, but _pinelve_…"

"_Pin-el-ve_?" Goku rolled the word off his tongue carefully. It seemed almost far too exotic to actually be uttered. "It sounds strange…"

"The closest meaning of _pinelve_ would be the word 'devotion'."

"Hey, can't you teach me more words like the one you just used?" Goku asked. At that moment, he seemed interested at the idea of getting to know his father better by learning the foreign dialect.

"Kakarrot, we're supposed to be preparing to fight the androids, not learning a nearly extinct language…" Bardock argued; not wishing to indulge in teaching his youngest anything of the culture. _'He still denies he's a Saiya-jin, so why should I indulge him?'_

"Well, maybe it might help me understand…" Goku trailed off when he noticed Karis standing in the distance behind his father's back. Bardock glanced over his shoulder and noticed the goddess standing there on the edge of their sparring grounds. He pointed, questioning, "Hey, what is she doing here?"

"I have no idea…" Bardock pulled away and landed before the goddess who seemed patient enough to be standing there. "What is it now, _Karis_?" He rolled her name over his tongue to let his son know who happened to be standing at the edge of the sparring grounds. If his son really knew the people he had spent time with, perhaps he would be better off bugging them instead for knowledge of his people. Then again, he knew that they had their own devices since he had recalled Scrix vanishing from time to time while he trained on Namek.

"Scrix wanted to discuss something with you and Kakarrot…" Karis cautiously explained.

"Discuss? Why not here while I pound Kakarrot's skull in?" Bardock smirked while the younger warrior seemed rather perturbed by the idea at the moment.

"It is not something that the whole world should hear…" Karis gestured the very field that they were standing in. Bardock had no idea what the goddess was talking about, but he decided to humor her for once.

"Fine…" Bardock waved his son from the sky and he landed beside his father.

"Let us head to your house then…" Karis gestured towards the direction the cursed warrior's home was.

"My house?" Bardock was flabbergasted. If anything, he barely considered the small shack he lived in a reliable shelter to protect him from the elements and other forces of nature.

"Its walls will be suitable for what must be shared for you and your son alone," Karis chided softly before walking off.

"Might as well get this shit over with," Bardock rolled his eyes.

"I don't get why you're being so negative, lighten up!" Goku smiled cheerfully with the same amount of innocence he had upon their first meeting.

"Lighten up?" Bardock shot the words down in less than a moment after his son said this so casually. "There's no way I would be able to 'lighten up' when there's the stupid threat in three years, your 'heart virus' supposedly planning to kill you, and then, there's the fact that you act nothing like a Saiya-jin…"

"Hey, if I acted like you, then where's the fun in that huh?" Goku countered teasingly. The scrawl did not vanish from Bardock's face. "I mean I have the medicine and you're welcome to leave Earth at any given time if you don't want to stay…"

"I never wanted to, but in case you hadn't noticed, I am _without_ means of transportation to get off this world…" Bardock reminded. A part of him _did_ in fact want to leave this accursed world, but he knew nothing about the Earthling's method of space travel, let alone the technology was probably less advanced compared to the amount he was exposed to most of his life.

"I'm sure you can ask Bulma…"

"And then what? Owe her an explanation for what transpired the other day? For her to actually give me the ship without giving her anything in return?" Bardock spoke with evident frustration in his voice. He knew that everything had come with a price. "I maybe a warrior, but the only way to make ends meet would be to give her something she would want. I already sold my body and soul once; I don't want to make that same bargain again."

"Dad, she would give it to you if you ask," Goku replied in a carefree voice. "Besides, she owes me a favor or two…"

"Even so, I rather you save your favors for her in case something goes awry with your medicine…" Bardock cut off the conversation and walked off towards his house. For once, he was more than willing to find out what the gods wanted than to continue listening to his son spew nonsense.

* * *

There was a pale light glowing within the house by the time they reached it. The fading rays of the sun were on the horizon and night was only starting to descend upon the land. Outside, Karis stood while Bardock and Goku approached the small home, but the cursed warrior knew for a fact that she wasn't alone; especially since he felt the familiar energetic pulse of another god within his home.

"Well, I take it he's inside," Bardock summarized without needing to be told.

"He is… feel free to enter…" Karis pushed the door open behind her and Bardock went inside.

The one thing the cursed warrior did not like more is the fact that the gods doing what they pleased and not really giving them a clue of what is to come. This was proven true when to his confusion; he was presented an image of a transparent figure of his own prince lying on a foreign object. The very image itself sent a wave of anger through Bardock when he saw this projected precariously.

"What the hell…?" Bardock growled at the ghastly sight.

The cursed warrior had _never_ seen his own prince all banged up like that, wrapped in foreign white strips of cloth that crisscrossed various regions of his body and the sweat rolling down his pale skin. He would have sooner see him in a regenerating tank than lying there injured, his body in the throes of a nightmare based on the agony and pain he was forced to endure. The cursed warrior sent a heated glared at the godly Saiya-jin for showing such a thing. It was almost though the god himself was to blame for his prince being in such a sorry state that he happened to be in.

"He had injured himself in an attempt to reach Super Saiya-jin," Scrix explained calmly while gesturing at the image displayed. The tone of his voice seemed almost though he did not approve of the warrior's attempts to reach something he was not even ready to try.

"Why don't you go and bug him until he reaches it then?" Bardock barked angrily, knowing full and well that if given the _correct_ motivation, even Vegeta could transform.

"Super Saiya-jin is not an easy transformation to conquer," Scrix glanced at Goku who walked in behind his father, equally surprised by the odd projection, "especially if you are unaccustomed of handling the anger that comes with it."

"Anger…" Goku muttered while he remembered his transformation. He remembered the difficulty he had the first time handling the experience and the times after he transformed were usually sporadic until he learned to handle it easier. "Hey, that reminds me, how did you become a Super Saiya-jin, Scrix?"

"You barely consider yourself a Saiya-jin, yet you are asking him how he reached the legendary form?" Bardock questioned his ignorant son.

"I'm just curious, I mean we transformed during our fight with Frieza, but I'm sure there's an explanation on how Scrix did the same thing we managed to do." Goku reasoned.

"It is a rather complicated story," Scrix admitted. "It is a story which most of the people had disregarded as truth. They have ended up changing the story to discredit how the real tale happened."

"I know that this is going to take a while to tell," Bardock rolled his eyes.

"True, but it also depends on the questions I receive during it." Scrix smiled softly, but this smile held a personal sadness and hidden pain that Bardock noticed. It was a sadness that he couldn't shake for once and oddly, he felt almost though it would keep him up all night unless he heard the truth from the source itself.

"Fine, we might as well get this over with so Kakarrot can learn more about our heritage and why he should accept it." Bardock caved in and plopped down on the sofa rather roughly. The object creaked in protest, but he didn't really care much about the mustard green sofa very much. Goku sat down on the object much softer while the ghostly image of Vegeta vanished. The way Bardock was sitting at that moment felt akin to how he used to sit waiting for his mother to tell him stories.

'_It's a shame she isn't the one here right now…'_ Bardock mentally added; reminding himself of the past he had yet to fully explore. The way it seemed right now, he admitted that he had never heard of anyone else telling stories like this after Leti's death at Sparig's hands. Most of the stories he heard afterwards usually were that of drunken men spewing nonsense and lies about how they conquered planets, so this felt rather awkward and made him wonder how Scrix's version would differ from the story he had heard.

"Over a millennia ago, back when the Tuffles had enslaved the Saiya-jin populace in order to advance their galactic conquest," Scrix began his tale with a calm voice, "there were some that escaped their oppressors in order to raise an army strong enough to break the chains of slavery. This was before the legendary even existed. Within the ruins of an abandoned village, I found myself taken in by the enemy and raised on the wrong side…"

"Wrong side? You mean you were raised by a Tuffle?" Goku asked; looking at the God of Strength in shock. It was almost though he had something in common with the deity and for once, he no longer felt like he was the only one raised differently.

"The story I heard never mentioned that you were raised by them…" Bardock muttered softly, remembering what his mother had told him nearly a lifetime ago.

"The reason was due to the fact those storytellers find that truth rather discriminating for a Saiya-jin to transform for the first time over the death of a Tuffle," Scrix closed his eyes, the God of Strength telling the story that held its own painful recollection. "The one who saved me was their queen at the time and despite the obvious differences, she still raised me almost though I was truly her son… that was until she was killed..."

"Bull…" Bardock grunted, attempting to disprove this idea. "Who killed her?"

"Her own mate had committed the deed," Scrix spoke while his eyes opened; almost though he was afraid to witness the painful memory that lingered there.

"Why did he kill her?" Goku asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Her mate was going to kill me, but she ended up shielding me at the last minute." The look on Goku's face seemed sad when he heard such a thing. Then again, he realized that the Saiya-jin race must had faced this scorn for much longer than just by Frieza's hand. "Had she not, we all would not be standing here talking about this."

"What happened next?" Goku was hooked on the story while Bardock wondered what would possess his son to ask questions this pointless when it would only delay the storytelling.

"After the queen died, I transformed, but I was knocked out. When I woke, I learned that I was sentenced to death for her murder…" Scrix frowned, recalling the details vividly.

"You must have been very afraid," Goku reasoned.

"I was, but I was willing to die at that moment, thinking I could have been reunited with my adoptive mother… but then, I was saved from death by a divine power…"

"A divine power?" Goku showed excitement on his face while Bardock eyed his son wearily.

'_Honestly, you're enjoying this a little more than I thought,'_ Bardock thought while his son seemed to be at the edge of his seat; a childlike innocence that seemed similar to a child waiting for presents.

Scrix began to walk to the window before turning around, addressing the question, "It was the will of Infr that spared me from death."

"Infr? Who is that?" Goku suddenly questioned in a confused tone of voice. It was the first time he had ever heard of that name and for once, he was completely in the dark about the significance one name could ever be for any Saiya-jin. Then again, he was mostly unconscious and was unaware of when he first met the deity since he could not see nor hear his voice when he awoke from the nightmare.

"Kakarrot…" Bardock growled lamely. Why would his son try to even comprehend who the deity was? Already, the cursed warrior had seen his son blow off respecting his prince and the other godly Saiya-jin who he had been around. Then again, the elder mortal was acting the same way to nearly everyone, excluding his prince and the late king, both whom he had been taught since birth not to disrespect in the slightest. As for the gods themselves, he still had an uncertainty of whether to believe them fully or neglect their warnings regardless of the consequences that may arise sooner or later.

'_You still had not reconciled yet have you?'_ Scrix's question echoed softly in Bardock's mind.

'_No…'_ Bardock admitted to the godly deity with much underlying anger evident in his mental tirade. _'I still haven't been able to because I hadn't found a reason yet…'_

'_Makes sense why he still knows little about his true heritage,'_ Scrix looked at the Earth-raised Saiya-jin calmly, studying the younger mortal who had in his mind that he was still an Earthling despite all that transpired in the last few years with his own kind coming to Earth and turning his life around. "He is the Lord of Gods and he had saved me due to the power that I possessed. Unfortunately, those whose hearts hold doubts cannot see him unless they truly accept that he exists."

"Doubts?" Goku repeated the word, his voice holding uncertainty. "What kind of doubts do I have?"

"You will have to face them on your own and overcome them if you wish to see and speak to him eventually," Scrix replied before going right back into his story. "Even I had my doubts when I first met him, but I was still young enough to know that I was different. In time, I learned my real name…"

"I'm sorry, but you had a different name?" Bardock interrupted. Now he was curious about this god and for once, he didn't mind asking questions.

"My foster mother named me differently since she found me while I was still an infant, so I did not know my real name at that time," Scrix explained.

"What was your given name?" Bardock slyly questioned; almost daring him to say the name that could become blackmail if given the correct leverage.

"If you must know, it was Minto," Scrix answered.

"So you had a different name too?" Goku asked.

"For about fifteen years of my life I had a different name. When I finally found my birth parents, I ended up adopted my real name and discarded the one I had carried." Scrix spoke fondly of the experience.

"That's pretty interesting…" Goku smiled.

"Eventually, I met Karis while I was living in the village," Scrix continued.

"I wonder how she treated you when you first got to the village…" Bardock challenged.

"At first, she resented my presence…" Scrix chuckled. "She thought that since I was an outsider, I would never fit in…"

"That was because you came to the village almost though you never stepped outside in your life," Karis answered from across the room.

"I did spend most of my life inside of the castle walls, so there was no helping my imagination when I finally did arrive to the village," Scrix replied. "Besides the ragged clothes on my back, I had nothing else. You almost demanded that I get out of it when you first met me and hated my Tuffle-given name."

"I thought she would have welcomed you," Goku stared in astonishment.

"She did, though it was a cold reception compared to how her father treated me," Scrix smiled.

"He was always one to give chances to people who ran from the Tuffle Kingdom," Karis added. "I was surprised that Scrix at the time was open-minded about his race and thought he would have been thoroughly brainwashed."

"I would have been, had I not known that I was a Saiya-jin since I overheard my adopted mother mention it one day while out of earshot." Scrix admitted.

"You knew you were a Saiya-jin, but did not try to escape?" Goku asked.

"I thought maybe I misheard, but it actually clicked when I realized the dirty looks I always gotten from the other occupants of the castle."

"Can we get back to the story?" Bardock was getting bored with the questions.

"Upon getting to the village, I found myself teased by Karis quite often because of how different I was," Scrix spoke fondly. "I did not mind though since she always acted like a tomboy."

"Really? I couldn't imagine that…" Goku looked over at the goddess rather confused.

"We were both young adults at the time," Karis replied. "Of course, I always seemed to hang around men over the women since I did not have a motherly influence…"

"How long were you like that?" Goku pondered.

"Most of my mortal life." Karis answered with a smile beaming on her face.

"Ah…" Goku nodded; accepting the answer.

"So, when did Karis stop treating you like shit?" Bardock

"When I came back from the trials…" Scrix replied.

"Trials?" Goku repeated the word. "What trials?"

"It is a coming-of-age thing that the young adults had to go through," Scrix explained. "Unlike the rest of the villagers, I was malnourished and much shorter than the average teenager, so there was a chance I could have perished."

"Huh," Bardock eyed Scrix and wondered how he filled out. "I couldn't imagine you being malnourished…"

"During the trials, I ended up hunting and lived on my own for a few months. Eventually, these actions during the trials triggered a late growth spurt." Scrix chuckled; reminiscing on the trials. "When I returned to the village, Karis was surprised by how tall I had become."

"That was because I did not expect you to grow that much in such a short amount of time," Karis teasingly added her own commentary of when he returned to the village.

"You were blushing like mad if I recall," Scrix started his stride towards his mate, a tender smile crossing his face.

"And you were wondering if I was sick," Karis added and met him halfway. She gently touched his face with her right hand while they both looked in each other's eyes. For a fleeting moment, both deities forgotten that both father and son were watching these star-crossed lovers interacting with a sense of devotion on their faces.

"I was naïve back then," Scrix admitted while leaning his forehead against Karis'; briefly sharing the same air that she breathed before gently pulling away.

"The trials sound interesting if it meant warming up Karis like that," Goku grinned. "I wish I could go on the trials!"

"I doubt that we would ever get to do that since our planet no longer exists…" Bardock reminded; dropping the horrible truth on the situation.

"Yeah, but it would be neat if we could go one day… if there was a way to go…" Goku sighed, a part of him wishing he had the chance to experience the event himself.

"After the trials, Karis began to warm up to me. We began spending more time together until one day, one of the remaining Tuffle kingdoms came to our doorstep." Scrix went back into the story. He was facing the father and son while Karis leaned against her mate's side; a hint of affection on her face that seemed evident.

"Did you fight them?" Goku asked.

"Yes, but I was easily overpowered…" Scrix's face became serious. "Karis attempted to help, but she got injured. Out of haste, I had managed to transform and fought against them, but I nearly killed Karis in the process. It took everything I had to regain control for her sake."

"That must have been rough transforming like that…" Goku admitted. "I guess Super Saiya-jin can be provoked at times…"

"Indeed," Scrix agreed. "Following the invasion, the other villagers were worried about the Tuffles returning with reinforcements, so we migrated to ensure that they did not find us. During the trip, my mother gave birth to my little brother... we were forced to make camp while she was expecting since it was a difficult pregnancy…"

"How difficult was it?" Goku questioned.

"It was very difficult… she was ill from traveling and was not likely to survive if we had kept traveling," Scrix reminisced rather sadly; recalling the state his birth mother was in. "She managed to bring him into the world though and it took days for her to recover before we could continue…"

"We were fortunate that we were also near a stream so we could refill our rations that were dwindling at that point," Karis added. "There were some that perished during that migration due to being ill-prepared, sick or even died during the hunt for food."

"So you migrated…" Bardock pressed, not really caring much about the details behind the whole relocation. "Big deal…"

"Upon reaching the new area, we rebuilt our village there. By then, Karis had warmed up to me enough that she wished for her father's blessing for us to mate." Scrix beamed happily, almost though he were reliving the very moment.

"However, it was the same day that Chiller came…" Karis spoke next, her tone of voice solemn while Scrix gently wrapped his tail around hers in a comforting manner.

"Chiller?" Goku raised an eyebrow. "Who was he?"

"One of Frieza and King Cold's ancestors," Scrix replied.

"In a way, he had heard about our race from the Tuffles and wanted to see about using us for their form of entertainment." Karis added with bitterness in her voice. "It was one of the most barbaric things anyone could have done."

"He came and attacked the village… in an effort to stop him, Karis offered herself to the invader despite her father's protests." Scrix spoke in an angered mood.

"Scrix was quick to transform and attempt to defend me, but he was scarred by the invader's blast…" Karis gently touched the reminder that graced Scrix's left cheek.

"Before I knew it, I was knocked out. The next thing I recall, I saw her father lying there dying and the village we had made was nearly destroyed." Scrix closed his eyes, the bitterness in his voice evident. Taking a calming breath, he continued, "Before her father died, he…"

"Scrix?" Karis noticed the God of Strength was hesitating and when he looked up at her, he held the rugged metallic object. It looked almost like a crude jewelry box despite how banged up it seemed to be.

"I saw you holding that thing while I was climbing that stupid wall," Bardock growled. "What the hell is that you are even holding?"

"This belongs to Karis…" Scrix offered the object to his mate who gently took it into her hands. "It was something that I had not had the heart to give her because of the sacrifice her mortal father put himself through…"

Karis opened the object carefully and saw the ruined choker with the white stone set inside of it. The very sight of the object seemed to make her gasp in surprise.

"This belonged to my mother, rather my mortal variant…" Karis muttered softly.

"Looks tacky," Bardock stated.

"I don't know… it looks like an heirloom…" Goku acknowledged.

"Honestly, I don't care about heirlooms, just finish the damn story already," Bardock growled with his ever growing impatience. He was growing uncomfortable with the air of awkwardness in the room at that moment when the choker was presented and almost wished that this story did not last this long.

"Following Chiller, I snuck aboard his ship along with the other Saiya-jin he had captured to take to his home planet," Scrix continued. "It was there that I saw our people's plight and saw that he was using them mainly for sport."

"Many died before it was finally my turn to battle against my will," Karis spoke in a cautious tone. "By then, I was up against one of Chiller's men; I knew right then and there that I would not make it out of the arena alive. Each time I was knocked down, I did not get any chance to retaliate. Even to this day, I recall how helpless I was…"

"When I saw Karis going up against that man and saw her being beaten down, I snapped and took him out before he could harm my mate any further. I took her injured form into my arms and demanded that he freed our people. Unfortunately, it was for naught for Chiller wanted to ensure that our people would continue to be treated as common entertainment. He even wanted to ensure that he killed my mate, but I told him that I would be his opponent…"

"That monster!" Goku hissed.

"Scrix, knowing full well that I was in danger, fought against Chiller while the others aliens cried for my blood to be spilled." Karis stated while taking her mate's hand.

"I was willing to protect her, but she ended up taking the blast…" Scrix continued, his voice holding the smallest hint of anger. "Out of anger, I ended up losing all reasoning at that moment and continued my assault against Chiller. The other Saiya-jin by this time were either dead or dying, so there was no way I was about to allow him or those who followed him blindly to continue their atrocities."

"He was nearly consumed by the anger by that time that he no longer cared if he survived or not," Karis remembered. "By that point, I was aware of Scrix's plight and pleaded to Infr if I could do something to save his soul from the evident rage caused by my death."

"Do something? But… you were a mortal weren't you?" Bardock asked.

"I was until I died," Karis explained. "But Scrix was still a mortal and for once, I was afraid that if I did nothing, we would be divided forever. When Chiller was knocked aside, I teleported to my mate's side and tried to calm him down."

"The rage of the transformation was blinding, but then, I felt Karis' hands on my face and heard her voice pleading calling to me. She was trying to bring me back to my senses," Scrix recalled. "When my vision cleared, I no longer saw the same woman I had known. What I saw was the Goddess of Hope and for a fleeting moment, I almost turned away from her in shame."

"I had to quickly explain myself since he was unable to focus on anything besides avenging my death. At that moment, Chiller recovered and I knew right then and there that I had to save his soul since I knew right then and there; he would not survive much longer. Without explaining it to him, I pulled the ring off my tail and threaded it on his."

"Why did you do that?" Goku asked.

"Kakarrot, that is the utmost sign of devotion that a god or goddess shows when he or she accepts a mate that is mortal," Bardock explained, knowing his son had no idea of what Karis had done. "The significance of that gesture means she did not want to be separated from him when he dies."

"By the time the moon rose, I was unfamiliar to the Oozaru transformation at the time and transformed into the golden variant. By that point, it was not long before I absentmindedly decimated the planet and perished when it exploded."

"What?" Goku was surprised. "What about the ring?"

"I was grieving when the explosion took place," Karis admitted woefully. "I prayed that the ring would bring him back to me, but it was then I learned that it did not work…"

"It didn't work?" Goku's eyes widened. "Why?"

"The ring was not enough since neither of us mated in our mortal forms…" Scrix honestly answered. "By this point, she was begging Raisan for my soul."

'_Raisan… that had to be her that was on the cliff the other day…'_ Bardock summarized silently to himself. Now he had another question that he had to wait to ask.

"Raisan, which goddess is she?" Goku questioned. He was completely unaware that there was another goddess that he had yet to meet as well.

"The Goddess of Rebirth and Time," Scrix answered the question.

"At that point, I was willing to be reincarnated again if she refused," Karis added. "She told me that she could not reincarnate me again and I felt betrayed by her words. Raisan reminded me of how I once said that I would be single forever. After all that I went through, I did not wish for that life anymore."

"When my soul arrived, Karis knew right then and there that I would be fated to live without the knowledge of the life I lived had she not finally admitted the honest truth." Scrix smiled at his mate affectionately.

"At that moment, I no longer cared what I had said in the past when I refused to mate and remembered it sadly, but I cried out to her to spare him because I had become devoted to him." Karis answered; her own face alit with a smile.

"The minute she said those words, Raisan smiled softly and acknowledged Karis for finally admitting her true feelings. Before I knew it, I found myself restored to my body completely changed and I felt Karis' arms wrap around me as she cried tears of joy."

"So that's when you became the God of Strength," Goku spoke with awe in his voice.

"Indeed, what transpired out of Karis' devotion made me what I am today." Scrix explained.

"It's a shame most of the story seemed sad…" Goku looked over at Karis.

"Unlike you and Bardock, we had no eternal dragon ready to resurrect anyone at the time our people had perished or restore the land to the way it was," Scrix calmly stated. "What happened became a story passed down despite how many times it was revised and was never told the same way with each new generation. In time, the Saiya-jin drove the Tuffles to extinction upon the planet. From that moment on, they began abandoning the old ways for power and conquest."

Goku's stomach growled just then, ruining the already sober mood. Bardock realized how late it was despite the pale lights shining down precariously from the ceiling.

"Whew! Now I'm feeling hungry!" Goku cheerfully smiled.

"There is a meal outside if you wish to eat," Karis motioned to the door. Goku ran outside without another word, but Bardock eyed Scrix with some mistrust. The story itself might have been over, yet, it seemed there were new questions that the cursed warrior had to ask in order to get the answers he sought.

"You wanted to speak to me about something else, am I right?" Scrix asked Bardock. The cursed warrior slumped slightly on the couch, almost though he was the one being interrogated.

"First off, I have no idea what is going on, but why was Raisan on the cliff the other day?" Bardock questioned. "Don't you dare deny it… I know that was her…"

"If you must know, Raisan was following orders from Infr himself to ensure that this very timeline remains intact."

"This timeline?" Bardock's eyes narrowed. "Why? And I don't want to hear a short-termed answer."

"Your existence was in jeopardy the minute you came to Earth after Frieza and King Cold."

"What? I could have handled both Frieza and King Cold without Kakarrot or Trunks' help, so there wasn't any…" Bardock started to explain, but was abruptly cut off.

"That is not what I speak of," Scrix glanced at the cursed warrior. "You saw the visions, but what they hold is another timeline's destruction; one that involves something far worse than the androids."

"What was it that happened then?" Bardock growled.

"_Bal'kai Mitorma_…" a foreign and accented feminine voice came from behind Bardock. He glanced back and noticed the blindfolded woman standing there, the one Bardock assumed was Raisan.

"An apocalypse? You're saying that an apocalypse struck that timeline?" He stared at her in aghast. What kind of forewarning did he receive a few weeks ago?

"It started with Kakarrot's death and its cycle continued through the earthen warriors and the Namekian you are allied with," Raisan continued her explanation. "Under unnatural circumstances, not even you will be spared from the disease you caught from your son and will suffer from its effects in due time."

"You mean I will catch Kakarrot's heart virus?" Bardock had a look of shock on his face. His hand gently rested over where his heart was and felt it race from the news he had just heard.

"The alien disease was incurable in that timeline and not even the earthen medicines could heal such a thing," Raisan stated. "You would not die at their hands; you died before they could kill you by mistaking you as your own son."

"That's bull…" Bardock growled. "I'd never die to that stupid thing he had…"

"The only ones who were not massacred that day were your grandson and Trunks. Gohan lived through seeing comrades fall, but he had to live with the consequences and train the prince's only heir to reach Super Saiya-jin."

"Why were you with Trunks then?"

"The destruction of Vegeta caused a time rift that sent me into that timeline to begin with; thus I was simply trapped there with no way to return to the past."

"You are the Goddess of Rebirth and Time, you could have…" Bardock started to say.

Raisan shook her head sadly. "The only Saiya-jin left was only a half-blood and even his life was in constant danger. In time, he would have perished too. At that time, I was barely able to remain hidden until Bulma had finished the time machine."

"You should go outside before Kakarrot starts to wonder what is keeping you," Scrix hinted.

"One more question…" Bardock growled. "If you were thrown into the wrong timeline to begin with, why didn't you just revive one of us, even temporarily?"

"If I had revived one full-blooded Saiya-jin, it would have gone against Infr's word and the laws of rebirth." Raisan muttered. "Time itself is never been a kind mistress and I know how much devotion you had towards Turnipa, but please have some towards Kakarrot as well. Until you do, he will continue to deny his heritage and it will cause the rift between you both to remain."

"Rift? The only rift I have between my son is the one that involves his denial of who he really is." Bardock turned on heel and walked out the door. He was tired at that point and would have enjoyed the company of his youngest son's eating if it meant not listening to them talk.

"Give him time to realize his errors…" Raisan softly spoke. "In time, he needs to accept Kakarrot or else the androids would be the least of Earth's troubles."

* * *

"What took you so long?" Goku looked up from his plate. He was stuffing his face with the bowl of rice that seemed nearly filled to the brim.

"I had some questions about that story," Bardock answered, dodging the question somewhat. Despite the half-truth, Goku accepted it and went back to eating while the cursed warrior started eating the pork buns. _'Honestly, where the hell did he learn his table manners?'_

Bardock was eating at a more leisureliness pace; which caused Goku to slow down and stare at his father in shock.

"How can you eat _that_ slow?" Goku balked at this scene. Bardock honestly was still eating fast, just at half of the speed his son was, handling every plate with far better grace than anyone could imagine.

"Unlike you, a true Saiya-jin does not waste a morsel of food since we have no idea when our next meal might be, especially if we are on a purge mission or have to travel through space for a set duration of time," Bardock spoke almost though he was quoting this context from a book. "Those that eat slower tend to burn less calories eating this way than rushing through plate after plate."

"Huh… and I thought you were doing it just to mock me all this time…" Goku examined how his father put the bowl aside before starting on the next one. His stomach protested, but he picked up his and began to mimic his father's eating habits.

'_Great, now he's copying me…'_ Bardock mentally groaned. _'Maybe I would have been better off not telling him about it…'_

* * *

Roughly ten minutes later, both warriors returned in the house to find Scrix and Karis waiting on them. Raisan had already left, almost though she had no actual part of this conversation.

"…and why are you still here?" Bardock questioned with irritation.

"There is something else I need to mention," Scrix eyed Bardock warily. "Under no circumstances, do not try to alter the future based on the visions you will see."

"What? Why are you telling me this?" Bardock asked.

"Is this about dad's ability to see into the future?"

"Indeed. Any attempts at altering the future could doom this planet."

"Right…" Bardock shrugged it off. "Not like I'm going to use it… but I rather not have it thank you very much…"

"I still don't see a problem with seeing into the future."

"Kakarrot, it isn't something to take lightly." Bardock hissed. Karis was holding the stone from her choker in her hand. She walked up to Bardock slowly and handed it to him. "Why are you giving me this?"

"I have a feeling that this will aid you in the future," Karis spoke cryptically.

"Meh, it's just a rock." Bardock was about to return it, but Karis shook her head.

"Just hold on to it." Karis replied while she smiled softly. Bardock set it down on top of the dresser for the moment; not sure how it would help in his current situation.

"Mind if I sleep here tonight dad?" Goku asked.

"Considering these guys made themselves at home, sure!" Bardock waved his hands sarcastically around while trying to sound melodramatic. "Let's just invite Vegeta here despite his injuries and then, we can all have some drinks and get wasted while exchanging stories of battles and other things we usually do back home on Vegeta-sei when we're not on missions! We could even play our violent bar games until we're too drunk to care what pain we feel!"

"…that doesn't sound like anything I want to do," Goku sweat dropped at the rather unlikely suggestions that had to come out of his father's mouth. In a way, it was almost though his father was planning to bring the Saiya-jin culture to Earth that a normal person would deem unsafe and crude.

"And this is why I don't want you to stay the night," Bardock countered. "You have a family and I like to be alone. If you don't like it, tough."

"Dad, this has to stop." Goku growled. "How am I supposed to know what a Saiya-jin is if you keep pushing me away?"

"Pushing you away?" Bardock transformed into a Super Saiya-jin with bitterness stinging in his voice. "You're the one denying your heritage!"

Goku matched his father power instantly. "And you're the one who's wants to leave Earth!"

"As much as you two would like to fight one another, save it," Scrix interrupted the two warriors. "It is late and you two should rest and recover."

Bardock folded his arms. Both of them easily released the forms while the cursed warrior continued to rant, his frustration mounting. "If it's too much to ask, would you and Karis mind leaving now?"

"Very well," Scrix telepathically added to Bardock only, _'…if you want to start reconciling, you better start soon.'_

"Hmph," Bardock waved them off before they vanished. Looking up at Goku, Bardock realized his son nearly falling asleep on his feet. "Alright, since you are falling asleep on me, you're taking the couch."

"Thanks dad," Goku yawned before walking over to the couch. Bardock rolled his eyes at the young male before picking up the rock that he had set down moments earlier and carried it off to his room. Setting it on the night stand, he discarded his clothing before he settled down to sleep.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_Quick note about this chapter: I wrote this chapter __**before**__ I learned that the "Episode of Bardock" actually existed, so Chiller is not the same alien that Bardock fought against when he was sent to the past. Chiller is a completely different alien. This is compared to the one named Chilled that Bardock had fought against. So yeah, think of Chiller as a descendant of Chilled or something. After all, history was bound to repeat itself regardless._


	19. Trust Issues

**Unexpected Fate: Version 2.0**

**Chapter 18-Trust Issues**

"_Bardock! Don't you dare fuck up!" Sparig's voice called out._

'…_Sparig?' Bardock thought before realizing another memory had sprung up. He found himself on an alien planet where he saw his teenage self and Sparig emerging from the two of the craters that just plowed into the earth of a foreign planet that's name was long forgotten. The rust colored dust still stirred in the air from the impact, but was quickly clearing up from the wind that swept through the area._

"_Who says I'll fuck up? You're the one who practically fucked up when you killed mom!" the younger voice of Bardock spat angrily at his twin._

"_That's because she was weak and I wanted to prove that no god would have spared any of us," Sparig smiled in pure rapture. It was though he was in the least bit sorry for what he had done to the woman who birthed and raised the two that were currently arguing._

_Bardock lunged at Sparig and the boys ended up getting into it instead of doing their mission. It wasn't until their scouters beeped warningly that both of them finally broke away, glaring at one another. By that time, the aliens were right on top of them prepared to attack the invaders._

"_Shit, this isn't over!" Sparig vowed angrily at the nearly identical copy._

"_Hell no it's not over, we'll settle this shit later," Bardock agreed with his darker half as they both prepared to fight the aliens._

'_I was careless at the time…' Bardock thought while watching his lithe form attacking the panther-like creatures with dark blue fur that looked similar to each other. He saw himself getting overwhelmed by the enemy; not realizing the danger present at the time._

"_Damn it!" Sparig fired a blast to incinerate what creatures he had on him before running over to aid his brother. It was then that he noticed one of the creatures lunging towards Sparig as Bardock felt a ghostly echo of in his own back the same time Sparig was hit._

'_What was that?' Surprise crossed Bardock's face. It then noticed himself in Sparig's place protecting his fallen son; only instead of a panther, he saw from his limited line of sight a sinister creature that seemed to hiss angrily near his ear. Instead of the claws embedded in his back, he felt something sharp and pointy piercing his skin while his vision darkened…_

* * *

Sitting up straight in bed, Bardock hissed when he felt the familiar stinging pain in back. He had felt the bed for blood and found none there. Yet, it was still strange feeling the aftershock despite the fact that it was merely a dream or was it another premonition?

The very bedroom was bland besides the simplistic full size bed he was laying in with the dark blue comforter and white sheets. The floors were a bare, light hardwood while the walls happened to be painted a pale yellow color. The only other furniture in the room was a pair of cedar end tables that were on either side of the bed and a clock giving the time of 10:07 in the morning.

The cursed warrior's ragged breathing was easily heard echoing slightly against the walls due to the openness of his room. He hated hearing such a sound of it and almost wished that he had something to muffle such a thing besides the blankets that he ended up burying his face into. His breathing slowed and after what felt like an eternity, he managed to calm his rapidly beating heart enough to attend to more pressing matters that were more important than the nightmare-like vision that plagued his mind.

'_I need to get my son out of this house.'_ Bardock rose to his feet before feeling vertigo. He fell to his knees and was barely aware of anything else around him at the moment besides his own breathing, which again began to come out in ragged gasps. He felt healthy, but the vision-like scene he had witnessed still seemed to haunt him. _'What the hell? What's wrong with me?'_

"Dad?" Goku's voice came from the doorway. The cursed Saiya-jin looked up at his son who seemed to be looking at him worriedly. "Dad, are you alright?"

"Of course I'm fine Kakarrot, just leave me alone," Bardock spat angrily. He noticed the expression on his son's face become creased with concern. "It's not like I'm going to die in the next five minutes…"

"That's not reassuring, why can't you just trust me?" Goku questioned.

"Trust is something that's never easily earned and you can be betrayed by anyone," Bardock hissed softly while he glared at his youngest son.

"Is this how you justify your actions? By hiding your problems?"

"My problems are personal. You would never understand…"

"You're right, I won't, but I think it is better that you talk about it rather than keep holding it in!"

"Holding it in? You would think that if I was holding it in, I would have gone insane by now."

Goku knelt down at his father's side and held him by the shoulders. "What will it take for you to open up to me?"

"Kakarrot, if you were on Planet Vegeta, you would never allow anyone to know your weaknesses…" Bardock growled. He rose wearily to his feet and walked over to the glass door leading to the balcony before opening it. Stepping out, he took a few calming breaths to bade his anger to the best of his abilities.

"Weakness doesn't mean you should hide your problems," Goku followed his father outside and stood at the warrior's side. "It's easier to talk about them…"

"Maybe for you, but there are those who use that weakness in order to take advantage of one another…"

"Kind of like how Radditz used my son…" Goku muttered.

"And you killed him…" Bardock growled, reminded of his eldest son's death. It was the thing that bothered him heavily and he had his son to blame for both his mate and son's deaths to deal with. "How dare you bring that up!"

"Because he didn't give me any other alternative… he was going to kill everyone dad… even Gohan…"

"Maybe I was better off never coming to this planet if you are going to…" Bardock felt dizzy all of the sudden. He clutched the railing before toppling over before Goku could attempt to grab his father. The cursed warrior hit his head on one of the stones near his home; instantly rendering the male unconscious.

* * *

'_Damn… stupid visions…' Bardock mused angrily before noticing himself on a vaguely familiar planet; however, he had forgotten the name. '…wait, isn't this the same bullshit planet I got these fucking visions from in the first place? If so, why the hell am I here again?'_

_A hiss was heard behind Bardock and he turned just in time to see the same alien, battered and bloodied before he killed it on the field._

"_What the hell? Aren't you dead?" Bardock growled out loud._

"_Yes and I'm surprised you had survived under such circumstances…" the creature replied in the garbled tone. "It does not matter though because in time, you will lose something you care very little about."_

"_What gibberish are you talking about you son-of-a-bitch? I lost enough of my pride ever since you decided to give me this stupid ability," Bardock retorted._

"_There are far worse things to lose than your pride…"_

"_You don't know anything!" Bardock fired a blast at the creature; however, it passed right through him. "What the fuck?"_

_Before he could try to figure anything out, he saw the creature phase directly into his face and smash his head into Bardock's. While the Saiya-jin yelped in pain and fell backwards, he was confused by the pain that reverberated through his skull. He looked up bitterly at the creature and wondered why it hurt him, but he could not hurt it._

"_Instead of removing the ability, it will continue to plague you and another will share your fate..." the creature forewarned. Bardock lunged forward…_

* * *

"Ow! Dad!" Goku rubbed his forehead when Bardock suddenly sat up. The elder warrior rubbed his own forehead before his eyes cleared.

"Kakarrot, what the hell were you doing?" Bardock questioned.

"I was going to prop your head up since you cracked your head against a rock…" Goku replied.

"I'll live, go home," Bardock demanded out of anger.

"Not until you're taken care of. Now hold still…" Goku had gone and fetched the first aid kit. Bardock eyed the thing he learned about when he had since he had moved into the loaned house from his daughter-in-law. The elder warrior held still and despite his protests, Goku was persistent to get him taken care of.

"Why do you even care what happens to me?" Bardock asked.

"Well, why shouldn't I? You're my father, right?"

"Still, if this was our home planet, a son wouldn't hesitate to kill their father in battle if he was injured beyond saving."

"That's on a planet long that's long gone. Besides, Gohan would be heart-broken if you died and I wouldn't really get to know you if you died."

"There's not much to know. I was a slave to Frieza since I was 15 _fantoms_…"

"_Fantoms_?" Goku repeated. "What is that?"

"_Fantoms_ are a way to explain your age in a Vegeta-sei year, not that I know my age anymore or yours for that matter. Since when do you care about your heritage?"

"Ever since Scrix and Karis had been around, I've been curious about it," Goku honestly admitted.

"Oh really? I guess you _are_ interested after that story I heard…" Bardock spoke in a sarcastic tone of voice. "Maybe instead of living here on Earth, we could go conquer planets."

"If I did that, then I would be no better than you or Vegeta," Goku countered.

"That's Prince Vegeta, show some respect Kakarrot," Bardock growled.

"Maybe I'm better off not knowing what a Saiya-jin is if you're going to lecture about it!"

"And you're better off not being my son and should have died a long time ago!" Bardock yelled, his temper rising.

"You would have died too!" Goku countered, enraged that his father would wish such a thing.

Both fighters were at a stalemate after the yelling contest between one another. Both of them knew that if circumstances had been different, Bardock would have died on Planet Vegeta. Had Goku had never been taken care of after sustaining a head injury in the chasm that he fell into, he too would have perished. It was strange how fate had brought these two together despite the fact that they were at each other's throats at the moment.

Then before Bardock could finally say anything to counter this, his head ached again.

"Damn it, not again…" Bardock growled as yet another vision unfolded before his eyes.

_Dust was scattered around and Bardock saw his son in his Super Saiya-jin transformation standing before a giant creature that seemed bloated…_

'_What is he doing?'_ _Bardock tried to see what else was going on, but all he saw was a young child with blonde hair sticking straight up, yet being tussled in the wind generated from the strange being before them._ _'That boy… is that Gohan?'_

…_and while he sat there transfixed at the scene, Goku's mouth moved silently while his palm rested upon the creature. A small smile, one that held both joy and sorrow crossed the Earth-raised Saiya-jin's face. He uttered something that wasn't heard, though he whispered this to Gohan alone and no one else heard him say a word. The look on Gohan's face was a lit in surprise when he heard what the male had said…_

'_What did he say?' Bardock watched while Goku turned his full attention to the creature. His fingers were still poised on his brow and moments later, he vanished, taking the oddity with him._

_It was then the veil of silence suddenly vanished and everything came crashing down in a disarray of chaos at that moment. The wind was heard rushing by him along with the words that sent chills down his spine from the young child's discouraging cry came fully out in pure and utter desperation:_

"_**NO COME BACK!"**_

Moments after he heard those haunting words, he felt shaken by what he had witnessed and did not really catch the significant meaning behind the scream or the serene, cryptic smile that his son gave.

"Stupid visions…" Bardock shook his head clean of the cobwebs of the vision; not understanding one bit of it.

"Who was that just now?" Goku muttered softly. "Was that my son as a Super Saiya-jin?"

The words that the Earth-raised Saiya-jin spoke just then made Bardock's blood freeze. He jerked his head to his son and looked at him almost though he had lost his mind for a fleeting moment.

"Kakarrot, what are you talking about?"

"I was in this desert-like place and there was this weird creature and I was watching myself talk to Gohan silently before…"

"…you teleported him off somewhere…" Bardock finished.

"Yeah, how did you…?" Goku started to say before Bardock averted his gaze.

"Well, you got your wish." Bardock growled. "I hope you're happy."

"You mean I can see things like you now?"

"Apparently, you were cursed, so yeah."

"…is this part of my heritage?"

"No Kakarrot, this is something I was cursed with by a dying alien on some stupid rock that I conquered in Frieza's name years ago."

"What did you do?" Goku asked.

"It happened a long time ago, so just drop it. The past is the past and it won't bring anyone back, not even Turnipa."

"What does my mom have to do with this?" Goku questioned. Bardock realized his error and muttered a curse.

"She died somehow after giving birth to you…" Bardock growled. "If anything, I'm sure your birth caused her to die…"

"…is this why you don't want anything to do with me? Because I killed her back then?"

"She told me that you didn't, but I still think you did it…"

"Maybe Scrix knows what happened…" Goku shrugged. "I mean he did answer the other questions we had, so why couldn't we just ask him?"

"Kakarrot, I don't know about you, but the gods don't really work like that and just answer any questions you have whenever you need to ask them." Bardock gave a frustrated sigh. "For all we know, she probably was killed by some sick bastard who wanted to take you and put you in something worse than Frieza's ranks."

"What's worse than Frieza's ranks?"

"A place called _Zirit_."

"_Zi…_"

"Before you ask, it's technically slavery; even though King Vegeta outlawed it, there were some that still practiced it to the point where they would have ensured total control over a Saiya-jin before they were of age." Bardock explained with as much patience as he could afford. "_Zirit_ was the lowest of the low where mates were technically arranged for you against your will and your children then become property of your owner until he or she can sell them off to another interested party."

"You think mom was saving me from that?"

"I'm don't care if she was saving you from that or Frieza himself; what's done is done and she's no longer among the living. Maybe had you never been born…?"

"Then none of us would be here right now dad… had you ever thought of that?"

"Kakarrot, none of us are capable of lasting forever, even if we were granted immortality, something would do us in eventually. We maybe powerful, but even power can find its way to destroy ourselves."

"This is the first time you talked to me without pushing me away…"

"I'm only talking to you because I don't feel like training with this damn headache you gave me. Besides, you are the one asking me all of these stupid questions."

"How about you ask me one now?" Goku questioned.

"Fine, I guess I could ask why you care about these people despite nothing coming out of it."

"I want to protect Earth because it's my home."

"Is that all? Don't you protect it for any other reason?"

"I guess for the joy of fighting…"

"And you don't do it for your mate?"

"My mate?"

"The woman you had Gohan with."

"Oh, you mean Chi-chi," Goku smiled. "I guess I do it for her too."

"You either do or you don't, there's no in between for that answer Kakarrot."

"Well, I do love her…"

"That's not enough…"

"Fine, _pinelve_…"

"Don't you dare use that word to express your feelings for her if you don't know how to use it correctly!"

"Then teach me how I can!"

"Kakarrot, there's no point," Bardock finally stood up. "Don't you have a family to torture right now?"

"You are part of my family," Goku admitted. "And whether you like it or not, you will have to find somewhere to settle down eventually."

"I doubt I will 'settle down' on this pitiful planet," Bardock snorted. "Go home Kakarrot."

"Alright, I'll see you later then," Goku grinned before flying off. Bardock went back into the house and walked into the bathroom. The light blue tiles did no justice to the mood he was in and he closed the door to isolate himself from the rest of the house. Looking in the three-paneled mirror, he noticed his bandaged head before tearing the white gauze away; not bothering to even wear it for another minute.

'_I don't need Kakarrot's sympathy… I don't need to settle down…'_ Bardock grasped the sides of the sink; cracks forming from the slight pressure he put on the baby blue porcelain object. _'I don't need to teach him anything… on top of that, I don't need to reconcile with him… He's a pitiful excuse for a Saiya-jin and I would sooner fight Frieza or any member of the Cold Empire before I even give him a chance. He's beyond redemption at this point!'_

For a fleeting moment, he thought he saw Turnipa's sad gaze reflected in the mirror; however, when he looked back and saw nothing, he summed up the whole incident as underlying stress. He splashed water on his face before examining the wound he had sustained in his carelessness. Had his son not stayed the night, he wouldn't have received yet one more reminder of his mate in living on: his son's eyes holding the same concern she used to when he was injured.

* * *

As darkness began to descend once more across the land, Bardock dragged himself through the door and saw Raisan standing in the living room. It was almost though the goddess had no manners coming and going as she pleased.

"Now what?" Bardock questioned.

"You were rather rude towards your son," Raisan noted.

"Well, I had no choice," Bardock growled. "He was being ignorant as usual…"

"Keep this up and there will be no world left to save." Raisan warned before vanishing. Though she vanished, a familiar necklace fell to the ground with a soft 'clank' and Bardock recognized it instantly.

'_Turnipa's… necklace…'_ Bardock picked it up and smelled the foreign object. Her scent was on the tan-stringed woven object. A green stone was in the middle of the braiding and sparkled softly in the light. Without warning, he once again found himself being drawn back into the past; back when times were better than they were at this moment.

* * *

"_Bardock, what is this?" Turnipa looked at the necklace with question. His fingers ached from creating the object, but it did not matter since he had put all he had into making this object for the one he was devoted to. In fact, his friend Tora suggested that he make the necklace so he could properly court the second class female._

"_I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Bardock confessed, somewhat embarrassed since he saying this. He thought of proposing in front of the other Saiya-jins in the bar and before Sparig who only looked on with slight interest. The darker Saiya-jin was sitting beside another female Saiya-jin who was heavy with child. "Will you do me the honor of being my mate and accept my devotion?"_

"_Bardock…" Turnipa's eyes glistened with tears and she threw herself at him. "Of course! I will accept your devotion!"_

_The men in the bar cheered and whistled for the new couple and Turnipa leaned her forehead against his; a sign of belonging while Bardock carefully tied the necklace around her neck. He had won over the woman he had courted for months; the woman he believed would bring him happiness._

* * *

Bardock was jarred out of his memories when he heard a knock at the door. Placing the necklace on the table, he walked over to the door and opened it to see Vegeta standing there. He still had the sustained injuries underneath the bandages, but did not seem bothered by the wounds in the slightest.

"My prince," Bardock bowed immediately while Vegeta walked inside. The prince examined the area, holding the same disgust Bardock had, but did not notice the necklace or anything else.

"I need to ask you a question about how to become a Super Saiya-jin…" Vegeta commanded, his tone of voice holding such finality that disobedience would result in a punishment far worse than death itself.

"Of course," Bardock remained in his kneeling position; knowing that it would be unwise to disrespect his prince in the slightest.

"Do you recall what happened when you transformed?"

"I don't really recall much besides the fact that I was angry at Kakarrot when it happened." Bardock explained. "I had much hatred in my heart for what he said that I powered up unconsciously…"

"I see…" Vegeta looked deep in thought. "You have given me enough information Bardock. I will spare your life when the time comes to collect Kakarrot's…"

"You can have it…" Bardock promised; keeping his head to the ground and did not rise until prince before he departed. _'Not like I could ever get along with him anyway…'_

It was then his heart began to burn with a searing pain. Gasping in agony, he collapsed to the floor and the last thing he saw before his vision blacked was the necklace sitting nearby.

* * *

Meanwhile, a quarter of the world away, Goku had paused in his eating; alarming both his son and wife. At that moment, he clutched his head and found himself seeing something that jarred him from his chair, his breathing uneven.

_On the floor, Bardock cluched his chest in pain; completely unconscious and unaware of what was happening at the moment…_

"Dad…" Goku muttered. Chi-chi had never seen her husband even stop eating for anything and was worried for him.

"What's wrong Goku?" Chi-chi shook him slightly to try to bring him out of the vision he was having at that moment.

…_when a shadow fell over the cursed warrior's helpless form. He had no idea what was going on because the next thing he knew was his very father being in bed still under the throes of pain…_

"Dad's… he's not well…" Goku muttered; the vision fading moments later.

"If he's not well, he shouldn't have made you come home," Chi-chi gritted her teeth. "Honestly, he doesn't really care about you all that much, so why are you trying to make him see eye-to-eye with you?"

"He can change, but he's just being stubborn," Goku admitted honestly. "Do you happen to have the heart medicine?"

"Yes, but what about your health if you catch that virus?" Chi-chi followed her husband while he fetched it from the bathroom before making his way to the front door.

"Maybe Bulma can make more of this," Goku answered. "If dad's got the heart virus, then he's going to need it sooner than I will…" Without another word, he flew off into the darkening sky.

"Goku…" Chi-chi watched her husband fly off while Gohan, who had watched this whole scene unfold, wondered what was wrong with his grandfather.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	20. Soul Searching

**Unexpected Fate: Version 2.0**

**Chapter 19-Soul Searching**

The world around Bardock spun and he felt the dull pain in his chest while he struggled to breathe. His eyes opened slowly and he found himself in his own bed. Confused, he glanced around before seeing his son enter the room with a concerned look on his face.

'_How long has he been here?'_ Bardock noted the dark circles under his son's eyes.

Gasping at the new wave of pain that struck him hard, he hissed; eyes falling shut and grimaced from the severity of the situation. He was helpless and felt a hand grasp behind his head. Moments later, the feeling a smooth object pressed against his lips and a bitter taste filled his mouth. His eyes snapped open and he realized what he was doing. He turned his head away from the vial immediately despite the firm grasp behind his head.

"Kakarrot, stop giving me your medicine…" the cursed warrior muttered.

"Dad, you need it more than I do right now," Goku attempted to reason with his father.

"That's… beside the… point! Trunks brought… that for… you, not me…" Bardock hissed in pain while his breathing became ragged. He glared at the bottle and then his son.

"I gave Bulma some of it so she could make more…" Goku explained. "That way, if I do end up having it after you do, I would have more than enough…"

"That's… a stupid plan…" Bardock felt the pain ebbing slowly while the medicine worked its way through his system. "You… of all people… should have… just let… me die…"

"I can't…" Goku's voice suddenly became garbled. Bardock saw his vision darkening again before he passed out; the abysmal darkness stealing the warrior away from the physical burdens he had to deal with.

* * *

Darkness. It was so dark that not one iota of light could be distinguished let alone any object. It was where Bardock found himself when he awoken and found nothingness all around him. A hint of fear, anger and confusion crossed the warrior's face while he rose to his feet within this void. The minute he did, he felt as though the ground beneath him vanished altogether; leaving him suspended haplessly in the strange phenomena.

'_What the hell's going on?'_ Bardock thought while floating there in confusion.

A small flitter of light was seen crossing his line of vision and he followed it; unaware of where it was going and why it flew by without stopping. Attempting to catch up, it had begun to fade away and vanish like it was an illusion that his mind created. Frustrated, he paused in his flight and began to assess his situation.

'_Wherever the hell I am, I want to get the fuck out of here now…'_ Bardock glanced around; attempting to find a light source, ground, anything that would be better than where he was hanging out at that moment.

Suddenly, there was a strange pull that he felt in his stomach. Whatever it was, Bardock decided to follow this oddity of a feeling and trusted it to lead him somewhere else. Moments later, he felt a strange sensation encompass him and a bright light temporarily blinded his sight.

What felt like an eternity of brightness only lasted a few minutes. Slowly, his eyes opened and he found himself on a familiar terrain. The very forests, the heavier air, and even the alignment stars that shone within the heavens above made him realize where he was.

"No way… this… is this V-Vegeta-sei?" Bardock muttered aloud, confused on how he had found his way to a planet that had been long since destroyed. A part of him wondered for a moment if this were a trick; that this was a planet that had similar aspects. Yet another almost wished it were; the part of him that had failed to defend the very planet from the tyrant that heartlessly destroyed it and his people.

"Yes and no," a voice spoke from behind him. Bardock turned, thrusting his hand in a familiar position only to find that he could not access his power.

"W-what the hell's going on?" Bardock yelled to the figure hiding in the shadows. "I can't even form an energy blast…"

"You cannot at this time and place or in your current condition," the same voice answered.

"How the hell do you know?" Bardock asked. He was growing more and more confused and it was almost though he were trapped in some sort of nightmare that he was forced to contend with.

"I was the one who brought you to this planet." Bardock had thought he misheard at first. Then again, he realized that all of the responses were not in the common universal language, but the native language that the Saiya-jins had used fluently. Despite the repeated attempts to translate such linguistics, Frieza had eventually outlawed their kind from speaking any trace of it in his presence since he found most of it was barbaric and outdated.

"Brought me to this planet?" Bardock repeated the words in confusion while attempting to locate the source of the voice. Yet, how could he find anyone while his eyes were still adjusting to the darkness again? "Last thing I know, I was in a stupid little house…"

"…while arguing with your youngest son and eventually losing consciousness again…" the figure finished.

"How do you know?" Bardock questioned. He had finally the figure in the shadows, but he was surprised somewhat when the figure seemed to be slightly taller than he was. "Who the hell are you?"

"I am Wingdof, a medicine man and sage of this village," the male spoke before a fire sprang out of nowhere. Bardock flinched, but did not cower or run away. Now that there was proper light, he could make out his surroundings and the man he had been talking to.

A red masked figure with white markings stood before his line of sight. White feathers decorated the edges of the clay-based mask and he wore a white fur over his shoulders. His sight trailed down to the deer-like hide he wore as pants and his bare feet gently resting upon the earth. A necklace in the form of teeth and claws of gruesome creatures were around his neck. Bardock recalled that the tribal Saiya-jin had cut ties with the rest of the planet after driving off the common enemy. Both the kingdom and tribal nation had conflicts, but remained neutral on land rights and other issues.

"Uh-huh…" the cursed warrior eyed the Saiya-jin who presented himself as Wingdof. "That still doesn't answer my other question…"

"The former answer to your question is that I know all about your existence from your universe…" Wingdof spoke in a cryptic tone.

"If you know so much, why did you bring me here?" Bardock growled.

"Unlike your son, you ravaged spirit from the stars need guidance…" Wingdof answered.

"Guidance? What the hell could you do to 'guide' me anyway? And why are you calling me a 'ravaged spirit from the stars' anyway?"

"It is due to your wanderings in life and the unhealed rift that exists between you and the one called Kakarrot…"

"Unhealed? More like a severed arm." Bardock began to walk away from the fire.

"So, you would sooner turn your back on the issue than confront it?"

"I never wanted to deal with it in the first place…"

"Then you are truly hurting the one who pleaded with all of her soul to make amends of this." Bardock paused in mid-step and turned to Wingdof with a look of pure frustration on his face.

"How do you know Turnipa said that?" Bardock was barely composed. He wanted nothing more than to deny the truth; however, it seemed the masked man's words had hit its mark.

"Ravaged spirit from the stars, I know because your mind's like an open book…"

"Are you some god or what?" Bardock hissed; not in the slight bit pleased by the stranger's words that were spoken. "I had my fair share of them lately…"

"No, I am a mortal like you." Wingdof waved his tail and Bardock noted the lack of silver fur that would distinguish the difference right away.

"Alright, so you're a mortal," Bardock huffed; still disbelieving this odd man who he had thought was making random lucky guesses at this point.

"Do you need more proof?" Wingdof asked.

"If you know so much about me, then how did I survive?"

"Frieza, the man who decimated our world where you came from, kept you alive and frozen for a quarter of a century…" Bardock's jaw dropped.

"You…" Bardock felt frustrated and his tail snapped behind him. _'…wait… tail?'_ Bardock looked behind him and saw that he possessed his tail again oddly enough. He was also wearing the familiar armor he fought in rather than the Earthen clothing; however, his attention was more on his tail rather than what he wore. "I thought I lost it…"

"You did, but as you are now, your soul-bound form reflects your true wishes and desires down to the very clothing upon your back…"

"If that's true, why can't I summon blasts and all of that other shit?" Bardock questioned rather irked about feeling more and more helpless than needed.

"It can only be things in physical form…" Wingdof answered.

"Right…" Bardock groaned. "Mind getting to the point of why I'm here or do I have to start guessing like you?"

"I am not merely guessing, I said I know…" Wingdof replied.

"I still think you're guessing…" Bardock wasn't convinced by this claim. '_Then again, he's probably just a figment of my imagination or this is one fucked up dream because of this damn virus ravaging my heart right now.'_

"You may believe whatever you want," Wingdof extinguished the fire and Bardock found himself confused while his eyes adjusted to the darkness again. "Come, the answers to what you seek are elsewhere…"

Bardock, who wanted nothing to do with this man, started to turn again to walk away. Moments later, Wingdof was blocking his path; somewhat determined to attempt to show the cursed warrior glimpses of the truth.

"Are you just going to stalk me unless I follow you?" Bardock eyed the masked man.

"If it's needed," Wingdof confirmed.

"Then feel free to stalk me all night long. I don't need to know anything of what you have to say. I'm used to the lies that I don't give a fuck about what you have to say…" Bardock growled before turning on heel and retreating further into the forest. Wingdof followed the stubborn Saiya-jin who refused to follow his advice.

* * *

Hours passed, and Bardock was surprised that neither sun had yet to rise. He started to wonder if there was a magic spell that Wingdof used to keep the world in eternal night. True to the masked man's word, he 'stalked' the warrior whenever he moved and started to get frustrated by the one who wanted to convince him otherwise.

Bardock ignored him well enough, but it was then that his vision blurred.

…_screams of terror and despair echoed throughout the city that burned relentlessly. In the midst of the chaos stood a shadowy figure engulfed in a golden light. There was not one iota of light that fell upon his darkened face. Instead, the glowing red eyes seemed to be the only thing visible; these eyes seemed to be laughing in pure delight of the horror that surrounded his very dominion…_

"_I want to prolong your suffering as long as possible…" the figure spoke in such a twisted and demented way that it sent chills down Bardock's spine. "Maybe if I keep all of you alive long enough and torture every last soul here, then I assure none of you will find it difficult to have eternal rest when you finally reach your maker…"_

'_What kind of horrible monster is this?' Bardock stared at the shadowed male before the visions faded._

Moments later, the cursed warrior muttered almost under his breath, "Damn fucking visions…"

"Are you alright?" Wingdof questioned.

"I'll live…" Bardock turned and saw that Wingdof was still standing there even after the visions passed. "If I humor you, will you tell me what the hell this is all about?"

"If you stop denying my words, then I will show you the horrors of this universe in order to prevent your own from ending up like this," Wingdof promised.

"Alright, fine. I'll follow you if you stop annoying me," Bardock finally caved with a grunt. No sooner did he say those words, Wingdof took off in a steady run and Bardock followed. The cursed warrior found that he struggled to keep up with him. It was though the odd man was used to the terrain and became almost animal-like within the very forest around them.

Eventually, Wingdof stopped in a clearing in the woods and Bardock was out of breath; taking in his surroundings. What he saw made a cold shiver roll down his spine. Within the clearing, he saw a familiar house that he had not been in for decades and it still standing.

"How…? I thought I…" Bardock started towards the house in a trance.

"You forget that this variant of yourself differed…" Wingdof explained.

"Apparently," Bardock muttered. He recalled Sparig's abduction by the slave hunters, Leti's death at Sparig's hands and before he left, he had burned down the house that brought back such painful memories.

Entering the small home, the memories came unbidden and he fell to his knees breathing hard while his vision fell earthward. He recalled the nights his mother had cried while she thought he had long since fallen asleep. The lonesome days he spent for months trying to keep them both alive by cooking any meals he could catch and the training she had imparted to him secretly. She had not told as many tales after the loss of his twin brother. In a naïve way, Bardock had almost wished things would return to the way they were before her untimely demise.

"This is only the first place we have to deal with…" Wingdof spoke.

"You… you mean there's more?" Bardock felt the lump in his throat. A queasy feeling filled his stomach at the thought of what could be worse than the very house that he had spent a majority of his youth living in.

"Yes, there are still a few others to show you…" Wingdof confirmed.

"Fine…" Bardock rose back to his feet despite the vertigo and walked towards the doorway when he noticed movement in his late mother's room. Ignoring the stare, he walked in and saw nothing out of the ordinary except for the wrinkled bed sheets. _'Must be seeing things…'_

Returning to the entrance of the house, Bardock left with Wingdof. Had he stayed a moment longer, he would have seen a black, cat-like animal crawl out from beneath the bed before going to the doorway to watch the two depart silently.

* * *

The sun was starting to rise when Wingdof stopped again, this time near an abandoned village where there were no signs of life whatsoever. Bardock looked around confused; remembering coming here one day out of boredom and meeting Turnipa in the village square. It was then that he saw the familiar well; however, it was in crumbled ruins. It was though someone did it purposely to destroy the memory of meeting his mate there and helping her fetch water.

Despite her pride as a warrior, he had pursued her the minute they met. At first, Turnipa did not want to have anything to do with him since she was a second class warrior; however, Bardock was not discouraged by her rejections. It had taken time to warm her up to the idea.

"Why is there no one here?" Bardock looked around.

"A Saiya-jin killed everyone here due to the corruption he went through. That's why even the place where your mate had once lived is no longer standing…" Wingdof gestured to the ruins of the academy that Turnipa had stayed before he eventually asked her to become his mate.

"Who would do such a thing?"

"A child that was corrupted by lies just as you were…"

"Lies? What kind of lies?"

"You will see soon… come…" Bardock was confused, but followed the masked man.

* * *

By the second sun's rise, they came to the castle gates; however, there were no soldiers standing outside or anywhere else within the vicinity. Bardock followed Wingdof down the dark and gloomy hallways of the palace and the warrior wondered where everyone was again before they reached the throne room.

The doors stood open; barely hanging on the hinges from whoever decided to kick them in a reckless haste. Within the dim lighting pouring from the dust stained windows and sitting upon the throne was King Vegeta. The cloak fell upon his once proud and strong form that malnutrition had robbed of his strength and vitality. His head was downcast and he embraced it within his hands in utter anguish that he had attempted to hide from any judging eyes.

"Sire!" Bardock ran up to the king; forgetting about Wingdof and knelt down before his highness in a traditional bow.

"B-Bardock?" King Vegeta looked up in surprise before anger became evident in his tone of voice. "How dare you leave us in ruins!"

"W-what?" Bardock had no time to react when a blast sent him stumbling backwards. Moments later, the weakened King Vegeta was upon him as the ruler slammed the lower-classed warrior's head against the stone-covered floor in sheer frustration. Bardock was dizzy while his body was pinned to the ground by the king's larger form. He had a shaking fist poised in order to continue the assault when a voice cried out.

"Stop father!" Bardock turned to where a smaller looking Vegeta with bangs appeared in the doorway.

"Tarble my son, how dare you interfere?" King Vegeta looked down in scorn at the one who intervened at the last minute.

"If Bardock was going to do anything, he wouldn't have bowed to you father…" Tarble looked down at the warrior. "Besides, I didn't even sense a single shred of malice from him when he paid his respects…"

"That maybe so, but this was the same coward that ran away when Kakarrot came to this planet and killed most of our people…" King Vegeta snorted.

"Kakarrot?" Bardock's eyes widened in surprise when the King of all Saiya-jins spoke of his son in such a harsh manner. It was though any minute, the very name itself would summon the man out of the shadows. _'Why would he kill our own kind when he wouldn't even kill Frieza to avenge our race?'_ "What did my son do to you my liege?"

"Your son?" King Vegeta bellowed out a hallow laugh. It was though he was going insane by the sound of his sarcastic tone ringing out against the palace walls. "I was sure you disowned him the minute he came to the planet covered in the blood of our race and demanded the throne from me…"

"Kakarrot would never have…" Bardock saw the pain evident in the king's eyes and stopped talking. Something was horribly amiss and he had no idea what was happening. Then again, he wondered if Wingdof's words were true. That this very universe differed from the one he had known his son as a pacifist.

"It's because of Kakarrot that my eldest son is dead along with his body guards. When he last came to this planet, it took all of the soldiers I had to drive him back off-world. Before he left, the technicians had damaged his ship to ensure that he would be trapped light-years away from our world. I was wounded heavily from battle, but I survived long enough to call my youngest son back to this world to rule in case I was to die."

"Sire…" Bardock felt the king rise; releasing the cursed warrior from the ground. Slowly, he rose to his feet in fear that he might be floored yet again by the man that considered him a threat.

"The Legendary is not enough to stop that monster… he too strong and I can no longer associate with you or your 'son' for having this accursed power," King Vegeta spoke softly, his eyes seemed to be staring beyond the ruins of the castle. "I had once believed it to be a godsend; however, I find that it is now a curse that I would never have wished for any Saiya-jin within my kingdom to have."

"It was… if it destroyed Frieza…" Bardock muttered.

"Frieza? Oh, you mean the one who I would in a heartbeat preferred if he had destroyed us all than to live in this godforsaken nightmare you created…" King Vegeta glared coldly at the cursed warrior.

"I created…" Bardock repeated the words. "How could I have created this?"

"You truly have forgotten haven't you?" King Vegeta chuckled. "I suppose you were as senile as you were back then."

"Just tell me!" Bardock hissed angrily.

"Very well, since you always had forgotten your hard-earned victories." King Vegeta took a deep breath before he started his tale. "Almost three decades ago, you had come to this planet bathed in a golden light and angrily declared that we raise in arms to stop Frieza. While I had planned to save my son with a small army, you had proclaimed that I would perish before I saved my son and said that we would have a better chance if we saved him together.

"Gathering together all of those who were able to fight, we flew off into space to confront him. Some of my men were overcome by Frieza's troops; however, you fought like a madman and easily destroyed a large number of his forces. Eventually, Frieza himself came out to confront us and you instantly fired a blast strong enough to kill the tyrant before he could be of any threat to us."

"I did that…" Bardock muttered softly in disbelief. The very words made him almost wish he had done this in his universe.

"Rather than accept any award, you left without a word," King Vegeta continued. "You returned when King Cold and Cooler had threatened our world and vanished immediately after in the same fashion. Then one day, Kakarrot came to this world and unlike before, we were forced to fight against him without you at our side. You already know what happened, but Kakarrot vowed revenge before he departed."

"Kakarrot, the Kakarrot I know wouldn't have done this…" Bardock growled angrily.

"How would you know? You were not here," King Vegeta retaliated.

"Because he is telling the truth," Wingdof's voice carried from the doorway. King Vegeta and Bardock turned to see the masked man walk forward. "Right now, he cannot even transform into a Super Saiya-jin, let alone his ignorance of what actually happened in this universe."

"Father, is this one of the tribal Saiya-jin?" Tarble questioned.

"Yes," King Vegeta stared in confusion between Wingdof and Bardock. "Who are you and how is it Bardock knows nothing of our fate?"

"I am Wingdof and this is not the same Bardock that fought against your foes…" Wingdof explained. "The Bardock of your universe had long since perished."

"What?" King Vegeta looked at Wingdof in anger. "How did he die?"

"The Minort virus had killed him." Wingdof confirmed.

"The… Minort virus?" Bardock repeated this in confusion.

"That virus was supposed to have been isolated in the laboratory, but it was stolen and used," King Vegeta muttered. "It is a virus that attacks the heart and slowly kills whoever is infected by it."

"Precisely," Wingdof answered.

'_The same one that I am affected by… and what Kakarrot will have…'_ Bardock thought quietly.

"Then I owe you a pardon for attacking you without hearing you out," King Vegeta looked at Bardock with a solemn look in his eyes. The way the king looked at Bardock made him uneasy and he realized how much pride his king was setting aside at that moment.

"My king, you do not owe me anything," Bardock bowed lowly to the ground; his right fist folded over his heart. He realized when he did it this time, he did not feel his heart beating at all; almost though what Wingdof had said was the truth. Yet, he ignored it, imploring to King Vegeta further, "If I had done this to you in this universe, then by all means, strike me down where I stand…"

While he awaited the blow, he suddenly felt his vision blur.

_A fire was burning and all Bardock could see was the alternate version of his son wearing black armor; his eyes were like lifeless orbs staring down at him with utter hatred and pure insanity. Nearby, he saw his youngest son lying face up, injured with a bleeding wound to his stomach. Vegeta stood before Kakarrot powering up; a golden aura gathered around his frame…_

Snapping out of the odd vision that suddenly plagued him, the cursed warrior realized that he was still alive and looked up at the king in confusion. Surprised crossed Bardock's face when he saw that the king had collapsed and the young prince was shaking him.

"Father!" Tarble's eyes were wide in fear. "Father, wake up…"

"Hold him still," Wingdof gently opened the flap at the side of his waist and pulled out a bowl before throwing unnamed herbs in and mixing it together with some water. Gently, he pressed the bowl against the king's lips. "Tell me, how long has he been hiding his illness?"

"Illness?" Tarble repeated.

"Yes, the one that was caused by his wounds from Kakarrot's attack…" Wingdof pressed.

"Probably since he came here three years ago…" Tarble answered. Silence seemed to fill the air and Bardock noticed that Wingdof clutched his head with one hand. He steadied himself and muttered something far too soft to be heard clearly. "What is it?"

"Nothing, it's nothing…" Wingdof waved off what happened. Yet, Bardock wondered who this masked man was and why he acted differently all of the sudden. He stood up from the ground. "Your father will live for now, but be cautious for another will attempt to take the throne."

"Wingdof…" Tarble stopped the masked man from leaving. "You said you saw something horrible."

'_Saw?'_ Bardock grew suspicious about Wingdof and began to wonder who this man was.

"It's… it's someone your father thought he killed…" Wingdof attempted to explain himself, but it only confirmed Bardock's fears of Brolly surviving not only in their universe, but the universe he had come from. "In any case, I must make my leave with this soul-bound form. He does not have much time left in this universe."

* * *

Outside of the palace, Bardock realized that there were too many unanswered questions that came from what transpired in the throne room.

"Who are you?" Bardock asked the masked man.

"I had already told you," Wingdof explained.

"No, you only told me your given name," Bardock glared angrily at the one hiding his identity. "If my alternate self was alive, he would not have allowed the Minort virus to kill him off that easily."

"And if I was him, you would wonder why I would take up such a name," Wingdof cryptically answered. "Regardless, I had met this universe's Bardock only once in my lifetime and that was when he was on the throes of death…"

"How did you learn about Kakarrot then?" Bardock questioned.

"Before Bardock died, he warned of a grave future," Wingdof looked towards the battle torn grounds. "He warned of a man who would attempt to destroy this planet while another was to enslave its people… he warned of a soul who may have his son attempt to follow the same path… and finally, he warned of a trial that you, ravaged spirit from the stars, would have to deal with on your own in due time…"

"Trial?" Bardock repeated the word. "What trial are you talking about?"

"That I cannot say, but tell me, would you kill your son if there was no way to save his life?" Wingdof turned the question back at the cursed warrior.

"Like I could kill him if given the chance," Bardock suddenly saw his body beginning to become fragmented; pieces of himself began to vanish into the heavens above. "What's going on?"

"I cannot keep you here any longer…" Wingdof explained. "You need to go back."

"About damn time…" Bardock hissed.

"Ravaged spirit from the stars, remember that fate's not written in stone. One last thing, no matter how tempted it may be, do not…" Wingdof's last words were lost to the cursed warrior as he vanished from the planet itself.

* * *

Light had filtered into the bedroom window and Bardock began to regain consciousness from the dream-plagued sleep he had found himself trapped in. The former pain in his chest had receded entirely and he felt the healthy murmur of his heart's palpitations. His eyes opened and he saw his youngest son sleeping next to the bed asleep; his head resting upon the quilted covers fast asleep in a chair that came from the dining room.

An urge to awaken the Earth-raised Saiya-jin came to mind and he was severely tempted to kick him out of the house again; however, he realized that the man was sleeping like the dead at the moment. Sitting up, he examined the slumbering warrior closer and realized that despite the uncanny resemblance his youngest possessed, the younger warrior also seemed to resemble Turnipa all the same. Gently, his hand wound its way through the younger warrior's down-like strands and it shifted somewhat to his touch.

Before Bardock could even dare to awaken the warrior, another vision suddenly hit him hard.

…_once again, he found himself staring at the alternate Kakarrot. The man held Goku helplessly in the black, mist-like smoke that seemed to ensnare the warrior's slack form. Anger and a sense of helplessness flooded his body at the scene before his eyes while Kakarrot dragged the Earth-raised Saiya-jin closer towards him._

"_Why don't we see if he's as pure-hearted as you say?" Kakarrot's deeper and cold-sounding voice questioned while his hand drew nearer to his son's unconscious form. Bardock felt fear well in his gut and for the oddest reason, he reached out towards his son; feeling the injuries slowing his movement…_

Bardock suddenly found himself jarred out of the dream when he felt his son move from beneath his hand. Moments later, he saw the sleepy expression on Goku's face before the younger yawned sleepily. Feeling a sense of awkwardness now, the cursed warrior withdrew his hand and watched his youngest stretch.

"Mmm… morning dad. Are you feeling any better?" Goku looked at his father. Bardock felt flustered. Since when the hell did his son even attempt to breech his privacy by asking a question like that?

Before Bardock could open his mouth to give an answer, a loud garbled sound emitted from the cursed warrior's stomach. Laughter filled the room and Goku rose to his feet. In truth, Bardock was grateful for that interruption since he was not ready to deal with the confrontation with his son just yet.

"Stay right here, I'm going to make some breakfast," Goku reassured the elder male.

The moment his son left, Bardock let gravity pull him down into a laying position again. He found himself torn between devotion and hatred towards his youngest. Devotion for the boy he sired and hatred for the denial of blood he carried. Yet, the son of Bardock never asked to be sent to this planet where he had forgotten his mission nor did he accept being an Earthling due to the conditioning he went through in life on this planet. Had the blow to his son's head never happened, he knew not one ounce of Saiya-jin blood would be alive and the very planet would be a lifeless husk to be auctioned off or better off abandoned.

Devotion. Could Bardock honestly show such a thing without his son seeing it as a weakness? Was the cursed warrior still even capable of showing this to anyone if given the chance?

Bardock's trail of thoughts was once again interrupted when the door opened and Goku entered the room with food stacked on a tray. Presenting it to the male unceremoniously, Bardock stared at the food that his youngest had attempted to cook (and pretty much burned most of the food) to feed the recovering warrior. It made him weary to know that despite being an incredible fighter, he lacked major skills in the culinary department.

"Well, aren't you going to eat?" Goku looked at Bardock who had a dumbstruck look on his face.

"Kakarrot," Bardock finally answered; his gaze towards the food in question, "if this was a mission and you were assigned cooking duty, most of this food might be better off not being eaten…"

"Well, I'm not really a good cook, Chi-chi usually handles it," Goku admitted.

"Which is why just for today, I will just grin and bear it," Bardock finished speaking before he started digging into the food. Some of it was undercooked as well and he had to summon what power he could to full warm it to his satisfaction. Goku watched the elder warrior while he ate; sitting in the chair next to the bed. Bardock ate almost like it would vanish in and said nothing until he was finished. "_Darink'os_."

"What did you just say?" Goku asked.

"I said 'it's acceptable', at least it's not as bad as it looks," Bardock answered his son's question.

"I'll take the stuff back to the kitchen," Goku picked up the tray and left the room.

Once again, Bardock found himself alone and for the first time, he noticed on his nightstand the stone Karis had left him along with Turnipa's necklace. Had his son brought these in the bedroom while he had been unconscious? He picked up the necklace and again smelled the object; the comforting scent still woven into the braided cord. Closing his eyes, he inhaled another breath and it almost felt like she was with him at that moment. Every memory, good and bad, rippled through his mind and he found himself wishing that she had not perished.

'_Turnipa…'_ Bardock thought sadly; the tears stinging his eyes before setting the object back down on the nightstand. He quickly wiped them away when he felt his son's chi approach the door and looked back down at the covers when the door opened.

Footsteps were heard approaching his bedside again and for once, he could not see his son eye to eye. He felt frustrated, confused and wondered what this unfamiliar alien emotion was that seemed to nag at the back of his mind. It never existed before inside of him and the very feeling made him want to avoid the Earth-raised Saiya-jin.

"Dad?" Goku's voice was filled with concern. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Y-yes…" Bardock choked out the word, hesitation clearly heard in his voice.

"Are you sure? You seem quiet…" Goku leaned closer, but the cursed warrior felt the discomfort swelling within him.

"I'm fine Kakarrot," Bardock snapped; nearly hissing in disgust. Goku backed away, taking the hostility of the elder warrior's words into account. "Why don't you just go home? I'll be fine."

"The last time you said that was the day you caught the heart virus," Goku shook his finger in a reminding tone. "What if you end up getting worse again?"

"I'll deal with it, just leave Kakarrot." Bardock's voice held finality in it. The sound of footsteps was heard retreating across the hardwood floor before it paused, almost though the Earth-raised Saiya-jin was lingering there.

"Dad, if you need anything…" Goku reminded.

"Yeah, yeah…" Bardock muttered. Without another word, Goku left and the cursed warrior let out a frustrating sigh. _'Devotion… my son? I doubt I'll ever be able to get past disliking him…'_

The cursed warrior grunted and rolled over on his side; closing his eyes. The only thing he cared about for the moment was training after he spent time recovering in bed. So why was he still feeling this way after dismissing his son? It had never bothered him before and was now making him have second thoughts. Shaking his head, he dismissed the idea and soon found himself falling back to a dreamless sleep.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	21. Cooler's Vengeance

**Unexpected Fate: Version 2.0**

**Chapter 20-Cooler's Vengeance**

"You want us to take a break from training to do what?" Bardock found himself saying.

"To go camping!" Goku cheerfully explained.

It had been months since Bardock had the heart virus. Ever since that day, Bardock had met up with his son to train; however, since the darker visions had grown more apparent, he had started meeting his son less often than desired. Each vision he had from the alternate universe showed the reflection of the one he trained with and how brutal he could have been if he had never forgotten his mission.

"Kakarrot…" Bardock muttered. He was still feeling uneasy around his son; almost though he was trying to make an excuse to avoid getting to know him better.

"Come on dad," Goku smiled. "I rarely see you outside of training and besides, we could use that time to get to know each other better…"

"Mmm…" Bardock glanced down at the ground. How could he even see his son like this?

"Dad?" Goku questioned.

"Fine, I'll go," Bardock caved; knowing he couldn't avoid his son forever. He honestly wasn't in the mood to waste his time on something so trivial. _'I still don't see the idea of us sitting outside around some stupid fire… it sounds rather mediocre and lame…'_

* * *

The trip seemed uneventful thus far. Bardock sat on a rock farthest away from the small group that gathered and he used that time to think about his latest vision where he had seen his son attack him recklessly to the point he almost expected it anytime they spent time together. He had not told his youngest son of his visions because a part of him wondered if his son would resent him for such a thing.

'_Why would Kakarrot want to indulge himself in such a trivial activity when we are supposed to be training for the damn androids?' _Bardock thought silently while watching Gohan break apart a large trunk into firewood. He noted the boy's tail had grown back, but said nothing. _'Probably doesn't even know he has one.'_

"Hey Gohan, bring the firewood over here," Krillin shouted. Gohan began to oblige before he suddenly froze; something grabbing his tail. Almost immediately, Bardock climbed to his feet and glared at the giant alien that caught his grandson's tail. Krillin in the meantime was knocked unconscious by a second man while the one that held Gohan began holding him almost though he were a stuffed animal.

"Let him go!" Bardock yelled at the giant.

"Hey, isn't this that monkey that killed Frieza?" the first alien questioned while holding Gohan by his tail. They completely ignored Bardock. "He doesn't seem tough to me…"

"Dore, you're holding him by his tail…" a third spoke while eating the stew. Oolong cowered behind Bardock; the warrior irked by the pig's behavior.

"If you are looking for the executioner of Frieza, you should try looking over here idiots," Bardock commanded. The three aliens who had ignored him previously glanced up at him.

"Hey Salza, doesn't he look familiar?" the second alien asked.

"Yeah, that's the one that stupidly went up against Frieza," Salza grinned darkly. "I was hoping to fight you one of these days."

"Seems you'll get your wish," Bardock crouched into a fighting stance. It was then an odd vision decided to randomly appear before his eyes.

…_a giant ball of energy floated above a creature that was shrouded in a shadow. It was glowing golden like a second sun and within moments, it was racing towards the both of them. He saw Kakarrot next to him ascended as a Super Saiya-jin before he alone raced forward to grab the sphere before it struck the ground…_

A punch jarred him out of it and he instantly countered with a kick to giant's face. It was then he noticed Goku had appeared to fight the other two that were attacking them. Both of them fired blasts that the aliens easily slapped away and it was a moment later that the fight was interrupted.

"That's enough, I want to get a better look at my brother and father's executioners…" a cold voice spoke. It sent chills down Bardock's spine and he turned to see the figure there.

'_Cooler…'_ Bardock was both shocked and eager to fight him since he came to Earth. _'Now I'll finish off what's left of their race and ensure that their race never threatens us again…'_

"Frieza!" Goku's startled voice sounded nearby. He would have reprimanded his son and told him, but then, he heard Gohan's voice calling out for them. Before he knew it, he saw Cooler shoot a blast from his gaze straight towards the hybrid.

"Gohan!" Goku yelled while quickly flying at his son. He shielded the younger one with his body and tumbled out of the sky, but not before firing a counter-blast that Cooler easily deflected. He went careening into the water before Bardock's eyes.

Angered, the elder Saiya-jin lunged at Cooler only to be easily thrown aside and shot at by a blast. He felt it burn his back when it struck and he fell to the ground paralyzed. He attempted to escape; however, it was impossible.

"This is the Saiya-jin that killed my brother and father? Pathetic…" Cooler threw his body towards Salza. "Lock him up in the brig."

"Yes sir!" Salza carried the still-conscious warrior to the ship.

* * *

Unlike Frieza's ship, Bardock noted that there were fewer rooms, but they were far bigger. He also noted the various control panels displaying information about the planet in general from the components that made up the atmosphere to the minute details of the gravity. He did not get a chance to examine the screens when he was put in chains and thrown roughly onto the floor in the brig.

"Don't worry monkey, you won't be alone for long," Salza chuckled before walking out of the room.

'_This was a stupid idea…'_ Bardock mentally griped. _'I __**knew**__ camping was a bad idea… if Kakarrot's still alive, I swear I am going to find him and demand that we finally have our long overdue fight…'_

Though he could not see his current situation, he smelled the blood coming from his back where the top of his uniform was partially devastated near his neck. Had the blast been an inch higher, it would have done far worse and may have killed him. He attempted to move, but he could not even raise an arm.

Moments later, a door slid open and Bardock found himself slammed into a wall; the chains wrapped around his wrists. His eyes opened slowly and he realized that Cooler himself was poised above his form at that moment.

"What's the matter monkey? Did you think I would have you attempting to get the upper hand like when you killed my brother and father?" Cooler cooed. "I think it'll be good if I tortured you…"

"Bring it…" Bardock growled. The tyrant's eyes only sparkled with pure delight while the cursed warrior felt intimidated. _'Fucking gods, fucking Cooler… if this is my fate…'_

The first blow was to Bardock's chest and he found himself winded before another was delivered to his stomach. Bile welled in his throat and he felt Cooler's hand twine itself in his hair before he was slammed into the bars of his prison. The chains were wrapped around his ankles while he struggled to free himself in vain.

"Now," Cooler whispered in the Saiya-jin's ear, "tell me who killed my brother and father…"

"Fuck you," Bardock growled, feeling a bit of blood run from the corner of his mouth.

"Wrong answer!" Cooler roared and Bardock found his back slammed against the tyrant's knee. The pain that raked the cursed warrior's spine was far too damning and he saw his vision become spotty with blackness. A part of him yearned for the darkness for it was a kinder mistress than the one tormenting his body at the moment.

"They killed one another while involving themselves in their sick drinking games…" Bardock teased; knowing full well that one of Cooler's ancestors had done this in the past.

"Don't fuck with me you ape shit!" Cooler bellowed and drove Bardock's head into the wall. The pain fled the cursed warrior's body and he once more rendered unconsciousness. "Damn, I was too careless. No matter, he won't escape."

Cooler dropped Bardock's body upon the ground and left the prison cell. Moments later, a mysterious glow surrounded the Saiya-jin's unconscious form. His body briefly levitated slightly off the blood-soaked floor before it vanished.

* * *

"_This is a fine mess you've gotten us in…" a younger Bardock argued._

"_We would have done better had you not blotched up the last mission," Sparig's voice echoed in a cave._

'_Fuck, not this vision…' Bardock realized when this mission took place. It was after he had successfully courted Turnipa._

"_Maybe you're better off dying," Bardock yelled at his twin brother._

"_Well, maybe you're better off losing your mate!" Sparig countered. Bardock grew angry and slugged Sparig across the face._

"_Don't you __**dare**__ say that about my mate!" Bardock growled warningly._

_The cave started to rumble around them and both Saiya-jins noticed a gray crystal-like oval in front of them. It was the mineral they were to bring back in order to create more armor. While usually this was reserved for the miner-type soldiers of Frieza's army, the planet itself that they were on happened to be inhabited by deadly creatures that happened to inhabit the planet. They were responsible for dwindling the soldiers' numbers without mercy._

"_Why don't you keep your mouth shut before they find us?" Sparig questioned._

"_You first," Bardock sarcastically replied._

_There was the sound of scratching heard and before Bardock and Sparig knew it, the creatures themselves appeared. The creatures in question were white skinned and had gray beady eyes due to the fact that their race lived mostly underground. Both Saiya-jins were back-to-back to each other and powered up blasts poised to fire if needed._

"_Just once, listen to me," Sparig whispered. "I have been on more missions than you have and right now, our chances of making it out alive are nil."_

"_You're shitting me…" Bardock muttered his response._

"_If I was, I would be laughing. No, this is perhaps the worst situation we could ever get ourselves in. If you want to survive, don't hesitate to kill."_

"_There's no other way is there…" Bardock glanced back._

"_Don't get sassy on me!" Sparig fired his blasts at the creatures. Bardock followed suit and they both began to blast at the creatures that were after their lives._

'_We were careless…' Bardock thought while watching the scene; knowing what was going to happen._

_Rocks began to fall from the ceiling and Sparig got hit by one of them and was pinned to the ground. Bardock looked back and saw his brother in bad shape._

"_Sparig…" Bardock reached for his brother; however, the injured Saiya-jin growled._

"_Bardock, leave me," Sparig hissed in pain while more rocks started to come down.._

"_Why?" Bardock hissed. "So you can have all of the fun?"_

"_Bardock, this isn't a game anymore… you need to live…" Sparig muttered and before Bardock could stop his twin brother, the boy fired a larger blast._

"_Sparig!" Bardock felt more rocks starting to fall._

"_Just go damn it!" Sparig's voice echoed angrily and Bardock began to run past the fleeing creatures out of the cave. When he reached the surface, he turned in time to see the cave completely collapse._

"_Sparig!" Bardock yelled for his brother while pressing his scouter. The wind whistled around him and he felt more alone at that moment than ever. "Sparig answer me! This isn't funny…"_

'_That day, I learned my brother perished due to the cave-in,' Bardock thought. 'Days later, his remains were found partially devoured by the creatures and I was scorned by his mate for my brother's death…'_

_Bardock closed his eyes while the vision around him faded away. For once, he was grateful for the darkness that surrounded his form since it meant escaping the memories that haunted his past; even for a little while._

'_I should have died then… but I lived on and eventually, I stopped thinking about this event. I made new friends, formed a new team, went on purging missions…' Bardock opened his eyes. 'I let them all down…'_

"_Bardock…?" a voice called from the darkness. Bardock looked around in confusion before he saw Sparig appear the same way he recalled; however, he had a serene look on his face._

"_S-Sparig…?" Bardock stared at his deceased brother in confusion. "How…?"_

"_It doesn't matter…" Sparig explained. "Right now, what's important is how you treat my nephew…"_

"_Kakarrot? Why should I treat him any different from a complete stranger?" Bardock growled angrily at Sparig._

"_That's just it; you are denying your son… jeopardizing his life by hating him…" Sparig mentioned. "If this keeps up, you are going to regret pushing him away. Father may have not been there in my life, but if I had lived, I would have been a better father to Turles than you could be to your youngest son!"_

"_How dare you accuse me of…?" Bardock seethed angrily; prepared to fight the phantom of his brother within the dreamscape had Sparig not been joined by Leti moments later._

"_M-mother?" Bardock felt his heart sink. At that moment, he no longer felt like an adult and felt almost though he had regressed in age; back when she died protecting him from his brother. He stared at her almost though she would vanish any minute, but she approached and pulled Bardock into a comforting hug._

"_Bardock… my son…" Leti purred comforting her son._

"_Mother…" Bardock muttered softly; feeling overwhelmed by the feelings that churned through him at the moment. "How…? Why?"_

"_I don't have long to say what you need to hear," Leti explained. "You need to accept your son…"_

"_That's just it… I don't know how…" Bardock found himself saying. "He's not like the others, he knows next to nothing about his heritage and…"_

"_If you were in his shoes, my devotion would never waver…" Leti rubbed Bardock's back. "Bardock, if anything, you followed your brother's footsteps…"_

"_W-what?" Bardock pulled away from his mother and looked at her almost though she stabbed him in the chest. "What do you mean I'm like Sparig?"_

"_Bardock, what mom is saying is that you started showing less compassion and turned your back on others…" Sparig's voice carried over._

"_No, I never lost…" Bardock started to say, but then, he saw behind Sparig a person he had only seen once in his life. The man stepped forward and gently pushed Leti aside before he grasped Bardock's shoulders hard. "F-father?"_

"_Bardock, do nothing and you damn the universe…" Kalif spoke in a serious voice. "I died protecting all of you and if I was given the chance to do it over, I would still sacrifice my life for the ones I am devoted to… the question is will you show that same devotion or will you continue to deny the one that reaches out to you even now?"_

"_When did Kakarrot…?" Bardock started to say; however, it was then the memories flashed through his mind._

…_when Bardock heard the story Scrix told, the younger Saiya-jin had listened as well…_

…_his son taking care of him after sustaining a wound to his head…_

…_when Bardock had fallen ill to the heart virus, his son stayed at his side and made sure he recovered…_

_...then, the recent one with him inviting Bardock on that camping trip and caved…_

"_If your son did not show a single bit of devotion, he would have long since left you alone as you asked," Kalif explained. "Do you honestly want to keep doing that?"_

"_I… we're both different…" Bardock looked down._

"_That does not mean you should reject him for being who he is," Leti comforted._

"_Mother, I…" Bardock noticed they were starting to vanish. "Father! Mother! Sparig!"_

"_Brother, I forgive you…" Sparig smiled at him. "…but you need to forgive yourself and seek to resolve the differences between you and Kakarrot."_

"_How can I do it?" Bardock questioned. "I don't know if I can…"_

"_Search within yourself…" Kalif commanded. "As long as you continue to push Kakarrot away, you will never see eye to eye with him…"_

"…_and remember my son that devotion is a powerful thing that can allow you to overcome the most difficult trials…" Leti added before Bardock found himself entirely alone._

* * *

The pain coursed through Bardock's body while he came to completely unaware of his surroundings at the moment. He opened his eyes slowly and realized that he was in a large bed unlike the one in his capsule home. For a fleeting moment, he remembered nothing else besides the vision that had taken place and stared at the various off-white stone ceiling above his bed.

His eyes darted around the simple room and he realized that he was no longer on Earth for the floor was covered with a deep crimson carpet and the same stone scheme from the ceiling spilled down the walls. Wherever he was at that moment, he was completely uncertain about the fate of Earth and felt a foreign peace draped around him like a thick fog.

'_Shit… Kakarrot's probably getting his ass kicked while I lay here…'_ Bardock finally realized and attempted to get up; however, it was in vain as the pain seared throughout his body. He noted that there were fresh wounds on his flesh and noted strange symbols drawn there. The very markings confused him and he traced a few of them with his finger to figure out the purpose they served.

"You shouldn't mess with the symbols Karis drew on your body…" a familiar, feminine voice softly came from Bardock's left side. He turned and saw the very last person he never expected.

"T-Turnipa…" Bardock took the female's form in. Despite the halo hovering ever present over her head, she had a concerned look on her face. "Did I die?"

"No, far from it… had it not been for the Zoi stone, you might have perished…" Turnipa answered.

"How did I get here?" Bardock questioned.

"You were teleported here basically," Turnipa explained. "When you appeared, I thought you were dead, but Karis quickly explained that she had blessed the stone so it can retrieve you as long as the opposing power does not overwhelm your own."

"So I live because of a stupid rock?" Bardock pulled the stone out of his pocket. It was completely unblemished by the last attack.

"Apparently," Turnipa smiled. "Hey, are you alright? You seem quiet…"

"Turnipa, I had a strange dream…" Bardock admitted.

"Was it similar to the time I talked to you?" Turnipa asked.

"Yes, but how…?" Turnipa sat down next to her mate's prone form and coiled her tail around his wrist.

"You are still not making any progress with Kakarrot are you?"

"Not in the slightest… we come from two different worlds and I doubt he'll ever understand…"

"He won't understand unless you get past the denial that's right here…" Turnipa gently touched his head.

"I'm not denying…" Bardock started to say before he noticed the sadness in his mate's eyes.

"You are. Even now, you are denying that there is something keeping you from accepting Kakarrot as your son."

"Turnipa, I'm tired of people expecting me to change all for the greater good," Bardock sighed in frustration. "Why can't the gods just stop judging me?"

"You have chosen this path towards redemption and now that you have started, you can either keep going or give up and let everything go to waste…"

"Go to waste?" Bardock repeated his mate's words. "I don't understand…"

"It's hard to explain…" Turnipa leaned over and pressed her forehead against her mate's while purring softly. "I suppose it would be easier if I attempted to make an analogy out of it…"

"A what?"

"Alright, imagine there are two paths that lead to two different outcomes. One leads to the expected glories of battles you would love to win easily while the other is an unknown benefactor filled with events that may shake you to the core."

"It's obvious which path I would choose…"

"Yes, the one with the glories, but _pinelve maisen_..."

'_My devoted one…'_ Bardock mentally translated her terms of endearment. _'Since when did she use such words?'_

"…you were doomed on the path of unknown the day your mother died…"

"I don't need to be reminded," Bardock looked to his side.

"I know you still carry the scar from that incident and you have an unhealed wound within your soul, but _pinelve maisen_, please do not forsake Kakarrot…"

"Why should I accept my son?"

"He has our blood running through his veins… can't you accept that at least?"

"Not really…" Turnipa raised herself from Bardock's side.

"Then may you never know how devoted he is…" Turnipa left the room quietly.

"Turni…" Bardock attempted to stop his mate, but pain lashed out and he felt disoriented. Moments later, he fell back into the peaceful realm of unconsciousness.

* * *

Elsewhere, Turnipa stood before a mirror that showed the current state her youngest son was in. She wanted nothing more than to be there at that moment to comfort him. Tears ran down her face while she sunk to the ground from the words that Bardock said without realizing the pain he had inflicted.

'_I wish I was there… I wish I was given a second chance… I wish… I wish I was alive… but… it's impossible.'_ Turnipa thought sadly while watching the younger warrior squirm in pain.

Her tail curled around her legs in an attempt to shield herself from the image of her son's labored breathing to no avail. She still saw it despite her inner wishes and she felt helpless seeing him in such a state.

'_Here I am, dead and forgotten. If only I was alive, I would comfort you Kakarrot…It's not fair that we're separated by mortality…'_

Turnipa did not hear the footsteps enter the room or acknowledge the person who entered the room. At that moment, she was in her own personal inner turmoil that she did not realize Karis had joined her. Slowly, the goddess knelt down to the deceased woman's side and gently touched her shoulder. Turnipa jumped slightly from the touch, but did not turn her gaze away from the mirror since she feared that he might take his last breath at any given moment.

"Kakarrot will live through this, Turnipa," Karis reassured.

"That's not why I left my mate's side…" Turnipa confessed. "He still does not want to accept Kakarrot…"

"We cannot change souls that are unwilling," Karis admitted. "If we could, then none of our people would have ended up perishing from when Frieza came to kill us all."

"I just wish he could see the truth…" Turnipa leaned her head against her arms.

"I believe that given time, he will come around…" Karis stated. "But that is only determined on the visions he sees…"

* * *

_Bardock found himself walking amongst the ruins of a city that was thrown into chaos. The smell of blood and decay hung heavily in the air and he was confused how and why this happened. An object crashing the ground made him turn and he saw a lone figure standing there._

'_Who in their right mind would be in a city like this?' Bardock started towards the figure before he felt a dark __**power**__ rise from the man. 'Who in the hell? Is that… Kakarrot?"_

_The man in question was wearing the dark version of the armor he had seen in his dreams. He did not wear gloves like the others and seemed beside himself. As Bardock walked closer, Kakarrot turned to acknowledge him._

"_Hello father," Kakarrot smiled darkly. "Have you come to join me?"_

"_Kakarrot…" Bardock was appalled by this version of his son._

"_What's the matter? Didn't you want a son who accepted his heritage?" Kakarrot spoke while Bardock took a step back from his son. Kakarrot's tail wavered in the air behind him in an air of delight. "We could do it you know… torture, murder, rape and ensure that everyone in the universe fears who we are."_

"_This… this isn't like you Kakarrot…" Bardock denied._

"_Oh really? What am I supposed to be like then?" Kakarrot raised an eyebrow in a challenging manner._

"_The… the Kakarrot I know wouldn't do the things you suggested…" Bardock stuttered, surprised his son was acting so cold._

"_Yet, you were the one who __**wanted**__ me to be more like you," Kakarrot countered; rubbing the fact into Bardock's face._

"_I… I wouldn't go as far as torturing or raping others…" Bardock glanced down at the ground._

"_Then enlighten me __**father**__. Enlighten me on what. I. Should. Do." Kakarrot asked; emphasizing his demands to ensure the other Saiya-jin heard._

"_None of this…" Bardock shook his head in denial. "You say you care about the planet right?"_

"_I did, but then, you gave me a reason to despise it…" Kakarrot smirked. "To follow your footsteps; like father, like son…"_

"_No…" Bardock looked at the dark version of his son. "I wouldn't want my son following in my footsteps…" The ground shook under a ripple of energy while the cursed warrior looked at his son. "…he would sooner die than harm one innocent…" Another ripple of energy shook the planet to the core. "…and lastly, my son would never turn his back on those he is devoted to…"_

_The raw energy suddenly exploded around Bardock as Kakarrot transformed into a Super Saiya-jin. Bardock attempted to raise his power; however, he found he couldn't as the dark warrior slammed his fist into Bardock's face. The blow sent the warrior crashing into a ruined skyscraper as the windows shattered around his form. Glass rained down and broke into millions of fragments while Kakarrot closed the distance between himself and his father within seconds._

"_You were the one to denounce my birth; therefore, you brought this upon yourself," Kakarrot grabbed the cursed warrior by the neck with one hand and slammed him into a wall before Bardock could recover. The cursed warrior struggled to free himself while his own son charged a golden blast in his free hand. "I won't hesitate sending you to hell where you belong…"_

'_No… this… this isn't Kakarrot…' Bardock thought while assessing the situation; still struggling in vain. 'Kakarrot would __**never**__ hurt me intentionally… he would __**never**__ betray the planet he lived on…'_

'_Kakarrot can't ever be like this… this isn't like him!'_

_The moment the last words echoed through Bardock's mind, he felt the hand vanish and he saw Kakarrot fade away. The cursed warrior looked around for any signs that Kakarrot may have retreated to give him false hope. Yet, there were no signs of disturbed objects or a sign that he might be still around the vicinity._

'_W-what just happened?' Bardock thought while catching his breath. He saw one window on the building he had run into still intact oddly enough and walked to it. Instead of his own reflection, he saw Goku's and looked confused. 'This is so confusing…'_

_Charging up a blast, he fired it at the window and threw it forward where it made contact. When the dust cleared, the window was still oddly intact._

'_This is just getting more and more fucked up,' Bardock moaned while burying his head in his left hand and shaking it with a sigh. When he looked up again, everything was gone; the burning city, the window; everything. It was though it were yet another illusion._

'_Fucking nightmares…'_

* * *

Bardock woke up disoriented. For a moment, he felt like he still trapped within the realm of dreams, nightmares and probable visions he had. Whatever just happened left him once more questioning his life up to this point.

'_By the time this is over, I swear to Infr I am going to ensure that no other major threats are hanging in the wings…"_ Bardock mentally vowed.

Stretching, he realized that he was completely recharged and healed from the previous night's ordeal. He glanced over to the still made bed and realized that Turnipa had not slept in the bed next to his. A slight bit disappointed, he rose from bed and dressed in the armor left at the end of his bed. No sooner did he finish dressing that Scrix entered the room.

"Are you ready to return?" the God of Strength asked.

"Before I go back, where is Turnipa?" Bardock questioned.

"She is not here at the moment." Scrix answered.

"If you see her, tell her… that I am forever devoted to her…" Bardock spoke these words rather sadly.

"I will pass the message to her when I see her again." Scrix promised. "Are you ready to return?"

"Yes…" Bardock felt a hand on his shoulder before the world around him melted away.

* * *

A bright light shone in the heavens and Bardock appeared with Scrix at his side. The God of Strength removed his hand from the cursed warrior's shoulder.

"This is as much as I can do for you," Scrix offered.

"It's fine," Bardock looked around for signs of his son. "I'm not expecting charity from you guys anyway, so I'll manage."

Scrix vanished and Bardock made his way to his son's side; feeling his weakened chi beating like a second heart. He landed outside of the cave just as he felt Goku's power rise. With a relieved sigh, he turned and saw Salza; the last member of Cooler's elite squad, cursing while his scouter broke. It was moments later that Bardock felt Goku's power right next to him and he saw the seriousness on his face.

"Goku…" Krillin's voice weakly muttered before he fell to the ground, spent.

"Krillin!" Goku hissed at the sight of his best friend.

"D-daddy…" Gohan whimpered before he too lost consciousness and fell earthward.

"Gohan…" Bardock growled. He wanted Salza to die a horrible death for harming his grandson when he had no direct involvement in this skirmish. He would have stepped forward had Goku not thrown up his arm; blocking his attempt.

"It's me you want isn't it?" Goku snarled angrily at the alien who backed away frightened.

"Indeed, it is Saiya-jin," Cooler's voice casually echoed from the heavens. Bardock's head snapped to the sky and he saw the remaining member of the Cold family hovering there with Piccolo in his grasp.

"Let Piccolo go!" Goku pleaded angrily.

"This Namekian trash?" Cooler held him up almost though he was a booby prize won in a contest. "Here."

The tyrant released Piccolo; however, a moment later, the heavens were rocked in a fiery explosion and Piccolo's body went flying through the debris before hitting the ground.

Anger flared within Bardock for the mistreatment of the Namekian warrior, but it was Goku who threw the first punch at Cooler. Bardock quickly fired a blast at Salza to knock him out before joining his son in the sky. They started their attacks; remaining out of their ascended states while battling the tyrant.

Trading blows between one another, they soon were submerged in a lake of water to continue the fight despite the fact that the both Saiya-jins' lungs burned for air. Eventually, they rose above the water's surface while Cooler emerged near the base of the waterfall and smiled evilly at both of them. Bardock was apparently more winded since he had exerted more of his power to get to his son's side.

"I'm impressed you both made it this far with the power you have, but unlike my brother, I have another transformation," Cooler boasted.

"What?" Goku's voice was in both panic and surprise.

'_How the hell did he reach another state?'_ Bardock questioned mentally while in the back of his mind, he prayed that it wasn't true.

"You should be privileged that you both will be the first and last ones to see this form!" Cooler exclaimed with rapture on his face. His form began to grow in size, his body morphing. Jagged spikes were on his elbows and the crown of his head. His once beady red eyes filled the entire surface and his voice deepened from the stress of his latest transformation.

"That's impossible!" Bardock found himself muttering; fear starting to rise in the pit of his stomach. At that moment, Cooler easily eclipsed Frieza's power and for the first time since Namek, he found himself wishing he was anywhere else but in battle.

"Nothing is impossible," Cooler mocked while a strange grated mask appeared over his mouth before he lunged at Goku, quickly thrusting him beneath the lake's surface. Bardock had attempted to get the tyrant away from his son and to save him from drowning; however, he was easily batted away by his tail. He was thrown from the water and collided in the side of the cliff, somewhat dazed. Moments later, Cooler finally released the Earth-raised Saiya-jin while laughing darkly.

By then, both father and son had emerged from both earth and water. They were breathing hard while they both lunged at Cooler with everything they had.

"Dad! Move!" Goku yelled to his father. The cursed warrior pulled aside while Goku quickly charged up a blast. _**"Kamehameha!"**_

While the blast spiraled towards the tyrant, he went head first into it; startling both warriors. With relative ease, he smacked Goku aside and threw him into the rocky cliff. Bardock attempted in vain to summon his own blast, but he too found himself thrown into his son's mid-section; the breath knocked out of their lungs by Cooler's foot kicking their chests.

"Pitiful monkeys think they could defeat me? If this is what Frieza feared, then he was better off dying to shits like you," Cooler taunted before rising into the sky; boasting his victory over both of them. While he did so, Bardock felt himself fall earthward and heard Goku fall beside him. Bardock glanced over and saw the pained expression on his son's face.

"Kakarrot…" Bardock muttered weakly; attempting to reach him despite the sore muscles and broken ribs. He felt his arm go limp moments later, most likely due to the strain he had put upon his body.

Then, a bird fell earthward at that moment and Bardock saw it flutter helplessly at the ground. He would have blasted at it; however, he wasn't able to draw the strength at the moment to do anything besides breathe. Eventually, the bird stilled and he thought it were dead until he noticed his son's hand gently wrap around the creature; almost though he were trying to protect its life alone from the tyrant's rage.

'_What is he…?'_ Bardock was confused while his son drew himself to his knees shaking while still holding the creature in a gentle embrace.

"I'm sorry…" Goku muttered; whether it was to the bird or to someone else, Bardock had no idea. Yet, his son's apology seemed to show Bardock that maybe perhaps he had been wrong to not see the Earth-raised Saiya-jin's devotion much sooner. "This is all because of me…"

Sitting up straighter, Goku's power began to rise and Bardock stared completely in a trance while the power continued to swell within his youngest son. Every hair seemed to stand on end while the earth trembled under the silent rage. It was almost though the planet itself did not wish to interrupt the scene unfolding before him.

Cooler stopped his evil laughter and assault upon the earth when he heard Goku cry out in sheer frustration. Bardock watched while his son raised a single hand with the bird's fallen body and a surreal glow surrounded its form. After the light ebbed, the bird rose; almost though the Earth-raised Saiya-jin resurrected it with his own power. The creature fluttered by the frozen tyrant who stared in shock while Goku's eyes glared at Cooler with utter hatred.

Even now, Bardock couldn't move and was breathing hard; seeing his son's ascending before his eyes. At that moment, it didn't matter what Cooler's vengeance was against the Saiya-jins nor did he care much about the very planet he stood upon.

Cooler was frustrated and he was poised to attack, yet, the transformed Saiya-jin caught his wrist effortlessly with anger clearly written upon his face. The words were distant while the cursed warrior below attempted to reach for the same power his son had. Yet, it would not come to him at all no matter how hard he struggled.

"Dad!" Goku called down from the heavens after he punched Cooler back. Concern was on the younger Saiya-jin's face. It was then pain echoed throughout Bardock's head and he fell to his knees.

…_a large shadowed figure stood before his son's prone form that rested upon the ground. A hand outstretched and wrapped around the warrior's neck. Pain was heard from the young warrior as he cried out in pain._

The vision ended abruptly and it was then that Bardock saw Cooler charge up his most devastating attack. Goku landed next to his father to shield him.

"Kakarrot, I'm fine now…" Bardock hissed, rising to his feet. He glared coldly at Cooler for what he was about to do.

"What did you see?" Goku questioned; the idea of the tyrant's attack the least of his worries.

"I… I'm not sure… it wasn't the androids…" Bardock admitted. "In any case, when did I become your concern?"

"Since…" Goku didn't finish that sentence when the giant power fell towards them. The younger Saiya-jin lunged forward to intercept the blast.

"Kakarrot!" Bardock hissed before the intensity of the blast began to push the Earth-raised Saiya-jin towards the ground. He barely felt the earth beneath his feet as he dashed forward; still untransformed to aid the younger warrior.

'_Super Saiya-jin or not, I…'_ Bardock thought while his hands grasped the large blast that threatened his son's life and the planet's existence. The giant sphere pushed him to his knees and it was then the memories of Vegeta-sei's destruction made itself known. _'No… never again… I won't let this happen again!'_

"_**Spirit Cannon!"**_

The blast tore into the orange sphere and sent it back towards Cooler. Beside the cursed warrior, Goku charged his own attack as both of them overwhelmed the very attack that had threatened their lives. Moments later, Bardock felt disoriented and released the blast.

'_What's wrong with me?'_ Bardock thought. Instead of hitting the ground, a pair of arms wrapped around his chest and gently lowered him to the ground.

"Dad?" Goku's voice held a slight echo. The cursed warrior saw the transformation bleed out of his son's form. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Kakarrot…" Bardock muttered before his eyes fell shut. The last thing he heard was the concerned pleading of his son.

* * *

Bardock woke up stiff, but didn't care where he was at the moment; whether he was dead or alive. His eyes cracked open and he saw Goku kneeling besides his prone form no longer transformed. He had a concerned look on his face; almost though he was worried that the cursed warrior may never awake again.

"Kakarrot? Did we get him?" Bardock asked.

"I did, but why didn't you transform?" Goku questioned. "You could have easily ascended and…"

"I… honestly don't know, but Kakarrot, it doesn't matter right now…" Bardock shrugged it off. "Cooler's dead and your pitiful world's safe…"

"That maybe so, but why can't you transform?" Goku paled at the thought.

"If I was that concerned, I would ask one of the gods…" Bardock muttered.

The moment however was ruined by Salza as he emerged from the rubble laughing like a madman and was poised to kill them. Bardock, bearing his teeth, pushed Goku aside, ready to defend his youngest son if needed. However, moments later, a blast tore through Salza's chest, silencing the last member of the fallen tyrant forever. Goku, who witnessed his father's protective nature, stared at him almost though he might change any minute.

"Dad?" Goku was confused. Bardock, realizing what he had done subconsciously, moved away from his son.

"Don't you ever drop your guard when you think the enemy's down," Bardock roughly spoke to his youngest son while he walked off.

"Hey, wait… we didn't finish the camping trip!" Goku protested.

"Why should I spend one more day with you?" Bardock asked in a rather annoyed tone.

"Because Gohan would be disappointed if you left… besides, I still want to get to know you better…" Goku pleaded. "Just one more night and then tomorrow, we can do whatever you want."

A pissed off sigh escaped Bardock's lips. What he wouldn't give right now to be fighting another one of Frieza or Cooler's relatives. "Fine, let's just get this stupid thing over with."

* * *

That night under the starry sky, Bardock found himself looking up at the heavens of the ruined camp grounds that they decided to spend the night there regardless. The cursed warrior was unable to sleep and rose to his feet to where his youngest son slept. Kneeling down at his side, Bardock gently found himself once again running his hand in Goku's hair.

'_Since when did I find myself caring about Kakarrot's wellbeing?'_ Bardock thought silently. _'Maybe this fucking planet's the reason I'm acting like this… three years is too long to be on this damned rock…'_

Before Bardock knew it, he found himself asleep at his son's side, his hand still intertwined in Goku's hair in a protective gesture.

* * *

"So Krillin, are you going to wake him up?" a voice questioned.

"Me? Why should I wake him up Oolong?" Krillin spoke in a flustered voice.

"Because he'll skin me alive if I did it!" Oolong cried out in fear.

Bardock started to wake up to the two arguing voices. His back felt stiff and as his eyes cracked open, he realized that the monk and pig were at each other's throats. It was then Bardock realized in his carelessness that he had fallen asleep at Goku's side and the Earth-raised Saiya-jin had instinctively moved closer during the night and was still asleep.

"Look, he's awake…" Krillin muttered when he realized Bardock was angrily staring at them.

"No thanks to the both of you, but the next time you decide it's a good idea to wake a sleeping Saiya-jin, don't bother," Bardock hissed while gently pulling his hand away from his son's head.

"Geez, someone woke up in a bad mood," Oolong sarcastically spoke. Bardock rose to his feet and stretched.

"I'm going home," Bardock sent a glare at them. "If either of you say anything to my son about what you seen, then you will wish you were dead…"

* * *

Upon getting home, Bardock removed the damaged armor and went into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, he examined himself closely.

"I am not getting soft…" Bardock muttered despite the denial he had in his heart. If the gods were laughing at this pitiful display right now, he would sooner have regained the lost transformation. Instead, the cursed warrior finished undressing from the ruined spandex and went to take a long, hot shower in order to prepare himself for the promised day of training ahead.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	22. Nightmare

**Unexpected Fate: Version 2.0**

**Chapter 21-Nightmare**

Weeks passed since Cooler's demise and Bardock found himself plagued by nightmares in his sleep to the point that he started to turn his son away. A part of him knew that this wasn't right, but he grew worried that his own son may turn out to be a murderer despite the innocent act. He had thrown himself into a tireless regime of training in order to attempt to reach Super Saiya-jin again; however, it was all for naught.

'_I need to get stronger…'_ Bardock thought while throwing a punch at one of the rocks; his fist shattering it almost though he was punching chalk. The debris clattered against the ground while he continued to refine his body.

Not far away, Piccolo watched the warrior in question. While the cursed warrior's behavior had changed ever since the incident with Cooler, the Namekian had taken to watching him for outward signs of stress and noted the bags under his eyes along with the delayed response in his movements. If anything, the cursed warrior was torturing himself slowly but surely.

'_I think I might have to let Goku know that he needs to intervene…'_ Piccolo thought before flying off; leaving the warrior to his own devices for the time being.

* * *

The sun was on the horizon by the time Bardock dragged himself through the front door of his home. His feet dragged across the floor and he was breathing heavily when he smelled food in the kitchen. On full alert, he half-expected a burglar of some sort to be raiding his fridge; however, he was surprised when he saw Goku of all people in the kitchen setting the table.

"Kakarrot…" Bardock hissed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Piccolo told me to check up on you," Goku admitted honestly. "Then, I got hungry and decided to make us something to eat and…"

"With my ingredients…" Bardock cut off; irritated at his son. "I never gave you permission to cook for me."

"Well, it looks like you haven't been eating well…" Goku observed how thin his father had gotten due to the amount of training he did. It was true that Bardock at times would skip a meal or not eat as much, but it was necessary if he was going to be prepared for the androids. "…or sleeping well for that matter…"

"My health isn't any of your concern…" Bardock growled warningly at his son. It was then another vision hit him and he clutched his head.

…_Kakarrot, attacking a random city while wearing a bemused smirk on his face. A girl falls before his feet and she whimpers in pain._

"_Please, don't kill my daddy…" the little girl whimpered. "He's all I have left…"_

"_And why should I spare your father little girl?" Kakarrot questioned in a teasing voice while powering up a blast. "All that you do on this planet is complain and nag over petty little things. I think I'll do you all a favor and reunite all of you once I am done making sure you suffer!"_

"_Dad?"_ Goku's voice broke through the veil of visions as he called out to him again. "Dad!"

Almost instantly, Bardock released his head and held out one of his hands directly towards his son and attempted to summon a chi blast. Yet, nothing came out as he stared at the back of his hand in pure disbelief and surprise. Ragged breathing and sweat ran down the side of Bardock's face. He stood rigid and untrusting at the younger Saiya-jin who he still had yet to trust.

"S-stay away from me Kakarrot…" Bardock hissed; swallowing as he continued staring at the Earth-raised Saiya-jin and was worried that any minute, he might become the Saiya-jin in his nightmares.

"Dad…" Goku started towards him, but a growl escaped the older man's throat. "Dad, please calm down… I'm not going to hurt you!"

"Who says you wouldn't hurt anyone right now?" Bardock mockingly teased. "It might not happen today, but who knows what you might do tomorrow or the day after that?"

"Dad…"

"Or maybe you poisoned the food…" Bardock continued. "All I know is I can't trust you. My visions are proof that you will turn on this world!"

"What visions?"

"The ones where you start killing the earthlings, what else?"

"I wouldn't do that…"

"That's a lie!" Bardock yelled and lunged at his son; aiming a punch at the younger Saiya-jin. Goku caught his father's fists easily before they even attempted to land. "Let… let go…"

"Dad, I don't know what you've seen, but please, hold still…" Goku leaned his forehead against his father's while the latter of the two had attempted to get away. An alien sensation snaked through the man's head and he jerked back; successfully breaking the connection. "I barely got to see much, but I think I see why you're afraid…"

"I'm not afraid, I…" Bardock felt his son release him and he pulled away. "…I honestly don't know your motives… so how am I supposed to believe that you wouldn't turn on this planet?"

"Dad, I wouldn't do that to anyone. Everything on this planet deserves to live…" Goku stated. "If you're worried about the food, I'll eat first, alright?"

"Mmm…" Bardock sat down at the table and watched his son eat. His stomach protested and he finally caved. _'It's not poisoned… it's better than last time, but it still tastes horrible…'_

Once the meal was finished, Bardock had expected his son to leave, but instead, he gathered the dishes and loaded them inside of a strange device he hadn't seen before.

"What is that?" Bardock glanced at the device in confusion.

"It's a dishwasher… she figures since you might break them if you scrubbed, you would be better off using this thing," Goku replied.

"A stupid novelty item…" Bardock grumbled.

"Now then, go get cleaned up!" Goku smiled cheerfully.

"Not with you still here!" Bardock hissed.

"I'm going to stay the night here to make sure you rest better," Goku attempted to reassure, but it wasn't working.

"I won't rest until I'm dead," Bardock muttered while he walked off to the bathroom.

* * *

The shower seemed like a sanctuary compared to the idea of his son sleeping over. While allowing the hot water to wash down his scarred and wounded body, he thought over his objectives and questioned Goku's motives.

'_Right now, I'm sure Kakarrot's trying to lower my guard so he kills me in my sleep…'_ Bardock mentally suggested. _'I'm not going to let that happen…'_

The water suddenly seemed hellishly cold and he yelped in surprise. Shutting off the faucets, he grabbed a towel, wrapped it around his waist, and stormed out of the bathroom to find out what happened to the hot water. It was then that he noticed suds coming from the kitchen. Glancing inward, his eyes widened in surprise when he saw Goku attempting to clean up the mess with any towels and a mop that he dug through the cupboard to obtain.

"Did I put too much in there again?" Goku questioned. Apparently, the younger warrior was too absorbed in the situation that he did not see his father walk away with an irritated look on his face.

'_Or planning to drown me with this 'dish washer' object…'_ Bardock mentally added to the list of ways he could be killed by his son.

* * *

When Bardock emerged dressed, he looked warily in the living room to see Goku tending to the fireplace. While he rarely used it himself, seeing his son doing so made him nervous.

"Kakarrot, why are you starting a fire?" Bardock questioned.

"Well, maybe it will get us in the mood to talk," Goku replied.

"Talk? About what?"

"About your visions."

"There's nothing to discuss. You kill people and that's it…"

"No, there has to be a reason why my visions differ from yours. All I see are the androids and this weird creature…"

"Kakarrot, maybe you were meant to just see that and nothing about you killing people mercilessly."

"If that's true, why don't I see what you're seeing? Something's not adding up and I need to know why you are acting like I'm going to turn on you any minute…"

"If you want to know, fine. I can't transform into a Super Saiya-jin, I have nightmares on a nightly basis of you committing genocide and torturing people. I even dream of you becoming so powerful that your hair grows down your back and you lose your brows. To make things worse, I feel almost though you are secretly plotting to murder me while I sleep tonight to ensure that nothing I say gets out of this house. There. It's all out in the open now. Deal with it."

Tension seemed to quietly fill the air around them and Bardock was breathing heavily now. Goku stared at his father in shock at all that he had just said and before Bardock could react, he was pulled into a hug. The older warrior; almost believing this was yet another attack, struggled and easily broken out of the hold.

"Dad, why would you believe that?" Goku questioned while looking at him with concern.

"Because Kakarrot… I can't trust you… you already betrayed your brother, so what's keeping you from betraying me as well?"

"If I wanted to betray you, I would have done so when we first met…" Goku admitted honestly, "but that would be cowardly and besides, I wanted to get to know you dad."

"Get to know me? You already shunned your heritage… in turn, you shunned me as well. You tarnished your pride despite your ascension and never treat the gods as well as royalty with any respect whatsoever. Lastly, you allowed this planet to brainwash you so you are just a 'human' despite the blood that you carry in your veins."

"I'm not a human though…" Goku spoke softly. Bardock would have laughed, but his son continued. "All of my life, I wondered why I was different. I always figured it was because I had a tail, but had I known I was a Saiya-jin back then, I might have tried to find others of my kind. I would have become like the others. Honestly, I don't want to do the same thing to anyone like the rest of our kind did to each other. I won't hurt anyone who does not pose a threat."

"Kakarrot…"

"Dad, I know I am a disappointment, I know you favor Radditz more and would rather have him as your son, but if we had things our way, then life wouldn't be worth living."

"What are you saying Kakarrot?" Bardock asked.

"Whatever forces brought you here, whatever their intentions; I believe you were given this second chance for a reason…" Goku answered with a smile on his face. Bardock could have sworn he had seen Turnipa clearly now and almost believed that she was speaking through his son at that moment.

"Nngh…" Bardock rubbed his forehead.

"Maybe you should get to bed…"

"Leave first…"

"I want to stay here…"

"Fine, but you're sleeping on the couch…" Bardock growled before storming off to his room. He closed the door behind him and for once, locked his room even though he halfheartedly knew that would not keep his son from entering if something were to go wrong. _'This is a stupid idea. I am letting Kakarrot stay when he could easily overpower me and easily kill me…'_

Falling face first into the pillow, he wearily rolled over to his side and allowed his eyes to grow heavy before he fell asleep.

* * *

Sometime in the middle of the night, Bardock was awoken to a knock at the door. Confusion was on his face before he recalled his son was here. Irritated, he walked over and opened the door to see his son on the other side; a look of absolute horror on his face.

"What is it?" Bardock snapped; his patience wearing thin.

"I… I saw what you were talking about…" Goku muttered. "How… how can you sleep with these nightmares of me killing people?"

"I used to do the exact same thing, but with far less torture involved," Bardock explained and he began to shut the door, but Goku held it open.

"Can… can I sleep in your room tonight?" Goku pleaded.

"Kakarrot, it's bad enough you are sleeping in my house," Bardock grumbled, not in the slight bit comfortable with the idea. "Now you want to sleep _in_ my room?"

"I won't hurt you dad… I promise…"

"You have no idea how many times I heard that and ended up getting betrayed."

"Please dad."

"Fine, but you're sleeping on the floor…" Bardock allowed the door to fully open. Before he knew it, his son was settling his stuff on the ground next to his bed. This felt more and more awkward at the moment for the elder Saiya-jin, but he did not say a word about it.

"Night dad," Goku smiled up at him before his eyes fell shut again. Bardock stared rather confused at his son who was a complete enigma to him.

'_He might be faking it…'_ Bardock heard a mental voice scream at him.

The elder warrior focused his senses and found that the warrior's power level had decreased in his resting state. Unless he was prone to sleep walk, he doubt it could be dangerous to him. Still, he did not trust his son near his side after the countless nightmares he had witnessed and was determined to stay awake all night if need be. Yet, the desire to sleep won out and he soon fell asleep.

* * *

_A large field filled with dry grass expanded beyond what Bardock could see when he entered the dreamscape this time around. Unlike his nightmares, there were no signs of Kakarrot torturing and killing people. It was though the dream itself changed. Still, he was on his defense; worried that any minute, his son would appear and try to attack him like he would at times._

'_Where is he?' Bardock thought; wandering around the field until he saw a child version of his son in the same clothing, only with longer sleeves. 'Kakarrot?'_

"_Where is it?" the boy's voice questioned to himself. "I thought it would be around here somewhere. If I don't find it, Gohan's going to kill me…"_

'_This… this isn't Kakarrot is it?' Bardock moved closer, confused by this dream._

"_Maybe Trunks found it and moved it somewhere else…" the boy spoke to himself again; unaware that his grandfather was watching._

'_Wait, how does this child know about Trunks when Kakarrot, Piccolo and I are the only ones who know about the boy's existence?'_

"_Oh! Here it is!" the boy exclaimed happily and held up a small box. Bardock was perplexed at the naivety of the child and watched him open it to reveal a photograph._

'_What the…?' Bardock saw that the picture had himself, his son and grandson all transformed in Super Saiya-jins standing outside with the sun setting behind them; the sky already darkening near the top of the frame. Smiles were on their faces, including an unsure one on his face. 'When did this take place? How did I transform again?'_

"_I want to become like them, but grandpa said it would be difficult…" the boy muttered. "It's not fair… they look so cool…"_

'_Super Saiya-jin is not 'cool' brat…' Bardock mentally argued with this yet-to-be-named child._

"_Maybe, maybe if I can change into this, maybe grandpa could stop moping around…"_

'_Moping? Who is this child?' Bardock questioned. The boy looked identical to his son, yet, this child wasn't acting like him in the slightest._

"_Goten? What are you doing here?" he heard a voice call out and the boy looked up to see his future self landing on the ground. He noted something amiss in his future self's eyes._

'_Wait… why do I have that same look in my eyes like mother…?' Bardock started to think when Goten walked up to his future self._

"_Grandpa, I want to become this…" Goten smiled eagerly while showing the photograph to him._

"_Goten, you know there's a price to pay if you tried to reach that state…" Bardock heard himself say._

"_It's not fair… Trunks could easily do that and I can't…" Goten muttered._

"_If Trunks jumped off a cliff into a volcano, would you do it too?" the older Bardock countered rather bitterly._

"_You did it once didn't you?"_

"_That's beside the point; I was trying to die…"_

'_Die?' Bardock mentally gaped at his other self's defeated voice._

"_Why would you want to die?" Goten looked at his grandfather with a confused expression on his face._

"_You… you wouldn't understand…" Bardock sighed angrily. "All I know is I tried and failed to change fate… as for becoming like that, you are better off not ever having a taste of that power…"_

'_What did I try to change?' Bardock recalled Scrix's warning, but for some odd reason, he was more confused than ever._

"_But grandpa, it's not fair!" Goten argued._

"_Well nothing in life is fair!" Bardock countered. "If it was, Kakarrot would still be alive…"_

'_Wait, wait, wait… when did Kakarrot die?' Bardock realized why the look in his future self's eyes were similar to his long deceased mother's eyes._

"_Gohan told me that he sacrificed himself to save us from Cell trying to blow up Earth…" Goten explained. "Then you got so upset over his death..."_

"…_I did, but trust me when I say that the power is never a good thing to have…" the other Bardock explained. "The last thing I want is for you to lose control…"_

'_Lose control? What happened?' Bardock saw the scene starting to fade. He saw Goten's mouth move, but nothing coming out. 'Wait! I want to know what happened…'_

* * *

Light filtered in the room and when Bardock's eyes opened, he saw the still sleeping form of his son on the floor. Sitting up silently, he remembered what he had seen, what he heard himself saying to this boy named 'Goten' and…

"Kakarrot's death?" Bardock muttered. _'No, he's too powerful to even fight let alone be destroyed by some guy named Cell…'_

Still, there were uncertainties that he was exposed to for the first time. What if this future he saw was only one of many? What if he had changed the future? If so, how would it affect the universe? Would it become similar to that of the alternate universe?

'_All of this is making my head ache…'_ Bardock rose from bed and went to the kitchen to find some pain killer.

Ever since he arrived on this forsaken planet, he had scoffed at the earthen ideas of using their products and wares, but now, he was opening a bottle of pills to take a handful to wash down his stomach. While usually this would cause one to overdose, Bardock learned it was enough to get rid of the headaches that would come after the odd visions he would have at the strangest times. He downed the contents and put the bottle back on top of the refrigerator before walking back into his room where his son was still asleep.

Kneeling down, Bardock gently ran his hand into his son's hair. This form of comfort made Goku nuzzle the hand almost though he appreciated the alien affection his father was trying to give him. He felt the heel of his hand brush against a strange scar and he paused; confused by this turn of events.

'_What was that?'_ Bardock traced the laceration with his fingertips; wondering how long ago this happened. _'This doesn't feel recent, let alone doesn't feel like it happened overnight…'_

His hand slid away from his son's head and he realized that the Earth-raised Saiya-jin's eyes were open; looking at him calmly.

"H-how long were you…?" Bardock sputtered; backing away.

"For a little while now," Goku admitted. "I didn't want to interrupt you in case you were having another vision."

"No, no I wasn't having one this time…" Bardock admitted. "Kakarrot… mind if we spar?"

"Sure dad," Goku sat up and yawned. "Let's just get something to eat first."

"Alright, but I'm cooking this time," Bardock muttered.

* * *

The sky thundered from the blow that threw Goku backwards in the sky. Bardock was still struggling at his attempt to reclaim the Super Saiya-jin transformation that remained elusive to him to no avail. The younger Saiya-jin remained out of the state out of respect for his father despite the intense spar within the heavens.

"Kakarrot…" Bardock called out to his son, weighing the next words carefully. "Transform."

"What about you dad?" Goku questioned; the worry creasing his brow.

"I'll manage. Just don't hold back…" Bardock replied. Hesitating, Goku nodded and the golden aura gathered around his form. The power washed over Bardock's senses and moments later, he lunged at his son.

The volatile power difference between them seemed noticeable as father and son fought; the latter being careful not to do much bodily harm to his father.

'_Kakarrot needs to stop holding back… if I was the enemy, he wouldn't hesitate…'_ Bardock thought before throwing a punch that managed to strike his son's face. Surprise crossed the elder man's face while Goku looked back at him and smiled; wiping the blood running down his chin.

"Not bad," Goku grinned. "It's a shame you can't transform…"

"I don't need to." Bardock answered. "If I'm getting hits in without transforming, then you're getting rusty."

"W-what? Rusty?" Goku gawked at the words.

"You heard me." Bardock chuckled in a mocking tone. "Give me everything you got!"

"Alright dad, here I come!" Goku smiled before he lunged at him.

* * *

By late afternoon, Bardock found himself resting near a river looking at the churning water. His son had left to get some Senzu and food for the two of them, so he was left to his own devices. Bardock had wounds ranging from bruises to cuts, but he was still damn well pleased he had the long-awaited fight he needed from his son. It helped him vent and assisted in bonding with the younger warrior despite the brutality. While watching the water flowing past him, he saw it shift into yet another vision.

'_Now what?'_

_He saw Goten again, this time sparring with Gohan while now a Super Saiya-jin himself. Bardock saw his future self nearby barking orders silently at the boy._

'…_okay, now I'm getting confused. When did he transform and what is going on now?'_

Moments later, a hand touched his shoulder and Bardock was jerked out of the vision to see Goku standing there.

"Here, you're going to need this…" Goku held out a Senzu. Bardock chewed the bean and felt his power and body mend.

"Kakarrot, have you thought about having another child?" the male questioned.

"Another child?" Goku repeated these words rather surprised. "Why do you ask?"

"It's… it's nothing…" Bardock lied.

"Well, I had thought about it maybe a few times, but Chi-chi already seems content having Gohan…" Goku shrugged. "Maybe once the androids are taken care of, I will see if she's up to having another one, but not right now…"

"Right…" Bardock mentally kicked himself. _'Nice going dumbass…'_

"After lunch, we can spar some more if you want…" Goku suggested.

"Actually Kakarrot…" Bardock looked up at his son. "I need to figure out something."

"What is it?" Goku blinked.

"Do you mind staying another night?" Bardock questioned. "I want to know why both of us are dealing with this _gorzinoth…_"

"_Gorzinoth_?" Goku spoke the word in confusion. "What does that mean?"

"Nightmare," Bardock explained. "Only this nightmare has kept me from transforming…"

"Your right… and I can still do it without any trouble…" Goku admitted. "Maybe there's a reason behind it…"

"Perhaps, that's why I want you to stay tonight while I confront this nightmare head on. I still don't trust you, so…"

"Dad, its fine…" Goku smiled. "I don't mind if you don't trust me. I just want to get to know you better and that's all I care about."

"No wonder you are so trusting," Bardock muttered. "Let's get home after we eat."

* * *

The bedroom was the same as it was the night before. Bardock felt tired, but couldn't sleep at all. Goku was sitting at his bedside on the floor.

"This isn't working Kakarrot…" Bardock muttered.

"Maybe some warm milk might work… Chi-chi gives it to Gohan sometimes when he can't sleep…" Goku grinned.

"Warm milk? Are you kidding?" Bardock glared at his son almost though he was insane. "I think that might throw off my digestive system…"

"Really? I didn't know that…" Goku looked rather surprised by this news.

"It's something that I learned the hard way Kakarrot," Bardock muttered.

"Well, what would help you fall asleep?"

"Not sure…" Goku glanced over where his mother's necklace was and smiled.

"How about this?" He picked it up and held it gently. The elder warrior grew angry by this.

"Don't touch that…" Bardock hissed. Goku set it down carefully.

"Huh?"

"That belonged to your mother…"

"Oh…" Goku smelled the scent and he purred softly. "I feel almost though I should know that scent… or at least my body remembers it…"

The purring the younger Saiya-jin emitted made Bardock's eyes droop. Before he knew it, he fell asleep.

* * *

_A ruined city lay to waste all around and Bardock shuttered in fear. This was the very same place he had come to during his first nightmare and now, he was willingly entering the place to confront his darkest fear: facing the nightmarish version of his son. His footsteps felt heavy and he looked around before feeling the dark power nearby. Turning, he saw Kakarrot in all of his glory; the pitch black armor and a crimson cloak resting upon the mantle of his shoulders like a flowing river of blood running down the back of the deranged Saiya-jin. Here, he sat upon the ruins of a building almost though it was a throne that he carved solely out of the destruction all around his fallen kingdom._

"_It seems you have joined me father," Kakarrot smirked darkly. "About time you came out of the shadows of your self-doubt to ensure the cosmos itself knows of our might."_

"_I did not come here to join you," Bardock yelled at the twisted version of his youngest son. He had no idea why he would assume such a thing when Bardock held much disgust towards Kakarrot's brutal methods of genocide._

"_Oh really? Have you come to stop me like millions of others?" Kakarrot gestured to the countless skeletons that littered the streets around him; battered and broken pieces of what was the once the human race as a whole. "You will only fail just like they did. Why not beg for mercy? I will see to it that you get granted a more merciful death than those I had slaughtered for sport…"_

"_I would sooner fight than flee like a coward!" Bardock challenged while the corrupted version of his son transformed with ease. 'This isn't real… Kakarrot said it himself that he wouldn't do this. If this was real…'_

_A fist interrupted Bardock's thoughts and he was slammed into one of the jagged spires of the building where it collapsed upon him. He jerked himself out of the rubble and rubbed his cheek._

'_This is just a fucking dream…' Bardock mentally agreed. 'I shouldn't be afraid of this, but then why…'_

_A blast struck him and he was forced to run while others peppered and stung his skin. Kakarrot's dark laughter rang through the air while he ducked into a crater caused by his son's destructive habits._

'_Why can't I transform?' Bardock thought while he reassessed his current situation._

_At this time, he was trapped in a crater against his transformed and less merciful version of his son. The cursed warrior sought for any weaknesses that the warrior may have; analyzing his current status and seeing if there were any old injuries or something that could hinder him in anyway. Yet, the longer he studied the corrupted version, the less chances he saw any hint of weaknesses. Perhaps this version never hit his head and forgotten his mission. Perhaps he grew so powerful that he overcame all of his past weaknesses._

'_Even so, maybe his weakness is his cocky attitude…' Bardock thought while mentally strategizing whatever could work. 'I think I have a solution… I just need to wait just a little longer…'_

"_Oh father… feel free to come out… I won't use those wimpy blasts on you… unless you rather I bring out the big guns…" Kakarrot cajoled in a rather sick and twisted manner. He began his stride towards the crater; a blast flickered in the palm of his hand. Before he could release his attack, Bardock rose from the crater with a chi blast in his own hands. Not hesitating in the slightest, he aimed it directly at his son's face in point blank range._

"_**Spirit Cannon!"**_

_The blast ripped through the earth while Bardock summoned what power he could to try to get rid of this abomination of his son. He wanted him gone; to be erased forever from his dreams and never haunt him again. The minute his blast was extinguished however, he saw Kakarrot unharmed. The only sign of his failed attack was Kakarrot's cloak being in tatters while the corrupted Saiya-jin 'tsked' at his father for his needless destruction._

"_I thought you would be stronger than this…" Kakarrot drove a chi-enhanced blow into Bardock's gut; knocking the wind out of his lungs as he collapsed to the ground in pain. "Instead, you are only half the man you used to be. Where's your damn fucking pride now, father? Did you lose it when Frieza gotten his hands on you?"_

"…_not Kakarrot…" Bardock muttered weakly._

"_What was that?" Kakarrot knelt down in a rather mocking way._

"_I said you are not my son…" Bardock threw a fist at Kakarrot, but the transformed Saiya-jin easily caught the pitiful punch and coldly laughed at his father's horrid attempt to retaliate._

"_It's too bad… denial to the very bitter end…" Kakarrot sniggered before dislocating his father's shoulder with a simple jerk._

_A scream of pain ripped through the elder Saiya-jin's throat as he felt his arm dropped to the ground. His vision was growing darker, but he was grabbed by the hair and held up helplessly. Kakarrot fired a blast right into his father's chest as he was torn from his son's grasp and went flying backwards into another building. His skin burned and blistered from the very attack that was unleashed; yet, he was oddly still conscious._

'_Why can't I just blackout or die already?' Bardock thought while climbing to his feet wearily. He had no reserves left, let alone knew why he was still fighting this corrupted Saiya-jin in vain. 'This is no longer a nightmare… if it was, then why can't I just wake up already?'_

"_Still able to stand huh?" Kakarrot spoke in such a cold demeaning way. "Why don't you just give up? Death at this point is more merciful than I can be…"_

'_Maybe… maybe he's right… maybe I should die…' Bardock closed his eyes; waiting for the end to come. 'I don't know what's real anymore or why I was even given this chance to redeem myself… if I hadn't of lived… what difference would it had made? Kakarrot doesn't need me… he doesn't need a father who can't even trust him… Kakarrot, I failed you… my son…'_

_Bardock opened his eyes and saw Kakarrot preparing a blast; a final blow that could easily destroy him at this point. Beyond the shadows, he saw a faint light and for the first time since he entered this nightmarish place, he felt at peace with himself._

"_Prepare to die father! __**Dark Nebula!**__" Kakarrot roared._

_The grayish blast tore at Bardock, but it did not hurt him in the slightest as a golden glow surrounded his battered form. His dark eyes became teal and his hair flickered gold. Surprise came to Bardock's face as he realized that he had reclaimed his transformation within the midst of Kakarrot's worst attack._

_When the blast finally ended, Bardock stood there and realized that his wounds had healed themselves over. Kakarrot had vanished without a trace and the cursed Saiya-jin looked around rather confused and breathing hard; the golden aura flickering around his form within the needless destruction surrounding him. He didn't care if he was dead after the attack and thought he had died._

_That was until he suddenly heard something that jerked him out of the very nightmare that he had been trapped in._

* * *

A thump was heard and Bardock woke up and found himself alive. The object that awoken him was a chair hitting the floor and he rolled his eyes at the thought until he realized that he wasn't alone in his room. Glancing down, he saw his son fast asleep. For a brief moment, he was tempted to try and see if he could indeed transform. Yet, he didn't wish to awaken his son. Still, the idea of him doing so in his dreams had brought him some hope.

'_Guess there's only one way to find out,'_ Bardock thought.

* * *

Later, Bardock arrived at the sparring grounds where Goku was waiting for him. For the first time since facing his nightmares, he no longer felt uneasy around his youngest son. In fact, he felt relieved that he had forgotten his mission and was starting to trust him; even by the smallest degree. It would take time, but for now, he was eager to see if he could indeed transform.

"You ready to continue dad?" Goku grinned.

Bardock focused his power. At first, he was worried that it would not work. Moments later, he felt the power build inside of him and he easily ascended into a Super Saiya-jin; taking advantage of his shock that was on his son's face. He quickly closed the gap and punched his son across the face; forcing him back while he recovered.

"If you're ready to lose, Kakarrot," Bardock smirked; eager to oblige.

"Whoa! Take it easy on me!" Goku pleaded while backing away from his father.

"Let me think: no." Bardock lunged again. Goku evaded the fist and teleported behind his father.

"W-wait! Time out!" Goku ducked beneath his father's fist.

"What's wrong Kakarrot?" Bardock teased. "Afraid I'm being too demanding?"

Moments later, Goku transformed and he met his father strike for strike. Their blows shook heavens like thunder; a challenge being issued between father and son on unnamed stakes and an effort to grow stronger together. Bardock was past the nightmare he had to deal with, but he knew without a doubt that the visions would still haunt him until the very day that they would once more come to life. By then, he hoped to obtain a higher power to overcome the challenges that lay ahead.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	23. Family Night

**Unexpected Fate: Version 2.0**

**Chapter 22-Family Night**

"Your wife wants me to come over?" Bardock questioned in confusion. It had been a week since the elder Saiya-jin regained his transformation.

"Yeah, Chi-chi wants to get to know you better," Goku replied. "She thinks that I might learn a thing or two about being a better father…"

"Kakarrot…" Bardock hissed. It's true he had accepted his youngest son as of late, but he knew that Saiya-jins and humans were two different species and her preferences of a 'father' may differ.

"Come on, she's offering to cook and let you stay the night," Goku smiled eagerly.

"Kakarrot, this doesn't sound like a good idea," Bardock explained; hesitation clearly showing on his face. "I was there for Radditz from time to time and until Namek; I didn't even acknowledge you in the slightest. I know I'm not the best father role model out there and your wife will be expecting better…"

"That's the reason you're coming over: to prove her that you aren't any better than I am," Goku grinned.

"Eh?" Bardock stared at his son queerly. "Why would you want to subject your mate to that?"

"Because she's expecting too much..." Goku stretched while looking to the darkening sky. The first hints of stars were starting to appear and the cursed warrior had no idea what thoughts were churning in his son's mind at the moment. "She expects me to get a boring and hard-working job in order to bring home money…"

"Money?" Bardock repeated the foreign word in confusion. "What is this 'money' your wife wishes for you to bring home?"

"It's something you earn through a job and end up using on boring things or food…" Goku answered before the chorus of rumbling, hunger-pained empty stomachs echoed between the two.

"You _just_ had to bring up food didn't you?" Bardock rolled his eyes. "Fine, let's get this horrible charade your wife wants to see over with…"

"You won't regret this night dad." Goku eagerly flew off. Bardock followed with a rather uneasy look on his face.

"I think somehow I will regret going with this crazy idea of yours…" Bardock muttered under his breath; knowing he did _not_ need foresight to know how this night was going to end.

* * *

Grayish smoke billowed out of the chimney when Goku and Bardock landed upon the grassy hill outside of the younger warrior's home. Gohan rushed out of the house and threw himself at his father; almost grateful for the Earth-raised Saiya-jin's return. The younger Saiya-jin gently hugged him while the two seemed to bond easier than Bardock did with his son.

"Gohan! Come back in here and get more of your homework done while we wait for…" Chi-chi yelled while coming out the door and seeing her husband and father-in-law standing there. "Oh, come on in!"

"W-wait!" Bardock felt his daughter-in-law's hands press into his back while he was shoved helplessly towards the door. A snort hiding the laughter marred his son's face and the cursed warrior wondered if his son had set up some sort of trap to ensnare him. If so, he was a fool to come to this house to deal with this without any idea of what to expect.

'_Kakarrot, I swear to Infr if I live through this night, I am going to…'_ Bardock's threatening thoughts fell away when he saw all of the various foods laid out on the table. He felt his mouth beginning to water and moved away from Chi-chi's prodding hands towards the table; almost though he was in a trance. Before he could touch one piece of food and ruin the perfection that was lying before his eyes, a sharp sting was felt in his hand and he turned to see his glaring daughter-in-law interrupt what his stomach _ached_ for.

"Don't you have any manners?" Chi-chi barked at him. "Look, you're all dirty and I will not stand for you eating at the table like that!"

"What the hell?" Bardock roared at the female. "You were the one who invited me over here for dinner and now, you're saying that I am dirty?"

"You were the one sparring with my husband all day, so you tell me," Chi-chi ranted. "I want you and him to go back outside right now and get cleaned up!"

"Cleaned up? How will going outside achieve that?" Bardock questioned; not knowing the family's bathing ritual.

"Goku! Get the water and firewood ready!" Chi-chi called out angrily.

"Eh?" Bardock stared at her almost though she was planning to boil him alive.

* * *

Out back behind the house, Bardock stared at the odd bathing contraption while Goku blew at the kindling to start the fire. The tub was filled with water and he eyed it rather quizzical on how he would get cleaned up.

"Maybe I should head back to my place, wash up there and then come here…" Bardock muttered.

"Nah, that would take a lot of work," Goku replied. The fire crackled underneath the metal barrel; warming the water that was within. "I guess while we wait, we can talk…"

"Talk about what?" Bardock looked at his son as he stood back up.

"What was your life growing up?" Goku asked.

"I… I don't want to talk about it…" Bardock replied negatively.

"Why? Did you grow up serving Frieza?" Goku quizzically stared at the elder warrior in confusion.

"That's not it; I just don't want to talk about it…" Bardock growled. "It's best you never know."

"Dad, come on. I know next to nothing about you."

"The feelings are mutual Kakarrot. I don't know much about you besides the visions I seen of you fighting, so besides those, I know nothing about how you grew up…"

"Did you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I did…" Bardock looked shamefully at the ground. "He died though; long before you were born… why should you care?"

"Did you love him?"

"_Pinelve_, Kakarrot… _pinelve_…"

"Oh yeah, that…"

Bardock closed his eyes; thinking back across what felt to be three lifetimes since he had last seen his brother.

* * *

"_Hold still Bardock!" Leti snapped at the young Saiya-jin while Sparig giggled from the top bunk._

"_Why do we have to bother getting dressed in these dorky outfits?" Bardock muttered rather uncomfortably._

"_Every year, there is a festival celebrating the life of those that fallen…" Leti explained. "It was said that during that time, we remember those who gave their lives to protect those we are truly devoted to…"_

"_Devoted to?" Sparig popped his head over the railing._

"_Indeed…" Leti smiled softly while she finished brushing Bardock's tail fur. "Your turn Sparig."_

"_Aww… mom…" Sparig whined. "I don't want to go…"_

"_Now Sparig, we went over this," Leti explained. "Our family will be one of those honored this year for your father's death…"_

"_Father's death?" Bardock repeated._

"_Yes," Leti replied. "Hopefully, an allowance will be given so I can better provide for you both…"_

"_Like Mizuni's family a year ago?" Bardock asked; recalling one of his childhood friends obtaining an award._

"_That's right Bardock…" Leti nodded. "It won't be much, but it will at least provide enough for a few weeks while I search for another job…"_

"_Why don't you just go serve the Cold Empire?" Sparig asked. "They give more than these pitiful farmers…"_

_Leti looked down sadly. "No, I would be gone for months at a time and both of you would…"_

"_Mom?" Bardock questioned rather confused._

"_Well I don't care if I don't see you for years. I'm not going to keep living here like this!" Sparig sprung away from his mother; pulling his tail with him._

"_No Sparig! You don't know what they would do to you and…"_

"_And what? We do nothing and continue to live in poverty? I rather join the Cold Empire than starve all the time!" Sparig exclaimed._

"_You don't understand… your father…" Leti whimpered._

"_When we get to the festival, I'm going to go apply and leave this horrible planet." Sparig grabbed his stuff and ran out the door._

"_Sparig! Don't do it!" Leti had tears in her eyes. The thought of her eldest son doing this horrified her._

"_Mom…" Bardock was torn between Sparig's words and his mother's tears._

"_Bardock, don't think about it…"_

"_But mom…"_

"_There's no glory in joining the Cold Empire… your father… he died because of them…"_

"_What?" Bardock questioned. "How did he…?"_

"_He was… he…" Leti began to cry hard; unable to say any more about the subject of her deceased mate._

"_Mom… I won't do it if it's making you sad…" Bardock wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his forehead against hers. A soft purr escaped the boy's throat. It was a promise he would later in life break; a promise that lead him to the life he was forced to live regardless of his objections._

"_Dad?"_

* * *

Bardock snapped out of the reverie of his past and noticed his son was staring at him.

"Did you have another vision?"

"Not really… I was just… remembering something from a long time ago…" Bardock admitted.

"Oh?" Goku examined his father. "It must have been a sad memory…"

"In a way…" Bardock did not wish to talk about it. In fact, he had no idea how he remembered that much in vivid detail before his son interrupted his thoughts. _'Maybe that memory potion that Karis gave me did more than I thought…'_

"The bath's ready if you want to get in…" Goku gestured to the barrel.

"Bath?" Bardock repeated and noticed the steam rising off the water. "So, how does this 'bath' actually work?"

"You have to be undressed first…" Goku explained.

"I know that much!" Bardock growled at his son. "What comes after that?"

"You get in and wash up like you normally would…"

"Kakarrot, this is completely backwards from how I would get cleaned… don't you have a shower or something?"

"No, I don't really like how those things work… reminds me too much of rain and it's hard to control the temperature…"

"It's not that hard…"

"Come on! Food's getting cold and you're still dirty!" Goku hoisted his father up in the air.

"W-wait Kakarrot! What the hell are you-?" Bardock struggled angrily before he found himself submerged underneath the water still dressed and bubbles coming out of his mouth. Rising above the water completely soaked, Bardock glared at his son with a look that could possibly kill if his son was truly weaker.

"Oops… I forgot you were still wearing your clothes… mind handing them to me?"

"Kakarrot…" Bardock growled a warning at his son. "There have better be some dry clothes when I'm done 'bathing' in this horrid contraption of yours…"

* * *

"What is taking them so long?" Chi-chi muttered while sitting at the table. Gohan was reading a book that he was studying in the meantime. "Maybe I should go check on them…" She started towards the door while Gohan reached out for something on the table. "And don't you dare start eating before I return!"

"Aww…" Gohan muttered; withdrawing his hand from the meal before his eyes. "I'm so hungry though…"

Chi-chi rounded the back of the house where she heard a splash and wondered what was going on. What she was not prepared for was the ground to be completely soaked in water and mud while in the midst of the chaos was Bardock trading blows with Goku; who was equally wearing wet clothes. They were both in their normal states while the barrel that once sat over the fire sat upon its side; the wood itself no longer burning.

"What are you both doing?" Chi-chi yelled at the two Saiya-jins as they turned to see a fuming housewife glaring at the both of them.

"He started it!" Goku and Bardock yelled while pointing fingers at each other rather comically.

"I did not start it Kakarrot!" Bardock continued angrily in pure denial.

"Yes you did!" Goku countered with worry rather than anger on his face. "Had you just given me your clothes, I could have gotten them dried by the time you were done with your bath!"

"Goku…" Chi-chi began.

"You were the one who put me in there while I was still dressed anyway!" Bardock retorted. "I would have been better off had I gone home instead of dealing with this stupid thing you call a 'bath' in the first place…"

"Bardock…" Chi-chi tried to get the other Saiya-jin's attention to no avail.

"First off, I had no idea you were uncomfortable with tight spaces…" Goku explained.

"Oh trust me; I was in _plenty_ of smaller spaces than…" Bardock would have continued this argument had he not been interrupted.

"YOU TWO! GO BATHE IN THE RIVER OR SOMETHING RIGHT NOW OR YOU WON'T BE EATING DINNER TONIGHT!" Chi-chi roared angrily while she wielded a frying pan that appeared out of nowhere. Goku grabbed his father before he could retort and they appeared at a river.

"Kakarrot, why the hell did you bring me here when I could easily take your mate's wrath?"

"Trust me, you do NOT want to get hit by that frying pan," Goku chuckled nervously.

"I can take anything your mate throws at me if given the proper warning," Bardock confidently boasted and prepared to leave when he felt Goku's hand gently grab at his clothes. "Besides, it didn't hurt that bad the last time she did it…"

"Dad, I would sooner let you fight Frieza than face my wife while she's THAT angry…" Goku whimpered. "Come on, we need to get cleaned up or she'll end up not feeding me for a week!"

"Kakarrot, you are hopeless…" Bardock muttered before turning around and joining his son; not wishing to continue this conversation any further. _'This is utterly stupid. Kakarrot's afraid of getting hurt by a piece of metal his mate yields… what kind of Saiya-jin is he to be tied and mated to this lowly human anyway?'_

* * *

The door creaked open rather ominously with a slow creaking sound. Goku saw Chi-chi sitting at the table with the food still resting upon the surface; completely untouched while Gohan whimpered in protest from the hunger he was forced to endure. Bardock, not wanting to waste another minute of going hungry, boldly waltzed right into the eating area and sat down before the table. Before Goku could stop the Saiya-jin, he took a piece of meat and bit into the food that was provided.

"…this is cold…" Bardock muttered in disgust. Moments later, Chi-chi angrily pulled out a frying pan and before the cursed warrior could properly defend himself, he found himself knocked out by the object.

"Dad!" Goku cried out in fear while the cursed warrior fell out of his chair and spilled out onto the floor.

"Well next time, get cleaned up and you wouldn't have to deal with that!" Chi-chi vented in pure frustration. "Honestly, I bet you get your manners from him Goku, but you will _never_ learn to act uncaring about my food…"

"R-right…" Goku nervously glanced at his wife before lifting his unconscious form up.

* * *

Bardock woke up with a headache that rivaled how hungry he felt. He realized that he was in a room he had not been in before and sat up slowly. It was then that he noticed his son sitting next to him with a rather worried look on his face.

"Kakarrot?" Bardock questioned in confusion.

"Sorry dad, I tried to stop you, but she was _so _angry…" Goku admitted.

"Meh, she didn't hit me that hard…" Bardock lied; hiding the evident pain he was in. _'What the hell was that piece of sheet metal made of?'_

"Dad… you have a bump on your head…"

"It's no big deal at all… it'll go away after a while…"

"I hope so," Goku reached to his side and handed Bardock a tray of food. "I managed to sneak this past my wife. Hope this is still good…"

Bardock took a bite of the food. Surprisingly, it was still warm compared to the bitter cold food he tasted earlier.

"It's an improvement…" Bardock muttered.

* * *

That night, Bardock was standing outside of his son's home. The lights were already out and Goku was standing on the porch.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?"

"After the chaos I had to handle tonight, I'm probably a lot safer going home at this rate than having to deal with your mate one more minute," Bardock reasoned. "Besides, now she knows I can't really be a fatherly figure, right?"

"That's not true," Goku admitted. "No matter how you treat me or anyone else, I am proud to be your son…"

"Eh?" Bardock was taken aback by his son's honesty. "You don't have to rub it in…"

"Dad, I think you're fine just the way you are… I don't need a father who's loving…"

"_Pinelve_…" Bardock reminded his son the Saiya-go word for 'devotion' over the word his son was using.

"Right… _pinelve_..." Goku grinned. "Look dad, I want to get to know you better… you think I can spend time with you tomorrow?"

"Sparring yes, talking no…" Bardock left; abruptly ending the conversation.

* * *

Upon reaching the front porch of his own house, Bardock opened the door and walked inside. He felt the hunger still gnawing at his gut for the lack of 'food' he was given by his son. Heading straight into the kitchen, he dug out what he had and didn't bother eating slow for once. Instinct drove him to devour everything until his stomach was sated. Not bothering to clean afterwards, he retreated to his room and fell upon the bed completely exhausted.

'_I swear, if I had my way, I wouldn't be on this damn forsaken planet with my son…'_ Bardock thought while he waited for yet another dream plagued slumber. Only, he found himself unable to and he tossed and turned in his bed. _'Damn body… just fall asleep already…'_

It was then his head ached again; however, it wasn't from the blow to his head.

'_Damn, I didn't need to see a vision right now…' Bardock thought._

_A shadowed figure stood towering over Goku; muscles glistening in the pale light while a green glow suddenly erupted around him. Bardock was unable to see anything besides the figure's hair flickering gold._

'_Who the hell is that?' Bardock's eyes widened and he saw Vegeta growing discouraged more by the minute._

_Goku meanwhile turned to yell something silently to his father; however, he saw his future self ignore his son's warning and transformed before throwing himself forward towards the figure with abandonment._

The vision abruptly ended and Bardock found himself staring once more at the ceiling breathing hard. It was almost though he had just battled the stranger without much effort whatsoever and returned before anyone noticed he was gone.

'_Who was that? Could that had been… Brolly?'_ Bardock felt the sweat trickle down his forehead and suddenly, he felt almost though the very universe was reminding him how insignificant he was. _'I… I need to get stronger… there's no more ifs, ands or buts about it… if I can't get any stronger in the next two and a half years, then there's no point in me even bothering to fight the androids, let alone __**him**__.'_

With that resolve in mind, Bardock fell asleep; knowing that when morning came, the chances were he would attempt to train harder than he ever did before.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	24. Eve of Confrontation

**Unexpected Fate: Version 2.0**

**Chapter 23-Eve of Confrontation**

In less than twenty-four hours, the androids would start their attack. Bardock had trained hard during the three years. Despite the visions and nightmares he had, there were trials that he knew that he would have to overcome. Within the time he spent training, he had gotten along better with his son as a result. He began to see the reason why the Earth-raised Saiya-jin defended the planet the way he did. Had his son destroyed all of the life like he was supposed to do, then none of the beauty of the world would have been spared if the Cold Empire took all of its resources and leveled the terrain.

The gods themselves had not intervened since the day Cooler had invaded and Bardock still had visions from time to time ranging from Goku's fight against the androids to the alternate universe's battle against the rogue version of the Earth-raised Saiya-jin. He had also seen the visions with Brolly in it; this ranked far worse; especially with his son trying and possibly failing to stop this goliath-type beast from destroying the cosmos.

Those visions alone were what made Bardock train harder than usual and at times mocked him silently for being unable to find any more information on this horrid Saiya-jin. At one point, he had hacked into Cooler's computers in order to find out more information, but came up short on any new data of where they could be. A part of him wanted nothing more than to find a space pod, set the coordinates and confront Brolly if it meant tampering with fate. Needless to say, he was unsuccessful and had to destroy the ship once he realized that the tracking beckon had activated.

'_What the hell's going on?'_ Bardock thought silently while staring at the smoldering remains of the destroyed spaceship he alone destroyed. _'Why isn't Kakarrot having the same ones I have? If anything, this curse is a pain in the ass…'_

Bardock had known his son to have visions from time to time, but as of late, the younger warrior had next to nothing whereas the cursed warrior seemed to have had a majority of the visions. He wondered if this was a sign of things to come. If so, what will happen the next day and how will the cursed warrior endure?

* * *

"Hey, time out…" Goku panted breathlessly. Bardock landed at his son's request. He knew when his son's visions came and went. The younger warrior had attempted to describe more about the android threat to his father.

Unlike Bardock, Goku seemed to not hesitate telling his father of what he had seen. Apparently, their visions oddly matched up surprisingly enough. The only difference was his son had seen less of the events compared to him and he wondered why this was.

"Maybe you should head home soon Kakarrot," Bardock suggested while he waited until Goku recovered from his latest vision. Moments later, the Earth-raised Saiya-jin's eyes widened and he looked his father over; fear evident on his face. Confusion crossed the cursed warrior's face while his son recovered from what he had seen. "What's wrong?"

"I saw a lot of blood…" Goku replied. "I was in pain and you shielded me with your body…"

Bardock realized the vision that his son had just described was similar to the nightmare he had once.

"Was it the heart virus?" Bardock asked.

"I… I'm not sure… all I remember was that you were looking at me with fear on your face and a strange green creature was hissing behind your back…"

"Kakarrot, you hadn't caught it since Trunks came here from the future three years ago…" Bardock realized. "I don't want you joining us in the fight tomorrow."

"Dad…" Goku started.

"I mean it Kakarrot, if it's the heart virus, you should sit this one out." Bardock warned.

"I'm perfectly fine though!" Goku reminded his father. "I'm going to fight and stop the androids!"

"And your life is at risk if you try to fight them you know," Bardock countered. "Honestly, can't you see that your health is more important?"

"Everything will be fine…" Goku reassured, but the cursed warrior knew deep inside that his son was attempting to do everything in his power to protect the world. "I won't get sick…"

"Alright, but one hint of pain and I swear I'm dragging you off the battlefield before they try to kill you," Bardock vowed.

"If you say so," Goku stretched.

* * *

That evening, Bardock was standing on the balcony at his house looking at the heavens silently while the wind blew through his hair. He found himself unable to sleep due to the anticipation of the threat arriving in the morning. A figure appeared behind him and he turned; almost prepared to fight when he felt _peace_ emit from the visitor.

"Infr," Bardock acknowledged the deity that he had only seen once.

"I have come with a message," Infr spoke calmly.

"Why? Why are you telling me this?" Bardock asked.

"Whatever happens, do not mess with fate over when Kakarrot will die." Infr affirmed.

"Wait, what?" Bardock stared at the Lord of Gods in pure disbelief. "Kakarrot will die? When will this happen?"

"Not long from now…" Infr confirmed.

"No! He wasn't… why is he…?" Bardock felt turmoil build inside of his soul. Years ago, he wouldn't have given a damn if his son died, but since he had spent time with his youngest, he had grown to appreciate his life more and more.

"There is nothing you can do to change his fate," Infr explained. "Kakarrot will die regardless of what you do to attempt to stop it from happening…"

"Kakarrot…" Bardock fell to his knees before the deity; wishing he had _never_ heard these words even mentioned in his presence. "I can still save him… I could…"

"No Bardock, you should not use your ability of foresight to attempt to save your son," Infr reminded.

"What good is having this accursed ability if I cannot save anyone I am devoted to?" Bardock looked up at the Lord of Gods angrily; challenging his words.

"To better prepare you for the challenges that will arise," Infr knelt down to Bardock's side and gently rested his hands on the cursed warrior's shoulders. "Do not fight what you are about to see…"

"What are you…?" Bardock suddenly saw the onslaught of all of the fragmented visions play out in a string of future events that will transpire.

…_an infant in Bulma's arms that resembled Vegeta despite the lavender locks of hair…_

…_Kakarrot falling to the ground writhing in pain and clutching his chest while a large shadow closed in…_

…_a golden aura gathered around Vegeta while he transcended into a Super Saiya-jin for the first time in front of everyone…_

…_Trunks returning from the future and fighting alongside the others against two androids that almost looked exactly the same despite their different hair shades…_

…_Bardock finding himself in a cave where a faint green glow shone…_

…_a monster lunging at Kakarrot before Bardock shields his son's body with his own and crying out silently in pain…_

…_a strange pool of water that seemed murky and foreboding while he fell carelessly towards it…_

…_Gohan, his hair long hair flickering gold while forcing his son's attack back at him…_

…_Bardock relentlessly attacking his son who was trying to calm him down in vain…_

…_his son fishing in the river; oddly in his transformed state, but not showing any hint of being under attack whatsoever…_

…_a spaceship landing and soldiers emerged along with Paragus…_

…_Kakarrot getting assaulted in the night and luring his attacker outside…_

…_Brolly, transforming while he alone lunged forward to try to stop him before it was too late…_

…_a cloaked male watching the battle from the hilltop while Brolly slammed his knee into Kakarrot's back rather painfully…_

…_a white orb of pure energy shining in his hands as he silently stands before the behemoth-like Saiya-jin alone while buying time for Kakarrot to do something he was uncertain of..._

…_a strange man acting far too confident was stepping onto a strange platform to confront the monster that stood within the area…_

…_Kakarrot fighting against the monster and seemed to be doing well…_

…_a strange man, perhaps another android he had yet to see, was being destroyed by a blast, his head falling to the ground oddly intact…_

…_Gohan powering up angrily while the monster his son had fought while it looked on in shock…_

…_Kakarrot speaking something silently to both him and Gohan before vanishing, taking the ballooned monster with him…_

…_his son appears on a planet with a strange creature and Cell blowing up; destroying the very planet and taking his son's life in a heartbeat…_

…_Frieza's death blast tearing through Trunks' chest while dust billowed through the desert area…_

…_a new power was rippling through his future self's body; a power that he was unfamiliar with…_

…_Gohan, despite his injuries, was firing a blast with one hand while Bardock joins him to fight off their attacker's blast…_

…_Gohan, passing out in sheer exhaustion while he saw his future self's sorrowful eyes looking at the ruins of the area they had fought in…_

…_a large dragon looking down upon them while the other fighters shared sad looks on their faces…_

…_his daughter-in-law being comforted by Gohan while the tears poured down her cheeks…_

…_an infant, maybe Goten, being placed in his arms for the first time. The cursed warrior's face was reflected in the infant's eyes and he noticed that he sported guilt along with the sadness…_

Immediately after the last vision, Bardock's now teal eyes cleared while a golden aura surrounded his form. Infr was unaffected while his robe billowed softly in the generated power of Bardock's transformation into a Super Saiya-jin.

"What about the other visions I had seen? The ones I had about Brolly? The visions that I had seen that involved the alternate universe?" Bardock questioned bitterly; wondering if what he had seen was just a glimpse of a potential future.

"Those visions will reveal themselves entirely to you in time…" Infr promised.

"Does Kakarrot even know he will die?" Bardock found himself saying.

"He is aware to some degree that he will not survive," Infr answered. "However, do not mourn for his death…"

"How could you say such a thing?" Bardock found himself getting on his feet; wanting nothing more than to screw fate over and do the opposite of what was expected of him.

"Kakarrot would not want you to," Infr gave a simple reply. "You should get some rest…"

"One more question…" Bardock growled. "Why should I not change the future with my visions?"

"Your alternate counterpart had done so and the consequences of that universe were catastrophic. To do such a thing in this universe would have negative effects. Despite your best intentions, they may do more harm than good if you attempt to tamper with something you do not fully understand. Furthermore, it would end up warping things out of control to the point where your ability may end up affecting this universe and may destroy it entirely."

"That makes no sense…" Bardock growled.

"You will understand this someday," Infr stated before he vanished without another word.

'_I can't save Kakarrot without affecting this universe… I don't see the problem… I __**will**__ save Kakarrot…'_ Bardock vowed. _'Fuck the consequences!'_

Ignoring the Lord of God's advice, he remained where he was on the balcony while he looked back at the heavens. How could a god proclaim something so morbid; especially since it was their idea for him reconciling with his son in the first place? Powering down, he decided that he needed to talk to his son before dawn, so he flew off into the night towards Goku's home.

* * *

The forest was dark, but Bardock landed outside of his son's window and gently raised his power a slight bit. A few minutes later, Goku came outside dressed in only his undershirt and pants. The innocent Saiya-jin looked at his father with confusion written on his face.

"Why are you here so late dad? Is something wrong?" Goku asked. "Couldn't it have waited until morning?

"It… it couldn't wait…" Bardock lead his son away from the house. For a few moments, father and son stood there in the midst of silence before Bardock gently touched his forehead against Goku's and softly purred.

"Dad?" Goku felt awkward at that moment from being held like this, but he saw the sorrow in his father's eyes and knew right then what was wrong. "It's the visions again, isn't it?"

"Yes… Kakarrot… Infr came to me and told me something horrible…" Bardock spoke, his voice holding underlying tones of grief.

"What was it?" Goku questioned.

"Kakarrot, in the battle ahead, you will die…" Bardock told his son in a serious tone of voice; his voice not betraying what he felt at that moment.

"Dad, I already know…" Goku's answer made the cursed warrior's blood freeze.

"Then why don't we try to change that fate? You don't have to die Kakarrot…" Bardock angrily spoke to his son.

"If I lived, then what will happen to this universe as a result of your actions?" Goku questioned.

"I wouldn't give a flying fuck if my actions alone drove this universe to oblivion," Bardock growled. "I rather you live past that event than to die because of some monster was suddenly the determining factor of your demise…"

"If you knew what would have happened to mom, would you do the same thing?" Goku looked at his father with a serene expression upon his face.

"Leave Turnipa out of this discussion…" Bardock warned. He hated being reminded of a life he could not save and he had not told his son of the misadventure of meeting up with her briefly three years prior. The cursed warrior hated the idea of most of his family would end up divided by these tragic events all due to him not being able to save them. He wanted to at _least_ save his son; the only remaining pure-blooded family member left of his lineage.

"Still, had you known, would you have tried to saved her?" Goku asked again.

"Yes, yes I would Kakarrot…" Bardock breathed a heavy sigh. For once, he realized that the three years he had gotten to know his son; he would soon be without him like he had been before they met. "I am devoted to you as well as your mother and your brother… I could never forsake my affection towards my family for anything else in this universe…"

"Then please accept what is going to happen," Goku looked in his father's eyes. The next words he spoke nearly broke Bardock's resolve, "Father, no matter what, I am devoted to you…"

"Kakarrot…" Bardock pulled his son into an embrace. Tears ran down his cheeks and Goku realized for the first time the grief his father held. Silently, neither warrior bothered to say a word; almost though if such a thing were to interrupt the moment, it would be ruined forever.

* * *

The crickets chirped their music while Bardock lay in the field with Goku next to him. Both were looking at the star-filled heavens together. Despite their upbringings and differences, Bardock had come to respect his son's views of protecting the world while the Earth-raised Saiya-jin had begun to respect his true heritage.

"Are you feeling better now?" Goku questioned before he yawned.

"Not really," Bardock confessed honestly. "I'm still worried about you dying either tomorrow or a month from now…"

"Dad, if I die, then don't worry about it okay?" Goku looked at his father. "Can you promise me that no matter what happens, you will watch over my family if I die?"

"Why are you asking me to do such a thing?" Bardock sat up and looked down at his son in confusion.

"Because I trust you completely dad," Goku smiled while he too sat up beside his father. "Please…"

"Alright Kakarrot, I promise I will watch over your family…" Bardock caved. Moments later, the Earth-raised Saiya-jin gently held out his pinky while the cursed warrior looked at his son in confusion.

"Let's seal it with a pinky swear…" Goku grinned; a cheeky smile was on his face.

"A pinky what?" Bardock was utterly confused while Goku gently took the warrior's right hand and gently folded all but the pinky finger of his hand over.

"We need to twist our pinkies around each other like this…" Goku explained while Bardock felt utterly ridiculous trying to follow one of the 'Earthling traditions' that his son had picked up. Moments later, both men's pinkies were linked together in the oddest rituals that the cursed warrior had ever experienced in his life. It felt completely awkward, but he decided to humor his son for once and get this over with.

"So, what's the significance of this silly 'ritual' we're doing?" Bardock asked, feeling foolish allowing his son to hold his hand like this.

"This is a promise that no matter what happens, you and I have to keep it," Goku replied and gently shakes Bardock's fist in a similar fashion of a hand shake "This is a promise that cannot be broken between us."

"I still don't get this little thing you just did," Bardock mumbled, rolling his eyes while this was going on. "Why are you making me do this?"

"Because it's a deal between us," Goku admitted. "If you tell anyone before the event happens, then you break the promise."

"Fine, I won't say a word about what we promised, but Kakarrot, in return, I want you to fight your enemies to your fullest."

"Sure dad," Goku flashed a grin; another yawn escaped his lips. His eyes drooped slightly and he looked at his father with a sleepy expression on his face. "I better get back to bed… goodnight dad."

"Night Kakarrot," Bardock watched his son rise from the grass to return to his house. A moment later, the cursed warrior departed into the starry sky to return to his home.

* * *

Upon landing upon the balcony, Bardock slid the door open and walked into his bedroom. The flight back had made him sleepy and his body _now_ yearned for rest. Ever since he had talked with his son, he finally realized that his youngest son already knew of his fate. Whether it would be a day, a week, even a month, Bardock knew that his son's fate was sealed the minute Trunks had come from the future in a bold attempt to keep history from repeating itself.

Sitting down on the bed, a vision struck Bardock before he finished removing his shoes.

_Bardock found himself before the alien that cursed him with the ability again._

"_Soon, it will come to pass…" the creature babbled._

"_What will come to pass?" Bardock yelled at the alien._

"_The event that I had warned you of…"_

"_I won't lose anything you motherfucking bastard!" Bardock fired a blast at the creature this time; however, it phased through him though he never existed._

"_It's only a matter of time…" the creature hissed in Bardock's ear. "The price will be paid…"_

"_Shut-up!" Bardock roared angrily and lunged at the alien again; however, it avoided the attack._

"_Change the future and you will only receive a fate much worse than death…" the creature teased with cold humor._

"_I can do whatever the fuck I want you damn shade!" Bardock's fist was caught while the creature pulled him closer; easily overpowering the cursed warrior. 'What the hell? How is this possible?'_

"_We had tried to avert our fate as well and it only brought more tragedy and pain," the creature muttered in Bardock's ear; its sickly cold breath fanning it and making him feel disgusted at this odd sensation. "You will fail at it worse if you attempt to tamper with something you cannot understand… it's a shame that you never learned how to fully utilize the ability you were cursed with… not that it matters that much… you damn filthy monkey…"_

"_Why isn't Kakarrot having the same visions all the time then?" Bardock tried to pull away, but it was a futile effort. Whatever was weakening him to a helpless state made him wish this were real so he could tear the creature's head off to spare him the agony of dealing with this invasive alien that tormented him in these unneeded visions._

"_Your son maybe cursed, but his heart is not tainted like the rest of you foul beasts. That's why he has seen far less than you have Bardock. No matter how much you try to atone for your sins, our people will remember what you have done. May you never find happiness and forever have to endure the curse from one lifetime to the next…"_

"_You bastard…" Bardock growled lowly while the alien released him. He turned to see the alien was gone and noted that he was alone on this foreign landscape._

Moments later, the vision ended and Bardock was staring at the ceiling feeling utterly pissed off at what he had just seen and heard. Even now, the alien had mocked him; attempted to dissuade him of the idea of attempting to change his son's fate. If they had tried to at least do something before the Saiya-jin landed, then he too could do something to ensure his son lived past one of the limited tomorrows that he had left until the day of judgment.

'_One thing…'_ Bardock thought angrily to himself; wishing he was saying it to the alien's face at that moment. _'I will try to change __**one**__ damn thing and we'll see if I can live with the fucking consequences it brings you fucking hypocrite…'_

With that resolve, he toed off his shoes and clamored into bed frustrated. Moments later, he was finally asleep and with it followed the visions that were akin to the nightmares one would have. Whether it was entirely true or not, not even sleep could stop these from being shown and would only continue to plague his ever wandering thoughts.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	25. Defying Fate

**Unexpected Fate: Version 2.0**

**Chapter 24-Defying Fate  
**

_The sky was dark with a hint of light on the horizon. The ruins of a fallen city laid to waste by heedless destruction surrounded the cursed warrior and he wandered in confusion of what monstrosity could do such a thing. Moments later, he had his answer when a painful cry echoed against the buildings; a cry that Bardock alone recognized._

'_Kakarrot!'_

_Running around the corner, Bardock was unprepared when he saw his son slammed into a rocky precipice painfully by Brolly. The very sight sent a chill down the warrior's spine while the behemoth continued tormenting the smaller warrior._

"_Your screams make me sick Kakarrot… I will soon silence you __**permanently**__…" Brolly vowed with a hiss. He powered up a green blast that he aimed directly at his son._

'_Power…' a pleading voice echoed softly from Kakarrot that he could __barely__ hear it; a voice that sounded almost like a dying whisper ringing faintly in the air. 'I need more power… otherwise he'll win… please…'_

"_P-Prince Vegeta…" Bardock turned to see his future version weakly struggle to remain standing; breathing hard while the blood ran down the side of his face. "Kakarrot knows what he's doing… see to it he gets what he needs…" A white orb of energy flickered to life in his hands._

"_What about you?" Vegeta stubbornly questioned in defiance. "You're not planning to…?"_

"_If I had the strength to do anything else, then by all means, inspire me…" Bardock hissed weakly. "It won't last long at all, but if it will give Kakarrot the edge to beat this motherfucking bastard, I'm all for it…"_

"_This better work or I'll ensure you're wished to life just to be brutally sent back to the gods with your head in your ass," Vegeta threatened. A defiant smirk crossed future Bardock's face as he floated into the sky on a suicidal course towards his son's captor._

"_Brolly!" Bardock beckoned angrily. The behemoth turned when he heard his name called. The giant turned to face the cursed warrior. "Why not just kill me first or are you afraid?"_

"_Afraid? Of an insect like you?" Brolly chuckled before firing chi rings to pin Goku's weakened form against the crater's surface. "And with a pitiful attack like that, I doubt you could do anything to harm me… in fact, none of you were able to do anything to slow me down, so why do you even try to take down a god?"_

"_A god doesn't bleed the same as we do," future Bardock stated calmly while his hand twitched. "Nor boasts and harms innocents…" Surprise crossed the cursed warrior's face when he noted that he threw the blast __**heavenward**__ rather than at the beast._

'_Did I intentionally miss or…?' Bardock thought before the images blurred around him. 'Where am I now?'_

"_For the last time, I will be fine grandfather…" Gohan spoke with tension and frustration clearly in his voice. "Don't worry, I'll take Cell down…"_

'_Cell? Who's that?' Bardock looked around and noticed himself standing near his grandson. He noticed his hair was spikier than it usually is when he transformed into a Super Saiya-jin and he saw the blood dripping from Gohan's arm. 'What the hell happened to Gohan?'_

"_That's beside the point! Your arm's broken because you shielded Vegeta from that blast! How are you going to be able to fire anything in that condition?" future Bardock asked rather bitterly._

'_Gohan protected our prince? The world must be coming to an end if he saved Prince Vegeta…' Bardock glanced back and saw Vegeta, no longer transformed, staring helplessly at the scene. Glancing around, he saw everyone else, including Trunks; who seemed to be draped limply against the ground next to the other warriors. There were no signs of his son anywhere in the dusty plains that surrounded him. 'Wait a minute… where's Kakarrot? Why didn't he attempt to save our prince?'_

"_Dad put all of his confidence in me, so I know I can do this…" Gohan looked at Bardock with pure happiness shining in the blue depths. "He believes in you too…"_

'_Did… did he already die by this point?' Bardock thought morbidly. 'He must have…'_

"_Kakarrot…" he heard himself mutter and he glanced back at where he stood and noticed the emptiness that he had seen once before in Leti's eyes. The same haunted expression, regardless of whether he was transformed or not, seemed to send a chill down his spine._

'_W-why am I…?' Bardock stared at his future self and noted the grief-stricken look in his eyes. He wanted to turn away; deny this from happening, but he knew this was of things to come and suffice to say, there was nothing he could do about it._

_The world around him changed and unlike the other visions, this one was in a place he had never seen before. He was in a strange looking area with a platform and his son stood before him with a halo over his head. The hint of a smile was on his face and Bardock wondered what this all of this was about._

"_You ready to fight dad?" Goku quizzically looked at him with a gleeful look on his face._

'_Fight?' Bardock thought while he saw himself stretching on the other end of the platform._

"_Kakarrot, is it alright that we skip the warm-up and get straight to the main event?" future Bardock questioned. He noticed that the sadness he had in the previous vision was weaker; almost though he had long since accepted his son's death overtime, but it did not make sense when this would take place, let alone where._

"_If that's what you want," Goku powered up; his hair flickering gold and Bardock realized how much more defined it was than usual._

'_W-what is this power?' Bardock questioned while watching himself do the same moments later. They did not waste a moment lunging at one another._

_Before they collided, the scene was replaced with yet another; this time from the alternate universe. He saw Kakarrot dying on the ground, a humored laugh echoing through the air while his future variant growled angrily at him; poised above the corrupted warrior in order to deliver the final blow._

"_Even if you tried… to stop me… your son… he has already been affected…" Kakarrot grinned darkly while he spoke in ragged breaths._

"_What the hell are you talking about?" the future one spoke while the one witnessing this scene in utter confusion darted his eyes to the prone unconscious form of his son._

"_Even my father… even you couldn't save him… his soul is already… damned…" Kakarrot looked highly confident in himself despite his current situation._

'_Damned?' Bardock thought while a frustrated sigh came from his older self._

"_Your father wasn't the one who helped us…" future Bardock yelled angrily at the dark-natured version of his son. Frustration seemed so thick that even a knife would have a great deal of difficulty attempting to cut through the density it poised._

"_Oh ye of… sheer and utter stupidity… Why the hell did you… actually think… my father disappeared?" Kakarrot scorned angrily. "He didn't tell you… did he? The reason… he left… how he… assisted my counterpart… you and… your pitiful princess… you are truly blind… as fuck…"_

'_Did he just insult Prince Vegeta?' Bardock thought while hearing a growl come from a very irritated Vegeta._

"_Bardock, finish this idiot already," Vegeta demanded._

"_I'm sorry my prince, but I have to ask something first," future Bardock knelt down to the alternate version of his son; snarling angrily at the way he looked up rather calmly despite the death and destruction that surrounded all of them in the ruins of what once was the capital of Vegeta-sei. "I won't say this again: Stop spewing your fucking nonsense and tell me why I had not seen your father once!"_

"_Blind and deaf… how fucktastic is that?" Kakarrot laughed; coughing up blood moments later. Yet, this did not silence the man for he only spoke on; even in his final moments lying precariously upon the earth as though he had the final say in how the battle ended. "I am afraid… I will have to leave you… with one hint… since your feeble mind… would never phantom… to figure this shit out… on your own… even now… I smell him… the man whose scent…had been left… rather carelessly… in my counterpart's tail…"_

_Before Bardock could hear any further, the visions once more shift of another scene in the alternate universe where he was now fighting his own son within the golden variant of Oozaru. The once innocent and compassionate eyes held much malice in his transformed state while the one witnessing this vision for the first time; he realized in horror that he stood no chance at all of saving his son whenever it was meant to happen._

"_Kakarrot!" Bardock heard himself yell from behind while the giant creature lunged at the insect-like version of his father. The lithe warrior barely dodged in time while his transformed son tore his hand into the earth akin to a child playing in snow. The dirt crumbled and fell to the ground with a thunderous thud while the giant creature roared angrily; not in the least amused by this situation. "Shit! Kakarrot!"_

'_What the hell's going on? What is this?' Bardock watched while he saw himself fleeing from the creature with anger and a sense of regret in his eyes. 'Kakarrot, was this what your alternate counterpart was talking about? If so, how am I supposed to stop this from happening?'_

"_If he continues this cycle of destruction, then this universe along with the one they came from will not safe from Kakarrot's vowed revenge." a masculine voice spoke from behind him. The cursed warrior turned around to see a cloaked figure standing there. Whoever it was held authority in his voice and Bardock wondered why he did not fight._

"_You say this as though this is a bad thing," Vegeta eyed the cloaked man in question. "Kakarrot…"_

"_This is no longer Kakarrot," the man warned. "The one before you is a Saiya-jin that has become a monster… a monster that would continue its rampage until there is nothing left…"_

"_That's a waste of crock," Vegeta laughed before the transformed beast fired a blast that ravaged the very mountains and obliterated it from existence within a heartbeat. Not one single grain of dust remained and it was then the Saiya-jin prince trembled at the horror that was unleashed. "K-Kakarrot…"_

"_I won't accept my son being lost to the darkness that's in his soul! I'll save him even if it means my own demise!" future Bardock roared while his hair grew longer; transcending to the next level of power and lunged forward to confront his son._

'_What the hell? Since when did I start having long hair like Scrix' Bardock glanced around and half-expected the god to be standing nearby, but he did not see him or anyone else besides the mysterious figure and his prince on the sidelines._

"_There is only one thing that could be done…" the cursed warrior's attention was torn away from the battle and he looked back over to where Vegeta and the mysterious figure were standing. "…in the past, this horrid power was what nearly drove us into extinction… once more, it shall be unleashed in hopes of saving what's left of this planet…"_

_Not a moment later did he hear the figure muttering something; and for once, Bardock couldn't make out the words clearly. It was then he heard a choked cry from behind him and once more turned to find out what was going on. There before the cursed warrior, he saw himself suddenly freeze while __**power**__ began to well around his body at an uncontrollable rate._

_Kakarrot, intrigued by the potential of fighting a stronger threat, held off attacking his father again while a primal roar echoed from the cursed warrior's throat. At that moment, the one witnessing this event was uncertain if roar was out of pain, relief or perhaps desperation the cry he heard invoked from his future self's lips._

'_What the hell's going on now?' Bardock watched while his form was shrouded in a golden light; bolts of electricity tore through the earth below. The very planet quaked under the deluge of power gathered inside of the taunt form before his eyes. It was an unnatural power that felt deadly, yet required to stop the one that threatened both universes: his son. 'If I had even a fraction of this power, I…'_

_The first thing he saw shortly after the future warrior's power reached its zenith was the variant's glowing red eyes. The idea of what laid beyond the veil made Bardock more curious as to what had happened moments prior and why he alone ascended. Though the shroud of smoke that obscured his vision; his body had seemed to have grown a slight bit taller and buffer from the nameless transformation._

'_What have I become?' Bardock attempted to see what was beyond it; to view the power that seamlessly emerged from out of nowhere. Alas, it was when the first hint of the future warrior's hair that the vision abruptly ended without warning._

* * *

The birds chirped outside Bardock's window a beautiful and careless melody. It was moments later that the cursed warrior suddenly woke with a start. Glancing over at the clock; his eyes widened in surprise when he realized that it was 10:37 in the morning and already, the androids were on the attack.

'_Shit, I'm already late…'_ Bardock grabbed his clothing in the midst of extending his senses to find out where the location the other fighters were at.

In the three years he had to train, he had extended his knowledge of recognizing power levels down to the vitality and familiarity of each warrior's chi; distinguishing the differences to the point that he could easily locate everyone in turn. The first time he became familiar to his son's power, he recalled how calming it was when younger warrior did not exert himself. It was then that he felt his son's energy suddenly spike and without much effort, he focused on that power that seemed to stand out higher than the others. Moments later, he vanished from within his home.

* * *

What he saw next was a battlefield with two foreign androids that he had briefly in his visions up to this point. The next thing Bardock noticed was the aura gathered around Kakarrot's transformed state as he glared coldly at them for something he must had missed. Whatever provoked him to transform seemed evident with the hint of emotional turmoil flickering through the Earth-raised Saiya-jin's chi. That was not the thing that bothered Bardock while he noted his son was breathing heavier than usual.

"Kakarrot, are you alright?" Bardock questioned.

"I'm fine dad, just a little out of breath…" Goku admitted honestly.

Before Bardock could say anything more, a flickering vision crossed his line of sight.

_Towering above Kakarrot was the creepy clown-like android sneering rather joyfully with delight upon his face. In moments, he knelt down and grabbed his son's throat and began to choke the life out of the man's body. Kakarrot weakly attempted to free himself, but could not before his hands slipped away from the figure's wrists…_

"Stand down," Bardock commanded; knowing that his son was not in any condition to fight.

"What?" Goku glanced over at his father in confusion.

"I said stand down Kakarrot," Bardock glared angrily at the two androids with a look of pure distrust on his face. _'I'm going to try changing fate right now and keep that android away from my son!'_

"But…" Goku attempted to reason with the warrior.

'_Oh, I'm not having this fight when I __**know**__ something bad is about to happen to you…' _Without warning, Bardock transformed and stood angrily before the younger Saiya-jin in a rather threating manner. "You are either leaving this field walking or unconscious, so help me Kakarrot…"

The cursed warrior abruptly ended the threat; knowing half-heartedly that he would follow through with it if his son dared try to retort against him again. Three years ago, he wouldn't have minded following through with his words. Yet, the three years he had lived on Earth had taught him one thing: that despite the destruction of their home world, he had to learn to move on and accept that he was no longer bound to the long-standing traditions of the past. Bardock was no longer a slave to a long-dead overlord who only wanted their race to conquer planets; he was a Saiya-jin that was freed from the bonds of slavery to be granted a second chance to live life. He would be damned if anyone tried to take that along with the last of his family attempted to take that away from him.

"It matters not which order you both fight in, regardless, Son Goku will die either way," the elder android butted in.

"Dad…" Goku tersely muttered; wishing not to make a scene. The elder Saiya-jin noted the sweat running down his son's skin and noted how pale his son happened to be at the moment.

"Son, just let Bardock take this fight," Piccolo called to the warrior.

"Alright, just be careful." Goku looked at his father with concern while powering down. "They already hurt Yamcha and I don't want you having to go through the same thing…"

"Yamcha?" Bardock repeated the name in a confused manner. "How did they manage to hurt him?"

"The older one pierced his chest with his hand… had I not shown up…" Goku abruptly ended his explanation; the elder Saiya-jin drew up his own conclusions of how that situation went.

"He will be alright Kakarrot," Bardock reassured with a calm voice. "Go ahead and wait for me over there with the others. This shouldn't take long."

Goku glanced at his father once more before walking off the battlefield. Now preparing to face Kakarrot's executioners in his son's place, Bardock shifted into a defense stance.

'_Good, Kakarrot's safe now…'_ Bardock glared angrily at the two machine-like humans before him. He did not feel a touch of chi from either of them and it made him nervous. Yet, the warrior did not show it on his face. In a way, it would be akin to fighting without a scouter; similar to his training back on Namek. _'Except with these guys… hopefully, I'll be able to defeat the pudgier one before the other intervenes…'_

"Nineteen, eliminate this pest," the elder android spoke up. The clown-like being approached Bardock with joy on his face. Firing off a low-level ball of power, Bardock was taken by surprise when the android greedily held up a hand and the sphere was quickly absorbed before his eyes.

'_Where the hell did it go?'_ Bardock thought before noticing a red button-like object centered in the lower heel of the android's hands. _'If my theory's right, these things absorb energy. Now I'm, more than grateful that I took the fight from Kakarrot or else this bastard would have easily taken advantage of Kakarrot's slip-up later in the fight.'_

"Thank you for your energy," the android chirped in an annoying tone of voice.

'_Irritating voice… really, why that one? Dr. Gero can design them to have anything he wanted, but that voice is probably worse than how he made the stupid thing. It's pure torture on the ears…'_ Bardock gritted his teeth before lunging at the clown-type android.

Nineteen attempted to grab Bardock; however, he easily evaded the android's hands by driving an elbow to its face. Before the machine could counter, the Saiya-jin tripped the android and grabbing his wrist; throwing him into a nearby boulder that was instantly reduce to dust. Advancing towards the recovering Nineteen, Bardock felt his heart racing at the thought of this monster hurting his son like he did with ease in his visions. Anger was beginning to cloud the cursed warrior's judgment and he was _hell-bent_ on destroying this abomination.

'_Dr. Gero must be a coward… what kind of man would create these machines in an act of petty revenge… he is a fucking idiot…'_ Bardock mentally ranted angrily; his gaze falling back on his son for a fleeting moment. He sensed Kakarrot's power had decreased somewhat since the battle had started. His instincts screamed for needless destruction; destruction he would gladly deliver to ensure these machines found their way to the nearest junk heap and never again threaten Earth or the people who only lived for peace.

Nineteen lead the assault next and Bardock quick threw his hands upon its shoulders and soared above the machine while it threw a punch. Quickly, he released the machine's upper torso before it could grasp at his wrists and threw a kick to its back. Nineteen was sent into the ground; its garments torn and shredded with small holes in various places.

"Get up and fight him Nineteen!" the older android commanded angrily.

"Oh, I prefer it if he stays down…" Bardock sarcastically spoke with a hint of aggressiveness in his voice. "After all, if this is the _best_ Dr. Gero has to offer, then I'm disappointed."

Aiming a kick at its head, the one called Nineteen was quickly beheaded while it was still down upon the ground. Walking over the decapitated body, Bardock started a slow, well-paced stride towards the abomination's head as it looked on. The part of the machine that showed pure emotions sat rather perplexed about what had just transpired only moments ago.

Drawing nearer still and bidding the anger that was only growing stronger by the moment, the cursed warrior reined in this strong emotion surging throughout his body. It was an attempt to ensure that he did not accidentally snap into the uncontrolled state. As it was, it would be a _huge_ mistake right now if he ended up falling into that category of brutal strength in the midst of battle.

"You are not in Dr. Gero's files… your skills differ from Son Goku…" the head sputtered pitifully while Bardock held it upside down by the wires. The voice box was damaged and only grated Bardock's ears slightly less, but it was an improvement to how it sounded.

"Unlike my son, I am the prime example of why you should not fuck with the Saiya-jin race," Bardock growled angrily before forming a blast in his hands.

The android's eyes narrowed in glee while the rest of its body stalked towards Bardock. Almost though he had foreseen this counterattack in one of his many nightmares, Bardock did not turn around and blindly, he threw it behind him. Instantly, the blast destroyed the main portion of the machine's body before it could dare attempt to take him hostage and drain the Saiya-jin chi for his own usage.

"This does not compute…" the remains of the decrepit android muttered in fear and incomprehension of the situation he suddenly found himself in.

"Yes and neither does this you broken doll!" Bardock growled and threw the head into the heavens. In the midst of this, he summoned more of his power; the earth shuddering beneath the rush of energy that he emitted.

Ever since the visions grew worse, he had in secret begun to develop a new attack to go with the power he now possessed. Unlike Riot Javelin or Spirit Cannon, this new attack glowed crimson and sparks of yellow lightning danced in arcs around the palms of his hands. He had tested it in theory; assuming that it would be enough to take even Brolly down; however, he would not know this until he fought against the behemoth himself.

The only downside was the unstable energy it took for him to summon such a blast. Even while he poised his wrists against one another; his thumbs almost touching, he ignored the cries the humans shrieked not far away to cancel the blast before its completion.

'_You know what? I'm the one fighting, so shut the hell up!_' Bardock silently retorted to the ones who did not wish for him to unleash the blast he had yet to unleash. With a roar, he took aim and shouted out the name of his new attack. _**"Wrath of **__Vermillion__**!"**_

The condensed beam tore through the air towards its intended target and instantly destroyed every last trace of the android's head. Immediately after unleashing the deadly attack upon the machine, Bardock felt a hint of satisfaction of completing such a complicated attack. Silently, he turned; and once more, his cold teal eyes fell upon the remaining threat before him alit with a merciless anger waiting to be unleashed against the last android on the battlefield.

'_Even if these are not the same machines from my visions, these pale in comparison to the ones we were supposed to fight!'_ Bardock fumed; the aura flared and caused the earth to upheave from the sudden increase in pressure.

"What power… I did not calculate this kind of destructive power to be here… this was not in my plans at all…" the elderly-looking android muttered in utter dread.

"You should have thought better with your plans before you threatened my son and the Earth," Bardock coldly spoke; the anger evident in the cursed warrior's voice. It was almost though he reverted back to the man he was before his conditioning on Earth; however, it was aimed directly towards the threat that wanted Kakarrot dead. _'Unless he unleashes the real threat or that stupid monster, I'm going to destroy him and keep Kakarrot safe from all of those things he has in store…'_

"This is not good… not good at all…" the android once again muttered and Bardock was done listening to this machine-like man before he could try anything else.

"Are you still confident in killing me now you fucking bastard? If so, you be prepared to deal with the consequences of your foolishness!" Bardock roared angrily; challenging the android to make his move.

Without another word, the android bolted.

'_That's right, you better fucking run you pitiful coward,'_ Bardock thought coldly while preparing to pursue him. _'I'll just hunt you to the ends of the Earth, destroy you and your miserable old hide before I lay waste to your other ambitions and…'_

"Goku? Are you alright?" Krillin's voice called out from behind the frustrated and rage-driven Super Saiya-jin. Turning around, Bardock saw his son fall to the ground clutching his hand where his heart would be. With the looming threat no longer on the battlefield, Bardock quickly came back to his senses. Instantly, he lost the hold on his transformed state and ran to his son's aid.

"Kakarrot!" Bardock grasped his son's shoulders while the younger full-blooded Saiya-jin looked up at his father with a pained expression.

"It hurts…" Goku muttered weakly. It was then the cursed warrior knew he had been right to take the fight from his son. Deep inside, he had a sinking feeling that the heart virus may rein its ugly head on this day of days.

"Hey, how about I give him a Senzu…" Krillin offered.

"That won't work against a heart virus," Bardock barked angrily. "You're better off saving the bean in case one of us happens to be mortally wounded."

"What? You mean Goku didn't catch it?" Krillin stared agape at the elder warrior.

"No, dad's been healthy all this time," Gohan confirmed.

"Maybe I should take Goku back home," Yamcha offered. "I've been the most helpless here so far…"

"No, I will be the one taking Kakarrot home to get his medicine." Bardock spoke angrily, his voice rising in pitch with the next words he had to say, "As for the rest of you, go after that android before he unleashes the others!"

"T-there are more of them?" Yamcha spoke in a nervous tone.

"Those were just petty distractions to see how we would respond to the real threat," Bardock growled. "Get going and stop him before he unleashes the others!"

"That sounds wonderful that I hadn't missed the party yet," a voice echoed above their heads. Bardock looked up to see Vegeta hovering there with a rather amused smirk on his face before he landed before the cursed warrior. "Bardock, take Kakarrot back to the harpy's house and make sure he recovers or I will revoke the privileges if I am denied his life."

"If that is your will my prince," Bardock spoke calmly; ignoring the looks of aghast that stared at him for the cursed warrior selling out his son like it was nothing of value.

"Get better soon daddy…" Gohan sadly muttered. The elder Saiya-jin picked his son up into his arms and focused on his daughter-in-law's home. He knew time was of the essence as his form flickered before vanishing.

* * *

The house appeared momentarily and Bardock did not waste a minute making his way to the doorstep before kicking the door open without even bothering to knock. Chi-chi was startled by the break-in and yelped in fear. As she prepared to give whoever broke in beat down and scolding, her eyes fell on the prone form of her husband being carried in her father-in-law's arms and the anger was quickly replaced with worry.

"W-what happened to my Goku?" Chi-chi whimpered while fussing over her fallen husband.

"He's got the heart virus…" Bardock simply stated. "Get the medicine while I carry him to bed."

"R-right…" Chi-chi felt the tears stinging her eyes; a look of grief on her face before she retreated down the hallway to search for the medicine that Trunks had brought from the future.

Bardock in the meanwhile carried his ill-begotten son upstairs to his room. Gently, he laid the Earth-raised Saiya-jin in bed before leaning his forehead against his. For the first time, he felt an alien heat from a Saiya-jin that seemed highly unnatural. It was then Bardock wished that the virus had not affected his son in such a manner.

"Kakarrot, you better recover or so help me, I'm going to be pissed off if you…" Bardock murmured and allowed the threat to trail off.

The cursed warrior knew that even if his son survived this incident, he would die much later to the monster whose name was Cell. Gently, Bardock rested his forehead against his son's in a sign of affection; the only pure sign of devotion a Saiya-jin could share between his mate and kin off the battlefield. Showing it any other time was considered a sign of weakness that the enemy could take advantage of. Even now, Bardock still felt uneasy showing his true emotions to his youngest son, but he had slowly come to terms with accepting him; even if his son didn't always show signs of being a Saiya-jin.

The sound of footsteps forced Bardock to back away from his son before Chi-chi entered the room with the medicine. Making a direct beeline to her husband, she tilted the vial so some of the medicine entered his mouth. At that moment, the cursed warrior felt helpless and wondered if his son felt the same way when he had the heart virus nearly three years prior.

"Are you going to go back and help the others?" Chi-chi asked.

"I would, but I'm more concerned about Kakarrot's health at the moment," Bardock replied. He had every right to. He was determined to keep the visions from happening despite the heart virus taking place as premeditated. For the rest of the afternoon, he felt the waxing and waning of everyone's powers and despite his wishes to fight with the others, he knew he had to bide his time. _'Kakarrot was there for me when I was sick, so it's only fair I return the favor…'_

Pulling up a chair, Bardock sat by his son's bedside; determined to ensure that if something were to go wrong on the battlefield, he would be the next able fighter to buy time to ensure his son and daughter-in-law escaped.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	26. Quest for the Cure

**Unexpected Fate: Version 2.0**

**Chapter 25-Quest for the Cure**

_Shadows danced within the light of the flames and Bardock found himself bound against a wall while a tall figure approached him. In the shadows, he could have sworn he saw someone else, but perhaps that too was another illusion. His sight was limited and he could only see what was in front of him: a strange man enshrouded in darkness that drew ever so nearer to him. Somehow, it seemed foreboding; perhaps even threatening._

"_Ravaged spirit from the stars…" a familiar voice spoke in a soft tone._

'_Oh hell no…' Bardock thought morbidly; the thought of going __**there**__ of all places again._

"…_if you are truly devoted to your son…"_

'…_which I sometimes question why you would ask that…'_

"…_would you risk going against fate itself…"_

'…'

"…_to ensure that Kakarrot lived?"_

_He felt himself being lifted into the air against his restraints. He struggled in vain before the pressure on his neck grew heavier. As the world around him began to darken, he wondered if this was it; if this was his price for screwing up the future __**this**__ much that he was slowly being murdered for it in another universe._

* * *

Waking with a start, Bardock felt his pulse racing through his veins. How long had he been asleep, he had no idea. It was when he looked around and realized where he was that everything came rushing back. Once more alone in the room with Kakarrot, Bardock leaned over and touched his forehead against his son's; the familiar heat was felt against his skin almost though it never changed in the slightest. The cursed warrior wondered for a moment if the replicated medicine was even working against the disease in the slightest.

"Kakarrot," Bardock softly whispered in concern. He closed his eyes; wishing for a moment that the roles were reversed and his son had caught this accursed disease much sooner. Still, wishing everything was different did not seem to help the current situation in the slightest. Right now, the younger Saiya-jin had to deal with the disease and Bardock had no other choice but to watch and wait as patiently as possible.

Pulling away from the younger Saiya-jin, Bardock walked to the window and noticed the fiery sunset cast a reddish glow against the landscape outside. Glancing back at his son's unconscious form, he wondered how his son dealt with him being unconscious during his illness. It was then that the younger Saiya-jin seized up in pain; his hand clawing where his heart was. Without hesitating, Bardock pulled away from the window and grabbed the medicine. Lifting his son up from behind, he poured the next dosage into the younger Saiya-jin's mouth. Yet, it did little to alleviate the pain this time around and subconsciously, he transformed into a Super Saiya-jin.

"Shit!" Bardock placed the bottle down and ascended as well. Carefully, he pinned the younger's arms down while Goku continued his struggles a little longer. Eventually, the suffering warrior calmed; his flaxen hair returning to its natural shade while Bardock noted the pained expression on his son's face. He released the transformation moments later and sighed heavily.

'_The medicine isn't working…'_ Bardock mused while looking back at the vial that rested on the nightstand. _'If it was, then Kakarrot wouldn't be suffering like this…'_

"The virus had mutated," a voice spoke from behind Bardock. He turned and saw Raisan sitting on the windowsill, her bare feet crossed at the ankles. "Not even the medicine that Trunks had brought from the future can save Kakarrot's life as of now."

"How… how the hell did it mutate?" Bardock asked.

"Certain events did not play out as they should have and due to it, the price for interfering with the future had dire consequences," Raisan noted. "Even as I speak, the Minort virus is killing your son swiftly and it is only a matter of time before he succumbs."

"If I knew this would have happened, I wouldn't have tried tampering with fate…" Bardock muttered.

"There is a way to correct this and for time itself to return to its proper alignment," Raisan affirmed while sliding off the windowsill and making her way to the cursed warrior. "However, this is a limited window of opportunity that I am willing to present."

"If that's the case, then tell me. How can I fix this without making any more errors and save Kakarrot's life from this disease?"

"You must go back to Vegeta-sei."

"Go… back to…?" Bardock repeated the words in confusion before growing angry at the Goddess of Rebirth and Time. "How can I go back to a world that's been long since destroyed all because of Frieza?"

"The one in this universe is gone, but not in the alternate one," Raisan added. Bardock would have said something more, but she continued. "A rare herb called Agrea should be exactly what Kakarrot needs to recover."

"Agrea?" Bardock repeated the herb's name. "Where is it?"

"It only grows in a cave and is sensitive to energy, so you cannot directly blast it out of the cave when you do happen to arrive to the planet. Furthermore, it would be more useful if it was mixed as a medicine than using the whole herb, so seek Wingdof's assistance again."

"That's the thing that bothers me: how the hell do I get to a fucking planet that's in another damn universe?" Bardock seethed. "And how am I supposed to find Wingdof?"

"I will send you close to his village, but be warned Bardock, the planet you are heading to is not the same as the one destroyed almost three decades ago," Raisan spoke softly. Raising her arm, a forked branch appeared; its light auburn complexion a complete contrast of her robes. Upon closer inspection, he noted that it was not just a forked branch, but a staff that glowed with power.

"Wait, can't I just take Kakarrot with me?"

"You cannot, he will not survive the trip and will perish sooner if you attempt to move him to a planet with a higher gravity." Raisan explained. "The increased pressure would only accelerate his condition further."

"Damn… how will I get back then?" Bardock asked.

"First, focus on obtaining the cure," Raisan reassured. "I believe Wingdof will assist you on that matter in due time."

"For his sake, he better," Bardock muttered while a portal appeared. Without any hesitation, he walked in and it vanished moments later.

* * *

Within the forest, a flash of light filled the air before Bardock fell from the sky completely out of nowhere. He landed in a squat and slowly rose to his feet while examining his surroundings. Despite the obvious differences in the forest, he still felt uneasy being in any kind of forest due to a tragic childhood experience. His objectives: to find some herb called Agrea and see if Wingdof could provide any assistance in making the medicine.

'_Perhaps I should head to Wingdof's village first. Maybe he'll know where the hell this stupid herb is…'_ Bardock thought while floating up into the sky. He had not realized how large the planet was until he was faced with a life or death situation. He flew towards the village where he believed Wingdof would be at. _'Glad I'm able to use my chi this time. The last time I was on this fucking planet, I couldn't even summon it to defend myself…'_

* * *

There were huts that Bardock never seen before in all of his life and the minute he stepped into the village, he was quickly subdued by the tribal warriors. Rather than try to fight the large number of Saiya-jin, he was taken prisoner immediately; his wrists bound behind his back while being dragged towards the center. He was kicked to the ground by one of the guards and pinned there against his preferred wishes to stand before the ones who wished to judge him. While the cursed warrior could have easily broken out of the ropes and gotten the person's foot off his back, he remained where he was; bound with his body pressed to the ground almost though he were a weakling.

Around him, the other Saiya-jins chattered amongst themselves in confusion while he assessed his current situation. Every insult and word they muttered in his native tongue was about his alternate son and they honestly believed that Bardock was actually Kakarrot himself here to get revenge. The chatter was quickly silenced when the thundering of drums sounded and Bardock wondered what was going on. Moments later, he received his answer when the crowd parted and it was not Wingdof, but another tribesman that started towards his bound form upon the ground.

The man himself stood around a little over eight feet tall and seemed gigantic in proportions; his body muscular, but not buff. He had medium tanned skin and his dark auburn hair reached down to the back of his shoulders. Tattooed markings covered his arms and bare chest in the form of foreign symbols woven with illustrated drawings. Bardock had to admit that he never seen anyone akin to the man that stood before him, but it made him wonder where Wingdof was if he was here to greet him.

"Let the prisoner up," the man spoke with a deep, bass-like voice. Bardock felt the pressure removed from his back and he dragged to his feet. The Saiya-jin that commanded his freedom examined the cursed warrior with suspicion in his eyes. For a few tense moments, he said nothing; examining Bardock with distrust clearly written upon his brow. He grabbed Bardock's head and before the cursed warrior could voice his complaint, he realized that the man was _smelling_ him for some unexplained reason.

'_Okay, what the hell was the purpose of that?'_ Bardock thought when the giant finally released him. In a sense, he felt violated for being put through that primitive method of judgment.

"This man is not Kakarrot…" the man spoke finally; though a hint of frustration was in his voice.

"How the hell would you know?" Bardock growled, rather offended by the way he announced it to the others.

"Kakarrot carries the scent of death wherever he goes," the man answered. "Your scent seems to hold resentment; perhaps even devotion towards others…"

"Devotion? If this is Kakarrot, he would sooner rape someone before showing affection towards anyone… Borag, who is this man?" a female voice spoke up.

"Perhaps Kanna, but we don't know who he is or if it's a trick or not since Wingdof's not here," Borag explained.

"Wingdof's not here?" Bardock questioned.

"Yes and that's what worries us," Borag gazed at the ground. "A week ago, there were rumors of a ship crash landing, so Wingdof took a small band of warriors and left the village to confront this threat. One of them returned nearly dead and warned our villagers Kakarrot had returned."

'_Kakarrot's returned?'_ Bardock's eyes had widened in astonishment at these words.

"While you bear a strong resemblance to Kakarrot, we are aware that he possesses the legendary power and could easily destroy us all if given the chance…" Borag continued.

"Are you sure that the one who arrived on this planet is Kakarrot?" Bardock asked; showing some doubt to their story.

"We don't know for sure, but we had sent another search party and they had not returned," Borag spoke with resentment in his voice.

"Do… do you mind if I find out for sure?" Bardock asked.

"By all means, if you want to die so bad, you can go check it out. If this truly is Kakarrot, not one soul has gone against him alone and survived the tale," Borag confirmed. Bardock snapped the ropes that bound his wrists when he powered up instantly into a Super Saiya-jin. The villagers all backed away from him almost though he was going to murder them.

Warriors quickly drew their weapons and aimed them directly at Bardock, but he stood there calmly while Borag glared coldly at the transformed Saiya-jin. The women cried out in grief and the children hid behind their parents in fear.

'_Seems that seeing this transformation brings back painful memories to these people…'_ Bardock looked around at the reactions ranging from horror to grief; anger to bitterness. He didn't power down since he planned to leave regardless of their complaints.

"You are just like Kakarrot," Borag hissed. "The Legendary form is a horrid stigma compared to the tales we had once shared to the children… not one wishes to be reminded of their families deaths; the destruction that he wrought…"

"Kakarrot may have done those things, but this is needed to confront your nightmarish fears, so deal with it," Bardock replied rather with an irritated tone before walking past the ones that were powerless to stop him. He would sooner destroy their primitive weapons before they dared mar his flesh. _'This universe is fucked up… did this universe go to hell because my alternate version decided to free our people just for something that ranks far worse to come along? If so, it's no wonder the gods are on my ass right now about tempting fate.'_

* * *

Meanwhile in a dark and dank cave, Wingdof sat upon the ground with his arms shackled against in his lap due to the injuries he sustained. Near the mouth of the cave sat a figure shrouded in the shadows taking a bite of an apple-like fruit that was a shade of yellow. The masked man seemed to stare a hole through the figure; holding irritation towards his captor.

"You will regret returning to this planet Terrisk!" Wingdof muttered in pain.

"And who will try to stop me?" Terrisk chuckled. He bore the strong resemblance of Kakarrot, only his skin was slightly tanned and he had a scar above his right eye. His tail was shorter than usual due to an attack he had received from one of his battles off-world. "I am grateful for returning to this planet after all of this time and this is the welcome home party I receive?"

"You were exiled off-world by King Vegeta for betraying our race and your inane plans," Wingdof hissed. Terrisk threw the remains of the fruit towards his captive; the object colliding against the mask as juices splattered upon impact.

"Yeah, because none of the king's advisors agreed to the plans I had about allowing Kakarrot's return to this planet in order to take the throne," Terrisk smirked while making his way over to Wingdof. "I would sooner follow the Legendary than follow a king who lost all of his pride the minute his eldest son perished. His youngest son pales in comparison since he seems to have no desire to rule in his pitiful father's place. In time, I will ensure that both rulers are abdicated from the house. That way, I can follow the rule of a new and glorious king who will lead our people to a brighter future."

"You're delusional! It will never happen!" Wingdof growled. He attempted to break the chains to no avail.

"And I thought you would prefer the change in leadership…" Terrisk smirked while slamming his fist into the wall next to the masked figure's head. Wingdof did not flinch nor look away from the man who threatened his life heedlessly. "It's a shame that you cannot think you had the chance of challenging me. You've gotten rusty, especially for a…"

"Kakarrot!" a voice yelled angrily from outside of the cave. Terrisk chuckled rather amused.

"Seems like your pitiful cavalry's here to save you," Terrisk chuckled. He backed away from Wingdof and cracked his knuckles in anticipation. "I wonder how long it will take for me to murder the latest batch of scouts your village sent to find you… after I dispose of them, I plan to take you back to your pitiful village and parade your husk of a corpse around…"

"You will never succeed," Wingdof muttered. Terrisk chuckled again and walked out of the cave to confront the threat.

* * *

Bardock was livid when he landed outside of the cave. From a vision he had received on his way to the cave, he learned that the Agrea herb was in there. As it was, he couldn't risk firing off a chi blast without destroying all of them due to the fragility of the plants. He realized that if he had to fight, he would have to fight without utilizing even a fraction of his power or somehow lead the fight away from it as much as possible.

"Oh, who's this?" Terrisk questioned. "I didn't know that there were more than two Legendries…"

"You'll be surprised what else you don't know about!" Bardock growled. "Where's Wingdof?"

"Wingdof? He's alive… for the moment…" Terrisk smirked. "Where are the others? I want them to watch you fall to my hand…"

"I am the only one here who came to fight you," Bardock challenged.

"Is that so?" Terrisk laughed. "You are a fool… while your bravado could work; I doubt you have the guts to kill me…"

"First a foolish android, now this fucking bastard," Bardock muttered to himself. "This day can't get any better…"

"Since I am a nice guy, I will let you fire a blast right here…" Terrisk challenged. Bardock didn't move or even attempt to do anything. "What's the matter? Are you a coward?"

"A coward is one who underestimates an enemy," Bardock barked. "If you really feel that you are strong, why don't you come at me first?"

"Nah, I doubt you are even a Super Saiya-jin, I mean look at yourself," Terrisk motioned. "Those garments are horribly designed for the Legendary to prance around in…"

'_Which I can't really help considering I don't own any armor…'_ Bardock thought.

"…you don't have a tail…"

'_Because Frieza was a bastard and yanked it off…'_

"…and finally, I bet you dyed your hair…" Terrisk summed up.

"If you know that, why don't you just transform then?" Bardock yelled at the man. "Show me if you are really a Super Saiya-jin or if you're lying…"

"I don't need to become a Super Saiya-jin to defeat you! I have something even better in mind," Terrisk boldly claimed before he began to power up.

'_Ravaged spirit from the stars…'_ A voice echoed within his mind suddenly.

'_Who is…?'_ Bardock started.

'_Now's not the time to provoke Terrisk,'_ the voice continued.

'_Terrisk? This isn't Kakarrot?'_

'_No and to answer your other question, he isn't a Super Saiya-jin. When the Cold Empire still existed, he was experimented on in order to test the resilience of our race. While Frieza did not like the idea of the Legendary possibly planning to overthrow him, Cooler had taken an interest in torturing our brethren to see what makes us tick…'_

'_How many did Cooler experiment on?'_

'_Thousands, but that's beside the point. Years after this universe's Bardock liberated our planet, the Saiya-jins that were held prisoner in Cooler's base camps revolted and many died whether they fought against their captors or not…'_

Terrisk laughed while his power continued to rise. Bardock didn't make any efforts to stop him since the cursed warrior felt confident that he could _still_ defeat him.

'_And how does this apply to Terrisk?'_ Bardock questioned.

'_Unlike the others who were in the camp, Terrisk himself __**approved**__ of what was happening to him and allowed the scientists to experiment endlessly on him. In a sense, he betrayed his own kind; selling out our kind while testing various drugs and other narcotics on the others before deeming them safe to be injected into his own body.'_

'_What the hell?'_ Bardock's eyes widened. _'What kind of Saiya-jin would do a thing like that?'_

'_The kinds that don't care much about their lives…'_

The rising power Bardock felt rolled over him like a tidal wave and he felt it climb higher than his own. It was then the cursed warrior knew the situation had gotten worse than it was moments ago. Terrisk was surrounded by an orange aura and he laughed darkly; almost condemning Bardock to what he could have stopped had he not been so confident in himself.

"Have it your way," Terrisk spoke in a giddy voice and before Bardock could budge, he felt a fist slam right into his skull and was forced through the trunk of a tree where he emerged on the other side staggering to his feet. One blow had already connected and the cursed warrior was instantly regretting calling his bluff.

'_This is like fighting Cooler all over again, only this time, I'm without Kakarrot's help…'_ Bardock thought. He got into a fighting position to prepare for Terrisk again; only, he did not see the altered Saiya-jin anywhere. _'Where did he…?'_

Terrisk reappeared and drove his elbow into Bardock's backside. The cursed warrior fired a blast; however, Terrisk easily avoided it. Moments later, he vanished.

'_How am I supposed to fight against him if he's moving too fast?'_ Bardock glanced around while attempting to track his energy before Terrisk appeared right in front of him and drove his knee into Bardock's gut. It was volatile and hard to keep up with as he felt blow after blow rain down upon his body.

"What's the matter Mr. Legendary?" Terrisk teased while his elbow drove into the cursed warrior's spine. "Am I going too fast for you? Perhaps you're too blind to realize you are outclassed…"

"Outclassed?" Bardock growled. "I am not outclassed by anyone!"

"Oh really?" Terrisk appeared and boldly stood before Bardock with a teasing smirk. "Prove it! Fire your strongest blast at me if you think you can take me down right here right now!"

"You'll regret saying that…" Bardock quickly gathered the chi into a red blast. Unlike the fight against Nineteen, he had a slight better control over the blast and aimed it directly at Terrisk. **_"Wrath of __Vermillion__!"_**

The altered Saiya-jin stood there completely aware of the blast and raised his hand to intercept the beam before deflecting it. The blast Bardock fired flew towards the horizon and detonated; lighting the area with a harsh, reddish light. Shocked that his attack failed, Bardock stood there paralyzed that his ante failed.

"W-what?" Bardock's eyes widened while Terrisk moved towards the cursed warrior before he could dare blink.

"Game over…" Terrisk whispered into Bardock's ear. The last thing Bardock saw before darkness claimed him was a fist coming straight for him and the pain echoing throughout his head.

* * *

Soft green lights shimmered in the cave as Bardock slowly came to. He found himself laying there on the ground while feeling disoriented. His head ached and the cursed warrior found that he was shackled against the wall.

"Wing…" Bardock hissed in pain as his head throbbed in pain.

"I am still alive, for the moment…" Wingdof spoke softly next to the cursed warrior.

"Where… where's…?" Bardock started before wincing from another ache that made itself known.

"Terrisk left you here after he knocked you out," Wingdof answered sadly.

"Can you get free and warn your people?"

"I could, but I wouldn't get far with my injuries…"

"Shit…"

"There is a way I can boost your power though…"

"My power?" Bardock looked up at the masked man.

"You need to give me time though… I need to borrow the Agrea herb…"

"That's… that's why I came here in the first place…"

"To assist Kakarrot if I am not mistaken, but right now, your life is on the line," Wingdof began crushing one of the herbs before mixing it into the water he had in his bag. "For this to work, I need you to put all of your trust in me…"

"Do I even have a choice?" Bardock looked up at the man before he felt the liquid go down his throat. It was bitter and almost instantly, his muscles went completely lax. "W-what's…?" _'I can't move! Oh this is just great… I might as well just roll over and die already!'_

"Oh Legendary, I beseech thee for a favor… to grant the ravaged spirit from the stars the strength he needs to fight… even if it's only for a short amount of time…" Wingdof chanted.

Moments passed and nothing happened.

'_Oh gee, thanks Scrix for __not__ answering Wingdof's prayers…'_ Bardock thought rather vainly towards the God of Strength. "How long is this shit supposed to last in my system anyway?"

"Since it was only a small portion, less five minutes…." Wingdof explained.

"Well, we're fucked if that bastard returns…"

"That 'bastard' you mentioned has returned," Terrisk spoke in a rather amused voice.

"Fuck," Bardock glanced over at the altered Saiya-jin while he strode within the cave with a large bear-type creature over his shoulder. He set it down while smirking in pure delight.

"I think I will enjoy eating in front of you before I murder you both…" Terrisk laughed darkly. He did not waste time tearing into the meat; almost though he was prolonging their deaths further by eating the meal he had obtained.

'_Wingdof…'_ Bardock concentrated and spoke telepathically towards the masked man that sat beside him. _'We need to buy some time…'_

'_What do you need me to do?'_ Wingdof questioned while Terrisk continued eating to his heart's desire.

'_Try lacing his food with the Agrea herb…'_ Bardock eyed the stuff.

'_It won't work… I already tried it. Apparently, he's immune to that stuff…'_ Wingdof explained.

'_Shit… I can't die here… Kakarrot's depending on me…'_ Bardock closed his eyes. _'But I can't even power up let alone move…'_

"Do you mind asking what you would do after Kakarrot takes the throne?" Wingdof questioned.

'_What are you doing?'_ Bardock glanced at Wingdof in confusion.

'_Buying what time we can,'_ Wingdof answered in return. _'It's the best shot we have and it should give you time to recover from the blotched prayer…'_

"What I plan to do is tell him about the tribal Saiya-jin and convince him to have their homes ravaged, their women enslaved as prostitutes and their children to do forced labor until they're old enough to be drafted in the army. We will deploy them to every corner of the universe," Terrisk painted a vivid picture of his conquest before his captive audience.

'_He's worse than Frieza!'_ Bardock realized in disbelief.

"As for the men, I believe there would be no shame to have them work in the mines for the rest of their lives since they have no other reason to exist…"

"So, do you see him rewarding you?" Bardock decided to ask; feeling his body starting to fight off the Agrea's effects.

"Of course! I'm sure he will make me his advisor and together, we will conquer planets in his name and ensure more civilizations learn of the horrors of the Saiya-jin race," Terrisk continued. "In a year's time, I see this world fully civilized with no traces of the tribal Saiya-jins left to roam free; only to serve in the chains of slavery where they always belonged."

"That's barbaric!" Bardock growled.

"No, what's barbaric is the fact that there are those who cling desperately to the old ways when we should be out conquering worlds for our glorious kingdom." Terrisk snarled in disgust. "Instead, we are here licking our wounds and not taking advantage of our freedom."

"Freedom isn't the same when you give yourself up body and soul to the enemy to ensure their dominance over you," Wingdof spoke in a wise voice. "Trust me when I have seen many of our own race in that position."

"And you as well," Terrisk rose to his feet and walked towards Wingdof. "It's a shame. The power on which you had prayed for is no longer strong enough to defy what will be promised if we take this venture…"

"I rather die a free man than to be once more bound in chains," Wingdof boasted proudly.

"Then you will be a proud man, a proud dead man to be the first of many to fall over your foolish pride!" Terrisk grabbed the masked man by the neck and Bardock felt his blood go cold.

'_What the hell's going on? Why is he…? I should be the one…'_ Bardock thought while he struggled in the chains. His body still felt numb, but he continued his efforts. It was then a vision struck him; one that he was uncertain if it were the truth or not:

…_Kakarrot taking his final breath and Chi-chi crying over her mate. At that moment, Gohan came running into the room and when he saw his father no longer breathing, he began to mourn for the warrior's death…_

'_**No!'**_ Bardock growled; his power rising subconsciously. At that moment, he didn't care about finding the herb; he didn't care about dying in this alternate universe. The only thing he cared about killing this bastard that threatened to screw up fate much worse than he had. Bardock transformed and despite the pain that shot through his body, he shattered the chains that kept him bound. Terrisk looked at Bardock in surprise while the cursed warrior continued to power up past his usual limits.

"Let go of Wingdof," Bardock growled. His teal eyes flickered almost though he was possessed by a higher power.

"You don't have a say in what…" Before Terrisk could finish his words, he felt his left arm broken and was forced to release Wingdof. The masked man fell to the ground gasping for air while his kidnapper nursed the broken limb in his right hand. He snapped it back into place with a grunt. "It's good that I have auto-healing… still how dare you… I am stronger than you and yet, you desperately cling to that power that wouldn't hold a candle to Kakarrot's might…"

"Maybe not, but it's enough to deal with trash like you," Bardock spoke in a cold tone. His hair shifted to a darker shade of gold and he lunged at Terrisk; no longer wishing to speak with words. The chains that held Wingdof shattered from the volatile energy output and the masked warrior looked on at the two fighters. For a brief moment, Wingdof's now freed hand braced his head and he looked distraught about something.

"…uncontrollable… no Bardock! Calm down!" Wingdof called out while Bardock started a barrage of attacks against Terrisk; forcing him through bedrock. The cursed warrior heard none of these words spoken for he was pre-occupied driving his fists into the altered Saiya-jin's torso. The cave around them shook from the blows and debris began to fall apart due to the thundering blows that shook the very crevice to its core. "This isn't a good sign…"

Not far away, Terrisk grabbed Bardock's fists mid-punch and sent a kick into the cursed warrior's solar plexus; stunning him briefly. Taking advantage of this, Terrisk delivered a few more rib-crushing blows to Bardock; throwing him through the top of the cavern's walls before ascending through the opening in order to continue his assault.

"What kind of fool would dare try to attempt to take me down?" Terrisk spoke with such savagery. "At least I don't lose control like the rest of your lot when I grasp for more power…"

Bardock didn't respond while rushing at the altered Saiya-jin again and delivered several sharp punches to the face, stomach and his sides. Terrisk was forced back before he sent a chi blast into Bardock's face; temporarily blinding the warrior. Backing away, the altered Saiya-jin threw more blasts while dust and debris filled the air; obscuring the curse warrior from plain sight. Hysterical dark tones filled the air while Terrisk continued this barrage of blasts.

"It's always been someone else..." Terrisk spoke rather morbidly. "You're not the first who said I should die for my sins…"

"_I don't even know you anymore…"_

"It's all the same…" Terrisk pressed on while he continued his assault. "Why should I listen?"

Eventually, Terrisk stopped firing off blasts in order to see the result of his counter-strike. Slowly, the dust cleared and Bardock was still standing there with his clothes ripped. Half of his shirt had completely been torn so ragged that it exposed his upper chest. His hair was still a dark gold and his teal eyes had the distant look in them that seemed far removed from the battlefield.

"Why won't you just give up and die?" Terrisk questioned. A growl was the only answer when the cursed warrior threw a punch into the altered warrior's face and he was sent careening into a nearby cliff that collapsed upon his form. A low growl vibrated through Bardock's throat and he started towards the wreckage when Wingdof suddenly got in between him and the downed Terrisk.

"_Move!"_ Bardock growled in Saiya-go.

"_Bardock, search your soul…"_ Wingdof answered back in the same dialect with a pleading tone in his voice. _"This is the same path that this universe's Kakarrot had taken when he was bitterly betrayed by his own people… do you want to ensure that this universe is damned just as yours would be if your universe's Kakarrot dies?"_

"_Kakarrot won't die if I…"_ Bardock hissed angrily.

"_He will if you don't snap out of that state and rein your emotions…"_ Wingdof spoke calmly. He walked towards the cursed warrior; ignoring Terrisk while flaring up his own aura. The white aura was entangled by the raging one Bardock emitted, but it did not stop the masked man from moving forward in the slightest.

'_Even injured, he…'_ a rational part of Bardock thought. It was merely a whisper compared to the roaring rage that burned through his veins. Yet, the whisper was heard and for a fleeting moment, the unfocused gaze had a hint of life before it was squelched by the stronger emotion.

"_If you come any closer, I won't hesitate to kill you where you stand!"_ Bardock voice spoke in a wicked, harsh tone. _"Not only are you injured, but a fool for…"_

"…_even a fool would do what they need in order to save their son."_ Wingdof did not hesitate while Bardock's power alone threatened to overwhelm the masked man. In that moment, he pulled out a familiar necklace and Bardock froze. _"Do you know what this is?"_

"_That's… but… how the hell did you get that?"_ Bardock glared angrily at Wingdof; almost though he stole it personally from his universe.

"_It doesn't matter how I obtained it. What's more important is that you regain your senses before your universe ends up getting worse…" _For a few tense moments, neither one seemed to budge. A moment later, Bardock's eyes cleared and he realized that he had been growling and instantly quieted.

"W-what just happened?" Bardock questioned in confusion. While most of the power gained from the uncontrolled state vanished, his power was still higher than it was earlier due to the zenkai he received.

Before he got his answer, Terrisk emerged from the debris, grabbed Wingdof and slammed his back against his knee; a cry emitting from the masked Saiya-jin.

"Wingdof!" Surprise crossed Bardock's face seeing Terrisk easily taking initiative and dropping the already injured male to the ground.

"He should have stayed out of our battle," Terrisk chuckled while his eyes held such a rather deranged look. "Because of him… because of _**him**_…"

"You…" Bardock glared coldly at the altered Saiya-jin; keeping his anger in check. "He did nothing wrong!"

"…because of him, the council is nothing… nothing but a shadow of its former self," Terrisk spat coldly while breathing hard. "The day the Legendary appeared… our very world itself was thrown into chaos… had he never decimated the Cold Empire… during the Years of Turmoil… he wouldn't have run away… allowed Kakarrot to be corrupted… hid himself in order to escape responsibility and…"

"I don't give a fuck about your Legendary's history," Bardock sneered at Terrisk. "The only thing I want is you to die."

"You idiot! Don't you… no, you don't see it… you're ignoring our history… you are letting your shade continue to live," Terrisk hissed angrily. "No matter… the minute I destroy you both… after that, I will ensure… this planet gets the king they deserve!"

"And if I allowed that, then I would be no better than Kakarrot," Bardock yelled as he threw his hands forward. _**"Wrath of **_**_Vermillion_**_**!"**_

"_**Reval Gim!'**_ Terrisk called his own attack with one hand aimed directly towards Bardock's attack.

Both blasts met in the middle and the earth between both men collapsed while they hovered over the crater that formed under the sheer magnitude of their attacks. They were at a stalemate, but slowly, Terrisk's blast started towards Bardock.

"I hope that hell… is hot for where… you will go once this hits you!" Terrisk laughed insanely over the wind of the blast.

'_I can't give up here…'_ Bardock thought. The blast barreled towards Bardock and before it could reach where he stood, energy suddenly flooded Bardock's body. Glancing around, he saw Wingdof leaning heavily against a rock behind him sending what energy he could to the warrior. A faint white aura was around the masked man who clutched his injured side _'Wingdof?'_

'_Defeat Terrisk or both of our worlds will suffer…'_ Wingdof's voice whispered before he collapsed.

With a roar, Bardock sent all he had left along with Wingdof's energy towards Terrisk who was instantly absorbed in the blast. A dying scream echoed throughout the area while the altered warrior was disintegrated by the torrent of energy. Tense moments passed before Bardock fell forward; his transformation fading before he collapsed within the crater that left a scar upon the earth.

* * *

_A dark, shadowy place stood around Bardock and he realized for the first time that he was all alone; yet, he felt someone behind him at that moment and he went rigid when hands clasped his shoulders_

"_Pitiful fool…" a voice whispered in his ear. "You thought you had the power…"_

"_Who…?" Bardock broke free from the grasp and turned around; however, he saw no one there._

"_If you seek the power… you must be willing to accept the future for what it is…" the voice spoke again._

"_Why? Kakarrot's going to die…"_

"_Do you truly believe in what you see with that ability?" the voice sneered. "Nothing is ever black and white; there are thousands of different shades of every color. What you see right now is not the full picture of the future…"_

"_What are you saying? That there's more that I have yet to see?"_

"_Correct… in due time, the answers will come to you, but only if you are patient…"_

"_I've been patient!" Bardock roared into the shadows. "I want the answers now!"_

"_If that's what you desire, then you will not like the answer you seek…" Bardock felt something grasp his head at the sides. He attempted to struggle against this invisible force when suddenly, images of the future flashed through his mind's eye; much faster than he could keep up with…_

…_an infant similar to Kakarrot in his arms crying his eyes out…_

…_a volcano that seemed to be spewing lava…_

…_a mysterious figure with long golden hair…_

_The visions continued to blur together; making no sense or pattern as the images themselves seemed to blur together. He saw glimpses of what he already seen ranging from Goten's transformation to a reunion with Kakarrot. Then, it grew darker and morbid when he saw a powerful being unleashed and then the visions leading up to meeting up with the corrupted version of his son…_

…_before he knew it, the last vision revealed itself when he saw the Earth in its full beauty, being obliterated in a fiery explosion._

"_W-what the…? How does it…?" Bardock felt the hands vanish and he looked around to see nothing besides the darkness around him._

"_You were the one who wanted to see it all…" a dark laughter ran through the shadows. "It's a shame really… you think power itself can save your newfound home? If you still believe it, you are delusional…"_

"_What is that supposed to mean?" Bardock called out to the darkness. "Well? What is it?" This time, he did not get an answer._

_He looked around before noting a faint beam of light. Walking towards the light, it grew brighter and brighter until it seemed overwhelming. For a fleeting moment, he thought he saw someone there as a voice whispered softly in his ear._

"_The planet's destruction is not an end, but only a preview of things to come… be wary…"_

* * *

Slowly, Bardock woke up disoriented for a fleeting moment before realizing he was in one of the huts. He sat up only to feel _pain_ ripple throughout his body. He noted that he had been bandaged up and was wearing a different outfit made of a deep reddish short fur. He felt something on his wrist and saw that it was a strange bangle of some sort; perhaps one that signified that he was forgiven. Despite the hospitality, he heard voices outside of his room while removing the pointless accessory. Gritting his teeth, he stood up despite the pain and walked towards the main area of the hut to see Wingdof being tended to by the other villagers.

"Are you alright Wingdof?" one of the young boys asked.

"I am fine child," Wingdof rubbed the child's head with affection. "It is thanks to ravaged spirit from the stars that I live."

"He seems scary…" another spoke. "He reminds me of Kakarrot…"

"Just because he resembles Kakarrot does not mean he _is_ Kakarrot," Wingdof reminded the children.

"Wingdof…" Bardock walked out of the room and addressed the elder. The children, who had been gathered around the wounded man, ran out the hut in fear while the grown adults glared at him in contempt. "Did I do something wrong?"

"It's because of you our leader's in this condition…" one of them accused. "How dare you allow him to get hurt like this?"

"He did nothing wrong," Wingdof reassured. "If anything, it is thanks to him that not only my life was spared, but the very village as well…"

"You shouldn't defend him! It's because of people like Kakarrot that we live day to day in despair!" another accused.

"The only difference between him and ravaged spirit from the stars is that Kakarrot grew up not knowing devotion." Wingdof spoke wisely.

"Wingdof! How would you know we can trust…?" another began to say.

"Look, if I was going to betray the village, I would have let Terrisk have his way," Bardock hissed irritated at the accusations.

"Do you mind if I speak with him alone?" Wingdof asked the others. With hesitance in their movements, they left, leaving the masked man and cursed warrior inside of the hut alone. "Ravaged spirit from the stars, I wished we could have met under better conditions…"

"I agree with you there buddy," Bardock answered. Now that they were alone, Bardock was able to explain what he needed. Surprisingly, Wingdof already seemed aware of the cursed warrior's plight and offered to assist him.

"So, he had fallen to the Minort virus at a bad time," Wingdof recounted what Bardock had told the shaman. "You fear you may lose him to this disease…"

"…" Bardock opted to stay silent. It was true he did not wish for the Minort virus that was ravaging his son's heart to end up taking his life.

"You do not need to say anything, your devotion towards your youngest speaks louder than words," Wingdof spoke with a hint of humor in his voice. "I envy you in such a way…"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bardock questioned.

"Never mind," Wingdof waved his hand in an effort to dismiss the idea. "The main question is how you get back home."

"That's the thing, I don't have any idea," Bardock admitted. "Is there a temple or something that I can visit?"

"There is one, but it is on the borderline of Catsar."

"Great," Bardock muttered. Catsar was the capital where Kingdom of Vegeta-sei was and where he had visited the last time he had been on the planet.

"If you wish to get home, you will need to head there after the cure is developed."

"Cure?" Bardock repeated. "Wasn't it buried while I was fighting Terrisk earlier?"

"Not all of it," Wingdof held up a small sample. "This is all I was able to salvage…"

"That won't be enough…"

"I am aware of it," Wingdof rose to his feet. "You will have to do more, ravaged spirit from the stars…"

"What do you mean?" Bardock asked. "What do you want me to do now?"

"Let me ask this: have you ever made medicine before?" Wingdof questioned.

"What? I never had a need to," Bardock admitted.

"You will need to create a potion for your son," Wingdof explained. "If another Saiya-jin's hands were to try to make it, he might not survive drinking the cure."

"Why are you asking me to do this?" Bardock saw Wingdof pull some odds and ends out of the various pots before kneeling down before the warrior. "I mean fighting, yes; I can do that, but why would I make a potion for my son?"

"Ravaged spirit from the stars, if you are truly devoted to your son, would you risk going against fate itself to ensure Kakarrot lived?" When Bardock did not answer, a soft chuckle was heard from behind the mask. The chuckle seemed to hold a wistful, perhaps even a yearning emotion; however, the cursed warrior did not seem to understand why. "Even those hardened by the past find a way to express their true feelings. I am sure you have done so despite the walls you surround yourself with."

"I'm not the mushy type nor do I need to be lectured on how I show my devotion to my son!" Bardock snapped at Wingdof.

"When someone makes a potion for their mate or kin, they make it with the intent that the one they are taking care of gets better," Wingdof lectured. "The medicine that was brought from the future cannot cure what one makes essentially by hand."

"I took the same stuff and got better," Bardock rolled his eyes.

"Perhaps someone in that timeline made the medicine and when it was replicated, it took away the unique qualities that the medicine had; thus making it ineffective," Wingdof explained. "Who do you think might have made it?"

"I'm… I'm not following this…" Bardock muttered. "Everyone in Kakarrot's linage was dead by the time Trunks brought it back, so I have no clue…"

"Then I am concerned that if you had taken it, the Minort virus might have ended up falling into remission until a later period of time…" Wingdof spoke.

"If it comes back, I will deal with it then." Bardock waved off the masked man's concerns. "Are you going to show me how to make this medicine?"

"As long as follow my instructions, Kakarrot will pull through this ordeal," Wingdof spoke with reassurance and laid out the materials before the cursed warrior.

"Alright, might as well give it a try." Bardock followed Wingdof's instructions. As the fires began to ebb, Bardock finished creating the medicine that Wingdof helped him with. Pouring the contents into a flask, the masked man placed it into a bag and handed it to Bardock.

"We should make our journey now before it's too late," Wingdof grabbed his staff. Bardock followed the masked man again as they journeyed towards the borderline of Catsar. For once, Bardock didn't hesitate following since he knew his son's life was in the balance.

* * *

Upon reaching the temple, Bardock saw the ruins of the temple and his eyes widened when he saw an unfamiliar female standing at the entrance. He knew that it was a goddess by the way her silver tail weaved behind her. The female's long, white hair spilled down her back in a variety of locks and she looked older than the other gods and goddess that he had met up with at this point. Her complexion was a medium tan and her green eyes seemed to twinkle with an air of mystery.

"Welcome Bardock…" the female smiled softly; her voice reverberated with a slight alto tone. It was deeper than what he was used to hearing a woman sound like, but it was soothing to the ears.

"Who are you?" Bardock stared at the female who wore light tan robes.

"I am Saria, the Goddess of Trials. I came to escort you back to your universe in Raisan's place…" the female replied.

"Why can't Raisan…?"

"Right now, she is using what power she has to sustain Kakarrot's life force long enough so you can bring the cure," Saria answered. "She entrusted me to open the gate between dimensions…"

"I thought the gods were ignoring me…" Saria shook her head; a pained look was on her face.

"We are attempting to ensure that the rift that was created between these two dimensions does not grow any larger than it already has." Saria explained.

"Rift?" Bardock stared at her quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"I cannot say," Saria summoned a staff that was completely black compared to her robes. It had a jade-like gem at the top that shone a low light.

"I'm not leaving until you give me an explanation," Bardock hissed. "I had been horribly patient up to this point, so tell me what's going on!"

"If you must know, none of these events should have happened," Saria looked at Bardock rather calmly. "This universe along with the one you came from are both in danger due to the consequences of you and your counterpart."

"My counterpart and… me?" Bardock repeated. "Explain."

"Bardock, when the destruction of Vegeta-sei was supposed to happen, you surviving the cataclysm was what started the rift's opening. Even as I speak, corruption was unleashed and will in time take root in your son's heart."

"Then the vision when I have to fight against Kakarrot… it's all because of me?" Saria nodded to confirm the cursed warrior's fears. "Is there a way to counter it?"

"You must help Kakarrot understand who he is… if he is given that much, you can still save him from the corruption…"

"How can I…?" Bardock started to ask before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked behind him and saw Wingdof standing there.

"Kakarrot's running out of time," Wingdof spoke in an urgent matter. "You need to head back now…"

"Alright…" Bardock nodded. "But I'm still…"

"Ravaged spirit from the stars, you will find a way to save your son," Wingdof promised.

"Yeah and if he dies, I'll come back and kill you," Bardock waved off Wingdof's words. He turned and saw that a portal was floating there. Through the ghostly portal, the cursed warrior saw that his son had gotten worse since he had left. Not wasting another minute, he dove into the portal.

* * *

Moments later, Bardock appeared in the room and saw Chi-chi kneeling at his bedside. The very scene resembled the vision he had on Vegeta-sei and he wasted no time opening the bag to find a flask inside.

"Move," Bardock gently pushed Chi-chi and gently lifted it to his son's lips. Moments passed before the cursed Saiya-jin felt his chi dip dangerously low; alarming him as he pulled him into his arms. "No… Kakarrot, don't you dare die on me…"

"What did you give to my husband?" Chi-chi yelled at Bardock while he sent what chi he could into his son.

'_Why? Why is Kakarrot getting worse?'_ Bardock powered up into a Super Saiya-jin and continued sending his power into his son's body. He ignored the pain that echoed through his body; the reflex to power down when he had already taxed himself while fighting in the alternate universe. For the first time, he realized that he made a grave error; an error that might cost his son's life. _'Why can't Kakarrot live?'_

_**To Be Continued….**_


	27. Turnipa

**Unexpected Fate: Version 2.0**

**Chapter 26-Turnipa**

Throughout the night, Bardock remained in his transformed state transferring what power he could into his youngest son who's life hung in the balance He wanted to blame someone, anyone, but he knew that right now, he had no one else to really point fingers at. _He_ was the one who gave Kakarrot the flask of medicine. _He_ was the one who went after it after he found out the virus became mutated. _He_ was the one who should be punished for his son being like this.

'_Kakarrot, wake up…'_ Bardock thought silently to himself while his eyes clenched shut and staved off sleep to ensure that his son lived until dawn. _'It's my fault you're in this condition… I… I am devoted to you my son… I can't afford to lose you to a disease like this…' _As the last thought went through his mind, Bardock fell asleep, the transformation fleeing him.

* * *

The birds chirping awoken the exhausted Bardock and he realized that his son was no longer in bed. In a rush of sheer panic, he ran to the front door before noticing his son was at the moment being loaded onto some foreign vehicle that he had never seen before in his life. Chi-chi was grabbing what items she could afford to take with her while the cursed Saiya-jin wondered why she seemed so frazzled about something.

"Where are you going?" Bardock asked.

"We're taking Goku to Master Roshi's since the androids are coming…" Chi-chi explained. "I was going to leave you a note to explain…"

"No, Kakarrot shouldn't leave this house," Bardock growled. "He's…"

'_Do not try to change fate…'_ Scrix's voice echoed in his mind. Bardock looked around before noticing the godly Saiya-jin standing right next to the vehicle's entrance. No one else besides Bardock saw Scrix at that moment since everyone else went about their business as usual. Bardock had to mentally remind himself that the God of Strength was doing it on purpose in order not to create a scene.

'_Why are you only visible to me?'_ Bardock questioned telepathically with frustration in his voice. Right now, he was not really in the mood to deal with the gods at the moment after the ordeal that had recently transpired that made him question if they were either _helping_ or _killing_ his youngest son in a slow manner.

'_To remind you the consequences if you ignore my warnings…'_ Scrix pointed behind Bardock.

_The cursed warrior turned and then saw the house burning down and blood on the android's hands. The joyous laughter echoed from their throats and Bardock realized that there were no survivors; no life whatsoever besides these machines._

Bardock took a step back and suddenly, the vision vanished. For a fleeting moment, he had seen something that never happened before; almost though it was the repercussions of his decisions. It was the second time this occurred since the incident in the alternate universe.

'_What… what was that?'_ Bardock thought.

'_Right now, you just saw the thought of changing one thing. Regardless of its significance, will lead down a path much worse than the path it is supposed to go…'_ Scrix warned. _'That is why you __**must**__ let things play out as they should; especially after Raisan bought Kakarrot enough time for you to get the medicine…'_

'_Easy for you to say! You still expect me to let my son die to that monster!'_

'_Your son accepts it whereas you have not as of yet.'_

'_If you're still hell-bent about it, go bother someone else and…'_ Bardock glared at the god with pain evident in his eyes. A part of him was starting to accept his youngest son while another was still in utter denial of the horrid truth that had yet to come.

"…Bardock?" Chi-chi gently touched his shoulder; jarring him out of his thoughts. The Saiya-jin jerked back and looked at her with unease. He glanced back over where Scrix was and noticed that he vanished; more than likely finished warning him of things he should not do with his visions. "We should get going…"

"Mmm…" Bardock turned away from the house and climbed on the ship with the others. He sat right next to his son and felt his eyes grow heavy from the lack of sleep he had in the past twenty-four hours. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep once more, his hand gently entangled in the locks of Goku's hair. The gesture itself was becoming a common theme of devotion he shared with his son alone and no one else.

* * *

"_Come on dad!" Goku's voice spoke cheerfully. The cursed warrior noted that he was outside and that the Earth-raised Saiya-jin was standing in a different outfit than his usual fighting attire._

'_He's in his transformed state…' Bardock stared at his son in confusion; almost wondering if there was a threat. Yet, not one sign of discomfort or hint of malice was on the Earth-raised Saiya-jin's face whatsoever._

"_Wait up," Bardock heard himself say. "Honestly, you seem eager to get out of the house…"_

"_Well, I want to get enough food for Gohan's party tonight… and I want to talk with you…"_

"_What about?" Bardock questioned._

"_Do you regret what happened back in the Room of Spirit and Time?" Goku questioned in Saiya-go._

'_When did he…?' Bardock stared at his son in confusion._

"_When I lost control again?" his future variant spoke rather uneasy while speaking in the same dialect. "How could you put yourself at risk like that?"_

"_I had to in order for you to accept me," Goku admitted. "Besides, you know Gohan's going to be strong enough to defeat Cell…"_

"_You're putting too much trust in the boy to do what you cannot!" Bardock snapped at Goku rather angrily. "Your plan could easily backfire and we could end up doing something irreparable to this planet!_

'_What is going on?' Bardock stared at his future self and his son in confusion._

_The scene changed and Bardock found himself on the rooftop looking up at the stars. Right beside him was Gohan who seemed to have fallen asleep in his transformed state. It seemed almost though he had snuck up on the rooftop with his grandson to spend time with him, but the boy had easily fallen asleep without a care in the world._

"_Guess he wore himself out," Bardock heard himself whisper._

"_Just let him rest," a feminine voice spoke behind him. Bardock turned and saw Turnipa on the rooftop._

'_Turn?' Bardock was confused until he noticed the lifeless look in her eyes. 'What happened to her?'_

"_You should be asleep as well," Bardock gazed at his mate rather sadly. "We barely won that battle…"_

"_Pinelve maisen… I trusted you to save me…" Turnipa smiled softly. "I know by the morning light, I will be…"_

"_Don't finish that sentence Turn," Bardock rose to his feet and pulled her into his embrace._

"_I can't stay… but I don't want to leave either…" Turnipa clung to her mate. "It's not fair…"_

"_Promise me Turn that when you do have to go back, will you take care of Kakarrot for me?" Bardock asked. Turnipa looked up at her mate and nodded sadly._

"_Pinelve maisen, Kakarrot's death isn't final…" Turnipa whispered softly. Bardock and his future counterpart looked at his mate in confusion after hearing this news._

"_What are you…?" Bardock was interrupted when she pressed a hand on his lips._

"_Listen, something far worse is coming than Cell. No matter what, do not allow your heart to be devastated by our son's death…"_

"_Why? What are you…?" Turnipa pressed herself closer to him._

"_Bardock, when I was partially resurrected by a dark power, I saw __**him**__ and he's after Kakarrot…"_

'_Him? Him who?' Bardock thought as the vision faded away. 'Who is Turnipa referring to?'_

* * *

When Bardock woke up next time, he found himself in a strange room. Distantly, he heard the ocean waves crashing against the shore and his gaze fell down to his youngest son's prone form. He was still unconscious and his power level was still dangerously low. Yet, there was a peaceful expression on his face that was not there the last time he was awake. It was almost though he was fighting off the Minort virus with everything he had inside of him.

The cursed warrior drew closer to his son before touching his forehead against the Earth-raised Saiya-jin's and he felt that the heat had receded. It was the first time in days that he felt relief well in his being and for the first time, he no longer felt afraid of losing him to the illness since it seemed to be losing its foothold.

'_He's recovering…'_ Bardock gently brushed Kakarrot's bangs back into place before straightening up on his feet. _'I wish he would awaken soon…'_

The door cracked open and Bardock saw Chi-chi enter the room with some food. He did not make any movements while Chi-chi began to feed him.

"Bardock, is my Goku getting any better?" Chi-chi asked.

"His chi is still dangerously low," Bardock admitted. "I might have to try to give him some of mine again…"

"Oh no, you're exhausted…" Chi-chi fussed.

"I'll live," Bardock growled. "Besides, he needs it more than I do right now…"

"What did you give him earlier?"

"The Saiya-jin version of the medicine Trunks brought back," Bardock explained. "I probably should have given him less of it…"

"You gave him the whole bottle…" Chi-chi angrily scowled at her father-in-law. "What if he ends up overdosing off the stuff?"

"Saiya-jins don't overdose on anything except for alcohol and that's if one doesn't have the tolerance level to handle a single drink," Bardock countered, just as angry.

"Then why did you…?" Chi-chi was interrupted by a weak moan and Goku's eyes opened.

"Chi-chi, dad was only doing what he felt was the right thing…" Goku's voice softly muttered.

"Goku! You're awake!" Chi-chi seemed happy, but Bardock knew his son was still in bad shape.

"Sorry to worry you…" Goku smiled up at his wife before cringing in pain.

"A-are you still unwell?" Chi-chi frowned.

"Y-yeah, but it's not as bad as it was…" Goku reassured.

"Kakarrot, you should get some more rest," Bardock pressed.

"You should as well," Goku looked up at his dad. "I know the visions have been getting harder for you to ignore… and I know Scrix was doing what he could to stop you from doing anything to make it worse…"

"Scrix?" Chi-chi repeated the name in confusion. It was the first time she had honestly heard the name that only the two fighters shared discreetly.

"It's a long story," Bardock muttered. Suddenly, a dark, foreboding power was felt outside of the house and Bardock stumbled weakly to his feet. Walking to the window, he saw the monster from his nightmares. "Oh shit… it's…"

"Cell," Goku finished; attempting to get up.

"Kakarrot, you're in no condition to fight…" Bardock protested.

"What am I supposed to do? Let this monster kill you?" Goku looked up at his father.

"You can't fight him yet! We should get out of here…" Bardock protested.

"There's nowhere to run…" the creature's voice hissed from the window. Chi-chi screamed in fear while the one that was identified as Cell climbed through the opening and stood within the room. Bardock slid into a fighting stance.

"You won't kill my son Cell!" Bardock warned before transforming into a Super Saiya-jin. He was weakened by exhaustion, but he would defend his son from Cell if need be.

"I beg to differ," Cell's tail lunged straight at the Earth-raised Saiya-jin. At the very last minute, Bardock threw himself between both his son and the creature's tail; feeling the limb impaling his back. In horror, Bardock felt the blood running down his skin and clothes; the odd sensation of something being _pulled_ from his body.

"Dad!" Goku's eyes widened. With what power he could muster, he summoned an energy blade and cut the monster's tail off. Bardock glanced back at the monster and felt too weak to deal with him and protect his son and daughter-in-law at the same time. The last thing he recalled seeing before he lost consciousness was Chi-chi crawling over to their side.

* * *

"Where are we?" Chi-chi's voice penetrated Bardock's muggy mind. The pain was still evident in his back and as his eyes opened, he saw that he was in a familiar place.

"The… Halls of Unity?" Bardock muttered; remembering the last time he was in this place was when he dealt with Cooler. He recalled this from his mother's story and wondered how Chi-chi ended up here of all places. Then again, he realized that they were not alone when he noted that his son was beneath him.

"Oh, Goku!" Chi-chi moved Bardock's body off of her husband and he winced as the still-lodged tail shifted inside of his back.

"Damn it woman…" Bardock hissed. "You could ask me to move instead of being so rough…"

"Rough? You were the one who nearly suffocated him!" Chi-chi yelled back at Bardock.

"And had I not, he would have been killed…" Bardock snapped angrily; ignoring the pain. He then remembered the Zoi stone might have been responsible for bringing not only himself, but his son and his mate here as well. "…if you're done fussing with him, find Karis or Scrix…"

"I am not leaving my husband and looking around this place to find anyone!" Chi-chi spat angrily. "Since you're doing nothing, why don't **you** look?"

"You think I can do better you…" Bardock would have said more had the door not opened then. Chi-chi and Bardock both looked at the door and noticed Turnipa at the doorway.

"Bardock!" Turnipa ran to her mate's side. "What happened to you?"

"I protected Kakarrot from Cell," Bardock hissed in pain as his mate looked him over. From the open doorway, he noticed Karis there staring at the reunion silently.

"You mean that monster that you and Kakarrot were training to defeat?" Turnipa seemed upset and gently pulled the object out of Bardock's back; causing more blood splattering upon the ground when she did so. She tore the crimson-furred outfit and gently applied pressure on the wound.

"Turnipa, I'll be fine…" Bardock grunted in pain.

"You were just stabbed by some creature's tail; you are _not_ fine…" Turnipa barked back. "I thought you would get along better with Kakarrot after all that's happened, but…"

"Mom?" Goku's voice spoke with uncertainty while he stared in confusion towards how this woman interacted with his father. Turnipa and Bardock both looked up at the ill-stricken Saiya-jin and the anger that was in the female warrior's eyes softened instantly.

"Kakarrot…" Turnipa smiled and moved away from Bardock. "I'm sorry your first impression of me was that of a worried mate…"

"No, it's fine…" Goku admitted honestly. Turnipa embraced her youngest son in her arms the next instant; a soft, reassuring purr echoing through her chest. It felt like a lifetime since she had last seen her son alive and to know that he had grown up without her guidance was truly devastating the female Saiya-jin. While this went on, Chi-chi stared in shock at the idea that her husband's mother was there. Moments later, she promptly passed out from the idea that her husband could be corrupted further by these 'monsters' that were a true source of his heritage.

"I'm sorry Kakarrot… I wasn't strong enough…" Turnipa muttered near his left ear; the tears streaming down her face in bitter regret. "I tried to protect you from those men who wanted to kill you… but they managed to get you anyway…"

"Turnipa? What are you talking about?" Bardock questioned.

"I remember how I died, how Kakarrot was infected by the Minort virus… they attacked me after I delivered our son," Turnipa clung to her son in desperation; silently begging for his forgiveness. Her tail rested upon the floor behind her as a sign of guilt and failure weighing down upon her soul. "Because of me, he's… he's suffering like this… I managed to save him from dying sooner, but…"

"It's not your fault mom…" Goku's voice softly reassured. Turnipa looked up at her son's face. "Look, I'm still alive… I'm not dead yet…"

"Kakarrot…" Turnipa muttered and her tail wrapped around her son's waist. She whispered the next part, "Does your father know?"

"He knows… so do I…" Goku whispered back. "He won't accept it though."

"That's your father for you; not willing to accept the truth and tries to find another way to avoid things he doesn't like," Turnipa shook her head out of spite while wearing a bitter smile upon her face. "Does your mate know?"

"She doesn't know because I don't want to make her worry about me," Goku admitted.

"It's best that your mate is not left in the dark," Turnipa acknowledged. "If anything, you should tell her…"

"I'll let her know without breaking her heart," Goku promised. Turnipa moved so she could get a good look at her son.

"You look just like Bardock…" Turnipa smiled before gently leaning her forehead against Goku's. The Earth-raised Saiya-jin pulled away slightly and seemed startled by this term of affection. "Kakarrot? What's the matter?"

"Dad usually does that…" Goku stammered. Turnipa turned and looked at her mate in confusion.

"You didn't explain this is a natural response we share with our devoted?" Turnipa questioned.

"That reminds me, Turn…" Bardock was again interrupted for the second time that day when footsteps were heard. Karis returned with Scrix at her side. He wasted no time going to Bardock's side and looked him over. "Now what?"

"It seems that you lost a third of your cells when this creature had attempted to absorb your body," Scrix examined Bardock.

"Why don't you just give me one of those potions or heal me so I can get back into action?" Bardock looked up at the God of Strength.

"It would not work," Scrix explained. "This is something neither healing nor a potion could fix."

"Then what will? The dragon balls?" Bardock questioned.

"No, those have already been disabled," Scrix mentioned. "There is another option."

"W-what is it?" Bardock felt a chill run through his body and felt disoriented. He could not hear what the god was saying after that point and could only nod. Moments later, he was lifted into Scrix's arms and felt disoriented when they materialized above the murky gray water. Before he knew it, he was heading head first towards the liquid as it absorbed him in a thick syrup-like mixture.

At that moment, Bardock felt himself sinking in the grayness around him and felt something entangle his form to the point where he felt suffocated. He struggled; attempting to breathe and escape whatever was holding him hostage, but found he could not even move at that moment.

It was then he felt something altering his form; the sensation felt similar to when he was in the alternate universe and was returning to where he came from. Yet at the same time, it felt almost like his body was made out of clay. A part of him held fear; however, it fled when peace dominated his prone form. At that moment, all thoughts of attempting to fight this stopped and nothing else seemed to matter. He felt complete and wished that he could stay in that suspended state forever, but then, the grayness vanished; his form was lifted out of the substance.

A sphere wrapped around Bardock's form and he realized that he was being lifted from the murky water. Moments later, it vanished and he found himself gasping for air. Without warning, everything came rushing back to him all at once. He rose to his feet before stumbling slightly; feeling his balance being affected when a soft object ran across his bare ankles.

'_How… my tail's back… but… it's impossible…'_ Bardock stared at the restored appendage in shock. Examining himself further, Bardock noted that he wore black spandex, but lacked the armor, gloves and boots. He had no idea how this happened and looked at Scrix for an answer.

"W-what did you do to me?" Bardock whispered; in complete shock that he was no longer in pain and seemingly whole.

"I only allowed you to be reborn," Scrix answered.

"R-reborn? But… how did I go through this without dying?"

"You must have never heard of the story of a man being mauled by his own people…" Scrix looked at the cursed warrior.

"What was that about?" Bardock found himself asking.

"It was a story of a young prince who was kind and fair to his subjects," Scrix began. "There were followers who did not like how lenient he was acting and abducted him. It was within the desert that they beaten him and left him to die. Yet, this man prayed and a god led him to these waters to be restored…"

Bardock looked at the surface of the water and gently touched it with his bare hand. The liquid shimmered slightly as he felt something alien wrap around his hand.

"Wh-what is this water made of?" Bardock paled while jerking his hand out in surprise.

"It is made of pure energy and the will of Infr," Scrix replied. "You should not need to be afraid of it…"

"Afraid, but… when I was underneath, I felt scared that I would drown…"

"You were until you cast your fears aside and allowed it to do its job," Scrix smiled. Bardock touched the water and again, the substance once again wrapped around his hand, but instead of being afraid of it, he closed his eyes. The same peace was felt and he fully surrendered to the sensation while the water climbed around his wrist and up his arm. "When the prince returned to his kingdom, he did not hold anything against the ones who hurt him; rather, he accepted that their opinions were different. Just like you and Kakarrot, you both differ when it comes to doing the right thing."

Bardock listened to Scrix's words while the strange liquid began to surround him again. Something was growing inside of him; a power that he was unfamiliar with and just beyond his grasp. As he reached out to claim it, the water dispelled and returned to the source. Moments later, Bardock found himself staring at his hand; almost yearning for that sensation to return, but what he felt was gone.

"Bardock, are you…?" Scrix started.

"What… what was that power I felt?" Bardock muttered softly. "Every time I try to reach it…"

"It is a power that you are still unprepared for," Scrix answered. "When the time is right, it will be unleashed."

"If you say so," Bardock pulled his hand out of the murky substance and stretched, feeling his body move relatively easier. "How long will it take for Kakarrot to recover from his near-death experience?"

"Not much longer, the cure that you obtained is fighting off the remnants of the disease even as we speak," Scrix answered.

"Where are we anyway?" Bardock looked around and noticed the area seemed almost completely gray; only a shade difference between the liquid he was in and the foggy area around them both.

"This is the Forbidden Springs. It is unlikely you will ever have to come here again in this lifetime." Scrix offered a hand. "Let us return to the Halls of Unity."

* * *

Turnipa meanwhile was getting to know her son that she had only seen glimpses of in the afterlife.

"So, pressing your foreheads together is a sign of affection?" Goku questioned.

"Yes," Turnipa smiled softly while Goku eyed her tail. "You miss having a tail don't you?"

"In some ways I do," Goku honestly replied. "I had it removed when I was a teenager so no one could grab it…"

"If it's possible for your tail to be restored, I can help you strengthen it." Turnipa allowed her son to gently touch it to fulfill his curiosity. "You treat it like glass…"

"I don't want to touch it that hard…" The female Saiya-jin laughed at the scene. "What?"

"You remind me so much like your father…" Turnipa gently brushed a hand through his hair. "In a way, I envy how you lived your life compared to Radditz…"

"Radditz? My brother?" Goku questioned.

"Yes Kakarrot, he's your older brother." Turnipa verified. "I know you probably hold a grudge against him since he had taken your son captive. No Saiya-jin, not even those related to _lamien_ should do such a thing…"

"No, I don't really hold a… _lamien?_" Goku repeated the foreign word.

"Roughly translated, it means 'clan family'," Turnipa answered before she looked at her son in concern. "Your father didn't bother to teach you Saiya-go did he?"

"No, he usually spews curse words from time to time, corrects me when I don't say _pinelve_ when I say 'love'…"

"Kakarrot, 'love' sounds too much like _lovia_, which means 'pitiful'…" Turnipa sighed. "I think that's why he refuses to use that word to show his devotion towards you."

"Oh! That makes sense now," Goku nodded. "I don't know why he didn't tell me that in the first place…"

"He's an odd man," Turnipa smiled. "But I wouldn't trade him up for another man…"

"That's good to know," Bardock's voice spoke while he walked through the doorway with Scrix was right behind him. Turnipa rose to her feet and walked over to her mate. Not wasting a moment, Bardock pulled the female Saiya-jin into his arms and rested his forehead against hers; twining his regenerated tail around hers. He muttered something in Saiya-go which made the female blush crimson before she pushed him away.

"_Fantous!"_ Turnipa hissed rather awkwardly in Saiya-go.

"You're being such a prude Turn," Bardock affectionately replied with a chuckle.

"What did he say?" Goku asked.

"It is better you didn't know," Turnipa squeaked out in an embarrassed tone of voice. Bardock chuckled and the female cast a glare at Bardock.

"Kakarrot, do you have a plan once you finish recovering?" Bardock asked his son; turning his attention towards the Earth-raised Saiya-jin.

"I think it's time we try to ascend past Super Saiya-jin," Goku nodded. "We barely stood a chance against the androids as we are right now and Cell's going to continue going after them…"

"What do you have in mind?" Bardock asked.

"We need to go to the Room of Spirit and Time," Goku answered boldly. "And we're going to need Vegeta, Trunks and Gohan to do this…"

"Is it possible that we can all go in at the same time?" Bardock questioned.

"Well, I can take Gohan in the first time while Vegeta and Trunks go in… as for you, I guess we can go in together…" Goku answered. "After all, we will all be in there for one day…"

"One day? That's barely enough time to train Kakarrot."

"On the outside it's not, but inside, a whole year will pass," Goku explained.

"That doesn't seem long enough…" Bardock frowned.

"It _will_ be long enough dad," Goku grinned.

"Kakarrot, is it possible I can join you, Bardock and Gohan?" Scrix questioned.

"Wait, you want to come too Scrix?" Goku looked at the God of Strength in confusion. "It won't really help much…"

"We can alternate training easier if we went in together," Scrix suggested. "After all, I believe that Vegeta and Trunks will do well together and use that time to get to know each other."

"Sounds good…" Goku smiled before wincing in pain.

"Kakarrot!" Bardock looked at his son in concern.

"I'll be okay dad…" Goku smiled a reassuring smile before his eyes fell shut. Bardock moved towards his son in order to give him more chi when he felt it dip again; however, Scrix stood in the way.

"You do not need to give his body anymore chi," Scrix explained. "Right now, he needs to rest so his body can fight off the Minort virus."

"Right…" Bardock held some resentment in the God of Strength's words, but figured he would not lie about his son's fate. It was then his vision blurred and he felt almost though he had teleported across the very fabric of space and time.

* * *

… _Cell chuckled with amusement while his tail shook off the clothing almost though he was casually tossing trash onto the ground._

"_I have to hand it to that warrior…" Cell hissed in sheer delight, "Had he not intervened, I probably wouldn't have obtained a wide assortment of new techniques to add to my arsenal. It won't be long until I have absorbed most of the world's inhabitants for energy. Not to mention I should thank him for the ability to foresee into the future before I kill him and everyone he cherishes…"_

_Moments after, he pressed his fingers to his brow. Within moments, he vanished and left the once vibrant city completely abandoned with not one sign of life whatsoever._

* * *

"What have I done?" Bardock whispered in frustration. Energy crackled around his form and he _wanted_ nothing more than to go back to Earth to stop Cell.

"Bardock?" Turnipa gently leaned against his shoulders from behind in a comforting manner. He shrugged off his mate's affection; the anger was evident in his eyes along with the mounting guilt he felt within his soul.

"I messed up the timeline worse because of my interference… Cell wasn't supposed to attack Kakarrot… it's my fault…" Bardock muttered. "It would have been better had I died when the planet exploded…"

"No!" Turnipa cried out in panic after hearing his morbid confession. "If you had died…"

"…I wouldn't have had a hand of corrupting him…" Bardock closed his eyes.

"You still have time to keep it from happening," Scrix spoke softly.

"Wait, you mean to say you will _allow_ me to keep my son from being corrupted, but _not_ save his life?" Bardock stared at the god in confusion.

"The corruption is due to a dark entity that has been released from the rift; one that _must_ not get their hands on him…" Scrix warned.

"Why are you telling me this now? You could have…"

"Your devotion towards Kakarrot has changed since you met him," Scrix answered briefly before walking out of the room.

"Devotion huh?" Bardock looked at his unconscious son again.

"I think Scrix's right, years ago, you were still against getting to know him." Turnipa acknowledged. "Now, you're acting like you can't live without him."

"Turnipa, he's the only family I have left…" Bardock muttered while leaning his head against the wall. "I let my mother, Sparig, you and Radditz all perish…"

"Bardock…" Turnipa leaned against her mate again in hopes of comforting him anyway possible during his chaotic ordeal. "You weren't responsible for everyone's deaths…"

"Then why am I powerless to do anything?" Bardock shut his eyes and inhaled his mate's scent.

"If you had your visions since birth, what would it have changed?" Turnipa questioned. Bardock's eyes shot open and he looked at his mate in anger.

"I could have changed a lot of things! For starters, I would have gotten stronger to defeat Frieza before he blew up the planet and…" Turnipa shook her head.

"That wouldn't be enough," Turnipa looked at her mate with sadness. "I still would have perished and I'm sure Radditz would have died anyway…"

"You were the one who suggested the idea," Bardock shook his head and started down the hallway.

"Where are you going?" Turnipa asked.

"Some place I can think alone," Bardock muttered. Turnipa watched her mate retreat before walking back to where her youngest son slept. Gently, she ran her hand through his hair and for a fleeting moment, her vision blurred and she winced in pain.

'_What… what was that just now?'_ Turnipa thought silently to herself.

* * *

The hallways looked all the same, but Bardock didn't seem to mind nor did he worry if he ended up lost. Eventually, he went through a random door and found himself outside in a large garden that had flowers and various types of plants that he had never seen anywhere on Vegeta-sei before in his life.

'_At least there's no god or goddess hanging out around here…'_ Bardock walked deeper into the garden and soon saw a tree that towered what felt like over a hundred meters above his head. The goldenrod-like leaves were narrow and seemed to gleam in the sunlight. The very sky was the reddish hue of his home world and it left a longing in his gut.

Resting his back against the tree, he crossed his arms and stubbornly looked around before noting insects fluttering about.

"Just like home," Bardock muttered bemusedly as his eyes closed.

_The wind blew through his hair and Bardock noticed that he was on Vegeta-sei again for an unknown reason. He saw his future variant standing outside looking to the heavens for an odd reason or another before Goku appeared out of nowhere with an unconscious Vegeta in his grasp._

"_Why the hell did you go near that monster Kakarrot?" Bardock all but yelled at his youngest son in irritation._

"_He was going to kill Vegeta," Goku complained._

"_A true Saiya-jin allows one to fight to the death," Bardock rolled his eyes. "In any case, you are putting yourself in danger of being tainted…"_

'_Tainted?' Bardock repeated this information in confusion._

"_Dad, I won't give in that easily, besides…" Goku's argument was interrupted when he noticed Wingdof emerge from the hut._

'_Oh great, I guess we __**had**__ to return to the village of all places for assistance,' Bardock thought silently while Wingdof fussed over Vegeta's unconscious form._

"Bardock… Bardock!" a voice echoed and the cursed warrior suddenly jerked out of the vision he had and noticed Raisan there before him.

"What the hell?" Bardock found he could move thankfully and glared up at the goddess. "What are you doing here?"

"Turnipa's not well," Raisan spoke with a serious tone.

"You didn't do anything to her did you?" Bardock accused bitterly.

"No, an outside force is behind this," Raisan confessed. "Even now, Infr is trying to figure out what happened to your mate, but I fear for the worst."

"Shit… whoever did this will pay…" Bardock vowed, rising from the ground. _'I shouldn't have left her side… this must be what that vision's about… about Turnipa being on Earth with me and that talk about that stranger… who the hell is he?'_

Rising to his feet, Bardock stormed back through the hallways in order to see his ailing mate and son.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	28. Venturing Into the Unknown

**Unexpected Fate: Version 2.0**

**Chapter 27-Venturing Into the Unknown**

Shadows danced against the dimly lit room and Turnipa opened her eyes to find herself in a circle carved within stone with a menacing figure standing over her. A fearful chill went down her spine when she realized there were other eyes watching her every move.

"It is done," the cloaked figure spoke.

"Excellent, everything is going according to plan," a familiar voice spoke. Turnipa realized that the one who spoke was Paragus and she attempted to move to no avail.

'_What's wrong with me? Why can't I move?'_ Turnipa thought while Paragus drew ever nearer.

"She has been partially resurrected; I thought I said fully…" Paragus stared at her eyes.

"To resurrect her fully would give her full control of her body," the figure explained. "Would you prefer it if she blasted your head off?"

'_That voice!'_ Turnipa attempted to get a better view of the man, but she couldn't move.

"This wasn't part of the deal," Paragus growled.

"I am altering the deal, pray I don't alter it any further," the figure threatened. "In any case, you have done what you have asked for: a resurrected female Saiya-jin under your control, Paragus…"

'_Under Paragus' control?'_ Turnipa realized that she was wearing nothing besides a navy spandex suit and a necklace that hung rather heavily against her neck. _'What is going on?'_

"I suppose it's fair that we have Bardock's mate as an incentive to bring those fucking traitors to their knees…" Paragus chuckled. "Once they are dealt with, I will see she is used as a whore…"

'_No…'_ Turnipa shivered when Paragus touched her arm rather teasingly. _'Infr, anyone… help me!'_

* * *

Upon entering the room, Bardock noticed Goku next to Turnipa's unconscious form lying on the bed and saw her writhe unconsciously in pain.

"How long has she been like this?" Bardock questioned before kneeling down to her side.

"I'm not sure, she's been in pain for quite some time," Goku admitted. "Then, there's the fact that I see strange visions of some other Super Saiya-jin attacking me and mom acting so distant."

"_Pinelve… maisen…_ Kakarrot… no…" Turnipa muttered weakly when her eyes opened. Bardock was startled by the lifeless gaze that seemed much worse, but he saw that she was doing everything in her power to not surrender to what is going on.

At that moment, Bardock was hit with fragmented visions of the future.

…_a cloaked man standing before an altar…_

…_a man he assumed was Brolly attacking his son…_

…_his prince not doing anything besides standing there in utter shock and confusion while the others attack the deranged Super Saiya-jin that stood before them…_

…_Kakarrot and himself were preparing blasts aimed directly at the shadows…_

…_an explosion of rock and debris raining down while the others were staring up at him in shock and horror…_

…_Turnipa safe in his arms as she warmly smiles at him despite the empty gaze in her eyes…_

Moments later, the visions cease and Bardock found himself staring at his mate wishing he could see more while muttering curses under his breath.

"Dad?" Goku looked at his father with concern.

"Infr help me… if anything bad happens to her, I…" Bardock's threat died short when Scrix entered the room.

"Are you ready to go?" Scrix questioned.

"Go where?" Bardock questioned.

"Where do you think?"

"If it's to save Turnipa, then I'm ready to…"

"Not yet," Scrix answered.

"And why the hell not?" Bardock glared at Scrix angrily.

"Right now, you are not strong enough to face him."

"Him?" Goku repeated in confusion. "What are you two talking about?"

"Brolly," Bardock seethed angrily. He wanted nothing more than to prove the god wrong right then and there by rescuing his mate before anything bad happened to her.

"Brolly?" the Earth-raised Saiya-jin noticed the tension in his father's voice. "Why are you so angry?"

"Kakarrot, he's… he's a monster that shouldn't even exist anywhere in this universe…" the cursed warrior sighed angrily in an effort to bid his anger; even in the slightest form. "If he dares touch her, I swear he will wish he was _never_ conceived…"

"We'll find a way to save her…" Goku promised. "Until then, hang in there mom," the Earth-raised Saiya-jin gently touched his forehead to hers with affection. The gesture seemed so right, so natural, so…

"…Goku?" The moment was ruined by a weakened moan from a nearby bed and the warrior noticed Chi-chi had come to rather woozily.

"Are you alright Chi-chi?" Goku asked her.

"I… why are you on the floor?" Chi-chi angrily questioned. "You're not well and here you are getting all dirty…"

"I'm all better," Goku admitted honestly. "My mom's not though…"

"That 'monster' is not your mom!" Chi-chi snapped angrily. "She's just like your father and I think she's a bad influence!"

"Influence? Look who's talking about influences for a minute," Bardock glared at Chi-chi. "In case you haven't noticed, your 'husband' is not human and never will be despite how much he still denies the blood running through his veins…"

"Goku is _nothing_ like you," Chi-chi countered. "If he was, I wouldn't stand having him anywhere near my Gohan…"

"And you forget Gohan has half of his blood…" Bardock reminded. "If anything, you are in complete denial of the truth."

"He's human…"

"Half-human, he's got the blood of a Saiya-jin running through his veins as well woman. He could be more if you stopped holding him back and…"

"Enough! I had it up to here about you all-mighty aliens trying to conquer Earth and take my Gohan away from me." Chi-chi ranted. "First, that monster Piccolo steals my son away, then he runs off into space to do God knows what and then, you and the others want him to fight these horrific androids that some hell-bent old man wants to murder my husband. When will this fighting stop? The last thing I want is for my Gohan to be anything like you or Goku's friends."

"Chi-chi…" Goku meekly spoke. "I know you don't like Gohan fighting, but trust me when I say it's for the good of Earth…"

"The good of Earth isn't worth my worries over Gohan's future. I know I can't stop you or him from going to do what you need to though." Chi-chi conceded finally with a sad smile on her face.

"Don't worry," Goku promised. "I'll make sure he comes home safe."

"You better," Chi-chi leaned forward. "Train hard, okay?"

"I will," Goku gently pulled Chi-chi into an embrace before kissing his wife.

'_What kind of custom is that?'_ Bardock watched his son pressing his lips to his wife's before they pulled apart. _'That looked rather weird… is that the Earthling's way of showing affection? If so, I wonder what it's like…'_

"Scrix," Goku turned to the God of Strength, "do you mind if we make a couple of pit stops first before we get started?"

"Not at all," Scrix moved closer to Goku. Bardock, not wanting to fall behind, grasped Goku's shoulder while the Earth-raised Saiya-jin extended his hand for Chi-chi to take. She did not hesitate doing so. While this was going on, Bardock took one last look at Turnipa and noticed her body flicker slightly.

'_Hang in there Turn,'_ the cursed warrior vowed silently to himself before they vanished from the room.

* * *

In all of his life, Bardock did not imagine being spirited away by one of the gods, meeting his youngest son, becoming a Super Saiya-jin or dealing with living what felt like his second life on Earth. Yet, here he was standing upon a strange platform that somehow defied the laws of physics that was suspended in midair. While Goku explained the situation to some strange man that he did not bother getting the name of, he was standing there lost in his own little world trying to comprehend the situation at hand. In a way, he had never seen anything like this during his years purging planets and wondered what other marvels were out there.

"Come on dad," Goku called out. Bardock, who had been staring at the void blue sky around the lookout, turned to see his son along with Gohan and Scrix waiting for him.

"Right," Bardock nodded before following them towards the location his son had described while he was recovering. _'What kind of room is this we're going into?'_

"Beyond this door is a place where you will all be spending the next year," the dark-skinned male spoke when they reached the entrance. Almost cryptically, the door creaked open and they stepped inside. Almost instantly, Bardock felt the pressure increase and he noticed Gohan was struggling slightly.

"It feels so strange in here… the air feels different…" Gohan admitted honestly.

"I don't feel anything outside of the room," Bardock muttered while staring at the door that had shut just moments ago. "Is this all there is?"

"Not even close!" Goku beamed. "I couldn't stay here for longer than a month when I was younger."

"Why not?" Bardock raised a brow at this.

"Come over here and I'll show you why," Goku lead them through the arched doorway and Bardock's eyes widened in shock.

"Wait, there's nothing out here! What kind of hellhole did you bring us to this time Kakarrot?" Bardock questioned with shock clearly on his face. He had expected his son to drag him into some sort of alternate dimension, but there nothing besides a hollow void of whiteness everywhere he turned. A part of him was intimidated by this while another marveled at the idea of training without any restrictions.

"This is where we're going to train," Goku grinned with excitement on his face. Of course his son had done this before, but this was truly baffling. What was the point in this room?

"Seems like a fitting place to improve our skills," Scrix agreed while Bardock started towards the endless void.

"Don't go too far dad," Goku warned. "The gravity in here changes the deeper you go in. On top of it, the temperature can range from burning hot to freezing cold…"

"I'll keep that in mind," Bardock waved his son off before venturing deeper into the room's emptiness.

"I will follow him," Scrix suggested. "Spend some time with your son, Kakarrot."

* * *

"…_stupid whiteness… it's everywhere…" Bardock spoke out loud to no one in particular._

"_It is called the 'void planet' for a reason," a voice answered from his scouter._

"_That's beside the point Tora; this isn't physically possible…" Bardock seethed. It had been a few months since his brother's death and he had been reassigned to a different squadron. The introduction to the team had not been a smooth one since the team was against taking an outsider of their group in._

"_Look, just kill the inhabitants and stop bitching," a female voice spoke up next. If anything, he was irritated about working alongside all of them, Fasha included. The only woman of the group tended to be a bitch at times and he honestly wondered if she had something up her ass._

"_Whatever," Bardock pressed the button on the side of his scouter and continued through the white dust that seemed to cling to his spandex and armor. Up ahead, he saw huts that almost blended into the area. Had it not been for the shadows they cast upon the ground, he would have missed sight of it._

_It was then that he was ambushed from behind by one of the creatures that used the lay of the land to its advantage and its tongue wrapped around Bardock's leg. A chameleon-type creature had managed to sneak up on him and hissed while dragging the Saiya-jin closer towards its form._

"_Careful, I think you'll find Saiya-jin give a bad case of indigestion!" Bardock threw a blast at the alien; which released him with a screech. He wasted no time firing an assault towards the houses; forcing more of them out and laying waste to the village. In less than an hour, the once white ground was covered in scorch marks and yellow blood._

* * *

The cursed warrior was jerked out of the memory by the sound of footsteps following him. He turned and saw Scrix a few arm lengths apart.

"What are you doing out here?" Bardock questioned.

"The same could be said about you," Scrix asked rather calmly. "You do not seem like yourself as of late."

"That is due to the fact that while I was in the other universe, the gods did nothing to assist me," Bardock seethed. "Do you choose when it's convenient for you to intervene or what?"

"We choose to intervene when it is necessary," Scrix spoke calmly. "If there were times I wish I had taken initiative, then I would have chosen to kill Frieza myself."

"Why didn't you?"

"The destruction of Vegeta-sei was meant to happen." Bardock turned and angrily threw a punch that Scrix easily caught. The cursed warrior powered up and started throwing fists at the God of Strength, who easily dodged or blocked the blows.

"Meant to happen? That's a pitiful excuse if I ever heard one…" Bardock yelled angrily while he continued to assault the god and attempt to ground him, but Scrix did not power up in the slightest; remaining in his base form while the mortal quickly ascended in order to continue the one-sided affairs.

* * *

Days passed. Then weeks while the four fighters trained in the empty void. Gohan was nowhere closer to transforming into a Super Saiya-jin himself and while Scrix trained the boy one day, Bardock was sparring with Goku. Both full-blooded warriors had transformed and were not holding back as much as they usually would.

"Hey dad! Easy!" Goku winced when another blow grazed his arm. It had been nearly six weeks since they had started their ordeal and Bardock had spent most of his time training alone or with Scrix. Since Goku had spent most of his time trying to get Gohan to transform, he had not advanced as much as he had hoped with the boy's progress.

"Cell wouldn't give you the time to adjust Kakarrot!" Bardock sneered before throwing another punch that the younger Saiya-jin barely avoided. In the weeks of entering, the inner demons inside of the cursed warrior had become louder and he had struggled with controlling his transformation into a Super Saiya-jin.

"Yeah, but you're not Cell!" Goku grimaced when Bardock threw yet another blow to his stomach. He fell to his knees and attempted to catch his breath, but the male did not give his son any mercy and drove his elbow between the Earth-raised Saiya-jin's shoulder blades while he was still recovering. Spots danced before Goku's vision and he struggled to get up again from the ground

"What's the matter? I thought you were a Saiya-jin! Or are you still clinging to your pitiful 'earthling' upbringing?" Bardock spoke with malice in his voice. The way the cursed warrior was speaking at that moment seemed to scream _wrongness_ and his power was becoming more unstable with every breath he took.

"Dad…" Goku coughed up a bit of blood while Bardock raised his foot threateningly. The Earth-raised Saiya-jin barely rolled out of the way as the foot slammed into the floor to climb back onto his feet and slide into a fighting stance. "Your power's rising too fast… you need to calm down or you'll lose control again…"

"Control? I have control Kakarrot," Bardock barked and he summoned a sphere of energy in one hand. "It's _you_ who doesn't have control over your power…"

"What?" The blast flew at Goku, but he avoided it only to have his father slam his fist directly into his face a moment later. Bardock didn't waste a second while his son was defenseless and grabbed his shirt. Before he could inflict another blow, a hand wrapped around Bardock's fist and the cursed warrior growled at who intervened.

"Let go," Bardock demanded coldly; the tone was forced at that moment.

"Power down," Scrix warned. "Kakarrot is in no condition to train with you at the moment."

"My son can take pain…" Bardock hissed. The gaze in his eyes was feral and the way he spoke was forced to a point where it almost sounded like a growl.

"Not when you are about to make it worse, now power down." Scrix commanded. Angrily, Bardock released the energy and moments after he returned to his base state, recognition returned to eyes. It was almost though he had awoken from a dream and realized with grim horror what he had almost done.

"D-dad…" Goku muttered with relief on his face before passing out.

"Kakarrot? What the hell happened?" Bardock tried to wake the younger Saiya-jin, but he seemed out of it for the time being.

"You slipped into the uncontrolled state again," Scrix mentioned. Bruises and various scrapes ran across the unconscious warrior's body.

"Fuck! I was trying to train with him, not beat him until he was a bloody pulp!" Bardock cursed.

"You need to learn to control yourself in your transformed state," Scrix explained. "It is twice as hard when you have a tail."

"Easy for you to say Mr. All Powerful Being," Bardock snapped back. "If you really cared, you would have helped me rescue my mate from Paragus' slimy hands."

"And I had explained why I cannot intervene."

"You… you've already intervened enough as it is! If this was _your_ mate, wouldn't you be going after the bastard who kidnapped her? Oh wait, you _did_ and you died because of it!"

Bardock suddenly found himself floored the next minute as the power around Scrix's body flickered. His son lay upon the ground while the God of Strength held the cursed warrior upon the floor; his hair flickering between deep auburn and gold. He would have ascended easily, but did not perhaps either out of respect for the mortal's life or the fact that again, he was not to intervene against Infr's orders. Whichever the case, Bardock only looked up at the god rather tauntingly this time around and _hoped_ Scrix would do him a favor and follow through with his anger. He was sadly disappointed when the grasp slackened a moment later.

"What the hell Scrix?" Bardock was irritated at the god. "You could have killed me and did this fucking universe a favor!"

"Had I killed you, then that would have been unwelcomed by those who are devoted to you," Scrix explained. "Kakarrot especially would have been devastated by your death."

"You don't know that!" Bardock sat up; his tail lashed behind him; showing how irritated he was with the forgiving treatment the God of Strength showed.

"You honestly think Kakarrot will forgive the gods if I did the universe a favor and killed the last attachment he has towards his family?"

"He would be better off…" Bardock started and then, his vision blurred.

…_the next moment, he saw himself standing above an active volcano that had lava lapping a couple hundred feet below the lip that he stood upon. The future version of himself was standing there with a grieving look on his face._

"_What's the point in living anymore?" the broken Saiya-jin said morbidly. "My comrades, my mate, both Radditz and Kakarrot are dead… besides the prince; there are no other Saiya-jins left that I can relate to…"_

'_What the hell's going on?' Bardock saw his future variant walking closer to the edge. 'Is this when I was going to…?'_

"_Damn this fucking world… had I known that it would have brought so much misery, I would have sooner had left it years ago," Bardock looked up at the cloud-ridden skies above. "My life hasn't been the same since Kakarrot died and it's bad enough that his second son bears a strong resemblance to him; mannerisms and all… this world would be better if I died like I should have three decades ago… Kakarrot, the promise I made to you years ago… I can't continue to carry it without you by my side…"_

'_Wait… I'm not going to…' Bardock felt his veins freeze when he saw the broken male before his eyes take a step and plummet into the molten lava below. 'So this is when I __**tried**__ to commit suicide? And it was all because of Kakarrot? Why the hell would I…?'_

The vision felt like it lasted an eternity and when he regained his senses, he noticed Scrix and his son were gone; leaving him in the void to pick himself up when he recovered.

'_What kind of fucked up vision was that? I would __**never**__ get that desperate to die by pulling that stunt…'_ Bardock thought while rising from the ground with a huff. _'Fucking visions need to knock off this shit…'_

* * *

"Is my dad going to be alright?" Gohan asked the God of Strength. He had Goku's unconscious form in his arms.

"Had I not intervened sooner, Kakarrot might have ended up in worse shape," Scrix spoke calmly. "Until your grandfather gains control of his transformation, you are not to train with him."

"Alright," Gohan nodded. "Um… Scrix?"

"What is it Gohan?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"Why is grandpa always so mean to dad?"

A smile crossed Scrix's face and he chuckled. "Your grandfather does not know how to convey his emotions like your father does since he never truly had a fatherly figure when he was growing up. Since your father spent most of his life on Earth, your grandfather has been raised by the men he had been exposed to as well as his mate."

"So grandpa feels uncomfortable around us because we act differently… I guess that makes sense…"

"Your grandfather has to adapt just as your father has to accept that he is not a human." Scrix explained. He laid the warrior down before kneeling at the bedside and focused his energy. In a soft voice, he muttered something unintelligible before a silver glow surrounded his form. It spread softly around the unconscious Earth-raised Saiya-jin who did not awaken from the healing process. "Let's get back to training for a while, alright?"

"Okay!" Gohan smiled before the two left the room. A soft ripping sound was heard where Goku had fallen asleep and when he turned over, something snaked out from behind his form beneath the sheets.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bardock stood within the void throwing punches and kicks at the conjured image of Cell; trying desperately to hit him. The idea that this demon that Dr. Gero created was motivating him in more ways than one in order to save his son in another way than allowing him to die. Yet, he knew that unless he ascended, it would be impossible for him to stave what Scrix had warned him about.

'_I need to ascend,'_ Bardock thought silently while giving his all. _'If I don't, then Kakarrot…'_

Suddenly, Bardock lost his balance and fell to the white ground hard breathing heavily. His chest ached slightly and for a fleeting moment, he worried if the heart virus had reignited. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on his breathing; hoping that it would come to pass without any issue. It took a little time, but eventually, the pain went away and he slowly opened his eyes.

_No longer was Bardock in the time chamber. Rather, he was in a forest and he saw that Gohan was walking the path along with his alternate self with groceries in his arms._

"_Grandpa? Do you still feel guilty about what happened at the Cell Games?" Gohan asked._

"_In a way, I wish I could have taken back the last words I said to Kakarrot when he was alive," the future variant of himself muttered._

'_What the hell did I say?' Bardock watched him interacting with Gohan._

"_I'm sure he's forgiven you grandpa," Gohan attempted to cheer him up._

"_Doubtful," Bardock spoke morbidly. "He's left your mother pregnant with a child that will be born any day now…"_

"_I'm still excited that I'm going to have a baby brother," Gohan grinned. "Maybe he'll take after dad…"_

"_Y-yeah…" Bardock noticed the uneasy look on his future counterpart's face._

When the vision faded, Bardock shook his head and rose back to his feet. He began to train again before he noticed movement right outside his peripheral vision. Turning, the cursed warrior saw his youngest son emerging from the sanctuary of the room's only living space. His eyes caught movement from behind the Earth-raised Saiya-jin and he grabbed it in an iron grasp.

"Ow! Dad!" Goku winced while his father held his son's tail rather tightly. Something within the transformed Saiya-jin's mindset made him feel angry at his son.

"_Pitiful…"_ Bardock spat; his eyes glancing at his son's pained expression on his face. _"I would have expected better of you Kakarrot, but this proves you are weak as shit…"_

"L-let go…" The pressure on the Earth-raised Saiya-jin's regenerated tail was nearly blinding and he felt like he was nearly going to pass out again this time from the pain.

"_You aren't my son if you can't handle this kind of pain!"_ He released the younger Saiya-jin's tail.

"What are you saying dad?" Goku hissed before Bardock easily overpowered his still weakened son; his teeth bared and aimed directly at his throat. In a sense of self-preservation, Goku blocked the blow with his fist; however, the teeth pierced the outside edge of his right palm near his wrist. For a few brief moments, there seemed to be a stalemate between father and son and Goku saw his vision blur before he felt disoriented from the blood loss. "Dad, stop…"

Moments later, Scrix appeared and grabbed Bardock in a headlock. The teeth pulled out of the palm and Goku winced in pain.

"Kakarrot, get out of here. I will handle him…" Scrix told the Earth-raised Saiya-jin.

"But dad's…" Goku stammered while Bardock thrashed about before driving his elbow into Scrix's gut. For the first time, the God of Strength fell to the ground and coughed up the silvery blood while Bardock lunged at his son again. Transforming, Goku began to fight against his father in his state of madness; knowing that his father was incapable of knowing right from wrong in his current state.

"_You don't deserve to be a Super Saiya-jin…"_ Bardock roared angrily before throwing a punch directly at his son's face. At the last moment, the Earth-raised Saiya-jin lunged forward and pinned his father to the ground in order to restrain him.

"Daddy!" Gohan called out from nearby. "What's wrong with grandpa?"

"Gohan! Stay back! He's not him…" Goku was interrupted when Bardock slammed his head against his own son's and the younger warrior nearly reeled back in pain. The blood flowed from the newly created wound from the cheap shot while he held down the thrashing warrior. "Dad… calm down… please…"

The words fell on deaf ears since Bardock continued his relentless struggling without pause and aggravated the bitten hand.

"_When I break free, I'm going to ensure that you suffer miserably!"_ Bardock threatened. Yet, Goku glanced back to where Scrix laid unconscious with Gohan nearby unable to do anything. In a risky gesture, Goku pressed his forehead against his father's and closed his eyes. _"Don't you dare touch me like we're…"_

"It's okay dad… I still care about you and am devoted to you… even if you want to try to hurt me…" the Earth-raised Saiya-jin reassured his father.

A moment later, Goku found himself thrown up into the void with Bardock coming at him angrily without any reserve. He was about to deliver a fatal blow when he snapped out of the berserk state on his own. While the Earth-raised Saiya-jin's body hit the floor with a painful thud, the cursed warrior was shaking violently at attempting to remain in control of himself after seeing the extent of the injuries on his son's body.

"Shit…" Bardock cursed before kneeling at his son's side. "Kakarrot!"

"D-dad?" Goku hissed in pain. He felt the blood running down his forehead while lying on the front side of his body unable to move in the slightest.

"I could have killed you… what the hell were you thinking?" Bardock questioned while turning him over. The pained expression did not go unnoticed on his youngest son's face. _'He could have died… why would Kakarrot risk his life like that?'_

"You weren't yourself again… and… you could have hurt Gohan…"

"Bullshit, I wasn't myself because I was unstable again. Scrix is right about having a tail in our transformed state; it makes it harder to remain in control."

"You were saying things that I didn't understand too…" Goku admitted. "I don't know what it was, but you sounded like you hated me."

"Kakarrot, whatever those things were, I didn't mean anything I said…" Bardock shook his head. "If I said anything to offend you in the slightest, it was because I wasn't in my right mind." It wasn't exactly an apology, but it was something that Bardock knew he had to say in order to reassure his son.

"Dad… I… ow…" Goku winced in pain. One of his eyes squinted shut while he raised his injured hand to his head.

"Must have really done a number on you if you're hurt that bad…" Bardock muttered before turning to Gohan. "Do me a favor and wake up Scrix." Returning his attention to his son, Bardock noted Goku seemed pale from the blood loss while sitting him up. "I suppose I overdid it somewhat."

"Once I heal up, I am looking forward to sparring with you again _taristo_." Goku confirmed with a determined look on his face.

Bardock raised an eyebrow. He was hearing things. Did his son just say the equivalent of father in Saiya-go? He wanted to confirm his suspicions and ask, but a groan from behind him interrupted the cursed warrior's thoughts.

"Well, looks like you finally woke up," Bardock jeered. The God of Strength walked over to where he and Goku were and examined the extent of the younger man's injuries.

"You were fortunate not to cause too much internal damage," Scrix commented before kneeling down at their side.

"Is my daddy going to be alright?" Gohan asked.

"Of course he's going to be fine," Bardock snorted. "How can he not be…?"

"My head hurts…" Goku muttered before he pitched backwards. Bardock barely caught his youngest son out of paternal instinct.

"Seriously Kakarrot…" Bardock muttered almost like the younger warrior was faking it.

"You were the one to nearly give him a concussion," Scrix warned.

"He's fine," Bardock snapped. "When he wakes up, he'll be good as new once you heal him."

Scrix said nothing in response to this and focused his energy on healing the unconscious warrior. The bite mark on Goku's hand scarred over oddly compared to the other injuries that left not one visible scar upon the warrior's flesh. When he went to stand, the God of Stength's face twisted in a form of pain that Bardock had never seen upon his face before.

"Now what the hell's wrong?"

"I am uncertain…" Scrix focused before the top half of his armor dematerialized elsewhere. For the first time, he stood there shirtless and Bardock had a better view of what the god was like beneath the metal plating he always seemed to wear. The first thing his eyes were drawn to was foreign curvature tattoo that rested directly above his heart that represented his status amongst the gods. Had he seen it upon their introduction, he would have laughed off everything he was told much sooner. His eyes moved away and he noticed that there was a bruise where he had struck Scrix in the ribs earlier in his uncontrolled state.

"Shouldn't that have healed by now?" Bardock questioned.

"Even gods need time to heal from injuries, though this is much slower than usual," Scrix stated in honesty. "Perhaps it is the room."

"Oh sure, blame the room for your recovery speed going to the shitter." Bardock rolled his eyes.

"Or maybe it's due to grandpa's energy being uncontrollable in his ascended state," Gohan added.

"That could be the case," Scrix mused. "Either way, we should head back and get some rest."

"I'm staying out here." Bardock claimed.

"Bardock, are you feeling guilty about…" Scrix started to ask the cursed warrior.

"I'm not in the least bit guilty. I just want to get some more training in." Bardock interrupted; hiding the shame he felt.

"If you say so," Scrix picked up Goku and walked off. Gohan stayed for a minute before following after the God of Strength.

'_Some father I turned out to be huh Turn?'_ Bardock thought silently to himself. _'I never had a father to look up to and here I am trying to be such a great influence on him…'_

* * *

Later, Bardock dragged himself back under the stone canopy and sanctuary from the room's harshest elements. He could barely stand let alone walk and had to walk slowly towards his bed before falling face first into the comfortable bliss that almost stole his consciousness upon impact. He glanced up with weary eyes at the hour glass that dictated how much time had passed since coming into this room and saw how little sand was at the bottom.

'_A year in this place… seems kind of… damning in itself…'_ Bardock yawned before his eyes fell closed. He felt exhausted and sleep seemed like a novelty he could barely afford since there were times he had nightmares.

* * *

_The dirt kicked up around the area and Bardock found that he was in a desert-like setting where there was no life to be seen for miles. In the distance, he noticed someone lying eagle-spread face-up on the ground. Confused, he began walking towards the body, but for an odd reason, the distance seemed much further to journey. No matter how far he walked, it seemed his goal was growing further away._

'_What the hell's going on? I want to see who this is…'_

_Eventually, he stopped walking when he noticed he wasn't getting anywhere near his goal and the body was nearly out of sight. Falling to his knees, he felt the sweat on his brow and noticed the fine grains of sand in such detail that it almost seemed life-like to say the least. It was though he was taken from one extreme to another and had no idea of how to get back._

'_Stupid desert, bad enough I was in a white void before and don't know how I wound up in this god forsaken place…'_

_Suddenly, a strong wind blew against him and he felt the sharp rise of energies around him. His eyes were forced to shut in order to keep the sand from obscuring his eyesight. An angered yell roared and the scent of burnt flesh obscured his senses. When the winds had died down, his eyes opened and he saw Vegeta hovering there with a slight tremble in his frame and a wall of dust hovering in the sky precariously like some warning sign. What did Vegeta do and why was his energy unstable?_

'_My prince, what has angered you?' Bardock wanted to say, but he knew that the proud warrior wouldn't answer him if he was in a vision. He glanced around and noticed the others standing there besides the mortally wounded Trunks and one of the androids he had seen often in his visions. Everyone who was conscious, including himself, was watching with bating breath for something; anything to happen._

_Before he could turn around, surprise crossed everyone's faces and a cry of shock. When he finally looked, Vegeta was flying towards the ground from a blow from Cell and crashed with such an impact that it left the Saiya-jin prince stunned._

"_Now it's time for you to join your son in hell!" Cell roared before throwing his hand forward and launching a blast. Movement was seen from the corner of Bardock's eye and he noticed Gohan lurching forward in order to intercept the blast; however, it easily overpowered the half-breed before it forced more dust to fly in the air._

"_First Kakarrot…" Bardock heard his future variant say with anguish in his voice. "…now…" A choked cry and a harsh energy flared; one that spoke volumes and the cursed warrior's chi sense was overwhelmed to a point where he couldn't make heads or tails of what was going on._

* * *

Jerking out of the dream, Bardock saw the concerned expression on Goku's face. The younger warrior still seemed pale compared to the day prior.

"What is it Kakarrot?" Bardock asked angrily.

"You were muttering something in your sleep…" Goku explained.

"It's nothing…" Bardock would have said more, but he glanced at the hand and felt that strange feeling he had yet to name begin to nag him again. A pregnant silence seemed to fill the air and both father and son said nothing for what felt like an eternity.

"Gohan's transformed into a Super Saiya-jin while you were asleep," Goku thought to change the subject. It was probably for the best since he felt uneasy around his son.

"I see," Bardock muttered. "That's good."

"Why do you seem sad?" Goku asked. "Did that dream really bother you?"

"Kakarrot, I dreamed that you were gone and Trunks… he died…"

"I know dad," Goku touched his father's hand with his scarred one. "I had seen Vegeta go off and…"

"Why aren't you bothered by the fact that you are going to die?" Bardock shouted angrily at his son.

"I am bothered by it dad," Goku stated calmly. "That's why I wanted to spend as much time as I can with you before I die, but you seem to keep pushing me away…"

Bardock looked up at his youngest son and saw the pain reflected in the Earth-raised Saiya-jin's eyes. While the cursed warrior was wallowing in his own guilt of his son's possible demise, he hadn't thought of how the savior of Earth was taking matters.

"Kakarrot, can I ask you something?"

"What is it dad?"

"Do you still hold doubts in your heart about being a Saiya-jin?"

"Why are you asking me that question?"

"Just answer the question."

"I… I do…"

"Why?" Goku looked at his scarred hand as Bardock saw the pained look on his face.

"When you attacked me, you looked like you were possessed by something, almost like you were a monster."

"We're not monsters," Bardock stated in a defiant way. "Just because we have tails does not make us monsters." Goku's tail shifted slightly from behind him when Bardock mentioned 'tails' in front of the naïve warrior's presence.

"I never told anyone this, but I killed my grandfather when I transformed once," Goku confessed rather guiltily.

"You never met your grandfather…"

"No, it was my adopted grandfather," Goku confided with his father. "I named Gohan after him and after all he did to raise me, I repaid him by murdering him in cold blood."

"Kakarrot, why are you telling me this?"

"Because I still feel guilty knowing what I did. Knowing that I have my tail back, it brings back the painful memories of how I nearly killed my friends when I transformed."

"So that's why you deny your heritage…" Bardock realized. "You're afraid of becoming the monster you were…"

"I… I am…" Goku admitted.

"Kakarrot, what we are, we cannot change." Bardock looked at his son with determination. The Earth-raised Saiya-jin looked up at his father listening intently at what he had to say. "You are who you are because of the blood flowing through your veins. Don't ever let those negative experiences make you deny what you are my son."

"_Taristo_…" Goku spoke the word rather softly.

"You said that earlier, when the hell did you learn that word?"

"What? _Taristo?_" Goku repeated the word. "I… I don't really remember… it just came to me out of the blue."

"Kakarrot, even though you still doubt you are a Saiya-jin, you are learning Saiya-go. Why?"

"I… I guess it would make it easier to get to know you better…"

"Kakarrot, are you that determined about learning this?"

"Yep," Goku confirmed.

"Fine, I'll start teaching you from the basics, but don't you dare use it unless it's necessary, understand?" Bardock warned.

"That's okay with me, _taristo_," Goku grinned.

The father and son moment came to an abrupt end when the Earth-raised Saiya-jin's stomach began to growl. Sheepishly, he rubbed the back of his head before laughing uncomfortably at how awkwardly this conversation had to end.

"I suppose you are hungry," Bardock commented; noting the hunger pains in his own stomach were starting as well.

"Yeah, I can't wait until we start," Goku got up before walking out of the room. Bardock stared after his son's retreating form.

'_Kakarrot, were you trying to reassure yourself after all that's happened?'_ the cursed warrior thought before he climbed out of bed and decided to get something to eat as well. For now, the question itself would remain unanswered.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	29. Whispering Doubts

**Unexpected Fate: Version 2.0**

**Chapter 28-Whispering Doubts**

Several days passed since Bardock had last dared transform into a Super Saiya-jin around everyone else. He was still uneasy about what had transpired during the incident and his son had only attempted to get to know him better regardless of the situation that they wound up in. For the moment, he was training alone; trying to find a way to control the state without losing control of the form again. Throwing a fist through a column of ice, it cracked and made a creaking sound; slightly giving into droplets of water that converged and ran down his fist in a small stream. Even the coldness he felt wouldn't stop his passion for fighting.

A hand soon grasped his shoulder and Bardock turned to see Scrix standing there. For the first time since entering the time chamber, the God of Strength had ascended into a Super Saiya-jin almost though he were anticipating a fight of some sort.

"Do you mind having a sparring partner?" Scrix asked.

"It would be better than punching these spires of ice," Bardock turned and slid into a fighting stance. Since Namek, he had hardly sparred with anyone besides his son, Piccolo and Gohan, so this would be a change of speed.

"Whenever you're ready," Scrix slid into his own stance. Bardock recalled his previous times sparring against the God of Strength on Namek when he granted the cursed warrior a chance to do so, but that was too far in between since he spent most of the time back then growing stronger on his own account. Now, he wanted to see what Scrix's fighting style; study it to the best and see if he could incorporate some of his style into his own.

* * *

The warm water felt wonderful running down Bardock's shoulders while he stood within the shower. Every muscle ached and he had to admit that he might have overdone the training a bit when he spotted bruises littering his arms and upper torso. He refused healing and retired in the bathroom where he cleansed his body of the sweat and grime that clung to his skin.

Turning off the tap, he turned to grab a towel from the rack before emerging from the shower. A heavy mist wrapped around his form and fogged up the bathroom's wall-sized mirror. Walking to where his torn clothes were, he realized how fragile they had become during his sparring sessions. Even the chest plate he had sustained a great deal of damage.

'_I think I'm going to need armor if I'm going to continue training,'_ Bardock thought. It had been two months since they had started and he knew at this rate, their clothes wouldn't last much longer since they hardly covered much anymore. _'Kakarrot and Gohan should be wearing some as well since their outfits are a wreck.'_

Walking out with a towel around his waist, he noticed Goku and Gohan were in the living area eating and talking about their training for the day when they noticed Bardock walking out.

"Dad? Why are you not dressed?" Goku quizzically looked at his father.

"In case you hadn't noticed, our outfits are pretty much trashed," Bardock stated plain as day.

"I suppose you're right, but we didn't bring any spare clothes," Goku admitted.

"I haven't either, but maybe Scrix could conjure us some armor." Bardock answered.

"Armor?" Goku looked rather uncomfortable with the idea of wearing it.

"It's only for training," Bardock reasoned. "Besides, it will protect you better so you won't get hurt as bad and would last longer. I mean look at how your clothes are in rags Kakarrot!"

"Grandpa has a point dad," Gohan looked at the rags of his own clothing. He hardly had a shirt left and his pants were reduced to shorts.

"I guess we can try wearing armor," Goku caved; knowing that his preferences were to wear the normal outfit he grew up wearing.

"It won't be that bad Kakarrot, trust me," Bardock noticed the discomfort on his son's face. He knew his son was reluctant in learning about his roots, but he felt that Goku had every right to try something at least once.

* * *

"Are you still not comfortable wearing it Kakarrot?" Bardock asked his son while the younger warrior was examining the spandex-like armor that he wore. He felt rather awkward wearing the white and yellow-shoulder pads over the blue body suit, but in a way, it was an improvement compared to the torn clothing.

"It's kind of weird because it feels like you're wearing almost nothing," Goku stated his discomfort rather clearly.

"Eh, it's better than those rags you were wearing," Bardock muttered.

"Kind of wished I packed more of my regular outfits," Goku complained slightly.

"Deal Kakarrot, we have to keep training and there's no time to worry about clothing," Bardock reminded his son. "Besides, you still have your lessons to learn afterwards."

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me, _taristo_," Goku easily forgotten about the whole ordeal of the spandex and followed his father out into the white void.

* * *

Halfway through the year, Bardock and Goku had spent every waking moment sparring, eating or speaking in Saiya-go. The younger warrior was clumsy about how he spoke some words and phrases, but Bardock, being patient as possible, did not gripe about the horrible way he butchered some of the words. After all, he doubted that his son would use it any other time besides talking with him anyway, so it wasn't any fur off his tail.

"_Father, mind if we take a break?"_ Goku questioned while they were training. Both of them had been sparring for a while now and during this, Bardock had lectured his son while throwing punches.

"_Fine, take a breather for about ten minutes,"_ Bardock replied in return. Goku sat down on the white ground while Bardock looked up at the colorless void above him. The whiteness of the room was something he had begun to adapt to and in all honesty, he was grateful he lasted as long as he could within the room without losing his sanity. He felt the sweat running down his face and before he knew it, he felt the air around him growing hotter.

"Yeow!" Goku's voice cried out in shock when the fire burned his tail. Bardock's gaze fell on his son while the Earth-raised Saiya-jin hopped off the ground holding the sensitive appendage in hand.

"_You should keep it wrapped around your waist Kakarrot,"_ Bardock reminded his son.

"_I don't like it right there…"_ Goku muttered, but did so anyway. _"It always cramps up like that…"_

"_Doesn't matter, you should keep it closely guarded to keep others from grabbing it and using it as leverage to make you surrender,"_ Bardock lectured. _"Any Saiya-jin that wouldn't conform to that practice would have it removed painfully."_

"_What? Why would they remove it painfully?"_

"_It wasn't proper to keep them loose. Unless it was a nursing mother or an infant, this was never permitted."_

"_Was it the same everywhere?"_

"_Not everywhere,"_ Bardock thought back to the villagers in the tribal village that kept their tails unbound from their waists and wondered how they managed. _"But if you are going to keep it Kakarrot, you need to make sure not to leave it exposed for the enemy to grab and condition it so no one tries to paralyze you like I did the other day."_

Goku nodded. Bardock slid into a fighting stance again while the fires began to surround them.

"_Break's over Kakarrot,"_ Bardock flared up his power and the flames veered away from his aura. _"Let's get back to it!"_

The fire danced around them before both of them vanished for a fleeting moment and appeared as fragmented images throwing punches and kicks at one another. Shockwaves were formed by the thundering blows while the two fought at heightened speeds that the human eye could not keep up with. Soon, a blast nearly struck the two and they were forced to pull away from close quarters when Gohan came out; transformed already and eager to fight with them.

"Hey Gohan, want to join us?" Goku called down to his son.

"If you and grandpa would let me," the boy cheekily replied while lowering his hands from when he fired the blast.

"Well next time, don't try to blast both of us to get our attention brat!" Bardock hissed angrily at the half-breed who seemed eager to join in on the action.

* * *

Hours later, Bardock was laying there trying to sleep, but for once, it wouldn't come easy for him. He glanced at the hour glass and noticed that more than half of their time was already gone; time he had spent training and improving alongside his son, grandson and the God of Strength. In a sense, he wondered how much time had passed outside. Ten hours? Fourteen hours? He honestly had forgotten the equivalent of time that transpired compared to the months of time he had spent inside of the place. In either case, their time was slipping away and soon, they would be forced to deal with Cell.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Scrix's voice interrupted Bardock's inner musings. The cursed warrior glanced up at the god in irritation, but did not really mind all that much.

"Ever since I arrived on Earth, I thought nothing would surprise me all that much, but apparently, I was wrong," Bardock admitted. "There are still plenty of things I wasn't even sure of beforehand and now, I'm starting to wonder if there's anything else I should know."

"You still worry about Turnipa," Scrix asked. It was not a question, more like an observation that had been nagging in the back of the warrior's mind for some time now.

"Tell me the truth," Bardock began. "If I had gone after her the minute I learned she was in danger, would Kakarrot have followed me in a heartbeat?"

"He would have," Scrix answered. "Even though he has no actual recollection of his mother, his instincts would have guided him to do the right thing."

"Hm…" Bardock remained silent. His blonde hair danced before him. Ever since his son had convinced him to remain in the transformed state, it had become almost second nature to him; almost though he was born to be within the form for an extended period of time. The strain had lessened to a point where he could hold it without even thinking about it.

"There is not much time left," Scrix reminded the cursed warrior. "What will you do once he dies?"

"I don't know… get angry at Cell I suppose," Bardock shrugged his shoulders. "I mean I feel like it would never happen, but every time I look at Kakarrot, I… my heart aches… like I'm being affected by the heart virus…"

Scrix knelt down at Bardock's side and pressed a firm hand on the warrior's chest directly over his heart. A slight bit of energy swept over the organ before he pulled away. For a moment, he wondered why the God of Strength did such a thing.

"Your heart is fine," Scrix told him. "There is no trace of the heart virus anywhere."

"Good," Bardock released a breath he hadn't realized that he had been holding.

"You should get some rest though," Scrix added. "Staying awake for long periods of time is not good on the body."

"Right," Bardock closed his eyes, but sleep still eluded him. _'With all of the time we spent training in here, will it be enough?'_

* * *

"_Dad! Hang on!"_

'_Eh?' Bardock heard Kakarrot cry out. He found himself near a ship on some foreign planet and he saw his future variant holding Turnipa in his arms in a protective manner. Smoke was billowing from his back from what seemed to be an attempted attack on his mate. He was shaking violently; breathing hard with every breath while his teal eyes scanned the female over with concern._

"_Pinelve maisen, are you alright?" Turnipa questioned with concern etched in her voice._

"_I'll live…" Bardock spoke in irritation. "Damn Brolly, he was being reckless and nearly killed…"_

"_It wouldn't be the first time," Turnipa spoke as her lifeless gaze fell upon his face and she gently ran her hand through the golden locks of hair. "It's alright if I do die… as I am, I am partially resurrected… I doubt anything could…"_

"_Scrix warned that your soul would be erased if you were killed like this right now," Bardock hissed while his mate gasped in shock. "You aren't fully alive, so that would put such a huge strain on your soul that you wouldn't return to normal."_

'_What? Then she can't return to life?' Bardock thought sadly. The thought of having his mate again pained him; however, he knew that whatever caused this unnatural resurrection was taxing her soul even during the battle._

"_Let her go," Brolly demanded._

"_Over my dead body!" Bardock sneered at the lumbering giant only a few strides away. His tail lashed against the ground while he gathered his mate into his arms. "Kakarrot!"_

"_I've got you covered taristo!" Goku was suddenly between Brolly and his parents before throwing a punch at the behemoth. "Get her out of here!"_

"_Kakarrot!" Turnipa cried out in horror when Brolly grabbed him by the throat._

* * *

Bardock awoke in a panic before realizing that he had another vision during his slumber. He groaned and flopped back against the mattress.

'_Stupid visions…'_ Bardock thought silently to himself. _'Even in my damn dreams do they have to bother me…'_

He had no idea how long he had been asleep, but he realized it probably hadn't been too long since his son and grandson were still out of it. Deciding he would get little sleep, he climbed out of bed and walked out of the pagoda to continue training alone. Raising his power to the max, he began to throw punches and kicks at a rapid pace in the silence of the void all around him. Every single one he imagined that he was hitting Cell; juggling the body with the combos he threw in quick succession.

Soon, he lost track of time of how long he was doing this and he felt every muscle burn from overuse. Even his power had dropped significantly since he started training by himself. He knew without a doubt he was close to falling to the ground and not budging an inch. Turning, he sought for the sanctity of the room's only exit only to find that it was nowhere behind him.

'_Where in the hell is it?'_ Bardock thought before focusing on any power levels that were familiar to him only to realize that he couldn't feel _anything_. Sinking to his knees, he wondered if he had finally succeeded in wandering too far _'I can't feel Kakarrot, Gohan, not even Scrix… what the hell was I trying to accomplish?'_

'_**Too much,'**_ a voice whispered in his mind. _**'Like always Bardock, you only seem to care more about yourself and nothing of your son…'**_

'_I care about him…'_ Bardock argued with the mental voice. He was starting to wonder if he finally lost it; if he was starting to go insane from the very room's atmosphere.

'_**You? Care about Kakarrot? When was the last time you told him how proud you were to have him for a son? To tell him that you are devoted to him? Hardly ever you liar…'**_

'_Of course I care about Kakarrot! Who wouldn't be proud of their son and show them devotion?'_

'_**Lies… if you were honest, you wouldn't be trapped out here alone like this… look around, there's nothing here…'**_

'_No shit…'_

'_**You should have died long along with the planet…'**_

'_No, I… I was spared…'_

'_**Just to be brought to yet another hellhole as you called it…'**_ Paranoia began to set in and the seasoned warrior was starting to wonder if this voice was his doubts or some form of insanity he was starting to crumble under.

'_This isn't real…'_

'_**Oh, so you deny the truth of the matter that you're once again fucked? Well seems you're doing that quite a lot lately.'**_

'_I'm not denying anything!'_ Bardock gripped his hair. His eyes scanned the area for anything that looked remotely familiar to him; a landmark or anything he could use to get back, but saw nothing before him.

'_**Sure, deny to the end… I'm sure no one's going to miss you, not even Kakarrot…'**_

'_Shut up you stupid voice…'_

'_**Or what? You'll attack me? Go ahead… fire your best attack… I doubt you'll succeed in touching what you cannot see…'**_

Bardock powered up the strongest attack he had and aimed it in the direction he could have sworn he heard the voice. Angrily, he focused what energy he could spare in this; knowing he would be exhausted afterwards.

"_**Wrath of Vermillion!"**_

The crimson and golden lightning-bolted beam tore through the endlessness of the white abyss; temporarily staining it in its reddish glow before it faded off in the horizon. Trembling with exhaustion, Bardock fell to his knees breathing ragged breaths while trying to reorient himself to his surroundings. Spent, his vision blurred and he passed out on the ground.

* * *

Warmth surrounded Bardock and he nuzzled closer to the comforts of the bed before the last memories of what transpired came back to him. Sitting up, the cursed warrior felt pain raking up his body from the extent of his recent training. Fresh bandages wrapped around his chest and he noticed a potion sitting on the nightstand. Grabbing it, he swallowed the liquid before feeling the pain lessen somewhat, but still burdensome for him to deal with.

'_How in the world did I end up back here?'_ Bardock thought before stepping on the ground. He had to admit he pulled a dangerous stunt, but at least he was safe and not lost within the time chamber like he had been. The question is who found him and brought him back?

Walking to the bathroom, he noticed how damaged the chest plate of the armor was, but shrugged it off. The armor lacked the left shoulder pad and cracks were in the side from when he fell to the ground earlier. Still, if he lost only that much from his recent training, it wouldn't be a big deal to continue training with what he had. Washing his face, he started to dry it when he felt a power level behind him. It wasn't his son or Scrix, rather Gohan this time around and Bardock wondered when he came in.

"Are you alright grandpa?" Gohan asked. "You used up a lot of energy and dad was worried about you."

"I'll live Gohan," Bardock affirmed. "How long was I out?"

"About a week," Gohan explained.

"What? I was out _that_ long? Why didn't anyone try to wake me up?"

"We did, but Scrix said you expanded a great deal of energy and when dad found you, he said you were completely out of it," Gohan told his grandfather.

"Shit, I was hoping to get stronger, but now I've fallen behind on training," Bardock cursed. _'And I doubt I'm able to transform right now… this isn't going the way I planned at all…'_

"Dad said we should be leaving soon since we made a lot of progress," Gohan continued.

"We hadn't even stayed here a year yet, does he even have a clue about what he's doing?"

"If dad wasn't sure, he would have said something by now, but I guess after what you went though, he doesn't want to chance having that situation happen again."

* * *

Goku eventually announced that they were ready to leave. Bardock wasn't thrilled by this news, but decided to exit the Room of Spirit and Time with the others. The minute they got outside, the cursed warrior was immediately overwhelmed by the various power levels and had to stop outside of the room until his head stopped spinning. When he recovered, he followed the others out of the palace where Karis stood with Trunks and Vegeta.

"Tell me Kakarrot, how long were you going to keep this plan of yours to yourself?" Vegeta sneered with disgust.

"What? What are you talking about Vegeta?" Goku questioned.

"This method where you grow stronger in a day, I want to use it for my own training!" Vegeta demanded.

"Well, it's available if you want to go in," Goku stammered.

"You should have told me of this sooner," Vegeta threatened. "Instead, I learn about it from this goddess and she told me where you have been. Trunks, let's go inside. I am not wasting another moment with these idiots; especially you Bardock."

"My apologies my prince, but I held my own doubts of this method until I witnessed it first hand," Bardock explained.

"It doesn't matter, what's done is done and soon, you will be once more bowing before my might," Vegeta promised and he vanished. Trunks lingered behind for a moment longer.

"By the way, Cell gave us ten days to prepare," Trunks explained. "We will need all the time we can get and…"

"Trunks!" Vegeta's voice yelled from within the palace.

"It's alright, train hard," Goku smiled and Trunks ran inside after his father.

"Did your training go well?" Karis asked Scrix.

"It did, but we left early due to Bardock having a mental breakdown in there," the God of Strength confided in the female.

"A mental breakdown? Really? I don't think that's possible…" Bardock rolled his eyes.

"When Kakarrot found you, I had attempted to heal you, but you resisted," Scrix replied. "After that, you were barely conscious for long periods of time."

"That's bull," Bardock hissed. "I doubt that happened."

"Believe what you wish then," Scrix glanced over at Goku. "Do you wish for a change in armor?"

"Actually, if it's alright with you Scrix, can I have the normal outfit I usually wear?" Goku asked in kindness.

"Very well," Scrix waved his hand and the broken armor and shredded spandex changed into the Earth-raised Saiya-jin's normal outfit. "And what would you prefer Gohan?"

"Um… I would like an outfit like Piccolo's if you don't mind." Gohan stammered.

"Easy enough," Scrix changed Gohan's outfit as well to a replica of his first master's outfit along with a cape.

"Wow! Thanks Scrix!" Gohan smiled up at the God of Strength with gratefulness.

"You know what I want," Bardock bluntly told Scrix next and moments later, he was wearing the repaired version of the armor he normally preferred over the humanized clothing. The only difference was the lack of scouter since he had grown used to sensing energies.

"Now that we have clothes, we should get back to the others," Goku smiled.

"Wait, what?" Bardock questioned before dragging his son to the side. Gohan and the others watched while the cursed warrior dragged Goku away to have a private chat with his youngest son. _"What about Turnipa?"_

"_Oh, you mean mother? We don't have many clues of where she is yet…"_ Goku admitted.

"_What about your visions?"_

"_I have only seen so much of the future father. It's hard to figure out what you seen…"_

"_We'll compare later then,"_ Bardock flew off towards his home.

* * *

What felt like months was only a few days and Bardock didn't waste time settling in when he got home. Passing a mirror, he noticed how his blonde hair stood on end and examined himself closer since he wasn't used to transforming.

'_It doesn't feel any different than when I am in my normal state…'_ Bardock touched the freestanding hairstyle that defied gravity with ease. _'I suppose that's a plus, but it can be annoying trying to restrain my power…'_

Going into the kitchen, Bardock grabbed a glass when the slightest pressure shattered it. He saw the shards fall all over the counter and floor and cursed before searching for a broom. Unfortunately, the broom itself broke the minute he tried using it when he snapped the stick in half.

'_Shit! I can't believe I can't even clean my own damn kitchen!'_ Bardock muttered. _'I hope this is worth training Kakarrot, or I swear you owe me!'_

* * *

"So, we had the same visions of the fight with Brolly," Bardock summarized while the two compared their visions. "I feel like something else might happen during the fight, so be on your guard Kakarrot."

"Of course _taristo_," Goku grinned.

"By the way, I broke about half of my dishes in the house Kakarrot," Bardock continued.

"Oh yeah, Gohan and I did the same along with the table and chairs," Goku admitted.

"Seriously? You're that reckless?" Bardock shook his head. "Maybe we should revert to our normal forms and…"

"No dad, we'll just have to exercise restraint," Goku reassured. "Besides, if we return to our normal forms now, it would be all for naught."

"Fine, I guess I could ask your friend for a cleaning bot or two in order to ensure the floor's not littered in glass."

"She could also design some strength proof silverware too if you really wanted dad." Goku smiled at the thought.

"The question is will it withstand a blast?" Bardock wondered out loud.

"Why?"

"Sometimes, I like to flash fry my own food."

"What's that like?" Goku asked.

"You never tried it?" Bardock asked.

"Nope."

"Come on, I'll teach you how to flash fry food so in case you ever have to cook again, you'll know the basics."

* * *

At the end of the day, Bardock returned home. Opening the door, he stretched before heading to his room. Without warning, he found himself in yet another vision.

_Bardock found his future self on the edge of a stage-like object while his son was outside looking up at him. Thousands of people gathered all around them and his son was smiling warmly at him. For a moment, he thought Kakarrot was alive, but he noticed a faint halo over his head that indicated otherwise._

"_You won dad," Goku explained._

"_I did? But you fell out of the ring…" Bardock was perplexed._

"_Yeah, so you won…"_

"_I still don't understand, what does you falling out of the ring mean with me winning?"_

'_Why was he out of the ring in the first place?' Bardock thought while his future variant was just as clueless as he was._

"_Dad, a ring out is when someone is no longer in the ring and if you are still in the ring, then you win."_

"_Doesn't make sense, but I guess if you say so," Bardock offered a hand to pull his son back up in the ring. Without a word, the younger Saiya-jin wrapped his arms around him._

"_I missed you taristo," Goku whispered._

"_I missed you as well… Kakarrot," his future shade choked slightly._

'_When does this happen?' Bardock thought while taking this moment in. It was then he saw movement and before his eyes, his son pushed his father away before he was stabbed in the gut._

"_Kakarrot!" Bardock heard himself yell. "I can't move… what the hell's going on?"_

"_I'm sorry, but you can't intervene," a voice spoke behind him. He sought to know who said such a thing only to see some strangely dressed purple-skinned male with a white Mohawk. He was holding his future variant hostage under an unnamed power that dissipated after the men had managed to get what they wanted._

"_No… Kakarrot…" Bardock heard the despair in his voice. The future variant collected his son in his grasp; noting the telltale signs of his corporal body beginning to vanish before his very eyes. "It should have been me…" Angrily, he glared at the one who allowed this to happen despite his wishes. "If he vanishes, so help me…"_

"_The fate of the universe is more important than one man's existence…"_

"_You know __**NOTHING!**__" Bardock heard himself roar before his power began to rise uncontrollably. He saw nothing but a bright golden light that engulfed the area; blinding him as his animalistic cry reverberated throughout the area._

When the vision ended, Bardock felt wetness on his face. Wiping it away, he noticed that he was shedding tears. For some reason, he had no idea why he was crying let alone so emotional about the scene he had just witnessed moments ago.

'_Why in Infr's name would I be so emotional about that vision?'_ Bardock thought. _'I doubt it would happen… I mean Kakarrot being dead and everything, so why am I tearing up over this stupid series of events that has little chance of happening?'_

Turning off the light, Bardock decided not to worry about the vision he had seen; not knowing that in time, he would learn the truth of the matter.

_**To Be Continued…**_


End file.
